This I Swear
by OliviaJane
Summary: With the wedding only a day behind them, Edward and Bella make little effort to remove themselves from their honeymoon bed. Come along as they ponder moments in their lives that lead them to this very moment. AU, AH, OOC. Project Series #3. Award Nominee.
1. Prologue: I Must Be Dreaming

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA! Hey guys, this is my birthday gift to you on this day, September 13th, the day I chose to bless this earth with my presense. That's right it's my birthday too. **

**Well here it is loyal readers, the third installment in "The Project Series". Sorry for the delay. I was suffering a major case of writers block as well as writing avoidance. You name it, I'm sure I had it. But no worries, I already have a good start on chapters two and three, as well as notes for several others.**

**I have added a link for the theme song for this story on my profile. "This I Swear" by Nick Lachey. I was completely at a lose for a title until I listened to this song. VERY Bella and Edward. :)**

******Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2008-2009 by the author writing under the pen name, OliviaJane. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**Story Summary:** With the wedding only a day behind them, Edward and Bella make little effort to remove themselves from their honeymoon bed. In between moments of sharing themselves completely they lay wrapped in each others arms as they ponder the events in their lives that have lead them to this very moment. This story takes up where More Than a Beautiful Mess left off. AU, AH, OOC, FLUFF, RATED T.

**...and now the story continues...(I hope you enjoy it**..._bites nails_...**)**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ch. 1 I Must Be Dreaming**

**EPOV**

I sat propped up on my elbow admiring the angel that lay before me, my Bella, my wife. My dream had finally come true; Isabella Marie Swan was officially mine in everyway.

At the reception, we'd eaten, danced, and socialized with our family and friends late into the evening. Finally, I was able to steal Bella away. Of course that wasn't without getting the all clear of my dear cousin, Alice, or more appropriately now named 'The Wedding Nazi'. She had made it clear that in no way was she letting us sneak out until we had completed every last item on her reception to do list.

Luckily, we had a short car ride to the beautiful Sol Duc Cabin where we would start our honeymoon. We would be spending a few days at the cabin and then continuing on our honeymoon on a trip to Iceland. The cabin and its location was just another bonus to having the wedding at my parent's house, no long car rides or plane trips. Just a short drive and it would be just the two of us, alone together, for a few days. We had waited a long time for this night, and we didn't want anything to delay the start of it.

As I stared at Bella's sleeping form my cheeks were beginning to ache from what I assumed was the persistent grin plastered across my face. A grin of satisfaction one might say. Who knew that clumsy Bella could be so agile? I was definitely not disappointed in how last night's events had transpired.

My eyes danced over her Goddess like form as my mind wandered over the events in our lives that had led us to this very moment. The images I replayed were so vivid in my mind; it was as if they'd just happened yesterday.

Bella's chestnut hair cascaded over her porcelain skin. Reaching over I pulled it away from her face as I leaned in and tenderly kissed her cheek.

"Ummm," she moaned as she rolled over to face me, immediately tangling her legs in mine.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen. Did you enjoy yourself last night?" I asked with a knowing smirk.

"Um hmm," she mumbled, as she firmly pressed her face to my shoulder, running her nimble fingers over my bare chest, finally tangling them in my disheveled hair.

"I'm not sure I recall, Mr. Cullen. Maybe you should remind me," she teased.

"Oh, don't you worry," I said giving her side a little tickle. "I have no problem reminding you of any of last nights events you may be having a hard time recalling."

She squirmed underneath my restraining grasp. "_Edward_, let me go. I needed a human moment."

"A human moment?" I questioned.

"Yes. Do you remember that book series Rose got me hooked on back in high school; the one about the vampire that falls in love with a human girl? That was the dramatic way she would tell her vampire boyfriend she needed to excuse herself to use the bathroom," she giggled.

"So now, my dear husband, due to your playful antics, I must excuse myself for a 'human moment.' Plus, I think it'd be a good idea to brush my teeth. I wouldn't want to ruin the moment with rank morning breath." She poked my side as she slipped off the bed and lithely made her way towards the bathroom; clad only in her glorious birthday suit.

While she was having her 'human moment' I slipped on some boxers and headed into the kitchen to gather some things for breakfast in bed. Thankfully, Alice and Rosalie had graciously come over before the wedding and stocked the fridge with enough food to last through our short stay at the cabin. I can honestly I had no intention of us leaving this cabin for the next three days. No way! No how! Over my dead body would we be venturing out! We had waited too long to share ourselves completely with one another and that is exactly what we would be doing for the next three days.

I returned to the bedroom with bagels, cream cheese, and two glasses of orange juice. Bella was back in bed and wearing my shirt from last night. She had rolled up the sleeves to her elbows, and had left several of the top buttons on the shirt undone. The girl was definitely a vixen in her own right.

"Hey, handsome, what do you have there?" She inquired.

"Oh, just a couple of bagels and some OJ, I was feeling kind of hungry after that workout you gave me last night. I thought you might need to recharge your system as well. We do have a long day ahead of us you know." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively as I flashed her my famous crooked grin.

"Come on stud muffin. Get over here and let's chow this down. I have some business you need to tend to," she giggled as she threw back the quilt and patted the space next to her.

I shook my head as I thought, _God, what had I done to deserve this delicious woman?_

As I settled in next to her, she inquired about my thoughts. "So, what were you so deep in thought about as I came out of my love induced slumber?"

"I was just thinking about all the events in our lives over the past few years that have lead us to this very place, and how I was blessed the day you literally stumbled into my life," I winked at her.

"Ha, ha," she mused. "You know, I can look back on that day now and laugh my ass off. I was such a bumbling idiot and you really screw with my mind."

"Me? And what is it exactly I did to you? As I recall, I was the nervous new kid sitting in a classroom full of strangers who for some odd reason were avoiding me like the plague. What about _that_ turned you into a bumbling idiot?" I asked incredulously.

"Well let's see. It was just another ordinary day in my very ordinary life, and out of nowhere this majestic God like creature appears before my very eyes. In that split second the course my life, which had been laid out so neatly before me since the day I was born, changed forever. When I saw you sitting at my lab table in Biology I couldn't put a coherent thought together to save my life. No doubt about it, it was love at first sight," she recalled lovingly.

I placed my hand on her cheek, drawing her face to mine as I kissed her passionately. She laid her hand over mine and sighed, "Best day of my life."

"Best day? I was sure you would recall that day as one of the most humiliating days."

"Yes, it was that too, but, if it weren't for the lunacy of that day we surely would not be here now; united as one until the end of time. That was the start of it all. How could I not look back on it fondly? I wouldn't even want to venture a guess at where my life would be now without you." Her voice quieted as her hold on me tightened.

"There is no need to even wager a guess. What we have, is was and always will be, meant to be. It was definitely ordained by God," I assured her.

"By God?" She giggled at my serious tone.

"Most definitely. Who else could have orchestrated the perfect union of two people through such a fiasco?" I teased, as my hand ran up and down her back.

"Fiasco?" She asked, as a radiant smile enveloped her face.

"A fabulous blunder I might add," I chuckled.

"A phenomenal debacle," she said as she leaned away from me so that she could flash her beautiful molten chocolate eyes at me.

"I love this," she sighed.

"And what would _'this' _be?" I inquired.

"Just laying here, not a care in the world. Mindlessly musing over the events that lead to this place in our lives. I would be content to lay here, wrapped in your warm strong arms, for eternity." She replied, closing any gap there might be between us.

"Yes, this is nice. However, there are a few other things I'd like to mull over with you, if you don't mind," with that I rolled us over so that I was now hovering over her. My lips began their decent across her jaw and down her neck.

Nearly breathless she began to add, "Agreed, musing and …," but I cut her off before she could finish. I covered her mouth with mine and kissed her deeply.

**/\/\/\/\/\  
****  
A/N: So what did you think? I wanted to get this out to you before I left for the pirate birthday party my sister is giving me. Kidding, actually my nephew is having his b-day party today which just happens to fall on my birthday. So hey I'm calming it as my own. **

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**

**FYI:** This story will be a series of chapters covering events in their lives that lead up to their wedding, taking up where "More Than a Beautiful Mess" left off. Sorry, I can't tell you how old they are in this chapter at this time, it would completely blow a chapter I have already planned out that will reveal that little tidbit of information. If you have any particular memories you would like to see, let me know. I just might be able to work them in.

**Thank you just seem like enough for all the help and encouragement I received from my betas on this chapter. But that will have to suffice for now...THANK YOU _Tracey_ and _tnuccio_.**


	2. The Promise of Forever Part I

**A/N: Let me just start out by saying you all are AWESOME. I've never received that many reviews for a first chapter. Keep it up. Edward, Bella, and I were so pumped up after that that they have not stop screaming out the chapters. Keep them coming. It's been a while since I've been able to write this freely.**

**So here we have the part one of their first memory. I hope you enjoy it. If you are interested in seeing what Emmett and Rosalie were up to during this chapter go check their one-shot called "Don't Dawdle in the Woods" on my profile. Warning it is rated M. Where as this one is not.**

**Thanks a million Halojones for your betaing expertise. You guys show her some love. Seriously, it was like birthing a baby that didn't want to come out to get her computer to send me the edited chapter. lol I'd also like to thank tnuccio for also assisting me with editing.**

**As we all know Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just made up this story and borrowed her characters for their star power.**

**...and now the story continues...**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ch. 2 The Promise of Forever **

**Part I**

**BPOV (Memory)**

I was cuddled up with the love of my life on the couch in my parent's living room watching what I swear was the scariest movie ever made, Halloween. Every time I watched it, it would scare the bejesus out of me, but I still loved it all the same. I was enjoying it for a much better reason this time; I had _the_ Adonis, Edward Cullen, to cling to during those most frightening scenes. Who wouldn't enjoy a good horror flick nestled next a gorgeous piece of man meat like him?

Where were these thoughts coming from? Rosalie was most definitely having too much influence on me. Wouldn't Emmett just get a kick out of that?

Honestly though, that really was my reason for choosing to watch this particular movie; a movie I only willingly chose to watch on its namesake once a year. I really couldn't have been more obvious about my intentions since it was July and Halloween was still months away. Edward however, wouldn't see this as odd for me since we'd only spent one Halloween together thus far in our relationship.

My parents had gone out for dinner and a movie with Alice and Rosalie's parents, andEdward's parents were at a medical convention in Seattle. Being free of parents for the evening, all us incorrigible teenagers were taking advantage of the situation and spending some much needed alone time with our loves.

Emmett and Rose were the only ones technically not breaking any rules. Those two had been married for a month now. Yes, less than ten months after meeting they could not bear another moment apart and tied the knot just one week after graduation. They were currently staying at Emmett's parent's house until they left for college next month. I envied them; if I could have my way, I'd spend every waking moment with Edward too.

_Alone_, Edward and I were _alone_ in _my_ house. That's right, completely _unsupervised_. As you may recall that was a big no-no in my parent's book. I could only imagine what my father would do if he knew what I was up to right now. But come on, sometimes a good girl just wants to be bad, even if it was just for a brief moment.

Being bad could really get a girl's adrenaline pumping, and said adrenaline could really put her in quite a giddy mood. Especially a girl who had intentions on gaining a base, maybe even two, by night's end.

_Hold up a minute, two bases Bella? What are you thinking?_ You've barely even been to second, and on those rare occasions it was supposedly accidental; at least that's what he said. _Right! _Like I believed him for a second. He was definitely copping a feel. But who could blame him? I wouldn't mind touching him in a few illicit places as well.

Let's stick with a firm second tonight. No use losing total control in one heated moment. A girl has to keep the upper hand in a relationship; keep a firm hold on the bargaining power.

I sighed heavily as I pressed myself even closer into him. It was my lame attempt at trying to reel in the giggles before I was seized by embarrassment. If Edward knew what I was up to I would never be able to look him in the eye again.

It seemed though that I would'\n't have to worry about that, he was being your stereotypical guy tonight; _clueless._ I swear, he had not picked up on any of the signals I was sure I was sending out. For crying out loud, what was up with him? I think the only way I'm going to get his attention tonight is to jump in front of him, yank my shirt over my head, and yell _'surprise'. _

Alas, anyone who knew me, even a little bit, knew that would never happen. I would literally drop dead of embarrassment, or at least be burnt to a crisp by a traitorous blush as it flamed its way across my cheeks. Gees, I could feel them warming just thinking about it.

This behavior was out of character for him. He was usually so attentive. Something was definitely up with him. I just hadn't put my finger on it yet. I just hope whatever was bothering him wouldn't derail my plans. Who knew when we'll be granted this opportunity again.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**EPOV (Memory)**

Breaking all the rules, that is exactly what Bella and I were doing at this very moment. Being with her unsupervised was not something her father would take too kindly to if he found out. Charlie had made that fact very clear the day I'd first told her that I loved her when he'd caught us in an intense lip lock in the front seat of my car parked outside her house.

He was not one to mince words; he had made it very clear that if we wanted to continue seeing each other then there was always to be another member of the human race present when we were together. The only time we were legally allowed to be alone together was the short jaunts in the car, to and from school.

Sure we'd been underhanded a few times, and had stolen a moment or two here and there by locking ourselves away in a room somewhere, but make no mistake there was always a friend or parent just on the other side of the door.

Bella and I had been seeing each other going on ten months now. We had just finished up our junior year of high school and had been talking a lot about our futures; career choices, colleges, and the like. All this talk was making me a little nervous on exactly where she and I stood. Sure I knew she loved me as I did her, but what about the rest of it? Did she want to be with me forever? Just the mere thought of a life without her made it difficult for me to breathe.

This particular evening Bella had been rather distracting to my task at hand. She kept stealing a kiss here and a touch there; to the less subtle clue of sucking on my neck which would no doubt leave an obvious sign of evidence of exactly what we'd been up to tonight. _Gah_, the girl was going to be the death of me one way or another, whether it was by her father's hands or her own still remained to be seen.

Great just one more worry to add to my already writhing nerves. Tonight I wanted to get a clear picture of where she and I were going. It made no difference to me that we were so young, still weeks away from beginning our senior year of high school. When your heart felt the way my heart felt for Bella, age made no difference. I loved this girl with all my heart and would rather die a painful death than be without her. Surely a life without her was just not worth living.

I fidgeted next to her as I tried to work up the courage to broche the subject. I was almost certain she felt the same way I did, but just a little seed of doubt was enough to wreak havoc on my internalsystem. I was definitely doing a mental petal pull on a very, very large daisy...she loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not. Well, you get the picture. My nerves were in overdrive it seemed, and I was beginning to sweat like a pig. God, I hope she didn't notice.

Yes, _the _Edward Cullen was on the verge of a nervous break down.

As the rather cheesy horror flick we were watching neared its end, I began to silently psyche myself up for what I'd planned for this evening. I reminded myself that she and I were on the same page; that I was worrying over nothing, absolutely nothing at all. There was no way she would not accept my offer. I just kept reminding myself of that.

Tonight I was going to promise Bella my heart. Promise her that I would be hers always and forever, and that one day I would make her my wife.

Nervous did not even begin to describe what I was feeling. I felt like I was about to come unglued. _Slow, deep, breath, Edward. Slow, deep, breaths._

As she reached for the remote to turn off the DVD player I knew that it was now or never. "Bella," I began, my voice raw with unexpected emotion. I had to fight back tears as I readied myself to speak what was on my heart.

_Dang, where the hell was this coming from? Emmett and Jasper are never going to let me live it down if I start crying like a girl. Sheesh Edward, get a grip!_

"Yes?" She said as she turned to face me.

I reached down and took her hand mine; giving it a quick squeeze. "Bella, I know that we've only known each other for less than a year, and I know everyone thinks that we are too young to be so taken with one another, but what I know more than all of that is what is in my heart. Bella, I love you with all of my being and I can't plan much less imagine my future without you in it."

"Edward," she whispered as her voice cracked.

"No, no. Let me finish before I lose my nerve," I smiled nervously.

"I've been thinking a lot about our future lately with us talking about career paths and colleges we'd like to attend next fall. I just want you to know that when I'm planning my future, I plan on you being in it," I took a deep breath trying to steady my voice. Looking into her deep brown eyes was not helping my situation at all. Seeing the emotions flittering across her face as her eyes began to tear up only made mine want to follow suit.

"Isabella Marie Swan, one day I plan to make you my wife and I hope and pray that you'll acceptmy proposal when that time comes. But until then, I would be honored if you'd wear this ring as a symbol of my love and promise to be yours always and forever from this day forward."

I kneeled down on the floor in front of her as I held up the ring for her to see. She bit her upper lip in attempt to hold back a sob as the tears now flowed freely down her cheeks. She stretched out her hand to me so that I could slip the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit.

The ring wasn't anything fancy or even girly. That just wouldn't be Bella. Honestly, we were only in high school, it wasn't like I was rolling in the dough.I wouldn't have been able to afford anything like that anyway. It was just a simple white gold band with a single diamond and emerald in the center. The most important thing was the meaning behind it. That was all that mattered. Now everyone would know exactly what she meant to me: no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

My heart burst with joy. I grabbed, no more like snatched, her up into my embrace. I was so thrilled by her acceptance that I just had to have her close to me as possible. The distance between us was killing me. I needed her in my arms.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: If you are interested a link to a picture of the ring is on my profile. Well Edward obviously got what he wanted will Bella? I'd love to here your thoughts. **

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**

**Don't forget to check out Rosalie and Emmett's one-shot, "Don't Dawdle in the Woods." I'd love to get some feedback on that story. So go on over there and get you some Emmett lovin'.**


	3. Dead Meat: The Promise of Forever Part 2

**A/N: ****Thanks go out to halojones for her betaing assistance. Luckily she didn't have to wrestle her computer to get this edited chapter back to me this time. :) Also, thanks go out to tnuccio for also helping assist me with the editing.**

**As we all know Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just made up this story and borrowed her characters for their star power.**

**...and now the story continues...**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ch. 3 Dead Meat**

**The Promise of Forever ****Part II**

**BPOV (Memory)**

Edward startled me as he roughly grabbed me, pulling me into his embrace. In the heat of his excitement, he leaped from the floor yanking me up from the couch along with him. He wrapped his arms securely around my waist as he lifted me up off the ground, spinning us around the center of the living room several times.

"Edward," I giggled at his reaction.

With his nerves aside I had the Edward Cullen I knew and loved back. But more than that, I knew now with certainty that I had him forever. The symbol of that promise now sparkled brilliantly on my left hand. It was absolutely the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen.

Honestly though, he could have given me a fifty-cent ring from a grocery store bubble gum machine and I would have loved it all the same. The promise behind the ring is what mattered to me. The promise that he and I would spend eternity together was all I ever needed and wanted.

"Isabelle Marie Swan, you have just mademe the happiest guy in all of Washington. No, make that the world," he spoke joyously with his face still pressed in the crook of my neck. "I love you more than my words can ever convey."

He fell back onto the couch landing with me straddled across his lap. _YES_, I though, now I had him just where I am wanted him. _'Thank you Lord!'_ my mind squealed in delight. Looks like I'm getting two wishes full filled tonight.

"I love you too Edward, and you have also made me the happiest girl in the _world_," I said sweetly kissing his lips, pulling back slightly so that I could look into his eyes. They were glowing with happiness, where as mine now burned with deep desire. No longer as clueless as he had been earlier he paused briefly, his lips lightly brushing mine, as if realization just hit him of what I'd been wanting earlier.

Tired of waiting for him to make his move, I crashed my lips into his. It was time for me to step-up my game plan. It was time to be bold andbrave.

I ran my hands over his chest, resting one on his shoulder as the other tangled itself in his amazingly soft hair. His hands in turn made their way up the sides of back as his thumbs grazed the sides of my breasts; yeah right, _'accidentally'_ my butt. I may be clumsy, but I'm not stupid.

No longer in complete control over my body much less my mouth, a moan escaped me from the sensation of him touching me in that forbidden zone. Edward sat back abruptly as if shocked by my reaction to his touch. _Seriously, could not know the effect his touch had on me? Crap, think fast girl before he talks himself out of this. _

More than ready to get this show on the road,I grabbed his hands that were once again resting on my waist as if he was unsure of what he should do next. Before I lost my nerve I firmly planted his hands on their targets for him. His breath caught, as he looked deep into my eyes as if asking if I was certain about this.

I did my best not to giggle at the adorable look on his face as I patiently waited for the initial shock of my actions to wear off. My body desperately yearned for him to get busy. As a distraction, I began to nip at his neck. "Edward, it's ok," I reassured him.

Recognition finally seemed to sink in as he timidly began to move his hands. His movements sent glorious sensations throughout my body. His groan of pleasure told me he was enjoying himself too. We continued like this for God only knows how long; exploring each-others bodies through touch.

Along the way he'd lost his shirt, and the buttons on mine had been undone. I knew we'd have to bring this monumental moment in our relationship to end soon before we reached a point of no return. We must be crazy, why would we ever want this to end? Why did he and I have to be such goodie-goodies? Goodie-goodies is what Alice had begun to refer to us as. She felt it suited us since we hardly ever broke _the_ rules.

There was no need for us to worry about things getting out of control, fate stepped in and brought everything to an abrupt halt. As we were once again locked in a very passionate kiss, the lights on a car blinded me as they pored in through the front window.

I stiffen and pulled back from him. "Crap Edward, it's my parents. My parents are home," my voice shook as I shifted into panic mode.

"Huh? What?" He said lazily as if coming out of a drunken stupor. "When? Where? Oh, shit!" His screeched as his confusion waned and panic began to set in.

I jumped off his lap and began to frantically button my shirt and prayed that they'd all end up fastened in the correct hole. Edward got up and began a desperate search in thedimly lit room for his shirt. As he snatched it up from behind the couch I nearly yelled as I pushed him towards the kitchen, "Take it with you. Go now, out the back door. Hurry!"

As quick as humanly possible, we headed towards the kitchen to the back door. Reaching for the door, he looked at me one last time saying, "I love you," and leaned in, kissing me one last time, grinning devilishly all the while.

"Edward," I scolded as I shoved him out the door, "I love you too. Now go!"

I heard him chuckle as he sprinted across the back lawn towards the path that would lead him to his car. Luckily we'd had enough foresight when planning our little rendezvous and thought twice about him parking his car in front of my house. Our only saving grace was going to be that he'd parked car a few blocks over.

I closed the door quickly and ran back to the living room clipping my hip on the corner of the kitchen table on the way. _Ow, that was going to leave a nice bruise. _Oh well, after tonight's escapades it was well worth the slight discomfort.

I flung myself onto the couch and flipped the TV over to the food network. Me watching a food show was not to far-fetched. Cooking was a passion of mine. _Nice save Bella_, I thought to myself.

Now to keep the guilty grin off of my face, that was going to be the real challenge. I had never been a good liar. My mom often says I am like an open book. _Good Lord_, let this be the night she forgets how to read.

As my parents stumbled into the house pawing at one another like teenagers, I sat up and peered over the back of the couch towards the foyer. _Uh oh_, I think I just derailed their plans for the rest of the evening. If they find out what I had been up to they are going to have two reasons to be pissed at me. Dead meat wouldn't even come close to describing what I was going to be.

The grand plan I had come with in the heat of the moment was to try and make it appear as if I'd been dozing on the couch while watching the Iron Chef.

"Oh," I tried to sound as if I'd been startled awake, "hi mom, hi dad, how was your date?" I asked sleepily.

"Hey sweetie, I thought you were staying over at Alice's tonight. What happened?" My mom asked; confusion and embarrassment crossed her face and she slapped my father hands off her hips. My dad looked utterly disappointed. _Ah, my eyes, my eyes! _

"Oh, yeah, well I um…I got a headache that just wouldn't quit, and it was rather noisy with Rosalie and Alice and their constant chatter. So I came home." Crap! I was definitely a goner. I'm no actress. Who was I kidding? By the look on her face, she wasn't fooled, not even a little bit. Her eyes narrowed as she went to hang up their coats in the coat closet.

I took several deep breaths trying to prepare myself for what might come. _Think Bella, think._ I screamed internally. But I knew; it was over. There was no way out of this. The best I could do now was say my prayers and go to bed.

As Charlie headed for the couch I decided it was time for me to make my escape. "I'm going to head up to bed. I guess I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Night sweetie," my dad said as he leaned in to kiss my forehead. "Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite."

I smiled weakly. Bed bugs? I nearly laughed. If bed bugs were the only thing I would have to contend with tonight I would happily say bring them on. But from the look my mom had given me as she hung their coats up, I knew as I made my way up the stairs that it was only a matter of time before my she came to _check_ on me. I started counting off the minutes in my head. My guess tonight was that it would be sooner rather than later. I gave her five minutes tops before I heard a knock at my door.

Once in my room I quickly changed into a tank top and a pair of matching sleep pants and plopped down on my bed. Leaning against my headboard I grabbed my journal from the drawer of my bedside table and tried to focus on writing about the events of my day; but the mental count down of my mother's impending arrival was too distracting. Instead I decided to focus on my breathing as the count down neared its end.

FIVE _Breathe in…_

FOUR _Breathe out…_

THREE_Breathe in…_

Before I got to two there was a knock at my door. "Bella darling," she said opening the door, stepping inside and closing the door behind her. Yep, she was definitely onto me. She never closed the door. "I just wanted to check and see how your _headache_ was doing."

She walked over and sat on the edge of my bed. "I hope you'renotcoming down with something," she said as she pressed her hand to my forehead. I sat silently to afraid to speak. _She knows, she knows__**,**_ I keptrepeating in my head.

"Nope, no fever." Her hand moved from my head to my shoulder. My nerves were getting the better of me and I began to shake. I may not have had a headache before, but I sure as hell had one now. "This headache wouldn't have anything to do with this love bite you seem to have here on you shoulder, would it**?"**

"What? Oh God." I squeaked as I fell over onto my side, throwing my pillow over my head to hide my face. No doubt about it, I was caught. I can't believe he did this to me. I was going to kill Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! He had better watch his back because if I ever saw the light of day again I was definitely going to KILL him.

"Mom," I cried through the pillow, the stress of the situation finally getting the better of me. I really did not want to look her. _Please God take me now!_

"Bella look at me. If you're going to do adult things then you need to act like an adult. Now sit up and look at me," she calmly, but firmly instructed.

Oh God, was this the calm before the storm? Air, where had all the air gone. I can't breathe, I can't breathe.

Full panic had set in as she pulled the pillow from my grasp. "Now look at me. I want your full attention for what I'm about to tell you." She paused as I very slowly turned my tear stained face towards her, adverting full eye contact as best I could.

"Bella I'm going to make this short and to the point. I'm not going to waste my time or yours lecturing you. The best advice I can give you at this stage in your relationship with Edward is to keep these on at all times," she said knowingly as she gave my sleep pants a slight tug.

_What?_ Did she just give me permission to get carried away physically with Edward as long as I keep my pants on?

I was shocked as well as embarrassed to say the least. I couldn't believe my mom wasn't yelling, screaming, crying, anything other than giving me advice when making out with my boyfriend. I was speechless. I don't think my face could have gotten any redder. What was I supposed to say to that?

The shock must have been written all over my face because she continued. "I know you probably think I'm off my rocker for not trying to discourage you from this particular type of behavior. Honestly, everything in me right now wants to scream at you, maybe even give you a good shake, for you to wise up before it's too late. But I too was once young and in love and that's exactly what your grandma and grandpa did to me, and as you know very well that didn't work." She gripped my hand firmly.

"I would belying if I didn't tell you that I would rather no boy or man ever touch you that way. But as much as I hate to admit it, that's a part of growing up and you can't stay my baby forever no matter how much I want you too," she sighed.

She hugged me tightly then. "Just promise me that you'll be smart and safe. That's all I ask. Just be safe," her voice cracked.

"I promise," I whispered into her hair.

She embraced me for several minutes. It was as if she was afraid to let me go; afraid she might lose me if she did.

She didn't mention telling my Charlie and I figured she didn't plan on it, at least for the time being. I knew she shared everything with him, but I had a feeling when it came to this matter, what he didn't know was best in her eyes. Let me just say, I couldn't agree more. He was better off living in his fantasy world, where I was and always would be his little girl.

When she sat up her cheeks were damp from her tears. She ran her hand down the side of my face as she cleared her throat. "Baby, I want you to know you can always come to me about these things. No matter how horrified I might be about what you are up to, I will always be here for you. You may not always like what I have to say, but that won't change the fact that I love you and will be here for you. No more lying, okay?"

I nodded furiously, unable to speak. There was no doubt about it; I had the greatest mother in the world.

Now, my boyfriend, that was entirely a different matter. He was just lucky things had gone so well for me with my mom. Maybe I wouldn't have to kill him after all. But a punishment was definitely in order.

**/\/\/\/\/\  
A/N: So what do you think Bella should do to Edward to punish him? Do you think he needs punishing? What do you think she might have planned? Don't you wish all moms were as easy to talk to as Renee? Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Hearing from you all really does boost my spirits and make me laugh. Thank you for your time.**

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**


	4. A Bone That Needs Pickin'

**A/N: As we all know Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just made up this story and borrowed her characters for their star power.**

**Thanks halojones, Tracey, and tnuccio - you guys are the best. You awesome ladies make sure I have all the commas in the right places, among other things. lol**

**...and so the story continues...**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ch. 4 A Bone that Needs Pickin'**

**The Promise of Forever Part III **

**BPOV (Present)**

I sighed as I recalled how awesome Renee had been in handling the situation. She, unlike most parents, didn't fly off the handle when finding out that her _perfectly innocent_ daughter had been up to unscrupulous things with a boy, while she and Charlie were out.

"You know Edward, I don't think our moms could be anymore perfect." I spoke, propping myself up against the headboard as my fingers tried to tame the beast that was his hair.

"I agree. You and I could have ended up in really deep you-know-whatover that whole incident. But they were both so cool about it. I think they should collaborate on a "HOW to RAISE YOUR CHILD BOOK FOR FIRST TIME PARENTS." I think it would be quite successful," he said seriously, nestling his head into my lap as he made himself more comfortable. His hand followed the contours of my knee as if he were a blind man fascinated by a new piece of artwork.

I giggled at both his words and the tickling sensations his hand was causing me. "At least I knew what was coming. Esme hit you with the whole "we need to have a talk" out of the blue. You never saw it coming."

"Are you kidding? Don't you remember the next day when you came storming into my house like a raging bull on the loose mumbling something about, _Edward it's time to pay the piper_," he chuckled. "I think your behavior alone was enough to reveal the fact that I was harboring a secret. That little tirade of yours definitely put her on guard that something was up. After that I knew it was only a matter of time before she called me in for a little mother-son conference," he said as he rolled over to face me, giving me that devious crooked grin of his.

"Hey," I said smacking him playfully in the chest, "You had it coming, mister. I could not believe you had marked me for the world to see. We had been so careful in our planning. You blow everything with that not-so-little mark. Plus, I think it was Renee's phone call to your mother later the next morning that informed her of the goings on the previous night."

"Live in denial if you must babe, but even if Renee wouldn't have ratted us out, Esme would have known. You my darling, spoiled it all. And FYI, if I want to mark you for _the world_ to see, there'snothing to stop me now." He moved to straddle me as he secured my hands on either side of my head. Then he began the heavenly assault of my neck with his glorious lips.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**BPOV (Memory)**

I was wide awake early the next morning due to a crazy dream about an enormous hickey I'd been having off and on all night long. Every time I tried closing my eyes to go back to sleep, there it was mocking me. "Gah," I groaned as I made one last attempt to surrender myself to sleep. In frustration, I kicked the covers off the end of the bed as I sat up pounding my fists into the bed. There was no doubt in my mind Edward was going to pay.

In my dream, Edward had given me so many hickeys on my the right side of my neck that they ran together forming a gigantic bruise extending all the way down to my shoulder and beyond. As punishment for my indiscretion, my mom forced me to go to school the next day wearing only a spaghetti strapped tank top. She refused to allow me to wear a turtleneck or even a jacket; which would have covered the embarrassing and unsightly mark.

The dream flashed forward to me standing in the center of the cafeteria; turning in circles trying to take in the horror before me, the entire student body was pointing and laughing at me. The loudest of course,being Emmett. _I may just have to kick his butt as well! _I looked frantically for my savior, my Edward, only to find him smiling back at me with that sly crooked grin of his. Fury erupted within me as my legs propelled me towards him with my hands out stretched. I was going to kill Edward Cullen.

I awoke with a start, and the anger I'd felt last night when I'd first discovered what he'd done came raging back with a vengeance. Honestly, after the talk with my mom, I really wasn't all that upset with Edward anymore. However,but something about that dream just set me off again and I couldn't wait to get my hands around his neck.

As soon as it reached what would be considered a reasonable hour for a Saturday morning, I high tailed it over to the Cullen residence. I pushed my recently acquired old Ford pick-up truck to it's max speed, 55 mph. I had no idea what I was going to do much less say to Edward when I saw him. Truthfully, I just wanted to shake him silly until he got the gist of just how much anxiety I had suffered last night due to his carelessness.

I paced back and forth on his front porch after ringing the bell. Esme answered the door with a warm greeting, "Bella, what a nice surprise. I wasn't expecting you so early. Edward didn't tell me you were coming over?"

"I would expect not. It's kind of a surprise." I chuckled darkly in my head. "Is he awake?" I said through my teeth, straining to sound pleasant.

She eyed me curiously, as if trying to figure out my uncharacteristically surly attitude. "Why yes dear, he's out on the patio fooling around with a new piece of music he's been working on. Go on out there. I'll bring you some juice and a muffin."

"Thank you so much Esme, but honestly I have no appetite at this moment. I just really need to talk to Edward," I breathed in deeply trying to remain as calm as possible. If I let myself get to worked up everything I wanted to say would come out sounding like a bunch of gibberish. I had to keep my focus.

"Okay then. If you should need anything don't hesitate to ask. You know where to find me," Her tone laced with concern.

She stood back from the door allowing me entry. I hustled into the house heading directly towards my intended target.

"Hey Bella what's up?" Emmett greeted me cheerily as I cut through the living room making a beeline for the back patio. He and Rosalie were cuddledup under a brightly colored afghan, lounging on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons. I swear, Emmett will never grow up.

I nodded my head to acknowledge his greeting. "Emmett. Rose," I said curtly; meaning no disrespect, but honestly I had no time for small talk.

I stormed out onto the patio startling Edward, who was sitting with a keyboard in his lap. I imagine my appearance was similar to that of a pissed off wolverine.

Edward jumped to his feet nearly knocking the expensive instrument to the ground. He looked stunned to see me standing like I was ready to pounce him at any second. "Bella, love, what are you doing here?" He spoke in confusion.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**EPOV (Memory)**

"Edward Cullen, I have a bone to pick with you." Bella's voice seethed, her eyes flamed and she looked ready to spit fire at any given moment. Her arms flailed about as she spoke. It was as if she'd lost her mind. I had never seen her this way; it was quite intimidating. _What the hell was going on?_

Glancing over to the large picture window, I could only imagine all the smart-ass remarks that were running through Emmett's head as he witnessed the whole encounter going down from the comfort of the living room sofa. He and Rosalie had probably kicked their feet up on the ottoman and were already wolfing down on an enormous bowl of butter popcorn while they enjoyed the show. I was certain my expression screamed, _'help me'_, this of course only adding fuel for their amusement.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked almost in a panic. What could I have possibly done to get her this riled up? I was at a complete loss.

I took a step back as she stormed over to me. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, we need to talk." _Oh crap, full name usage. This can't be good. I must have screwed up royally. But what was it I had done? _"Your room now and make it snappy." She hissed as she grabbed my arm pulling me towards the house. I went willingly, not wanting to agitate her anymore.

As we walked past them,Emmett and Rosalie they watched us curiously, I gave Rose a questioning look. She shrugged,throwing her hands up mouthing, "I have no idea. Sorry."

Emmett was just as useless as always. His eyes were alight with excitement as if he were getting ready to watch the annual prize fight on pay-preview. Some brother he was.

I tripped up the last few stairs, the pressure of Bella's grip increasing as we neared our final destination. If I hadn't been so confused I would have found the whole thing rather amusing. I can only imagine how funny it was to see petite Bella, looking as ferocious as a lion, pulling my six-foot plus frame, across the house and up the stairs. This would definitely be a story to tell our kids. _Kids? What kids? She may just render me sterile by the time this is all over with._

Once in my room, she pushed me down onto the bed and instructed me to, "STAY!" She paced back and forth several times in front of me as she ran her hands through her frazzled hair. She appeared to be trying to calm and compose herself before she spoke. To my relief it seemed to be working.

"Bella," I began only to have her place her delicate finger across my lips.

"Edward," she said firmly. "How could you do this to me?" She took my hand and laid it on her shoulder near her neck.

Still confused I asked, "What?"

"This! This unsightly mark. How could you have done this to me? Do you know the stress I endured last night due to your thoughtlessness?" She sighed her temper ebbing.

I slid my hand away from where she placed it and that's when I saw what had her so worked up. "Oh God, Bella, I'm so sorry. I guess I let myself get too caught up in the moment last night. Honestly, I don't remember doing it."

That's when I was seized by fear. _Oh God,_ if she was this upset, her parents must have seen it, they must know. If they knew then that's it, we would be done for. They'll forbid us from seeing one another. I couldn't live like that. I could never live without her. But wait. I if they knew, then what was she doing here? Did she sneak out? _Oh no,_ did she run away? Questions continued to bombard me as I saw our future together coming to an abrupt end.

I reached out pulling her into my embrace. "I'm so sorry. I'll fix this. I promise. I'll go over to your house right now and beg for your father's forgiveness. I'll convince him that there's no way you and I can survive without one another. That he can't keep us apart." I was nearly in tears. A life without Bella would be no life at all.

"Oh Edward, no. Oh geez. Dang it! Wait, let's take a step back." She took a seat next to me.

_Okay, what? I'm so confused. Women!_ "Bella obviously if your this upset your parents know. How'd you get here? Didn't they ban you from seeing me?"

"No, well yes and no. My mom knows, my dad doesn't. I'm upset because I had to have the 'sex talk' with my mom about it after she noticed the mark and, caught me in the lie. Actually I wasn't really that upset after our talk but then I had this really stupid, really repetitive dream last night. Between the dream and my lack of sleep, I just kind of lost it. I'm sorry. How stupid am I to let a dream get the better of me?"

"Wait, let me get this straight, your mom knows and your still allowed to see me? How'd that happen?"

She shrugged, "It turns out my mom is even more awesome than I already knew she was. She was pretty accepting of the whole thing if you get right down to it. Well, as much as a parent can accept the fact that their daughter is growing up and there are certain experiences that come with getting older."

"WHAT?!" I said incredulously. Never in my wildest dream would I have seen things playing out this way. Maybe her mom had had a little too much to drink at the restaurant last night.

Bella threw her legs across my lap as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "But that's not the craziest thing that came out of last night's conversation." She placed her hand over mine that now rested on her hip. "You want to know what her advice is when it comes to our _explorations_?"

My eyes widen. _Dear Lord,_ she and her mom had discussed the anatomy lesson we'd had. I must remind myself to put my eyes in the downward position the next time I'm over at her house. I'll never be able to look her mother in the eye again. "Advice? She gave you advice on how we should make out?" I was horrified. What kind of mother was Renee giving her _innocent_ daughter tips and pointers for making-out with her boyfriend? Obviously I didn't know this woman as well as I thought I did.

Bella giggled. I must have been making a goofy face as I was trying to process this overload of information. "She said, she might not agree with me letting you touch me, but she said she understands it's all a part of growing up. Her advice was that I keep these," holding my hand she patted her leg, "on at all times."

My eyes narrowed in confusion. Was this girl ever going to speak in English? "Edward Cullen, my pants. She said I should always keep my pants on. What on earth were you thinking I meant?" Now it was her turn to look confused.

"Oh...OH! I thought she was giving you advice on how we should...you know...um...get frisky." I spoke almost in a whisper, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Bella's laughter roared. _Great she thinks I'm a complete idiot._ In an attempt to redeem myself, I tossed her to the center of my bed and crawled over her. She giggled at the suddenness of my actions. "I was just thinking how utterly ridiculous that advice would be considering I already know perfectly well how to do what I want to do to you."

Bella's breath hitched, her eyes scanned my face as if begging me to show her just what I meant. As my mouth took hers she tangled her legs with mine and I gently lowered my weight onto her. _God this girl was amazing._ My hand slid down her thigh as I hitched it over my hip. But before I could deepen the kiss any farther I heard someone clearing their throat. _For the love of all that is holy, us fooling around is obviously not meant to happen anytime soon. _I quickly extricated myself from Bella's sumptuous body. I groaned internally at the loss of contact. My eyes made a quick scan of the room looking for the intruder.

**/\/\/\/\/\  
A/N: So who could it be breaking up the party this time? I'd love to hear your thoughts. **

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**

**hildai - I apologize if you didn't get your preview for the last chapter. I sent it to your email and it came back undeliverable. I sent it again and I haven't got another message, so I'm hoping it went throught that time. :)**


	5. Esme Has Her Say

****

**A/N: Thank you for continuing to follow me on my writing journey. If your wondering why I chose to send this awesome duo to Iceland (The Land of _Fire_ and _Ice_) on their honeymoon, I put a link on my profile of some it's grand sights. It is on my list of places to visit sometime in the near future. Don't let the name trick you as the Vikings had intended it to. lol**

**As we all know Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just made up this story and borrowed her characters for their star power.**

**Big thank yous go out ****to _halojones,_ _Tracey, _and _tnuccio. _You ladies are the best. You awesome ladies make sure I have all my commas in the right places, among other things. lol Oh, and lest I forget my BFF Tammy who gave me incite on how to talk your son about respecting the girl he loves and cares about.**

**...and so the story continues...**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**_Previously: EPOV Memory_**

_"Oh...OH! I thought she was giving you advice on how we should...you know...um...get frisky." I spoke almost in a whisper, feeling slightly embarrassed._

_Bella's laughter roared. Great she thinks I'm a complete idiot. In an attempt to redeem myself, I tossed her to the center of my bed and crawled over her. She giggled at the suddenness of my actions. "I was just thinking how utterly ridiculous that advice would be considering that I already know perfectly well how to do what I want to do to you."_

_Bella's breath hitched, her eyes scanned my face as if begging me to show her just what I meant. As my mouth took hers she tangled her legs with mine and I gently lowered my weight onto her. God this girl was amazing. My hand slid down her thigh as I hitched it over my hip. But before I could deepen the kiss any farther I heard someone clearing their throat. For the love of all that is holy, us fooling around is obviously not meant to happen anytime soon. I quickly extricated myself from Bella's sumptuous body. I groaned internally at the lose of contact. My eyes made a quick scan of the room looking for the intruder._

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ch. 5 Esme Has Her Say**

**The Promise of Forever Part IV**

**EPOV (Memory)**

"Edward, I think this would be a good time for you and I to have a little chat," Esme spoke using a very motherly tone.

I just about had a heart attack. Bella jumped off the bed; almost tripping as she headed for the dorr with her eyes glued firmly to the ground. She was now sporting the skin color of someone who'd been out in the sun way to long. I knew she was about to die of embarrassment as she shielded her face with a wall of her hair. Poor thing, she was really taking hits from all sides on this. I was definitely going to have to do something extra special to make up for this fiasco. Bella held her breath as she passed my mom. I had no doubt she'd be bawlingbefore she even reached the bottom of the stairs. My heart ached for her.

"A…a...m...mom," I stuttered as my angel made her escape. I chanced a look at my mom who stood stoically just inside my bedroom door, the unreadable expression that encompassed her face was utterly _terrifying! _

"Um, it's not what it looks like." _Really Edward, what do you think it looks like? _You were laying on top of your girlfriend in a not so pure way, sucking her face. She's not an idiot. She knows it is exactly what it looks like_. God if you're listening, now would be a really good time for you to call me home._ Who am I trying to kid? God doesn't aid and abet sinners. _Why me? Why is it always me who gets caught? _

She looked as if she was resisting the temptation to roll her eyes. After Bella had vacated my room, Esme strode across to the ottoman and took a seat. She patted the chair in front of her. "Come, this conversation is long over due. And don't think you can pull the wool over my eyes with that offhanded remark. I wasn't born yesterday, mister. I know exactly what you two were up to when I walked in."

GAH, not exactly the conversation any guy _ever_ wants to have with his mother. With my heart still thumping I plopped down in the chair. _Real mature Edward._

"Mom, can't I talk to dad about this or something?" I nearly asked - or more like begged.

"Absolutely not," she said firmly. "If you think you're man enough to do grown up things, then you should be man enough to have an honest conversation with your mother. Besides your father is at work and this needs to be dealt with _now_. I'm sure he'll have words with you later. Not to worry."

"Geez!" I whined, covering my face with my hands. I rubbed the bridge of my nose with my fingers hoping to relieve some of the pressure brought on by this impromptu discussion.

"Edward," her tone laced with warning. I was acting like an immature teenage brat. Seriously though, this has got to be the most embarrassing thing _ever_. How can I look at her? It was obvious that I had disappointed her, not just her, but Bella as well. What a morning this was turning out to be. It was definitely turning into one of those "you'd been better off staying in bed" kind of days.

"Edward," she repeated, this time pulling one of my hands away from my face, "look at me. I'm going to make this short and sweet." My gazed hesitantly rose to meet hers. No doubt about it, she was _disappointed._ Not only that, but also concerned.

"I'm sorry mom, I really am. I even apologized profusely to Bella. It won't happen again," I promised.

"Son, there's a lot more to this than the mark you made on Bella. Although I have some strong words regarding that, let's talk about the real issues first."

I sighed. Agh, I yelled in my head; I just really wanted to disappear. I wonder if Emmett felt this way when she'd had _the talk_ with him? My hands gripped the arms of the chair as I braced myself for one of the most humiliating conversation I'd ever have to have in my life.

"The real issues," she continued, "are boundaries and respect. First and foremost the two of you disrespected us by setting up your little rendezvous while we were out, knowing we would not approve. I thought Bella's parents, as well as your father and I, made it clear the two of you were never to be at _home_ alone with one another," she paused, apparently trying to phrase what she wanted to say properly.

"I was young once, so I understand that want, that need to be together with the one you love without the eyes and ears of others around you." I looked at my mother in awe.

"The fact that you went behind our backs to arrange this is where my disappointment lies, Edward. But, that being said, you are forgiven. I must admit your father and I did our share of sneaking around as well. However, we were not as fortunate to have parents that we could go to as easily as you and Bella do. I just wished you had discussed this with us first. I want you to remember that you can always come to me, or your father, about anything. Understood?"

I nodded. She wasn't telling me anything I didn't already know; my parents would always be there for me. It was just some things aren't as easy to talk to your parents about. And to be honest, us fooling around was never my intention. I just wanted to promise Bella my heart, my mind, my soul, well, all of me. I was just so excited when she accepted and things kind of got carried away. With a little extra help from Bella herself I might add; but believe me, I was not complaining. I _was_ a willing participant.

"Now for the love bite you left on Bella's neck. This tells me that the two of you are venturing into new territory, that you all are crossing boundaries you'd yet to cross in your relationship. Again, I was in your very position at one time and I completely understand the feelings and excitement it can I also understand the consequences that can come when one too many boundaries is crossed. That is what you need to keep in mind. I can honestly say that I have raised you to be an upstanding and productive citizen; but you are in no way, shape, or form ready for parenthood. And there is only one thing you can do that will guarantee that won't happen."

Oh crap, here we go. This is sliding towards the uncomfortable area of conversation you pray you never have to have with your mother. I had to put a stop to it before I would never be able to look her in the eyes again. Somehow I summoned the courage to speak, "Mom, I know about the birds and the bees. I know how not to make a baby. Honestly, Bella and I are nowhere near doing anything that would even come close to making a baby. We are just not ready." Okay, so maybe I fudged a bit on the last part. It was partly true. We definitely weren't ready emotionally, but physically it was getting nearly impossible for us to keep our hands off of one another at times. She had a right to be nervous.

"I know you do, but sometimes a little reminder is called for. I just want you to be careful when making choices that can possibly alter you life forever. Sometimes _innocent_ fooling around can get carried away very easily and the next thing you know it's to late to take it back. I'm just asking you to keep that in mind. Are we on the same page here?" She asked.

I just nodded,figuring the best thing to do now was just to keep my mouth shut. Maybe I should use that idea with Bella as well for the time being. I surely didn't want to have anymore of these types of talks with Esme again.

She stood leaning in and kissing me on top of my head. "Just one more thing before I go…" she paused. "No more marking Bella like a dog marks a tree. She's not your property Edward and therefore does not deserve to be marked as such."

She rested her palm on my cheek. "I love you, even when you do foolish things."

I sighed knowing the worst was over. "I love you too, Mom." She smile genuinely and then turned and left the room.

I slumped back into the chair and kicked my feet up onto the ottoman as I thanked God that was over, and promised him to make a concerted effort to treat Bella more like the lady she was.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**BPOV (Present)**

"A lady huh? I'm not so sure what you just did to me would be construed as treating me like a lady." I sighed blissfully. I was definitely more than satisfied by his performance.

He grinned up at me devilishly as he made his way back up the bed. He stretched out on his side facing me, twirling a strand of my hair between his fingers.

I rolled over onto my side to face him as he snuggly wrapped his arm around my waist. I began to lazily run the tips of my fingers up and down his arm. "You know Mr. Cullen, I was thinking that maybe we should just cancel the trip to Iceland and stay right here for the next week and a half. Being here with you like this makes me never want to leave this place. Plus, the thought of not having to choose one of the outrageous outfits I'm sure Alice packed for me to wear, or even having to do anything with my hair for that length of time would be an added bonus."

"Ah, I don't think you'd have to worry about which outfit to choose. I'm sure Alice clearly marked which outfit you are to wear each day, but you are right about the hair. The haystack style you've been sporting has definitely become my favorite in the past several hours." He grinned mischievously as he playfully reached over, and with a flare of dramatics, began to run his fingers through the tangle mass that was my hair. I must admit the man had skill; he was able to work his fingers through it without causing me any discomfort. Was there anything he wasn't good at? _Perfection_, you could never over use this word when describing Edward.

"Okay, if that's the case, I say we just buy this place with our lottery winnings, and then we can stay here everyday for the rest of forever. That way you'll be able to enjoy this amazing hair-do for eternity," I teased.

"Hmm, lottery winnings? Don't you have to buy a ticket to win the lottery?" He mused.

"Oh, believe me we'll win one day. We're constantly getting those lucky numbers every time we order Chinese, but I just can't seem to keep track of the little slip from the fortune cookie. I figure the day I make a quick stop at a conveniencestore, and I go to pull my wallet from my purse, and out falls one of those slips, that will be the sign that those are the winning numbers," I giggled.

"A sign, aye? I don't need a sign, I 'm more than certain I've already found my fortune, and currently I happen to have her warm body wrapped in my embrace. And, right now I choose not to waste anymore time with words, I believe I'll show her just how fortunate I am." Edward's smoldering lips met mine with a gentle yet passionate kiss.

Lottery winnings? Who needs lottery winnings when you can have Edward Anthony Mason Cullen every single day for the rest of your life?

I melted into him as he rolled us so that he was now lying on his back. We both sighed with satisfaction as our mouths separated. I nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck. "Definitely the best darn fortune cookie I've ever had." I said, lightly kissing the smooth skin of his neck.

"No truer words have ever been spoken," he agreed.

After laying there in silence, wound together as if we were one, Edward began to chuckle. "What on earth could be so funny?" I asked incredulously.

"I don't know why, but that line made me think of that hair dyeing fiasco Jasper and I suffered at the hands of my lunatic bother," he replied with a smile in his voice.

"What line?" I asked confused.

"No truer words have ever been spoken."

"Oh," I said getting it now. I placed my elbows on his shoulders to prop myself up so that I could see his face. "Yes, those are words that really should never be applied to much of anything Emmett guarantees. To bad you and Jasper didn't have that foresight when he talked you into that surprise for us. If you had any, you guys would have high tailed it out of there, and left Emmett alone to make a fool of himself. You guys were just asking for it letting him choose the dyeingproducts. Seriously what were you thinking? That was something you should have consulted you mom on. Things may have worked out a lot differently if you had."

"Yeah, too bad," he said shaking his head at the memory. "I still can't get over how stupid Jasper and I were to put the _life_ of our hair in his hands. Dumb, we were just plain dumb."

Mocking seduction I replied, "But baby you look so yummy with that color of hair. I just don't know how I was able to keep my hands off of you that night."

He smirked and caught me off guard when he firmly grasped my hips pulling me into a sitting position, "And how yummy do you find me now?"

_Dear Lord,_ I have died and gone to Heaven! "Why don't I just show you?" I purred as I fastened myself to him once more, placing my palms on his shoulders to steady myself. _Oh yeah,_ I would never tire of showing him just how yummy he is.

**/\/\/\/\/\  
A/N: So was the intruder who you expected it to be? How'd Esme do? Don't these two kids just have the best mommas in the world? **

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**


	6. Dude What's Up With Your Hair

**A/N: If you are curious about the costumes in this chapter, they are all on my profile. Also, if you've never heard the People Eater Song or don't know what a Boobhah is, youtube links for those are there as well.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you...Tracey and halojones. You gals make my story grammatically correct. :)**

**As we all know Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just made up this story and borrowed her characters for their star power.**

**..and so the story continues...**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ch. 6 Dude, What's Up With Your Hair?**

**BPOV (Memory)**

Alice, Edward, and I were sitting around our usual lunch table chatting about Alice's upcoming Halloween _extravaganza._ Alice was not only excited about her annual party, but also about the fact that the rest of the gang would be coming home from college for the weekend. She missed Jasper terribly and I could whole-heartedly sympathize with her. I think I might die if I had to be apart from Edward for any length of time. The longest we'd had to spend apart was the two-week vacation his family went on this past summer, and that had been sheer torture.

Luckily for us, we had both decided to attend the University of Washington in Seattle next fall. I was thrilled that we would be together with our friends, and not be toofar from home. We had both received scholarships due to our academic excellence, and it just made sense to take the free ride when the school offered all that we needed for our degrees.

It was killing Alice that the guys would not reveal their costumes to her. Apparently, they had something up their sleeves that they were keeping from all us girls.

"It's a surprise Alice," Edward said exasperated. "If we told you it would ruin the whole effect." She was really starting to wear on his nerves, but I didn't see her breaking him anytime soon.

She was seriously put out that she had not been able to sway Jasper into giving in. It was just a good thing he was away at college; had she have been able to get her hands on him (literally), there would have been no way he could have resisted. He always cracked under her charms.

"But Edward, I need to coordinate my costume with my Jazzy. I can't have him showing up in something that will completely clash with what I'm wearing. That would be just to much of a fashion faux pas for me," she whined, batting those dangerous Cullen clan eyes at him.

"You may as well throw in the towel Alice, he is not going to budge on this one," I said as I linked my fingers with Edward's. "Plus, you should know by now that you can't wield those sad puppy eyes at him. He's family; he has the power to resist."

Edward chuckled and looked adoringly into my eyes. "But dang if those Cullen eyes don't work on me," I sighed, leaning into his shoulder.

"And that, my dear cousin, is the reason why we have forbid Jasper from being alone with you until Saturday night. He is incapable of resisting your bewitching powers. If you got him alone, the secret would be out the window," he turned his attention back to her, giving her a knowing smile.

Alice smirked as she got a calculating look in her eye. No doubt she was formulating a plan to lure Jasper away from Edward and Emmett so she could seduce him into spilling what they were up to.

Yes, this was going to get interesting as soon as the others arrived. I might have to suggest to Edward that he and Emmett shanghai Jasper after he and Alice's initial hugs and kisses Friday night. She was a fierce competitor and was definitely up to the challenge that Edward had just presented her with. It would be best if they took him to a location that none of us girls, especially Alice, were privy too. That way he'd be under lock and key until the party started Saturday night.

It was going to be fun watching them duke it out in a battle of wills with Jasper being the grand prize. Poor Jasper was going to be walking into this blindly having no clue that there are two people vying for his company back here in Forks.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**EPOV (Memory)**

The guys and I we're gathered in my bathroom preparing ourselves the party. Our big surprise is that we are all going as vampires. We were going all out. Emmett thought it would be cool if we all used one of those wash in hair dyes that rinses out after a few washings, to color our hair black. Jasper had even come up with the brilliant idea to suck on a couple of red popsicles to color our lips red.

"That way,we can kiss our girls without messing up their makeup," he said dreamily.

I swear little hearts danced in front of his eyes as he thought about smooching with Alice. Emmett eyed me and we both fell into hysterics.

"Dude! You're going as Dracula, not Lady Guenevere. Man up and get those sissy stars out of your eyes," Emmett chided him.

"Ah Emmett, cut the guy a break. He only gets to dream about kissing his girl day in and day out, unlike you and I. We get to see our girls morning, noon, and night if we so choose," I sympathized.

Emmett and I had been unsuccessful in our attempts to separate Jasper and Alice. On our first attempt, we gotten him as far as the car, but Alice turned on the water works, and that was the end of that. So we spent the rest of the evening and this morning babysitting Jasper to make sure he didn't let anything slip.

Now, we were finally free of the girls; ready to prepare ourselves for the their big surprise.

"Are you sure it will work Emmett?" Jasper asked skeptically.

"Yes indeedy, my friend. I got it from a guy in my Comp I class, and he got it from his mom who happens to be a licensed beautician. He guaranteed me it would work on _any_ hair color," he said assuredly as he took the boxes of hair dye out of the bag, setting them on the counter.

"And you're certain this is not the permanent stuff? This is the kind you wash in and in twenty-one days or less it will be completely washed out?" I asked questioningly, still looking for more reassurance.

He nodded emphatically. The little voice inside me that was yelling at me not to believe him; but I shoved him aside, thinking there was no way my brother would do something as profound as screwing with my hair. The hair that Bella absolutely adored. _Seriously, I often wonder if it's me, or my hair she's really in love with._ No way would he risk unleashing her wrath. _No way,_ I assured myself.

We set about the task of combining the different solutions and applying the mixture to our hair. I was slightly worried when the dye appeared to be taking on somewhat of a purple hue.

Jasper was the first to voice those concerns. "Um, I think something's wrong with this dye Emmett. It seems to be turning purple."

"Aw, that's nothing. The _guy_ said it would do something like this. No worries man, no worries," he said as he relax on the bench in the shower, waiting for the timer to go off.

On closer inspection, I noticed that his hair did not look like it was changing to the same color as ours, but he claimed it had something to do with our natural color. It's embarrassing to admit, but I was most definitely having a blond moment because everything he said sounded as if it had a ring of truth to it. How could I have been so gullible?

**/\/\/\/\/\**

"Emmett, I'm going to kill you," I roared as I surveyedmy reflection in the vanity mirror.

"How well do you know this _guy_ you got the dye from?" Jasper seethed as he turned to punch Emmett in the arm.

Of course this was a question we should have asked him before we ever went along with his hare**-**brained idea. I was definitely kicking myself now; but as they say, hindsight is 20/20. That little voice inside me gave me a swift-smack on the back of the head with a very loud 'I Told You So'.

There was nothing we could do about it at this moment; there was no time to remedy the situation, besides we'd probably end up making is worse. This was going to require the attention of a professional. We'd just have to work with the ridiculous color we'd got, and try and play it off as if this was the result we were going for.

Jasper and I now stood side-by-side peering into the mirror slowly turning our heads from right to left and back again. We were both still flabbergasted that atop of our huge air filled heads stood a mass of bright purple hair.

Emmett still was insistent that the _guy_ was legit and that it had to have had something to do with our natural hair color because his hair was a perfect match with the box, raven black.

"Aah," I groaned as I exited the room, but not before punching Emmett in his other shoulder.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

We all exited Emmett's jeep donning long black capes with a standard set of plastic fangs. Other than our hair we looked _"rad,"_ as Emmett put it. Rad? _When did he start talking like a surfer?_

He eyed Jasper and I sheepishly as we made our up the front walk of the Brandon residence. I had insisted we arrive a tad early. No way did I want to be blasted by the girls in front of a huge mob of our classmates. We needed time to settle them down, then by the time the others arrived they would be none the wiser to the whole hair-dyeing blunder. They would think it was something we'd done intentionally. With Jasper being a former Forks High athletic star there were sure to be groupies that would want to jump on the purple hair bandwagon.

Emmett pounded on the front door as he announced our arrival, "Ladies we're here to suck you blood."

Jasper and I were somewhat hidden behind Emmett. We braced ourselves for the on slot of squeals, and hysterical laughter that was sure to being awaiting us on the other side of the door. Maybe we could play it cool and they wouldn't know that we had been complete idiots to place our trust in Emmett. All we could do now is cross our fingers and pray it worked.

The door flew open and we were greeted by the she devil herself, Rosalie. "My, my, Mr. Dracula. It's mighty nice of you to stop by and pay me a visit," she purred as she ran her fingers threw the side of Emmett's raven colored hair. She was completely enthralled by his appearance. I cursed him silently knowing he would definitely be reaping the benefits of his dye job later. Jasper and I took this opportunity and made our move, slipping in around them unnoticed.

But us going unnoticed didn't last very long. We nearly jumped out of our capes when the ear-piercing squeals erupted behind us. Jasper and I slowly turned as we were bombarded by their laughter. There in front of us stood Alice in a Wonder Woman costume that was guaranteed to drive Jasper crazy all night long, and Bella…dear Lord I'm in trouble. I brought my hand to my mouth to make sure I wasn't drooling as my eyes raked over her and the most tantalizing genie costume I'd ever seen. _Does her dad know she's wearing this, uhm, rather enticing costume?_ It was highly unlikely. Otherwise he would have never let her step one foot out of the house. I would suffer through florescent green hair to get to see her in this costume again. No doubt this girl was going to be the death of me.

"What do we have here, Bella?" Alice asked as they circled their wagons around us.

"Well Alice, it looks as if we've got ourselves a couple of purple haired people eaters," Bella mused, bringing her hand to her mouth to stifle another round of giggling.

"What on earth happened to the two of you? Did you dip your heads in a vat of liquid crayon? Jasper, sweetie, please tell me that this isn't permanent. That you didn't ruin those beautiful blond locks of yours." He winced as if he had been stabbed by Alice's words. We both know how important it is always look your best in Alice's eyes.

While the look seemed to work with our costumes, there was no way we could pull it off in civilian clothing. If something couldn't be done to fix this, I was going to be going to be the laughing stock of the whole school. Who am I kidding; I would not have to worry about what everyone thought about my hair. Purple hair was more than likely against school dress code; they would surely kick me out if I showed up like this.

Bella tugged at my hand, pulling me towards the kitchen. Once we were alone I explained how we were going for black, "and _this_ is what we ended up with," I sighed as I patted the top of my head.

I informed her that Jasper and I had washed our hair twenty-one times, since the box clearly stated it would be gone after that many washings. As she could clearly see,our efforts had been futile. Apparently the temporary hair dye was not so temporary after all.

Bella snorted, biting her lip, looking apologetic. "Edward, I can't believe you and Jasper went along with this so willingly when neither of you know this _guy_ Emmett supposedly got the dye from. One of you should have volunteered to get the supplies you needed from the drug store. I would not put it passed this _guy, _if there actually is one, to pull a prank on Emmett by switching the bottles in the boxes with the wrong colors."

"I don't think that was the case. Look at Emmett. He achieved the result we were all going for. The reason had to have been like he said. It had to have something to do with our natural hair color," I said matter-of-factly.

She just shook her head signaling that I didn't get it. I just was unwilling to believe that Emmett would do something so mean to us. Would he? No, I told myself. My head growing larger by the second due to the continuous flow of air., apparently I'd yet to reach full capacity.

Bella was so sweet about my "_condition" _as she called it. She promised to walk the halls holding my hand with her head held high on Monday morning. Yes, I was definitely lucky to have a girl like her. If she were Alice, I would no doubt be force to wear some trendy ski cap to hide the atrocity that was my hair.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**BPOV (Present)**

I lay between Edward's legs with my back pressed to my chest as we enjoyed a much-needed bath in the huge Jacuzzi tub. He had made the water as hot as we could stand it so that its warmth would last that much longer. Edward had been quite amused watching me work up the nerve to submerge myself. I would inch a toe in and then yank it back out. After doing this to many times to count, he reach out snatching me from the tub's edge, and in one fell swoop, pulled me onto his lap.

The steam wafted from the tub as thousands of tiny bubbles covered the surface. As I settle myself in it's warmth Edward wrapped his arms around me. Being wrapped in his embrace was always Heavenly.

"Hun, I can't believe you never figuredthe hair-dyeing scheme out," I giggled.

"Figured what out?" He asked innocently as he eased the sponge up and down my back.

"The whole hair-dyeing debacle. There was no mix up; actually there was never even a _guy_. Emmett set the whole thing up to prank you and Jasper," I informed him.

"What? You knew this and you didn't tell me? When did you find out it wasn't a terrible accident? Wait, you didn't help him did you?" He randomly spouted out questions in disbelief.

"No, I didn't help him. What kind of girl would purposely want to have to walk around hand in hand with their boyfriend looking like a Boohbah reject for nearly a week?" I giggled as the image of the purple haired Edward danced in my head. "I found out later that night of the party. Alice nearly strangled him for doing that to Jasper. Do you know she made Jasper promise not to go out in public unless he was wearing a ski cap?"

Edward chuckle, "I figured she would do something like that. Had he have been still living at home,I wouldn't have put it passed her to have forced him to stay home from school for that week. You know she is about appearances."

"Hey, you're talking to the one who has labeled outfits courtesy of our dear Alice in her suitcase. I totally agree, personal appearances are everything to her. She is definitely a fashionista," I snuggled my back against his chiseled chest.

Edward began nibbling at my neck as I let my head fall back against his shoulder. "I could definitely get used to this. Promise me that one day when get our own house,we can have one of these in the master bath," I said lazily.

His lips stalled just behind my ear. "Um, most definitely," he agreed, the vibrations of his lips sending chills down my body awaking the need within me once again.

Sleep, who needed sleep? I thought as my arms reached back to pull his lips to mine. There would be plenty of time for sleep _later. _

**/\/\/\/\/\  
****So, did you like their costumes? Raise your hand if you started singing the One Eyed One Horned Flying Purple People Eater song during that scene. lol A REVIEW would be awesome. I'd love to hear your thoughts**

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**


	7. Say It Isn't So

**A/N: Hey all, how's it goin'? Let's just say it's freezin' in Florida today. Woke up to mid-40's and we're currently in the low 60's - what the heck is up with that? Just a couple of days ago it was 84. CRAZY!**

**A link to the song "_Hold On" by 33 Miles_ is on my profile and Bella will refer to it at the end of the chapter. I just recently discovered these guys and I love them. **

**And I can't forget to thank the girls, _halojones_ and _tracey_. Seriously as many commas as I forget it would look like I wrote this with my eyes shut without them.**

**As we all know Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just made up this story and borrowed her characters for their star power.**

**...and so the story continues...**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ch. 7 Say It Isn't So**

**BPOV (Present)**

I was awakened by something blowing on my ear. I groaned in irritation as I swatted in the direction it was coming from. My handle made contact with a very firm yet smooth surface. Startled my eyes shot open, and for a moment I didn't know where I was. I mean, it had been a very tiring yet amazing past twenty-four plus hours. A girl was entitled to a brief lossof memory after the workout she'd just been put through; wait, make that plural workouts. As I sat dazed for a moment, it finally hit me that I had not been dreaming; that I had really married Edward, and we were now on our honeymoon. _Woo hoo_, my inner self cheered as a huge smile creep across my face. I turned to see Edward lying bare chested, no make that butt naked grinning like the Cheshire cat. I swatted his chest playfully: "Edward, you know a girl _needs_ her beauty sleep."

"Yes, and a man also has _needs_, and none of them have to do with actual sleeping," he said seductively. Oh yes, my man could be very seductive, believe me. His hand grasped the back of my neck and pulled me in for a very passionate kiss, which I willing poured myself into.

"Edward is that all you think about," I teased, pushing myself off of him and reaching for my robe.

"In your current stage of undress," he ran fingers down my back making me shiver in delight, "yes," he growled.

For a moment I sat, my thoughts clouded, unable to remember what I was going to do. It still amazed me that his touch could have that kind of effect on me_. Oh right, potty, teeth, drink. You better get a move on it before he distracts you again._ As I stood and made my way to the door, I glanced over my shoulder back at him and sensuously bit down my bottom lip. Two could play this game. I know he could not resist when I did that and I knew he would be at my side before I even reached the bathroom door.

As I predicted, I was scooped up off my feet and carried the rest of the way. He gently sat me on the counter. After placing a not so gentle kiss on my neck, causing my head to spin, he stepped away from me grabbing our toothbrushes and spreading paste on both of them.

"Edward Cullen!" I chided, snatching my toothbrush from him.

"What?" He said innocently as he grinned deviously with a mouth full of white foam.

"Aren't you the one whose always warning me about starting things and then not finishing them, yet here you are..." I pouted.

"Oh babe, don't you worry that pretty little head of yours. I have every intention of finishing that," he said running the tips of his fingers down my neck and then across my collarbone; making me all tingly inside. "But I know how important personal hygiene is to you," he teased. He rinsed his mouth and laid his toothbrush down. He leaned in, giving me a quick peck on the cheek. I watched incredulously as he sauntered out of the room.

I wanted to shake him silly. What was he thinking getting me all hot and bothered; just to leave me unsatisfied. I would have to think of something good to get him back. He was not going to get away with abandoning me in this state. He wanted a fight; I was up for the challenge. I smiled inwardly as I formulated a plan.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**BPOV (Memory)**

Have you ever had one of those moments when you realize your life is just togood to be true? Well, I was knocked over with that very epiphany earlier today.

Now I am here, blinded by tears as I lay pining away for the love of my life. Pining, maybe that's too strong a word when he hasn't even gone anywhere; but no matter, that's exactly what I am doing. My insides have been turned upside-down, and I am in the depths of despair. To make matters worse, my dear Edward thought I was being a bit of a drama queen. Me…Bella Swan…Drama Queen? I think not! Sorry if I'm confusing you with my woo-is-me rambling. Let me remedy that for you and start from the beginning.

Earlier this afternoon, Edward and I were hunkered down in his bedroom watching an all American movie classic, The Breakfast Club. Why, you might ask, were we holdup, wasting away our winter vacation, in his bedroom? Do I really need to answer that? Seriously, when your boyfriend is Edward Cullen where else would you want to be? But for more practical reasons, the rainy season had come to our small town of Forks, and there was no choice but to stay indoors. Let me tell you I was not complaining; it would be any girls dream to be snuggling with this amazing hottie; sheltered from the freezing, driving rain. Bring on the rain, I say! Bring it on!

**/\/\/\/\/\**

As the credits began to roll, Edward picked up the remote and turned everything off. "Mmm," I groaned as I stretched, trying to wake myself up. I had nearly fallen asleep towards the end of the movie.

I looked up to see Edward looking down at me with a very worried expression; one so intense it clouded his beautiful green eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked sitting up. I laid the palm of my hand on his cheek.

He closed his eyes, sighing heavily as he leaned into my hand. "Bella I have to talk to you about something and I'm worried it's going to upset you. Most likely it's going to make you mad."

"Edward, I can't imagine you doing something so terrible that it would have you this worried. What, did Alice talk you into buying me something you know I won't approve of because of how much it cost?" I teased trying to lighten his downtrodden mood. I knew something had been bothering him. He'd been somewhat standoffish with me today, and I had been clueless as to why.

"Bella," he scolded, "this is serious. Do you mind not making a joke out of it?"

Okay, now I was more than worried, and also a little hurt. Edward had _never_ taken that tone with me before. I guess by my expression he realized what he'd done. He leaned into me kissing my forehead. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that; it was uncalled for. It's just that I have something I need to tell you. I need you to listen to what I have to say before you get mad. I know deep down that's impossible because what I have to say is definitely going to upset you and you are going to get mad. _Oh God_," he pleaded throwing his head back as he closed his eyes, "I don't know how to tell you so that you don't get upset or to show you that it will all work out in the end," his rambling finally came to an end.

He ran his hands over his face up into his hair. Okay, my feeling worried was an under statement; I was utterly terrified. I felt tears pricking my eyes and he hadn't even said whatever he had to say that was apparently going to shatter my world. _Oh no_, was he dying? No it couldn't be that, he said I'm going to be mad. If he's not dying...what could it possibly be then? I was at a loss, but whatever it was he had me utterly terrified to hear what had to say. My fight or flight instinct kicked in and at that moment I wanted to flee.

"Whatever it is just say it." I tried to sound reassuring, but failing miserably. I had to bitemy tongue pretty hard to keep the tears from falling. My body however betrayed me as I started to shiver. "Just say it," I whispered.

Letting out a heavy breath he began, "You know how we discussed you and I attending the University of Washington with everyone else? How we both talked about getting degrees in education?" I looked at him confused, we had not discussed, we had _decided._ What the hell was going on?

Seeing my expression he stopped. "Shit!" he exclaimed, "Bella, I've changed my mind. I've decided to attend the University of Chicago. I've decided to get a medical degree instead."

"What?" Oh he'd been right, I was most definitely pissed. "So you're telling me that all the plans we made are out the window just like that? No discussion?"

"Yes, it's been decided," he said firmly, averting his eyes from mine.

That's right, he knew better than to look at me. Rosalie had taught me the art of shredding a guy with just one look and currently I had my shredders in the _on_ position. "Wait...One...Minute! Who decided, you or your parents?

"Bella, I have to do this. Now just leave it alone." I could tell from his tone he was starting to get aggravated.

Ever since Edward gave me the promise ring, signifying that one day we would be married, our parents finally realized just how serious we were about one another. And since that day, they have been on red alert about everything pertaining to our relationship. It was like they expected us to jump ship any moment, and run off to get married, completely ruining _their _plans for _our_ futures. I wondered if this sudden pressure that Edward should follow in his father's footsteps was stemming from that.

It was also no secret that Carlisle had hoped at least one of his sons would attend his alma mater, to pursue an education in medicine. But there had never been any real push for Emmett or Edward to do so. That was until now. Why now? Why were they screwing with all _our_ plans now? Why had they waited until we had everything decided to go and throw a wrench in _our_ plans? Honestly, I didn't care what their reasoning was; all I cared about was convincing Edward to stop listening to them and go along with our original plan. _Please God have mercy on me. Please make him listen to me._

"No! You! Don't! Edward you always do everything they ask of you, even when it's not what you want to do. I swear if they asked you up and move to the rainforests of Brazil, and take part in rescuing river dolphins, you would. This decision should be yours not theirs. What education you choose to pursue will affect your entire life, not just the next four years. You should choose a career path that makes _you_ happy, not what makes others happy. I know if you do this, one day your going to look back on this decision with regret," I took several deep breaths trying calm my emotions.

"This decision changes everything _we_ have planned. Don't you think this is something you should have discussed with me?" The betrayal I felt resounded in my voice.

Where did his parents get off guilting him into a career he had no passion for? Music was Edward's passion in life, and he wanted to share that passion with others. It only made sense for him to become a teacher. As a band teacher he would be able to spend his days surround by music.

_God_, what do I do to change his mind? Maybe, just maybe if I showed him what he'd be missing when he left he would rethink his decision. I tackled him, aggressively taking his lips in mine. I lightly bit his bottom lip signaling my need to deepen the kiss. He eagerly opened his mouth to me. Once his lips parted I explored the depths of his warmth. I ran my hands down his chest and hooked my fingers in the waistband of his jeans. A groan of pleasure rumbled in his chest, _yes,_ I cheered inwardly, right where I wanted him. When I was certain I had his head spinning I pulled away from him abruptly. I slid myself from the bed and walked to the door. I turned to face him before exiting.

"Just thought I would show you what you will be missing while your in Chicago pleasing your parents." With that I left the room and head down the hall, but before I was even half way to the stairs Edward caught me around the waist, lifting me up bridal style.

"Don't think you are going to pull a little stunt like that and then just walk away," he said, his voice somewhere between amusement and agitation.

He turned on his heel, and carried me back to his room. I didn't put up a fuss, even though my mind was screaming at him, as my heart was breaking. When he set me on my feet, he drew me into his embrace; I held onto him tightly, never wanting him to let me go. I sighed biting down on my tongue attempting once again to bite back the tears that were threatening to fall. My hands found their way under his shirt, and I ran them up his back.

"Bella," he warned, "what do you think your doing?"

"I'm going to memorize every inch of you so when you're gone all I'll have to do is close my eyes, and there you'll be," I said still trying my best to keep the tears at bay.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's not like I'm never coming back," he chided as he plopped down on the edge of the bed.

"Ridiculous?" That did it. I was fuming now, my hands balling into fists as angry tears began to flow. How could he say I was being ridiculous? "Edward, you are leaving me to go off to a place thousands of miles away. I'm only going to see you a couple of times a year. I'm going to miss you so much it hurts to even think about not being able to see and touch you everyday," I sniffled, my fist tapping the center of my chest.

"Geez, can you make me feel anymore guilty?" He asked shoving off the bed as he started to pace back and forth in front of me. The stress of it all, showing as he started to run his hand through his beautiful auburn hair. _God _I'm going to miss touching his hair.

Watching him was just too much. I felt alone and empty, I had to have him in my arms. That's where I was going to keep him until he changes his mind. I sprang to my feet and wrapped my arms securely around him again, as if I never intended to let him go. "Edward, I'm going to miss seeing you do that," I sighed.

He looked down at me confused.

"You running your fingers through your hair when you're anxious. I'm not only going to miss that, but I'm also going to miss the feel of you, the smell of you, and the taste of you." These revelations were my undoing; my breath hitched and I began to sob. There was no way I was going to make it four years without him. I wouldn't even make it a month. This was literally going to be the death of me. I just didn't know how to live without him, and I didn't want to learn. We were meant, no destined to be together, and I was not going to be apart from him. If he was going to Chicago, then I was going too, scholarship be damned. I would follow him to the ends of the earth if that is what it would take for us to be together forever. He must be crazy to think I wouldn't.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. "If you go, I go."

"Bella, be serious. You have been given a full ride to the University of Washington. I'm not going to let you give that up to go running after me when you can see me when I come home on the breaks. Really, I just don't how much more of this drama I can take. It's been decided, I'm going," he said sitting down in a huff on the bed. "I'm done. I don't want to talk about this anymore today."

"DRAMA? You think this is drama? I'll show you drama!" My hands balled into fists as I stomped down on his foot. I turned abruptly and marched out his bedroom. "Call me when you come to your senses!" I shout back at him.

"Damn it, Bella." Edward swore.

Once I was in the hall, I lost it again. I leaned against the wall for support; but as the tears began to fall once more, I had the urge to run. I just needed to get away. Amazingly, I made it down the endless staircase without incident. The sound of Edward's slamming door shattered what was left of my broken heart. I was almost to the front door when I ran smack into Emmett. It's a good thing he is built like a brick wall or we would have both ended up sprawled out on the foyer floor.

"Dang Bella. What's the rush?" He said grabbing my arms as he steadied us. When he looked down at me his expression immediately became one of concern. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I put my hands up and shook my head, "Emmett, can you please take me home? I...I...I just need a ride home, please. I have to go now," I all but whimpered. I remembered as I was making my brilliant escape that Edward had picked me up that morning so I didn't have my truck. _Of all days not to have my truck, _I cursed myself. My emotions were running on high, and I was fully prepared to run all the way home in the driving rain if that's what it took to get away; away from Edward, away from his _stupid_ decision to leave me. I just want to pretend that this day had never happened. If it never happen, then all would be right in the world of B&E.

As Emmett drove me home I pressed my head against the passenger window. Emmett had unsuccessfully tried to get me let him in on the situation, but I just shook my head. I had no words. What do you say when your heart has been ripped out and you're left dying on the floor?

He rubbed my back saying, "Everything will be fine. Whatever it is, it will all work out."

"Maybe that would be true if we were in Kansas, but Emmett we're not in Kansas anymore." I mumbled as my breath fogged up the window. Wow, the crazy things your mind comes up with when your in dire straits. I was quoting the **"**Wizard of Oz" for crying out loud.

I had my hand on the door handle ready to jump out as soon as the car came to a stop in front of my house. But Emmett grabbed a hold of my other hand. "Bella look at me," he demanded.

I turned my tear stained face to him. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

I shook my head. "Em," but I could say no more.

He seemed to understand. He drew me up into a bear of a hug. "It will be okay," he said firmly.

As soon as he released his hold on me, I dragged myself out of the jeep. I was too drained to move any faster than a snail now. It didn't matter that I was getting soaked through from the endless down pour or even that the temperature was currently in the low 40's. I was too numb to notice any of it.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

So there you have it. Edward was leaving, he was abandoning me. Okay, maybe not exactly abandoning me, but dang-it if that's not exactly how it feltat this very moment. Also we officially had our first fight, argument, disagreement; whatever you want to call. It was a first, and how we handled this would definitely be a sign of how well we would be able to handle other situations in the future. If we couldn't agree, both of us needed relent on some of our demands.

But for now my focus was on what felt like his betrayal of me. He had changed everything and didn't even have the decency to even bother consulting me first. It was like he was telling me this is how it's going to be and it doesn't matter what you have to say about it. It was like he didn't even care how I felt. And for that reason alone I lay here hold up all by my lonesome drowning my sorrows in sorrowful music. Currently my favorite down in the dumps pick me up song blared from the speakers on my stereo.

_Hold on, hold on!  
When the current pulls you under,  
And your heart beats like thunder.  
Just give me your hand,  
And hold on, hold on!  
Until the storm is over,  
And I'll be fighting for you.  
Just give me your hand and,  
Hold on!_

Yes, hold on, that's exactly what I was going to do. Edward _would_ change his mind about pleasing his parents by running off to some school thousands of miles away from me. I would go down kicking and screaming if that's what it would take to change his pig headed mind. As I glanced down at 33 Miles' jewel case I smiled and said a quick thank you to Jason, Colin, and Chris for showing me the light with their amazing song. I jumped up off my bed suddenly feeling energized; tossing the CD case onto my nightstand. As the guys finished belting out their words of encouragement, strength, faith, and light in my time of darkness, I grabbed the phone and called for reinforcements.

**/\/\/\/\/\  
A/N: Oh my goodness, what was Edward thinking breaking Bella's heart like that? So, who do you think is going to come through for Bella, and set this boy straight? **

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**

**Also, I apologize for any spacing issues. I've noticed with the last few uploads words are being cramed together. I tried catching as many as possible before posting. Are any other writers out there having this problem?**


	8. That's What Friends Are For

**A/N: Praise the Lord, I finally figured out how to post this chapter. There are currently some serious problems with my profile and if I didn't have such a quick eye and quick finger this post would never have occured. Are any of you writers out there also having issues? **

**I must thank melolabel (_A New Frontier_) and muggleinlove (_Between Love and Duty_) for your quick PMs offering assistance. If your looking for something good to read, I highly recommend their stories, go check them out. **

**Wow, there are alot of you out there who were more than willing to take care of Edward for Bella. lol ****But luckily for her one of her close friends had her back on this one. She does however send her thanks out to all of you offered. **

**There are LINKS ON MY PROFILE for Alice's puppy and for the song Two Less Lonely People in the World by Air Supply. Go now and give them a looksie, they help make the story that much funnier. Some of you may already be able to sing along with the song. lol And Valerie that is a tribute to you so I best hear from you in the form of a review little sister. :)**

**As we all know Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just made up this story and borrowed her characters for their star power.**

**...and so the story continues...**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

_Previously…(BPOV)_

_Yes, hold on, that's exactly what I was going to do. Edward would change his mind about pleasing his parents by running off to some school thousands of miles away from me. I would go down kicking and screaming if that's what it would take to change his pig headed mind. As I glanced down at 33 Miles' jewel case I smiled and said a quick thank you to Jason, Colin, and Chris for showing me the light with their amazing song. I jumped up off my bed suddenly feeling energized; tossing the CD case onto my nightstand. As the guys finished belting out their words of encouragement, strength, faith, and light in my time of darkness, I grabbed the phone and called for reinforcements._

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ch. 8 That's What Friends Are For **

**EPOV (Present)**

"Fortunately for you and unfortunately for me, Emmett was home from college for winter break. So, while you were 'calling in reinforcements,' he was pummeling me for making you cry," I said shaking my head remembering the event. Bella pressed her lips together to stifle a laugh.

"My poor baby," she cooed, brushing her thumb under my left eye, "I think I might still see a hint of the shiner he gave you."

"I wouldn't doubt it," I said taking her hand kissing her palm. "I was a complete jerk that day and deserve worse than what he gave me. Honestly, I don't know how you kept yourself from hauling off and belting me a good one. I had never seen you that mad before or since, but I was completely caught off guard when Emmett burst into my room. Before I could even blink, his fist was making contact with my face, knocking me to the floor. I had never seen him that mad either. He didn't care what had happened, all the mattered to him was that I had deeply wounded your heart." I leaned in lightly kissing her chest over her heart, wishing I could erase that memory. I rested my ear there listening to its soothing rhythm.

She ran her fingers through my hair as she looked into my eyes. "While I hated the thought of you being physically hurt, I was thankful that he could knock some sense into you."

"By his reaction, you would of thought that you were his sister and I was some shmoewho had broken your heart. He thought of you as his sister even then, and there was no doubt I was a shmoethat night. After he threatened permanent injury should I ever hurt that way again, I laid sprawled out on my bedroom floor thinking everything over."

"I guess we both had one thing in common that night, we both laid sprawled out, you on your bedroom floor and me in my bed, thinking about how we were going to fix things." Bella said lacing her fingers through mine.

"You had me pegged so perfectly. You knew it was in my nature to go out of my way to please my parents. So, when my father asked to me seriously consider going into medicine, the people pleaser inside me agreed without thought of anything else. The way my mind worked back then saw I had no other choice if I wanted my parents to be happy. That way of thinking was absolutely absurd and that point couldn't have been driven home any harder than by Emmett's right hook." I brought our linked hands to my mouth tenderly kissing each of her fingers.

"You not only had to put up with Emmett that night, but Rosalie as well. Even though I'm closer to Alice, Rose was the first one I called. She reassured me that by night's end any thoughts you had about attending some out-of-state school without me would vanish and all previous plans would be back on course. Those two really came through for me that night." She laughed.

"That's for sure. Don't forget my parents. My swollen and blackened eye did not go unseen by that night. Of course Esme wanted to know what happened. She was none to happy about my behavior towards you and was equally upset with Emmett for using his fists and not his words. After much explaining on my part as well as Emmett's, it was brought to my attention that my dad had only wanted me to consider medicine. If I decided on something else, he would still be proud of me. I guess he had the same conversation with Emmett his senior year as well. I'd have to say that evening consisted of one blunder after another," I chuckled, tickling Bella's sides.

"Hey, cut that out. You are going to make me tinkle," she said, shoving me off of her in an attempt to get away from me.

I was having none of that, and as she tried escaping my clutches I grabbed her around her waist pulling her to me as we fell back onto the sofa. The sofa had been our haven for the past hour where we'd enjoyed a cozy fire as well as one another. "And where exactly do you think you're going?" I nipped at her neck, causing her to shiver. A smile spread across my face at the response I had elicited from her. Just the smallest of response from her was always my undoing.

Noticing my reverie in her surrender she reached around and pinch me hard in the my gluteus maximus, "Dang, Bella, that hurt like hell. What'd you go and do that for? Now that's sure to leave a sizeable bruise."

"That my dear husband is for leaving me high and dry earlier this morning when we were in the bathroom. Plus, I need to go and take my _vitamin _before I completely forget. Oh, and as for the bruise, not to worry, I'll be the only one seeing that side of you," She winked heading into the kitchen.

I chuckled at her use of the word vitamin. For some reason she would get cherry red at the mention of birth control, something about saying it she said, was like admitting to the world exactly what you were up to.

"Vitamin huh?" I asked as I stooped over to place another log on the fire. Then the though hit me; crap, I don't remember her taking her _vitamin_ yesterday. That's one little mistake I don't think we need to making at this stage in our lives. It had been hard enough to convince her parents to let us go ahead with the wedding early. Her getting pregnant would definitely not go over well after our sworn oathes to them that we would not let that happen until we both had completed our schooling.

I was momentarily struck with fear. "Um, Bella? You did remember to take your _vitamin_ yesterday, didn't you?" I knew she'd only been taking them for a little over a month and that she sometimes forgot.

"Oh, was that something I was supposed to remember to do everyday? Well I guess it's too late now to worry about it. What's done is done. I guess we will just have us one of those honeymoon babies like Jasper and Alice," she teased as she sat down on the sofa tucking her legs underneath her. She smirked, throwing her head back as she popped a grape into her mouth.

I strode towards her like a mountain lion stalks it's prey. She threw her hands up in self-defense; tossing the grapes onto the coffee table. "Edward," she called my name using a warning tone, giggling all the while.

I scooped her up and sat down placing her in my lap. "Oh, you think you're so funny don't you. I don't want to even try to picture that conversation with your dad. I have no doubt, he would pull his gun out for that one."

"I'd protect you," she sighed nuzzling her nose in the crook of my neck. "Speaking of surprise pregnancies, that brings to mind just such an event Valentine's Day senior year.

"If you don't mind, right now I rather practice not having any surprises," I said raking my eyes over the sinuous creature I now held in my arms. I laid us over on our sides as I devoured her mouth with mine.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**BPOV (Memory)**

It was Valentine's Day, and love was in the air. Watching the girls "ew" and "aw"over the cards and poems, or chocolates and flowers they'd received from their admirers made me smile as I thought about Edward. _Everyday_ was Valentine's Day when you had Edward Cullen by your side.

Valentine's Day had never been a big deal in my house. My mom has always said it is a commercial holiday and nothing but a gimmick to get you to spend your money on their products. She believes if you love someone, you should show them everyday just how much they are loved and appreciated, not just focus it all into one day.

My parents usually traded cards and nothing more. Renee never fussed at Charlie because he didn't do this, that, and the other for her on Valentine's Day. While my dad was not perfect, he was very attentive of my mother's needs and happiness. He often surprised her with flowers or chocolates and even surprise dates through out the year.

And as for the hugging, kissing, and cuddling; unfortunately, for me they had no problem showing their affection for one another. I had played eyewitness to it on a daily basis for the past eighteen years, and had on more than one occasion been down right embarrassed by them in public. Now how many kids can say their parents needed to cool it on the PDA's?

With this being said, I was not expecting Edward to go out of his way to romance me this evening. Come on, we're talking about Mr. Romantic himself, he took romancing me seriously, kind of like it was his after school job. He did unexpected things for me that just about melted my heart; making me weak in the knees all the time. Which earned beaucoupspoints with my mom.

So it didn't bother me to sacrifice my dinner date with him to help cheer up Alice, because as we all know she takes every holiday very seriously, no matter how much love and affection Jasper showers on her. And besides, it was the "national day of pink", as she had so named it. Which of course is her absolute favorite color in the whole wide world. She currently sat across from me at our lunch table looking like a bottle of extra strength Pepto-Bismol exploded all over her. No doubt her outfit was the new rage straight from the fashion runways in New York. It was obvious that she had meticulously selected each item; making sure everything coordinated perfectly.

"Bella are you sure you don't mind giving up your alone time with Edward tonight? I mean it's Valentine's Day." Alice asked for the millionth time. Her tone was very solemn though.

"Alice, you know how I feel about this day; and I know how important it is to you. No way am I going to have you sulking; and eating yourself sick on Haagen-Daz while you ball your eyes out watching 'Where the Red Fern Grows'," I said knowingly.

Jasper was not able to come home due to a group project he was working on for his American History class. When he initially called to tell her, she had been nearly inconsolable. This Valentine's Day was their one-year anniversary of the day they'd fully given themselves to one another. It also didn't help that he had been unable to come home since he'd gone back to school at the end of winter break. That had been five weeks ago. Him not being able to come home had her walking around in a daze. It was like this was the final straw that broke the camel's back.

Alice was by nature a happy person. Her being sad was a rare occurrence; but ever since Jasper left for college in August, her blue days were happening more frequently. I knew when she was down emotionally, she would gorge herself on junk food in front of the TV. And her movies of choice were always some heart wrenching story having to do with someone's furry friend meeting it's maker.

Trying to be the best friend I could, I decided to spend the evening with her doing all her favorite sleepover things. That included me submitting to her makeover madness. I had also invited Angela over since Ben was out of town visiting his grandmother who was ill. My Valentine's surprise for them was that Edward would be preparing and serving us dinner. Like I said, Mr. Romantic. He even had prepared a heart shaped pineapple upside down cake for dessert all by him self. It was Alice's absolute favorite indulgence and was sure to put a smile on her face.

"I have no such plans. For one, I bought out the local Thrifty Mart's miniscule supply of Rocky Road last week, and for another Delilah ate my copy of 'Where the Red Fern Grows'. I planned on watching 'Old Yeller' tonight," she grinned slyly, but it never reached her eyes.

I rolled my eyes as I got up to empty my tray. "I'll be at your house at 6 pm sharp. I want you suited up and ready to party." I think I might have seen a brief spark in her eyes as I turned.

"Oh, and tell Delilah I'll bring her a pig ear for a job well done. Maybe she'll get her teeth on your copy of 'Old Yeller' today," I called over my shoulder as I headed towards the trash receptacles.

Delilah is Alice's adorable American Bull dog. She was huge next to Alice's petit frame. Definitely not the dog one would picture Alice having, but those closest to her knew that she was a sucker for a big dog. Plus Delilah had been a gift from Jasper for her sixteenth birthday. She was like their child.

I decided to enlist her to help me cheer Alice up, and if I got the chance tonight I planned on tossing the rest of Alice's tear jerkers Delilah's way.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

I let myself into Alice's house like I always did. A wiggling Delilah greeted me at the door. She was sporting a huge pink bow with little white hearts printed all over it, tied around her neck. "Hey girl, how's it going?" I asked bending over to give her a big hug. She in turn rewarded me with a slobbery kiss on the cheek.

Looking her in the eye, I let her in on my plan, "You and me are going to distract your mommy as best we can from any thoughts having to do with your daddy tonight. You with me?" Delilah immediately sat lifting her paw to shake on it as if she was sealing the deal.

"Good girl now lets get to it," I said handing her a very large pig ear as payment. I heard Alice in her room singing along with Air Supply. Air Supply? This was worse than I thought. If she's breaking out cassettes of her mom's beloved band she is even farther gone than I had first thought.

As I entered her room, she lay sprawled out on her bed, clutching a picture of Jasper to her chest singing 'Two Less Lonely People in the World'. I had to take action immediately or she would be too far-gone. I jammed the stop button on her stereo and turned grabbing her wrist and yanking her to her feet.

"Tisk, tisk, Alice. We are having a party not a crying fest. Now turn that frown upside down and get your PJ's on. I want your butt on the living room sofa in five minutes flat." She tried giving me the evil eye, but I ignored her. I had things to do, first, I had to make sure the garage door was unlocked, then I needed to get anything we might need over the next hour so there would be no reason to leave the safe haven of the sofa.

I grabbed three cans of sodas out of the fridge, and then went to the linen closet to get a few blankets. I had already tossed the bag with chips and candy bars onto the coffee table, and being the good friend I am, I'd even splurged a few issues of her favorite fashion magazines. I popped my dad's copy of 'Space Balls' into the DVD player. The only reason a person would cry during this movie is because they are laughing to hard, I thought. With everything set I went to retrieve Alice from her cocoon. I needed to get her settled into watching the movie by 6:30. I heard Angela pull up as I was headed back down the hall with Alice.

While I kept them distracted, Edward was going to slip into the kitchen through the garage door. He planned to set the dining room up and warm the food. We were having another one of Alice's favorites, fettuccini Alfredo, tossed salad with garlic bread. He wouldn't tell me how he was going to do to execute the plan; he wanted me to be somewhat surprised too.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: Now how many of you would sacrifice a hot date with Edward for the good of your friends? That Bella Swan sure is a sweetie. And what a good guy that Edward Cullen is to sacrifice his alone time with Bella, all in an effort help cheer her friends up. Could the guy be anymore perfect? :) **

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**

**Thanks _halojones_ for your comma sweeps and structuring suggestions. They do make everything flow more smoothly. And of course _Tracey_ - if I had an Edward I'd gladly give him to you as payment for all your help and hilarious comments. lol**


	9. I'll Be There For You

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for your continued support with this story. :)**

**I must not forget to send out THANK YOU'S to _halojones _and _Tracey_ for their beta help on this chapter.**

**As we all know Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just made up this story and borrowed her characters for their star power. **

**_...and so the story continues..._**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

_Previously…_

_While I kept them distracted, Edward was going to slip into the kitchen through the garage door. He planned to set the dining room up and warm the food. We were having another one of Alice's favorites, fettuccini Alfredo, tossed salad with garlic bread. He wouldn't tell me how he was going to do to execute the plan; he wanted me to be somewhat surprised too._

**Ch. 9 I'll Be There For You**

**BPOV (Memory)**

At 7 o'clock sharp, a ringing noise came from the direction of the dining room. The three of us spun our heads towards the sound. I grinned widely seeing Edward standing there dressedto the nines in a pair of black slacks, a crisp white button down shirt, and a red tie, looking dashing as always.

He smiled brightly as we all looked on in adoration. "Ladies, dinner is served," he turned holding out his hand, motioning for us to follow.

"What's going on?" Alice inquired. "I thought you ordered us pizza."

"Oh, nothing, just a little treat from Edward and I for you and Angela." I grinned triumphantly.

"But we didn't get you anything," Angela sighed.

"Not to worry. This wasn't about getting something; it was just something we wanted to do you to help cheer you both up," I assured them.

Alice began to sniffle. "None of that Alice. We have a deal," I reminded her. She gave me a toothy grin, causing Angela and I to laugh.

Edward led each one of us on his arm to our seats,giving Alice and Angela a kiss on the cheek after settling each of them in. For me he reserved a sweet kiss on the lips. Edward had gone all out; I'm sure Esme had given him some pointers. The table was draped with a ruby red tablecloth. Using some of Ms. Brandon's fine china, he had correctly placedall dishes and silverware for three place settings. Across each place setting lay a small bouquet of each of our favorite flowers, yellow roses for Alice, white calla lilies for Angela, and purple freesias for me. There was a small card attached to each.

Edward instructed us that we were not to read the notes until later. I knew why, Alice and Angela would be blubbering fools before the first course even arrived otherwise. Earlier in the week, he had Jasper and Ben make each of them a Valentine. I knew about the cards, but I was just as surprised about the flowers as the other two.

He had placed a few of each kind of flower haphazardly around a tray of lit candles in the center of the table. It was all very sumptuous, but I'm sure to an outsider the scene would look quite comical. Here we were surrounded by all this elegance and the three of us were dressed in PJs with messy hair-dos.

"Edward, you've out done yourself. This is so beautiful." Angela cooed. She was definitely not used to these kinds of things. While Ben was as sweet as can be, and loved Angela with all his heart, he was not a romantic. He would be clueless if he even tried. Edward may have just made Ben's life a little more complicated. Alice and I nodded in agreement.

"If you will excuse me ladies, I will return momentarily with your drinks and first course." Edward left and was back within minutes. Alice, Angela, and I talked casually about random things as we ate. Edward was an attentive waiter, hanging back in the shadows unless he noticed one of us in need of something. No sooner were we done with our salads, the empty bowls were being removed, and the fettuccini and bread were being placed in front of us. It was the same when it came time for dessert. Everything had gone smoothly just like he and I had planned. As the three of us headed back to the comfort of the sofa, full and satisfied, I noticed I now had two very happy friends. Edward had once again out done himself. _Was there anything he couldn't do without perfection?_

As we finished up watching the movie, Edward cleared, washed, and put everything back where it belonged. He came in to tell us good night. "Ladies, it's been a pleasure, but now it is time for me to go," he said giving a slight wave.

"Wait!" Alice and Angela said loudly jumping to their feet.

"We didn't get the chance to thank you properly my dear cousin," Alice chirped. Then they both hugged him at the same time planting a kiss on either side of his cheeks.

"Okay, girls break it up. He's taken," I teased as I playfully pushed them off of my man. I took Edward's hand pulling him out the door.

"Edward, thank you so much for doing that for them," I said as we stood by his car; my hands around his neck, his at my waist. "You are just too perfect, if that's even possible. This (kiss) has (kiss) been (kiss) my (kiss) favorite (kiss) Valentine's Day (kiss) ever!" My last kiss was no simple peck. I wanted to show him that his sacrifice had been worth every bit of his time. When our lips parted we both were panting.

Hugging me tightly, he lightly sucked on the sensitive spot behind my ear. "Edward," I warned.

He sighed heavily, "I best get out of here before I throw you in the back seat of my car and have my way with you. I love you Bella. I could not ask for a more perfect girlfriend."

I rose up on my tippy toes in hopes of one more earth-shattering kiss, only to be denied. He gave me a quick peck, "Dangerous…" he said piercing me with his emerald eyes, as he slipped behind the wheel of his car.

"Hmmm," I sighed dreamily, walking back in the house.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

After Edward was gone Alice wanted to peruse her bridal magazines. I think she's had a subscription to both Modern Bride and The Knott since she and Jasper declared their love for one another at age of twelve. Angela also enjoyed everything wedding as well, so I went along with it in hopes of keeping their spirits up. I willingly joined them around the coffee table as Alice dumped a crap load of every bridal magazine known to man on the table. Who knew that there were that many magazines that covered the topic of weddings?

As Alice and Angela chattered on and on about this gown, and that bouquet, I mindlessly flipped through a rather thick issue of one of the mind numbing magazines. I happened upon a section highlighting maternity wedding gowns. I smacked my hand to my forehead and shook my head in astonishment, drawing Alice and Angela's attention.

"What?" Alice asked.

"This magazine has a whole section on maternity gowns. I just find that incredible." I said shaking my head in disbelief.

"As a designer, I'm sure they get requests for all shapes and sizes. And with Hollywood using the pregnant belly as a fashion statement these days I would imagine that those with child would want to have the best of the best when comes to their gowns including those for their weddings should the carriage come before the horse," Alice spoke in a very professional tone.

"Spoken like a true designer, if I've ever heard one," I mused, poking her in her side.

"Speaking of out of wedlock pregnancies," Angela paused looking slightly embarrassed. She covered her mouth with her hand as if she'd let something slip that she hadn't meant too. Alice and I stopped laughing turning our full attention towards her, Angela wasn't not usually one for gossip. _Oh no_, was sweet innocent Angela not so innocent after all? Could she and Ben be expecting? My mind was instantly flooded with a swarm of questions. Whatever it was, I would let her know I'd be by her side whatever she decided.

"Ang?" Alice spoke sounding very motherly, not one to let anything go. "Is there something you need to tell us?"

Angela sat looking like the cat had her tongue. I looked to Alice and as if she read my mind. We both scooted around the table and wrapped our arms around her.

"Angela, it's going to be okay. Alice and I will be with you every step of the way. You can count on us." I soothed patting her back.

"WHAT?" Angela said incredulously lightly shoving Alice and I off of her.

Confused, Alice spoke for her and I. "You, Ben, and your baby. We will be there for you."

"ARE. YOU. GUYS. CRAZY?" She looked from Alice and then to me. "I'm NOT pregnant. That could only be the case if by Immaculate Conception. Ben and his boundaries have made sure of that."

"Well then, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh crap, you guys know I hate talking about people behind their backs." She looked to Alice and I, "But you two are not going to let this go are you?" Alice and I shook out heads in unison and sat giving her our full attention.

Alice growing impatient started fidgeting, "Spill it now sister," she commanded.

"Crap!" Angela said rolling her eyes. "You didn't hear this from me, okay?" We nodded in agreement.

"Well I was in the Ladies room right after school today and I over heard Lauren talking to Jessica. Apparently, Lauren is expecting and get this...it's not the first time," she whispered.

"What? When?" Alice demanded more information, leaning in closer.

"The first time was sophomore year. Remember when she gained all that weight and then was gone all summer supposedly to fat camp?" We nodded. "That was only done to disguise her enlarging belly and she wasn't at fat camp, her parents had sent her to a home for unwed mothers through their church. Apparently she gave it up for adoption to some people down in Olympia."

Alice and I sat mouth agape at this news. Who'd of thought, Ms. Beauty Queen herself, wasn't nearly so perfect after all. She was the very thing she'd condemned others for, what a hypocrite!

"Wait, so she's pregnant _again_?" Alice asked.

Angela sighed. She and I were very similar when it came to gossip, we just really didn't want to be participants, but with her little slip up, Alice was not going to let it rest until she had all the juicy details. "Yeah, apparently there was a mix up with her pills or defective condoms, I don't know I really tried my best not to listen. You know how I hate knowing people's secrets."

All of the sudden Alice jumped to her feet, "OH CRAP!" She exclaimed running towards her bedroom. Angela and I sat dumb founded. When we heard her scream, "NO!" we were on our feet bolting after her. We found Alice on the floor slumped against the side of her bed. The look of sheer desperation enveloped her face, whispering she said, "This can't happen to me."

Angela and I were immediately at her sides. "Alice, what's wrong?" I pleaded.

She just shook her head as she handed over the calendar, sobs over taking her body. I looked down at the calendar noticing when Alice had marked her cycle for the month of December. I flipped to January, nothing. February, nothing. _Oh no_, I thought, the realization hitting me.

"Alice how could this happen?" I asked stupidly. Why is that always the first question to come to mind in instances like this?

"I...I...," she paused trying to collect herself. "The doctor had to change the dosage of my pills because the other one was too strong; and it was literally making my crazy, causing me to be depressed all the time. That has to be it. Jasper and I are always careful."

I knew this was not the time or place to lecture her that there was only one sure way to avoided pregnancy. I embraced her, offering what little comfort I could.

"How could this happen?" She muttered again through her tears as rested her head on my shoulder.

"Alice," Angela moved to Alice's other side soothingly rubbing her back. "You don't know if you're pregnant for sure. Let's not freak out yet. Come on, let's go get one of the those home pregnancy tests."

"Yes, let's do that. Remember, you've never been regular. This could be one of a number of other issues. Let's hold off the panic for now," I said brushing the tears from her cheeks.

"True, but I've been regular since I started taking birth control pills. That was the initial reason for taking them," she sniffled.

"I know, but like you said, you're on something new now. It may take your body a couple of months to adjust. Now, suck it up, go splash some water on your face, and let's changed so we can get to the store. Then we can get this over and done with before your parents get home. She nodded, getting up dragging herself to the bathroom. Angela I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. When Alice came out she look so small, a shell of her usual self. I silently said a prayer that this would all work out for the best.

As we piled into Angela's rabbit we weighed our options. It would be best to get the sensitive item we needed somewhere far from the small town of Forks where everyone was always watching, and mouths were big. But time was against us; her parents would be home in an hour and a half.

In the end we decided to first stop at the local Thrifty Mart and hope that Mrs. Winters was working tonight. Mrs. Winters was basically blind as a bat, and how she functioned efficiently as a cashier was beyond me. She loved kids of all ages and would be thrilled for us to go through her line. We should be able to easily distract her from the item we were purchasing.

Our luck was with us, as we entered the store noticing she was the only cashier on hand. I squeezed Alice's hand and hoped everything else fell into place.

"Crap," I said stopping as we walked through the produce section, "Where exactly do they keep pregnancy tests?"

Angela and Alice both looked as dumb founded as I did. "I hope they are not in the pharmacy. That's all I need," Alice whined.

"No, actually that we be good, it's closed for the evening, and there won't be anybody working in that area," Angela added.

We first decided to try the feminine product aisle since it was on our way to the pharmacy; sure enough there they were. "Geez, I didn't realize there were so many to choose from," Angela mused as she scanned the different brands. "Aw, look this when uses smiley faces."

Alice snatched the box from Angela's hand shoving it back on the shelf, looking suspiciously from right to left making sure no one saw us. "Keep your voice down, and I don't want some stupid smiley face mocking me. Now get; the two of you split up and keep a look out at both ends of the aisle while I decide." Oh yeah, the shopping diva had just arrived.

We did just as she had instructed us. When I noticed Alice moving up the aisle towards me, I motioned for Angela to meet us up front. I had to laugh at the sight of Alice. She had both her arms weighed down with every feminine product imaginable; wipes, pads, tampons, deodorant, and a large package of Depends.

"Alice, what on earth?' I tried my best not to giggle. "What are you doing with all that stuff?"

Looking a little more in her element she smirked, "I figured with all the extra stuff it would keep Mrs. Winters distracted from the purchase we want kept a secret." She smiled deviously.

"Okay, but wouldn't it make more sense if we got items you actually needed? You don't use half of these products," I waved hand over array of items she now held onto for dear life. "And what's with the Depends?"

"Pay attention,Bella. If I got other things then the pregnancy test would stand out. Getting all like items will help keep the pregnancy test from standing out, and as for the Depends, come on. That has got to be the most embarrassing items anyone would have to buy and I figured at Mrs. Winters age she may know a thing or two about them," her eyes sparkled with triumph. Leave it to Alice to think of things like that when just minutes ago she lay in a heap of despair on her bedroom floor. For her shopping did a body good.

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed a few of the items to lighten her load and make it easier for her to walk. When we got to the register, we haphazardly dropped the items on the conveyor belt, making sure the test was under the massive package of adult diapers Alice insisted on getting. "You'll see," she said assuredly.

As Mrs. Winters started ringing the items Angela started shoving them into a large paper sack. She held up the Depends commenting, "Good brand, best on the market," not even paying attention to the pregnancy test as she slid it across the scanner. I would never doubt Alice; she was a sheer genius sometimes.

Angela quickly snatched up the remaining items, cramming them into the now over flowing sack. Alice paid and we wasted no time getting the heck out of dodge. We ran to the car laughing the whole time. At least we were able to have a good time even though it could possibly end shortly on a more somber note.

As Angela, who is known for her excellent driving skills, drove like a bat out of hell back to Alice's, we arrived there still having nearly an hour until Alice's parents were due home. Alice grabbed the only important item out of the bag leaving everything else in the car. "Let's go. Times a wasting," she shouted running towards the house.

When Angela and I caught up with her, she was pacing back and forth in her bedroom as she read over the directions. She looked up at us; her eyes filled with sheer terror. Obviously she'd come down from the high of our short and successful Cloak and Dagger mission. "I don't think I can do it," she said she plopped onto her bed and tears threatened to fall once more.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked.

"I don't think I can pee. I don't have to go. It not something I can make myself do," she whined as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Wait, hold that thought," I said leaving the room. I return with a very tall glass of ice-cold water. "Here drink this. You also have to relax if at all possible. I think your having performance anxiety."

She took the glass of water as she rolled her eyes at me. "Relax? Right, I'll get right on that," the sarcasm rolled off her every word.

Sure enough, the water did the trick and less than fifteen minutes later we all sat cuddled together on her bed, waiting for what seemed like an eternity. I could only imagine what was going through Alice's mind. She bounced nervously causing Angela and I to bounce right along with her. The timer sounded causing all of us to jump.

"I don't want to know. Can't we just wait a few more weeks and see what happens? Maybe you were right, it's just my body, I've over reacted, jumped the gun," she ramble on nervously.

"Alice, stop," I said forcefully. "You've taken the test, there is no reason to fret about this for another few weeks. Now come on, we're going to get this over with tonight."

Alice walked as if she was doing a death march with Angela and I following right behind. We stood at the door as she retrieved the all-telling wand from the counter. She looked at us pleading before looking down for the result. As her eyes fell on the stick she burst into tears as she sat down hard on the lid of the toilet.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: Oh, no! It can't be, can it? ****Remember it's February of their Senior year of HS. :)**

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**


	10. Braving the White Water

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I got past the writers block, but one of my betas had an ill baby. **

**This chapter is an idea I had for a chapter back when I was writing The Project, but never used. I had so much fun writing it turn out exceptionally long. Therefore I had to make into multipule chapters. So let's not delay any longer. Let's find out if Alice's eggo is preggo. Thanks for the good laugh with that one _school. needs to go_**** , hey readers out there if you haven't chanced by one of her one shots, she is hilarious. You can find her listed under my favorites. **

**Pics for Alice's and Bella's cars, as well as Alices boots can be found on my profile.** **Also, the theme song for Alice's Rapid Ride. Thanks again _school. needs __to go_.**

**Thanks to my beta genius's halo and Tracey. You guys are the best. :)**

**As we all know Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just made up this story and borrowed her characters for their star power. **

_**...and so the story continues...**_

**/\/\/\/\/\**

_Previously: BPOV (Memory)_

_"Alice, stop," I said forcefully. "You've taken the test, there is no reason to fret about this for another few weeks. Now come on, we're going to get this over with tonight."_

_Alice walked as if she was doing a death march with Angela and I following right behind. We stood at the door as she retrieved the all-telling wand from the counter. She looked at us pleading before looking down for the result. As her eyes fell on the stick she burst into tears as she sat down hard on the lid of the toilet. _

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ch. 10 Braving the White Water**

**EPOV (Present)**

"Negative, after getting herself all worked up, the test was negative. Not two days later, every girl's favorite time of the month decided to pay her a visit," Bella said with a bit of sarcasm.

"That's a story to promote abstinence if I ever heard one. It's a good thing it was negative. I 'm sure that Uncle Abner would have sought out your dad so that he could borrow his gun. With him being a crack shot, I have no doubt that Jasper would be walking around with a permanent limp right now," I chuckled thinking back on that whole incident.

"Yeah, not only would poor Jasper have gotten it from Mr. Brandon, but I could just picture his mom taking him over her knee and giving him a few good whacks for not taking her repeated, "true love waits," lectures seriously," she mused.

"At least Jasper didn't waste anytime coming to her emotional rescue when he found out about the whole incident. He surely proved himself a stand-up guy in how he handled the news, and calming Alice once he got back in town," I added. "His mom would have to give him credit for that. At least he didn't turn tail and run at the first sign of possible trouble."

"It's a good thing that it really was just her body'sway of adjusting to the change in hormone levels. I'm sure being stressed about Jasper's return to college after winter break played a roll as well. Could you imagine Alice with a baby at eighteen?" Bella pondered.

"No, it's hard enough to imagine that she will having a baby in four short months even now. At least she's sure to have the energy it will take to finish school and have to deal with all that goes along with being a new mom. I just hope the munchkin is blessed with Jasper's quiet, laid back personality." I was nowhere near ready to be a parent, nor was Bella. We had a few things we'd like to accomplish before we tied ourselves to a kid, let alone the financial stability it would take to care for ourselves without adding the burden of another mouth to feed.

"Who would of ever thought that she and Jasper would be the first of us to have a baby. I always pictured Rosalie being the first to take the leap into motherhood. She has always been the one with a soft place for kids, a natural mother. Plus, she and Emmett were so eager to be married, it seemed that would be the next step for them," Bella smiled.

"Okay, enough of this baby business. How about we get some practicing in so when the time comes for us to get down to the business of baby making, we will have all the necessary skills it will take to get the job done right?" I smirked; Bella she rolled her eyes at me. "Yes, lots and lots of practice is in order." I would personally see to it that we were attentive students, and that we did not fall behind in our lessons. Like our parents drilled into us as we were growing up, 'practice makes perfect'.

As I feasted on her neck, she moaned as she ran her nails up my back, only causing my need for her to grow.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**BPOV (Memory)**

I waited anxiously for the crew to arrive to pick me up. Part of my anxiety was due to excitement of my first over night trip with Edward without the watchful eyes of my parents, and the other was nerves over the actual rafting trip itself.

Emmett and Jasper had surprised Edward, Alice, and I with a three-day, two nights, white water rafting camping trip as a graduation gift. The two of them had spent the previous summer as rafting guides for Newton's Outfitters, and had lined up summer jobs again this year to do the same. They had become quite competent, and were considered very skilled rafters after only one summer on the job.

Alice nearly flipped her lid when she found out what they had planned for us. Of course, she would have been much happier had they of given her a trip to New York or Paris. While Alice may enjoy an occasional hike, camping was just not her thing. But any ill feelings she had towards the trip were resolved later that evening after graduation when Jasper had been able to get in a little alone time with her.

The next morning she showed up at my house chipper as always in her new flashy yellow 2008 Audi TT, a gift from her parents. My parents had definitely gone the more practical route when they chose my used 1998 Chevy S10 pick-up.

As she danced her way up onto the porch I noticed she was sporting the very flashy pair of new designer boots she been eyeing for a while at Nordstrom; she visited them often online dreaming of the day they would be hers. Obviously, Jasper had seen to it the he could make that dream come true. These were, as she liked to call them, her _"real"_ gift from Jasper. I tell you that boy knew just how to win that girl over and get her to do whatever he wanted.

"Bella, I'm here to make sure you packed appropriately for the _rafting_ trip that has been forced upon us." She rolled her eyes. I still wasn't sure Jasper had succeeded in convincing her this was going to be a fun adventure we'd all enjoy. Something we'd look back on fondly on in years to come.

I decided if letting her have free reign on packing my duffle bag seemed to make you happy, I would not put up a fuss. I knew once she left I would just put back what she'd removed if I deemed it necessary. I mean, she tossed out my sweats as she gave me a scathing look. It was going to be cold in the evenings I reminded her, which of course only fell on deaf ears.

"Bella you'll have Edward to keep you warm. And believe me when I tell you this, he will not want to be getting snuggly with you if you're looking all frumpy." I didn't argue, there was no use ruffling her feathers. For crying out loud, the ones I had chosen to bring were the U of W set Edward himself, had bought for me. I just put them back in the bag once she was out of sight.

Now here I waited with my precious sweat suit tucked neatly in my bag, pacing in front of the living room window. Renee had come through a few times trying to force food on me. To make her happy, I had downed a piece of peanut butter toast and a glass of orange juice. I had to do something to get her stop waving the plate of eggs over easy with a side of bacon in my face; it was beginning to make me nauseous.

I grabbed up my bag as Emmett's jeep roared up my drive. I wanted to just meet them at the car in an effort to avoid another safety lecture from my mom. My dad had already left for work. Something about not wanting to see my mom feed me to the vultures. Apparently, he was not so happy about me taking this overnight trip with Edward. I'm sure they both had already figured out the sleeping arrangements; please, they had been teenagers once too. Thank God neither of them had bothered to ask. That would have been one _awkward_ conversation.

When the jeep came to a halt, Alice threw open the door and came bounding out. Well someone had obviously had a change of heart. "Oh, Bella," she cooed. "This is going to be so much fun."

She followed me around to the back of the jeep where Edward was waiting to take my bag. I smiled shyly at him. With the sensation of heat on my cheeks, I knew I was suffering from a raging blush. Geez, what must he think is going on my head for this to be happening? He gave me that famous grin of his only causing me to blush more.

"Hey," he said gently pressing his soft lips to mine.

"Hey," I said in return, as I was at a loss of anything better to say. _Good Lord_, I felt like I did that first hiking trip we went on a few weeks after I first met him; the day we had our first kiss. That's all I needed is for bubbling Bella to make a reappearance.

He pressed the palm of his hand to the small of my back as he led my back around the jeep. My mom hugged me as if I was going off to war. "Be safe baby," she spoke as her voice cracked. "You bring my baby back in one piece. You hear?" She commanded, looking Emmett dead on.

"Will do, Mrs. Swan," Emmett said straight-faced trying not to laugh.

She released her death grip, and Edward hoisted me up into the jeep. Emmett smiledback as us like a mad man. He turned abruptly as he threw the jeep into first and speed out of the driveway; the tires squealing as they hit the black top. I'm sure my Renee was wishing she'd sided with Charlie after seeing that display of maturity.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

We made it to the river in record time. It had been a hair-raising ride. Emmett was wired, I'd wonder what on earth he'd had for breakfast. I mean, every time we came to a stop at ared light, he'd rev the jeep's engine and eye who ever happen to be to his right or left, as if he was challenging them to a race. I almost kissed the ground when I slid out of the jeep having arrived safe and sound, no thanks to Emmett. By the look on everyone else's faces,I was not the only one glad to be alive.

The guys quickly unloaded the rafts while the girls and I grabbed bagsand supplies from the jeep. After everything was secured in the rafts,Emmett called out riding assignments as he passed out life vests and helmets.

"Okay, let's load up. Edward, you are going to ride with Jasper so that all the supplies arrive at our intended location safe and dry; and ladies, you all will be with me," he said matter-of-factly.

"No," Alice said plainly.

"No? What do you mean no?" Emmett asked confused.

"No, I will not ride with you. Jasper promised I'd have a good time. And me riding with a maniac like you does not equal fun, it only equals disaster. So, NO, I will not be making this trip down river with you," she walked to Jasper, and clung to his side refusing to budge, tempting Emmett to try her.

"Well if that's how you want it. Just remember if your precious make-up bag ends up floating down river because your distract Jasper, you'll only have yourself to blame," he said offering his hand to Rosalie as she got into the raft.

First we have crazy Emmett, now whiney Alice has made her presenceknown. Geesh, we couldn't get to the meadow, where we'd be camping, fast enough. The next two hours were going to be long.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

We arrived at the meadow that butted up to the river without incident. Alice had even taken Emmett's warning about her make-up bag seriously. I had been thankful that Emmett and Jasper had chosen a portion of the river that was mostly Class III rapids. We only had one scary Class V rapid we had to maneuver through. Rosalie and I were attentive to everything Emmett instructed us to do, and we had made it over in one piece, raft upright. While frightening, it had also been thrilling. Watching Edward and Jasper come down the rapid had been quite entertaining. Alice was nowhere to be seen. Apparently Jasper had thought it best if she just sat balled up in the bottom of the raft with her lips sealed. With her make-up at stake, she readily complied.

Once at the meadow we all stripped off our dripping clothes down to our swimsuits. And yes, mine was showing a bit more skin then I would have liked; but seeing as I had went behind Alice's back on the sweats, I figured I would give her this opportunity to prove herself right. I had no doubt the Edward would appreciate her insistence on this particular article of clothing.

After unloading the supplies, and duffle bags from the rafts, we set to work assembling tents. The meadow was beautiful and the park service had even installed a few picnic tables. Once everything was organized, we sat down and had a relaxing lunch. We casually discussed possible things to do over the next day and a half. Today we decided to just hang out around camp and tomorrow the guys would do some fishing and we'd all go hiking.

Alice, Rosalie, and myself cleaned up and put everything away when we finished lunch. The guys had gone off to hoist the food up onto the bear safety line a ways away from the camp.

"I'm actually enjoying myself," Alice said as she arranged the captains chairs we had brought around the fire pit.

"Alice if I thought anyone wouldn't have a good time, it would be Rose, not you. You know how she is in the great outdoors," I smirked at Rosalie.

"Hey. I resent that. I function much better in the outdoors then I used to. I really have no choice being with Emmett, he lives to be outside. I'd be alone half the time if I didn't force myself to join in on some of his activities." That was true, since Emmett had come into her life; she was much more laid back about bugs and critters. He had definitely opened her up to a whole new world she'd shied away from for most of her life.

When the guys had returned from securing the food, Emmett brought out a couple of Frisbees and a football. The guys talked us into a round of football and we divided up into teams. Us girls decided in an effort to avoid a wardrobe malfunction, it would be best to put a bit more clothing on to play, receiving loud protest from the guys.

"Aw, Rose, don't go covering up that glorious form of yours. I'll be sure to protect you from any bumps or bruises," he said in an effort to convince her to strip back down to her barely theretwo piece swim suit. She just shook her head, elbowing him as he tried to remove her shirt.

"Uh, Emmett if anyone should be complaining it's Edward and I. Really you live with Rose. You can see her day in and day out. But the two of us, we don't have that luxury _yet_," Jasper winked at Alice who giggled. He pulled Alice to him with a searing kiss as his hands made their way under her shirt and up her back.

"My eyes, my eyes," Emmett chanted and Rosalie giggled.

I rolled my eyes as I turned towards Edward. "Edward, thank you for keeping your less than proper comments to yourself," I whispered tenderly kissing the side of his neck.

"Who said I'm keeping them to myself? Believe me when I tell you, I will be sharing them, but being that you're my only intended audience is you I'll have to wait until I get you alone." His warm intoxicating breath below across my face, as his words made me shuddered with anticipation. Yes, I decided, this little trip was the best idea Emmett and Jasper had ever come up with, and a special thanks was definitely in order for the both of them.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: Oh...that naughty, dazzling Edward. So what kind of crazy things could this fabulous six get into on an unsupervised camping trip? **

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**


	11. Someone Should Be Taking Notes

**A/N: Thanks a million to my ever faithful betas _Tracey_ and _halojones_. **

**As we all know Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just made up this story and borrowed her characters for their star power. **

**Also, I do not own the excerpt from Carolina Moon. (_Italics_ and Underlined) That would be property of Nora Roberts. FYI: Those of you who chose not to read rated M stories should skip this short excerpt.**

**Links on my profile for pics of areas along Hoh River where you can camp, fish, hike, etc. Beautiful. :)**

_**...and so the story continues...**_

**/\/\/\/\/\**

_Previously: BPOV (Memory)_

_"Aw, Rose, don't go covering up that glorious form of yours. I'll be sure to protect you from any bumps or bruises," he said in an effort to convince her to strip back down to her barely their two piece swim suit. She just shook her head, elbowing him as he tried to remove her shirt._

_"Uh, Emmett if anyone should be complaining it's Edward and I. Really you live with Rose. You can see her day in and day out. But the two of us, we don't have that luxury yet," he winked at Alice who giggled. He pulled Alice to him with a searing kiss as his hands made their way under her shirt and up her back._

_"My eyes, my eyes," Emmett chanted and Rosalie giggled._

_I rolled my eyes as I turned towards Edward. "Edward, thank you for keeping your less than proper comments to yourself," I whispered tenderly kissing the side of his neck._

_"Who said I'm keeping them to myself? Believe me when I tell you, I will be sharing them, but being that your my only intended audience is you I'll have to wait until I get you alone." His warm intoxicating breath below across my face, as his words made me shuddered with anticipation. Yes, I decided, this little trip was the best idea Emmett and Jasper had ever come up with, and a special thanks was definitely in order for the both of them._

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ch. 11 Someone Should Be Taking Notes**

**BPOV (Memory)**

We'd all had a good time playing football, and tossing the Frisbee around. Of course the guys even had to make that a competition. Alice, Rosalie, and I took that as our sign that it was time to bow out and head down to the river. We sat around sunning on the rocks and dangling our feet in the water. Fortunately, the guys could not have picked a better time to take this trip. It was predicted to be a sunny three days with showers only coming during the night. While the pitter patter of rain drops on the tent could be annoying, at least I had Edward to snuggle up to.

We talked about nothing in particular, just enjoying the time we had together. It had been awhile since Alice and I had gotten a chance to spend a great deal of time with Rose. Being married now and away at school for the past year, didn't allow her the freedoms we'd all enjoyed while we were growing up and we missed her terribly.

One thing we did discuss were living arrangements when the fall semester started. It was expected by our parents that Alice and I spend at least the first year in the dorms. But the thought of sharing bathroom facilities just didn't sit well with Alice. Rosalie thought it would be a good idea to see if we could find a three bedroom, two bath house that we could all share. While that sound awesome, it would be a cold day in hell before my parents would agree to something like that. Me living under the same roof as Edward, even if I promise to share a room with Alice, was not going to happen unless we were married. And if they had their way, that would definitely not be happening until after we'd graduated from college.

"When we get home we'll sit down together and figure out how much it will cost to stay in the dorms versus us sharing a house together. Maybe if they see that we've taken the initiative to save them money they'd be more willing to consider it," Alice suggested.

"Not going to happen, Alice. You know my parents, and I really don't see them giving an inch on this one," I said dejectedly.

"Maybe if you cried," I shook my head at Rose's suggestion.

"Why don't you point out the fact that come September your going to be nineteen. That you are an adult, and you've never given them a reason not to trust you. That's got to count for something," Alice pointed out.

"Hey, if were can find something that we all can share, I don't imagine that it will cost each of us that much a month. Plus, your classes will be paid with the scholarship you earned. If you get a part time job, I'm sure you could afford the bills yourself. If you paid for it how could they stop you?" I thought about Rosalie's suggestion.

"I don't want to upset my parents, but maybe we could get everyone together and gang up on them. Maybe with the help of everyone, we could get them to change their minds. Then if that doesn't work, I can let them know I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and this is what I want. I'll let them know that I understand how they feel and that if they don't want to help with housing under these circumstances I completely understand, but this is how it's going to be," I was an adult and it was time I started acting like one. It was time I started to do a few things to please myself, instead always basing my decision on what my parents wanted.

"All these are great ideas to consider. When we get home we'll have a meeting of the minds between us and the guys, and see how we should go about this. Plus, we have to figure out how much the is going to cost before you can even seriously consider going at it on your own, " Alice said.

After the discussion of housing ended, we headed back to camp to see what the guys had planned for dinner. With Emmett in charge of food, I wouldn't be surprised if we ended up eating beanies and weenies out of a can.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Later on that evening, after Edward and I had gotten in an ample amount of snuggling and kissing, we decided we go outside and layout under the stars. The clouds had yet to move in, so the sky was clear.

As I stepped out of the tent, with Edward following close behind, I stopped short as I saw a giggling Rose and Emmett walking towards the river. Their bodies were wrapped tightly in towels, and I assumed in nothing else. I turned quickly pushing Edward back in the tent. There would be only one reason those two would be taking a late night swim; I shuddered thinking of nearly catching them during an intimate moment.

"What?" Edward asked in confusion.

"Um, I changed my mind, we can star gaze tomorrow night," I said turning giving him a slight shove back into the tent.

He eyed me curiously, and then pushed past me. "What going on out there?"

"Edward," I said with warning, "If you don't want to be blinded by a moon, I suggest you turn around right now and come back in here."

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

Slightly embarrassed, I bit at my bottom lip before I explained. "Um, I caught a glimpse of Emmett and Rosalie. They were headed towards the river."

"And?" I guess I was going to have to spell it out for him.

"All they were wearing were towels. I think their going skinny dipping." Luckily with it being dark my ragging blush would go unseen.

"Oh, you don't say? Maybe we should join them," he said as he nuzzled my neck.

"Out of the question," I said, heart pounding. He wasn't serious, was he?

"Ah, come on Bella. It will be fun. I'll show you my moon, if you'll show me yours," he teased.

"Forget it mister," I said swatting his chest. "Get the deck of cards. We'll play hearts or something."

"Okay, but could we play strip poker instead?" He chuckled.

"Edward Cullen. You're incorrigible. Now go. I don't have time for your nonsense." I'd like to have the time I thought. But the tent walls did little for blocking out noise. The cooing, sighs, and occasional moans coming from Jasper and Alice tent over the past hour were a perfect reminder of that.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

The next morning, I woke up to bright light radiating all around. I rolled over to find myself alone. I stretched as I sat up, rubbing my face to help wake myself up. I wondered where Edward was off to. I didn't really notice any noise coming from outside except the babbling of the river and the wind blowing threw the trees. It had rained during the night and there was still a slight chill in the air. Thank goodness I had a down sleeping bag and Edward as my very own personal heater last night.

I pulled on my sweatshirt, and slipped on my shoes. I had instantly felt alone with Edward missing, and wanted to see where and what he was up to. Unzipping the tent, I crawled out noticing a blurry eyed Rose helping herself to a pot of coffee that sat on the campfire grill.

"Good morning Sunshine," Rose returned my greeting with a groan. She plopped down in one of the captain's chairs, pulling her legs into her chest as she sipped her coffee. She and I were kindred spirits when it came to mornings.

After grabbing myself a cup of coffee I joined her, and we sat in comfortable silence waiting for the caffeine to its job.

Our peaceful silence was cut short with a high-pitched shrill. Rose and I turned looking in the direction of the noise to see Alice bolting out of a cluster of trees towards us with Emmett hot on her heels.

"Rose," she screeched, "Would you call off your bear of a husband?"

Rose looked to Emmett to see what was going on. In his right hand he carried a fist full of earth worms. "Emmett Cullen, you drop those disgusting creatures right this instant."

"Ah Babe, I was just havin' a little fun. I can't help it that she can't take a simple_ harmless_ joke?" He pouted.

"Em, how long has Alice been your cousin? You ought to know full well by now that Alice _and_ I do not tolerate such antics. You should be counting your lucky stars that we even agreed to come along on this little adventure of yours," she reminded him.

"Come on babe," he pleaded for understanding as he lifted her out of the chair; planting her in his lap when he sat down. "Where's your spirit of adventure? Besides, she deserved a little roughing up after making that snide comment about me and the guy's ability to provide supper for you ladies tonight."

Alice had plopped herself in my lap, nearly spilling my cup of liquid energy, as if I had the ability to shield her from him. "I was just stating the obvious. When have you guys ever caught anything worth keepin'? The only thing I've ever seen you guys catch are fish the size of minnows. You're always having to throw them back."

"We throw them back because we are usually fishing for the fun and sport of it. Not for something to eat, _Pixie_. But tonight, you mark my words, we will be feasting on a few mighty fine specimens of rainbow trout," he assured us.

By this time we were joined by Edward and Jasper. Edward leaned down placing a soft kiss on my cheek, "Good morning, love," he said.

Alice did not budge from my lap, she only sneered at Jasper. I took that to mean that he'd not made any attempt to rescue her from her pursuer, and more than likely found the whole thing rather amusing. I secretly agree with him. Seeing Alice running full out across the meadow in her fuzzy pink slippers had been hilarious.

After grabbing a few granola bars, and refilling their thermos with coffee, they were off to "fetch" us some dinner. Emmett was turning on his cowboy charm he knew drove Rose crazy.

Once we'd finished our coffee and nibbled on a granola bar, we changed into our swimsuits. We spread out our towels in a windmill fashion. It was a beautiful morning and we intended to take full advantage of it, sunning ourselves while we became engrossed in a few copies of Alice's treasured Nora Roberts' novels.

Nora Roberts could be entertaining with a smidge of hot "sheet action" as Alice liked to call it. They generally weren't something I would choose to read, but Alice just couldn't get enough of her. The real reason that I'd rather not read Nora's books with my two cohorts was because they always insisted that all the "sheet action" scenes be read aloud. I blushed furiously every time, and wanted to run and hide my embarrassment. This of course only added to their amusement.

Alice was currently entranced by her copy of "Carolina Moon". I could tell by the expression on her face, she must be nearing a scene worthy of sharing. "Listen to this one girls..." she sighed rolling over onto her back. Using her uncanny ability to imitate any accent she began to read as if she were born and raised in South Carolina herself.

_He unhooked her bra, drew it aside. But when she reached for him he pressed her hands flat on the bed sliding them back until her elbows locked._

_"I want you to take this time, take until you can't take anymore. Then you'll let go, and you'll give...everything."_

_His mouth all but savaged hers, ripping down to her gut with one jagged and panicked thrill. She wanted to resist, to push him back before he dragged her over a line she'd sworn never to cross again. But then his mouth was on hers again, the scrape of teeth, the flick of tongue whipping hot points of pleasure into her. Her back arched; willful invitation, and her hips began to rock. Little cries and whimpers, she couldn't bite back. _

_Her arms trembled from the strain even as her body gloried in it. Something frantic was clawing inside her, fighting to break free. A fast hard orgasm shocked her eyes wide; left her stunned and embarrassed. Then he was pulling her against him, wrapping her close._

_"Let go."_

_He rolled her back on the bed tugging off his shirt. Her eyes were blurred now; her breath as ragged as his. This time when she reached for him he slid into her arms. His mouth was urgent, his hands impatient as they molded, and pressed, and stroked._

_She dragged at his trousers desperate now that nerves had been swallowed by needs. He stripped them aside, and then send her flying when he yanked up her hips and used his mouth on her. Her hands wrapped around the rungs of the bed as he'd once imagined. Her head whipped to the side as sensations, dark delights, swamped her. _

Pausing she said, "Now there's a man who knows how to please a woman. Very attentive to the needs of his lover. He brought that lucky lady over the brink twice and he'd yet to even became one with her," Alice sighed, holding the book to her chest.

"Bella, are you taking notes?" Rose grinned at me deviously. "I mean since you and Edward have decided to wait to do a complete roll in the hay until after you all are married, and God only knows how long that's going to be, you're going to have needs that will need to be tended to. And with Edward having no experience in this arena he could learn a thing or two on how to meet those needs from this guy, that's for sure."

_Good Lord. Why is she always doing this to me?_ As if I wasn't embarrassed enough just by Alice reading the scene aloud, Rose had to go and make comments like that. "Rose," I scolded, covering my face with my hands, fearing what her dirty mind might come up with next. It was at this time the guys came traipsing across the meadow, back from their morning of fishing and male bonding. I was glad to see Emmett proudly holding up a line with three large fish on it. I saw this as an opportunity to deflect the attention off of myself.

"We're back," Emmett said dangling the fish in front of Alice, flaunting his catch to prove to her that her comments from earlier were wrong. She rolled her eyes.

"Emmett, get those smelly things away from me. You're dripping their slim all over me," Rosalie said as she pinched him in his calf.

"Ow, babe," Emmett said jumping back slinging water from the fish on all of us.

"For the love of God," Alice squeaked. "Now we're all going to smell like we've spent the day at a fishery."

"Oops, sorry about that. But you girls aren't going to go hungry tonight. Like I've said before, we Cullen men, oh and Hale, know how to bring home the bacon," he said proudly. I almost expected him to puff out his chest, tap it with his fist, and chant, "I am man, hear me roar."

"Bella," Edward broke into Emmett's reverie. "For goodness sake didn't you remember to apply sunscreen? You're as red as a tomato. You're definitely going to be paying for that oversight tomorrow." Leave it to over protective Edward to show up and draw attention to what I had hoped to slip under everyone's radar.

"Ah Edward, that redness isn't from any sunburn; that would be stemming from Alice's impromptu book reading," Rosalie felt the need to point out. When my wide, angry eyes met hers, she gave me a wink and an air kiss. She mouthed, "You'll thank me later."

Thank her? I was going to kill her. I wonder if anyone would notice if only five us came back from the trip. I could make up some story about her falling in the river never to be seen again. That could happen, right?

"And just what exactly were you all reading and discussing that would make Bella blush so furiously?" Emmett asked innocently. As-if he didn't know. No doubt, when God created Emmett, as sure as the sun, he had created Rosalie as his perfect mate. There was no other explanation for it.

"Oh you know, just some hints on how Edward here could a...meet some of her more personal needs," she smiled sweetly fluttering her eye lashes.

By this time I was on my feet. I grabbed Edward's hand and drug him towards the cover of the trees.

"Oh," Alice said as if she were surprised. "You going to teach Edward some of those moves Cade was putting on Tory, Bella? Don't go doing anything we wouldn't do. Oops, I mean anything we would do."

I glanced a look over my shoulder, shooting death rays at them. They were now all in a fit of hysteria. Edward met my eyes, smiling sweetly he mouthed, "I love you." I rolled my eyes shaking my head as I continued my retreat. I began to plot different scenarios of how to rid the earth of two she-devils named Alice and Rosalie.

True to his nature, and knowing me well enough by now not to tease when I had let them get me this worked up, Edward let me drag him along as I marched several yards under the forest cover. I stopped, dropping his hand so that I could pace back in forth in front of him, my useless attempt to calm down.

Edward just stood watching me with that crooked grin of his that always drove me crazy. "What?" I spat at him.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he held his hands up in surrender.

I stopped pacing and plowed myself into him, wrapping my arms tightly around his middle. "I love you." As he slipped his arms around me, all my anger ceased to be. No worries though. My anger may have subsided, but my thoughts of revenge and possible death and dismemberment of my two _best _friends, raged on. A wicked smile crossed my face as I soothingly rubbed my cheek on Edward's chest taking in his amazing, yet slightly fish tainted, scent.

"Better now?" He sweetly asked me.

I nodded, not saying a word. I just wanted to relish in this moment alone with him for just a bit longer.

"What do you say, we go back, you get our packs together and I'll pack us a lunch. Then we can spend the afternoon alone together. We can take that hike up to that rock out cropping that overlooks the river. It's only a couple miles up. We'll be there in no time," his tone very soothing. Even now, in moments like this, I still had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I truly was a lucky girl to have him in my life.

"Okay," I agreed looking up into his brilliant green eyes.

I release my grip from around him, and he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me into his side as we made our way back towards camp.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: So there you have the second part of the rafting trip. So what did you think? Good grief, the relentless teasing poor Bella must endore from her two _best_ friends. Isn't that Edward just so dang sweet, cheering Bella up with a _private _hike? How many of you want a private hike with Edward as you personal guide? Or Jasper? Or Alice and Rosalie for the male readers? Sorry, but I'm keeping Emmett all to myself. I'm just selfish that way. lol**

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**


	12. Out of the Blue

**A/N: Here's the next and final chapter of the rafting trip. I hope all of you who had your fill of turkey have awaken from your tryptophan coma ready to read**. **lol There's a bit of forshadowing in this chapter, and that's all I'm going to say. I promise some BxE in the "_present"_ next chapter. **

**A link to a pic of Bella's newest gift from Edward can be found on my profile. I must say, I really really want one for myself****. :)**

**Thanks as always go out to _halojones_ and _Tracey_ for being awesome betas. It's unbelievable how many commas I would leave out without their assistance in comma rescue. lol**

**As we all know Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just made up this story and borrowed her characters for their star power. **

_**...and so the story continues...**_

**/\/\/\/\/\**

_Previously: BPOV (Memory)_

_I stopped pacing and plowed myself into him, wrapping my arms tightly around his middle. "I love you." As he slip his arms around me all my anger ceased to be. No worries though. My anger may have subsided, but my thoughts of revenge and possible death and dismemberment of my two best friends, raged on. A wicked smile crossed my face as I soothingly rubbed my cheek on Edward's chest taking in his amazing, yet slightly fish tainted, scent._

_"Better now?" He sweetly asked me._

_I nodded, not saying a word. I just wanted to relish in this moment alone with him._

_"What do you say, we go back, you get our packs together and I'll pack us a lunch. Then we can spend the afternoon alone together. We can take that hike up to that rock out cropping that overlooks the river. It's only a couple miles up. We'll be there in no time," his tone very soothing. Even now, in moments like this, I still had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I truly was a lucky girl to have him in my life._

_"Okay," I agreed looking up into his brilliant green eyes._

_I release my grip from around him, and he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me into his side as we made our way back towards camp._

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ch. 12 Out Of The Blue**

**BPOV (Memory)**

The hike up the mountain was strenuous. Thank goodness it was just under two miles. With Edward's help, and the use of a sturdy walking stick, I made it to our destination without incident.

"Wow, Edward, this view is amazing," I said, sliding my pack off, and perching myself on one of the large boulders.

"I told you it would be worth it," he smiled taking a seat next to me. He reached into his pack and brought out a small pair of binoculars, handing them to me.

"You can see for miles and miles, and the river looks so small from up here," I mused.

With Edward's binoculars, I was able to spot a male and female bald eagle tending their nestle of eaglets, several yards below the rock out cropping. I loved wildlife, and that is one of the reason I enjoyed living in close proximity to Olympic National Park. Also, with Forks being a small town, it was not unheard of for an elk, deer, or moose to wonder down Main Street, especially during mating season.

After revering the little family, a symbol of peace and freedom in our country, we leaned back on the rock and enjoyed being with one another in companionable silence. I laid with my head on Edward's shoulder and lazily drew invisible patterns on his chest with my fingers. He rubbed soothing circles on my back as he held me closely to his side.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably more like fifteen or twenty minutes, Edward sat us up. "Bella, I'll be back in a minute," he said, abruptly grabbing his pack as he headed back down the trail out of sight, but not hearing.

"Where are you going?" I inquired.

"Just give me a minute. I'll be right there," he shouted back.

What on earth could he possibly be doing? Potty break? No, he wouldn't have needed his pack for that. Well, unless lunch didn't agree with him. _Ow, how embarrassing._ I'll be sure to pretend like his little departure never took place; spare him the embarrassment.

About five minutes later he returned. I did my best to act nonchalant about it. He stood directly in front of me taking my hand. Without a word he pulled me to my feet.

"Isabella," Isabella? What on earth; but before I even had time to contemplate, he continued. "I had this awesome speech prepared, but for the life of me I'm so nervous I can't remember a word of it. So I'm just going to jump right to the end, the most important part." At this he went down on one knee. My breath caught and my knees began to go weak. "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than life itself, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

He held up the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. Having forgotten that I'd stopped breathing, I was all the sudden over come with dizziness. "Breath, Bella. Breath," Edward reminded me.

I did as he instructed, and the world around me stopped spinning. He slid the ring on my finger. I held it up to get a better look at it. The stone that sparkled back at me was not the traditional blasé diamond most brides get, but a large round emerald, the stone I fell instantly in love with the day I met Edward. Now I would have a constant reminder of his amazing, and beautiful eyes with me every where I went.

With tears in my eyes, I nodded furiously as I lunged myself into his open, and awaiting arms, locking my legs around his waist. The suddenness of my actions knocked him off balance sending him reeling backwards. Luckily the boulder we'd been sitting on just moments before was directly behind him, or we would have ended up sprawled out on the ground. "Yes, yes, yes!" I chanted, as I peppered his face with kisses.

His eyes sparkled with joy as a single tear escaped his right eye. Resting my forehead to his, I kissed the tear away. "I'll be yours always and forever," I whispered huskily as I too had to choke back my own tears of joy. Our lips collided with such passion I could have died right there, the happiest girl in the world.

I wanted him. No, make that, I needed him. My life was nothing without him. Our kisses became fervent as we hungrily tried to devour one another. My hands were all over him as his were on me. The feelings that stirred withinme were definitely not something I'd be sharing with Rosalie. She no doubt would veer that conversation right into the gutter. I could just hearher now, "Aw, Alice, look our little Bella is growing up. She's finally ready to round second and firmly plant both feet on third base." She was relentless in her teasing of Edward and I about our decision to wait until marriage, no matter that she and Emmett had done the very same thing**.**

As I felt Edward fingering the ties on the top to my swim suit, I decided for once I'd have to agree with her. If we let this go on for any longer we were sure to end up with sunburns where the sun should never shine. Plus, I wasn't sure how I felt about nudity in the outdoors. I also didn't want the first time Edward saw certain parts of me he'd yet to see, matted with dirt and leaves. Maybe we should continue this later. Yes, we would definitely be continuing this later.

"Edward," I moaned as he lightly sucked the sensitive area behind my ear. We needed to stop before things got to out of hand, but _God_ I wanted to continue.

"Bella," he whispered placing kisses across my collar bone, stopping just over my heart.

"Edward, wait a minute," I panted. Once we let ourselves get this carried away, it was so hard to stop.

"What is it?" He reluctantly drew back looking me in the eye.

"I think we should wait." Instantly his eyes filled with disappointment. "No, stop that pouting and let me finish. What I'm trying to say is let's wait until later when were back at camp.

"But there we will have an audience and Emmett's elephant ears honing in on our every move. Here we are completely alone," he sighed knowing there would be no changing my mind.

"Edward," I whined as he lightly nibbled at my ear. "I completely get what your saying, but...but I just can't here. Plus, who's to say Emmett isnot on some other trail with binoculars zeroing in on us right now. Good Lord, he'd never let live that one down."

Edward closed his eyes sighing, he took my newly bejeweled hand; kissing it tenderly, "So, do you like your ring?"

"More than you know. I could not have picked a better one myself," I pressed my lips to his. "Thank you."

As we headed back down the mountain, I found out that the ring was a family heirloom, having once belong to his great grandmother on Esme's side. We also discussed how we would share the news with our family and friends.

Walking hand in hand down the trail, during a rare length of silence, I wracked my brain on what I could do to get back at Rosalie and Alice. My deep thought must have shown by the expression on my face.

"Bella, what are thinking so hard about?" Edward inquired.

"I'm just trying to come up with the best way to get revenge on Rosalie and Alice for that little stunt they pulled earlier," I looked up meeting his gaze.

He stopped walking, pulling me to him. "Why don't you let this one go? I think I've more than made up for their teasing," he drew my hand to his mouth kissing down it until he reached my ring, his eyes twinkled with pure joy.

I returned his smile going up on tip toes lightly kissing his lips. "I know, but just this once I'd like to get them back. I'm always letting it slide," I pouted.

Kissing my forehead, he rolled his eyes. He laced his fingers in mine and continued to lead us down the path as the wheels continued to churn in my head.

I used to be quite good at giving it back as they were at dishing it out. Jasper and I had become partners in crime you might say, back in Junior high after one fated Christmas when Alice and Rose had received a crap load of beautification products. I swear it looked like their parents had bought out Sally Beauty Supply. Let's just say with Jasper and I handy we became their practice subjects. When all was said and done, I looked like Darla from the Little Rascals; and well, poor Jasper looked like Shirley Temple. After that nightmare, the two of us spent the next couple of years pranking them right and left. I don't know when, but somewhere along the way it just lost it's draw and we stopped torturing them. I needed to channel my mojo from back then and get them good.

We continued our hike in companionable silence as my mind ran different scenarios that one might do to torment another on a camping trip. And then it hit me as I'd thought back over the events of the day, yes that's it, Emmett can be so brilliant sometimes. I'll have to thank him when my mission is accomplished.

"YES!" I declared, snapping my fingers and putting a little spring in my step.

Edward looked at me wide eyed, shaking his head. "I don't even want to know," he chuckled.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Later that evening, we all lounged around the campfire after we'd cleaned up after dinner. We were all dressed in warmer clothing, me in my "frumpy" sweats, earning me a disapproving head shake from Alice. It may be summer, but here in the Pacific Northwest, the evening breeze could still carry a crisp chill. Emmett had designated this time of the night for telling scary stories that were supposed to keep you up late at night. This night it was Jasper and Alice's turn for story telling.

After making Edward take a short side trip towards the end of our hike, I was had everything in place of my prank. Only thing was is that I'd have to be patient because I wouldn't find out until later if my plan was successful.

I sat between Edward legs as I casually rested against his chest; his arms were wrapped around my knees, my arms rested over his. I paid no mind that I had not put my right hand over my left, still wanting to keep our engagement to ourselves a tad bit longer. When we got back home we planned on telling our parents at the Graduation barbeque the Brandon's were having in honor of Alice, Edward, and I. I felt safety in numbers would be best when my parents found out. I was sure they would not be happy even though we had no plans for the wedding to take place until after we graduated from college. I knew I could not keep it from Alice and Rose that long, but I'd decided I wanted it to be just us girls when I broke the news, maybe sometime tomorrow morning.

As Edward leaned into me, tightening his grip around my knees, Jasper finished telling the tale of the Bloody Bones. We'd all heard it before. It had been a child favorite of mine since I was old enough for Jasper toscare the pants off me, but also make me roll on the floor in a fit of laughter. He was an amazing storyteller. He had the ability to suck you into each and every story.

Not two seconds after he uttered the last line of the story, which to this day could leave me with an extreme case of the giggles, Alice nearly yelled, "Bella _what-the-hell-is-that_?"

"What?" I asked confused as I looked around for what she could possibly be talking about.

"That! What the hell is _that_?" By this time she had propelled herself from Jasper's lap landing in front of me, pointing dramatically at my left hand that was currently intertwined with Edwards. Of course with Alice's excited reaction, Rose wasted no time positioning herself next to Alice in front of Edward and I.

"Oh, it's nothing," I said scrambling to come up with something. "Just a little graduation gift from Edward."

"Honey, there ain't nothing little about that," Rosalie observed as she took my hand from Alice. Noticing the antique quality of the ring, similar to the engagement ring Emmett had given her, she squealed. "He didn't. Edward Cullen did you do what I think you did?" He nodded as a huge smile spread across his face.

"Did what? What did he do?" Alice could be so blond sometimes. As the light bulb finally buzzed to life, she too squealed. "Oh my goodness. Oh-My-Goodness." She and Rose threw themselves into us, embracing us both in a group hug. Jasper leaned over to shake Edward's hand.

Giving him a sideways glance, Alice backhanded Jasper in the chest; he dramatically winced as if she had actually hurt him. "You're in trouble mister," she all but whined. Her eyes glistened in the fire light as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. I knew that she was happy for me, but also disappointed that Jasper had yet to ask her.

This was one of the reasons I had told Edward we had to wait to tell everyone the news. I didn't want to ruin the trip for her and Jasper, due to her being upset because he was dragging his feet taking the next step towards "connecting" them for life. I mean, they had been together since Alice was twelve and Jasper was thirteen. Not long after that first confession of their forever love, she had begun planning _their_ "dream" wedding; and here they were, the only ones in our close-knit group of friends who had yet to get engaged. Not to mention Rose and Emmett had wed not even a year after meeting. A meeting Alice of course took full credit for.

"Alice," he pleaded as he reached for her. An array of emotions flitted across his face; guilt, sadness, apology, and a hint of anger.

"No!" She shrugged him off; her tears flowed heavy now. "I can just hear my mother now, 'I warned you Alice, but you wouldn't listen. Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free.'" She lithely got to her feet and turn to run to their tent.

"Alice," I cried. As I turn to run after her; Jasper caught my arm.

"No Bella, I got this," he said following after her.

Edward came up behind me drawing me into his embrace. "She'll be okay. You know Alice. She'll have herself a good cry and then she'll be good as new tomorrow. Mark my words, she'll be her annoyingly pixie self bright and early tomorrow morning."

"I know," I whispered into his chest. What he said was true. Alice was resilient. She had an uncanny ability to bounce back from anything in record time, especially if she had Jasper to cling to. Thank God for Jasper.

"Listen to Edward, Bella. You know as well as I do we'll be growling at her tomorrow morning because she is wide awake barking out orders like a drill sergeant. Plus, Jasper's with her. You know the power he has at calming her down and cheering her up. And he will marryher, I have no doubt about that. I can almost guarantee you that they'll even be married before the two of you," Rose waved her finger between Edward and I. "I'd be willing to bet money it's within the next year. But knowing my brother, it will be when she least expects it."

I smiled at her. Rose could show her tender heart when she wanted to. "I bet you that they don't even have that big fancy wedding she's been planning forever. I have a feeling it will be something that is so not her, but she'll love all the same. Something we will laugh about for years to come," I giggled.

"Vegas baby. Definitely the route to go," Emmett chuckled, having never budged fromhis lounging position next to the fire. Rose pierced him with her death glare. He instantly retreated, "Kidding. Can't anyone take a joke around here? Sheesh, I'm going to bed," he said tossing some sand on the remnants of the remaining fire. "Let's go chick-a-dee. I've got some plans for you." He snatched Rose up, heaving her over his shoulder.

"Put me down you cave man," she giggled.

I turned to look at Edward. "You okay?" he asked, laying his palm against my cheek.

I reached up, kissing him soundly. "Yeah. Now come on Romeo. I've got plans for you too," I said peering up at him through lidded eyes. Oh, yeah. I intended to pick up where we had left off up on the mountain earlier this afternoon.

His eyes instantly darkenedin understanding, and faster than I could blink, he tossed me over his shoulder following his brother's lead.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

As he tossed me playfully onto the air-mattress, screams erupted from Rose and Emmett's tent. I grinned triumphantly, as Edward was once again shaking his head at me.

"Success!" I giggled.

"Isabella Swan, mark my words, THIS-IS-NOT-OVER!" Rose seethed as I heard her plodding out of their tent, shaking out what I assumed was her sleeping bag; Emmett laughed hardily at her reaction.

"You think this is funny. Let's see how funny you think this is when your sleeping alone tonight," she hissed at him.

"But baby," he tried hard not to laugh, but failed miserably.

"Can't hear you," her words trailed in the direction of Alice and Jasper's tent. "Alice, open up. Jasper get out," she demanded.

My stomach was hurting I was laughing so hard. "What did you do?" Edward asked between laughs as the show down between Rose and Emmett continued.

"I put those earth worms we collected earlier in her sleeping bag. Paybacks hell," I said matter-of-factly. Then I shushed him so that we could hear what was being said.

"What? What do you want Rosalie? We're busy," Alice asked, obviously annoyed.

"Well I suggest you check your bag before you slideinto it. Apparently Bella's on the warpath," Rose warned. "Jasper did you help her? I swear to goodness if you two start those Junior high shenanigans again I will snap you like a twig, my brother."

After having inadvertently upsetAlice with our engagement announcement, I was thankful I had decided to make Rosalie my only target for this little stunt. Alice may have just beat me to a pulp over this one after receiving the news she'd just gotten.

"Hey you," Edward cooed into my ear drawing face to his. "Forget about them, they'll work it all out. I do believe you and I have some unfinished business from earlier today."

"Mmm," I moaned as he laid a searing kiss on me. Oh, yes, let's get right on that.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

After a few rounds of some serious heavy petting that would have made Alice and Rose proud, I had to insist we get some sleep. This of course was no easy feat when dealing with a horny male who you'd just let cross some well guarded boundaries. I believe Rose would describe what we'd been up to as firmly placing our feet on third base. When I reminded him that in less that two and a half months we wouldbe away at college, living on our own, no longer having to worry about the watchful eyes of our parents, he finally conceded.

We had to get up bright and early the next morning to get packed up, and back on the river. If I didn't get a few good hours of sleep in, I could guarantee you that I would rightfully earn Emmett's title as the bear. For the most part, the remainder of our trip down river should be a gentle ride, mostly Class I and Class II rapids. We had about a two hour float to the location where Mr. Hale was to pick us up. He was bringing his Suburban so that we would have comfortable ride back home. He was also bringing a trailer so that we could get the rafts back to Newton's Outfitters.

I drifted off to sleep, nestled in Edwards arms, in blissful reverie. This trip had turned out better than I could have ever dreamed of. So much had happened in such a short time. I graduated from high school, decided to get a backbone concerning my parents and living arrangements for college, I'd done things to Edward and he to me I'd only ever dreamed about, but most importantly I'd agreed to become Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

**/\/\/\/\/\  
A/N: Thoughts? I'd love to hear them. **

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**

**If you didn't get a chance go check out Bella's ring, it's gorgeous, link on my profile. I absolutely love emeralds and I'm sorry if I offended anyone with a diamond engagement ring. Really, that was not my intention, I'm just a sucker for a beautiful emerald. They get me every time.**


	13. D Day

**A/N: Thanks to Tracey for editing this for me. :)**

**As we all know Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just made up this story and borrowed her characters for their star power. **

_**...and so the story continues...**_

**/\/\/\/\/\**

_Previously: BPOV (Memory)_

_After a few rounds of some serious heavy petting, believe me I done Alice and Rose proud, I had to insist we get some sleep. This of course was no easy feat when dealing with a horny male who you'd just let cross some well guard boundaries. I believe Rose would describe what we'd been up to as firmly placing our feet on third base. I reminded him that in less that two and a half months we would be away at college, living on our own, and would no longer have to worry about the watchful eyes of our parents, he finally conceded. _

_We had to get up bright and early the next morning to get packed up, and back on the river. If I didn't get a few good hours of sleep in I could guarantee that I would rightfully earn Emmett's title as the bear. For the most part the remainder of our trip down river should be a gentle ride, mostly class 1 and 2 rapids. We had about a two-hour float to the location where Mr. Hale was to pick us up. He was bringing his Suburban so that we would have comfortable ride back home. He was also bringing a trailer so that we could get the rafts back to Newton's Outfitters. _

_I drifted off to sleep, nestled in Edwards's arms, in blissful reverie. This trip had turned out better than I could have ever dreamed of. So much had happened in such a short time. I graduated from high school, decided to get a backbone concerning my parents and living arrangements for college, I done things to Edward and he to me I'd only ever dreamed about, but most importantly I'd agreed to become Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen._

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ch. 13 D-Day**

**BPOV (Present)**

I sat next to Edward on the bed as I watched him sleep. Ah, sleep that was something neither he nor I had much of in the last twenty-four hours or so. I swear that boy was like that little pink Energizer bunny; he just kept going and going. I giggled thinking about how exciting it had been to see this new side of Edward. I was so thankful we had decided to wait to share ourselves completely. This was all new, and that made it that much more exciting. We were not only on a journey to explore Iceland in a couple of days, but we were more importantly on a journey to explore each other fully. Our last frontier you might say.

I was beginning to get hungry and had no desire to eat alone. Deciding Edward had enough sleep, I straddled him, and began to trace the contours of his chest with the tips of my fingers. There were just no words to describe his perfection. A body like his should truly be a crime.

As he started to stir I leaned in and gently placed a chased kiss on his scrumptious lips. I didn't really want to get anything started. I was truly absolutely ravenous. All calories out and no calories in were starting to put a drain on my system.

He grinned as I pulled away. "Can I request to be awakened that way every morning from here on out?" He purred, still not opening his eyes.

"I suppose so, but currently it's not morning. I may just have to take that one back and save it up for tomorrow," I teased.

His eyes fluttered opened and he got a sly smirk on his face. He pulled me to him as he rolled us over, pinning me to the bed. "Well, well it looks as if the Energizer bunny has been recharged." I giggled.

"I think a little demonstration may just be in order," he said seductively leaving a trail on kisses down my neck.

"Edward," I was beginning to lose focus as my will began to wane. "First things first; my body requires sustenance for this demonstration to continue. I promise I'll make your wait worth your while," I pleaded before he took things any farther, but more than that, before I myself reached the point of no return.

Sighing heavily he rested his head on my chest, tugging longingly as the thin sheet that covered my bare body. "If we must, but you'd better cover yourself or I'm not going to be able resist having dessert first."

I kissed the top of his head, giving him a gentle push. He was relentless, his hands had already begun a new search and if I didn't take charge we were not leaving this bed anytime soon.

I slipped out of the bed, lithely moving across the room to where my robe lay draped across the over sized settee. Dragging the limp piece of black silk off the chair, I ever so slowly slid it up my arms, securing it at the waist with the sash. Edward groaned in protest, "Bella, you are going to be the death of me."

I smile triumphantly, getting the reaction I sought from him. "Whatever do you mean, darling?" I feigned innocence.

As I turned to look at him, he smiled devilishly. "Edward don't you dare!" I squealed as I made a run for the door only to be caught up in his strong arms.

He picked me up tossing my over his shoulder, marching us towards the kitchen, butt naked might I remind you. And for crying out loud this view of his toosh was just as grand.

"Edward, put me down," I half-heartedly pleaded. I reached down and gave him a playful smack on his rock hard ass.

He stopped dead in his tracks, nearly dropping me to my feet. With lusty fire in his now dark eyes he warned, "Bella, you doing that only turns me on even more. If you plan on eating anytime soon I suggest you keep you hot little hands to yourself."

My breath caught. If I didn't look away soon he wouldn't have to worry about control, I'd be jumping his bones in no time flat, screaming screw the food. I bit down on my finger bringing me back to reality and quickly turned making a beeline to the kitchen. I needed to refuel, and refuel fast. We had business of the utmost importance to deal with back in the 'boardroom".

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**EPOV (Memory)**

Today was the day; "D Day'. Today Bella and I would be telling her parents, and mine, that I had asked her to marry me, and that she more than willingly had excepted. No, I had not asked her father for her hand up front. A sure sign, I'm sure to him, that I was not mature enough to be marrying his daughter. I admit it. I had chickened out, I mean seriously he is Chief Swam, and he could be very intimidating. We only hoped that having an extended engagement would help in appeasing him and Renee.

I was not really worried about my parents. I'm sure they already expected that it was coming being that I had asked my mother for my great grandmother's ring a few weeks ago. Plus, what could they really say? They had gone along with Emmett marrying Rose straight out of High school without much fuss. And for another thing, they had not raised a fool. They knew that I would not make such a life altering decision without putting a lot of thought and planning into it first, hence us not getting married until after we graduated from college.

I sat eating my breakfast trying to calm my nerves with thoughts of Bella and the raftering trip we'd just returned from a few days ago. Bella smiling...Bella in her rather tiny swimsuit, _thank you Alice_, Bella's glorious body stretched out on her towel in the sun...Bella's soft supple skin under my hands...Bella's hand on my..."

"Edward!" I was started from reverie. I looked up to see Emmett grinning like an idiot back at me from across the table. "Earth to Edward. Geez bro, I said your name like twenty times. What has you so distracted? Oh, don't tell me let me guess..."

His eyes glinted as I knew he was about to say something unbelievably embarrassing, however completely accurate he might be. I nervously glanced around the room checking to make sure Esme was no longer around.

"Judging by that shit eating grin on your face I'd say it has something to do with a scantily dressed, or maybe even a completely underdressed long haired, brown eyed girl that goes by the name of Bella," he chuckled.

"Shut it, Emmett!" I warned. "I'd appreciate you not talking about my future wife and your future sister in-law in such a unwholesome manner."

"Oh, come on little brother. Admit it, you know your dying to share your little conquest this past weekend." _Oh God, here we go. _"After seeing you stumble out of your tent that next morning in a euphoria that screamed, 'I am a man who's been sa-tis-fied'. There was not doubt in my mind that the two of you had a little something something going on that night. If the cries of satisfaction coming from the both of you ALL NIGHT LONG didn't solidify that for me, sure as hell your appearance that morning did," he chuckled.

It was at this unfortunate moment Rosalie decided to grace us with her presence. Looking a bit haggard she sauntered over to Emmett, falling into his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good morning big boy," she cooed as she dragged her finger suggestively down his chest causing my stomach to lurch. Seriously, the phrase "get a room" never applied to anyone more than it did these two.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," he chortled. "Oh baby, you could have slept in. I'm sorry I kept you up so late last night with my impromptu workout," he said in a sickly sweet voice as she soothingly rubbed her cheek on his puffed out chest. As his tongue flicked out to trace her ear lobe, eliciting a soft moan from her, he lightly snapped his fingers behind her back giving me a "I'm the man" wink and head nod, like I needed to be reminded of he and Rose's escapades. My room is directly above theirs and let's just say sound not only permeates walls, it travels through ceilings as well. I shuddered in remembrance.

Having just about as much as I could stomach from the two exhibitionists, I shoved back from the table giving him a disgusted look. I really didn't want any more details about what went on behind their closed door.

"Aw, leaving so soon little brother?" Emmett said sounding disappointed. "We were just getting to the nitty-gritty of you and Bella's last night on the rafting trip."

Rosalie's head snapped up, "You best keep you hands off Bella, if you know what's good for you Edward. Need I remind you, Charlie owns a gun," she smirked.

"And what exactly is he supposed to do about Bella's hands all over on him Rose? Hmm?" Emmett said seriously as if he was defending me to Rose. The grin on his face said otherwise. The both of them were having a bit to much fun teasing me relentlessly as usual at my expense.

I made my escape as the two of them laughed hysterically, completely amused by themselves. The laughing abruptly stopped only to be followed by slurping noises, no doubt they were now making out at, no make that on, the breakfast table. _Where was Esme when I needed her? _I silently prayed she'd walk in on them about now. Nothing embarrassed Rosalie more than getting caught in compromising positions with Emmett by my mother.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

After the last of the Graduation party guests had left Bella and I asked to speak to our parents in the living room while the others began straightening up. Jasper gave me a thumbs up as Alice mouthed, "Good Luck." I gave them both a nervous smile in return. Emmett on the other hand came up behind me as I turned to leave whispering, "your dead meat man," as he chuckled darkly. Rosalie giggled in amusement. Leave it to my won brother and his wife to amp up my anxiety level.

Bella and I sat next to one another on the love seat. Charlie, Renee, Esme, and Carlisle all sat comfortably across from us on the couch. Bella nervously ran her engagement ring she'd slipped back on as we exited the kitchen, in circles around her finger.

"Stop," I whispered through my teeth as I smiled back at our parents. I took her hand in mine to still her, wrapping my other comfortingly around her waist.

"Mom, dad, Charlie, Renee; Bella and I have some exciting news to share with all of you," I started.

"Oh?" Esme inquired giddily, nearly bouncing into Carlisle's lap. I shot her a pleading look begging for her to take a chill pill.

"Yes, we wanted to tell you that we're getting married. I mean I asked her and she has agreed," I smiled lovingly at Bella. She really was my world. Her eyes sparkled, and she gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"WHAT!?" Charlie spoke nearly in a yell, startling everyone. He would have been on his feet, but thank goodness Renee kept him firmly tethered next to her on the couch. "Absolutely not! You're to young, I won't allow it."

"Charlie," Esme said calmly. "If memory serves me correctly, you and Renee were about this age when the two of you were married. It appears to have worked out just fine for the two of you, as I'm sure it will for Edward and Bella," she smiled brightly.

"What do you know? Renee and I didn't get married because we wanted to. We got married because we had to," he growled.

"Charlie!" Renee screeched. "It wasn't like that and you know it. Now think before you speak," she chided.

"I know, I know," he looked apologetically towards Renee. "I'm sorry, but this is our baby were talking about here. She's to young. We can't allow her to make this mistake," he pleaded for understanding. "Next thing you know she'll be telling us she's pregnant."

Understanding seemed to flitter across his face and his temper once again spiked. "Wait just one damn minute. That's what this is about isn't it? You knocked my baby up!" Charlie seethed, reaching across the coffee table grabbing hold of the front of my shirt, and yanking me to my feet.

As I saw my life flash before me, screams erupted from all around as Carlisle's voice of reason took firm charge of the rapidly deteriorating situation. "Charlie," Carlisle spoke authoritatively as he placed his hand over Charlie's hand that now had a death grip on my shirt. He released his grasp as Carlisle continued. "Let's give them a chance to finish before we go jumping to conclusions."

Everyone once again took their seats as Bella let out a huge sigh of relief. She nervously scanned my face as she straightened my shirt, checking for any signs of permanent damage. She clutched onto my hand for dear life. Nothing he could say or do would ever tear us apart. No way were we ever letting one another go.

"Dad," Bella spoke obviously hurt by her father's assumptions. "We have not done anything, nor do we intend on doing anything that will result in me becoming pregnant before we are married. We are both committed to waiting to have," she hesitated, glancing at me, a bit embarrassed about we she was about to say, "sex until we are married." Her tears began to fall due to her father's lack of trust in her. She had more than learned from her parent's mistakes, and neither she nor I intended on repeating them.

Pained guilt crossed Charlie's face, as I'm sure her tears shot daggers straight into his heart. Bella meant the world to him, and hurting her I'm sure was never his intention.

I protectively pulled Bella closer to me; my breath was still a bit ragged from my near death experience. "As I was saying, Bella and I have decided to get married, but everyone can rest easy it won't be anytime soon. We want to wait until after graduation, college graduation that is."

Things were a little more subdued after the blow up. Revealing that we had no plans to wed anytime soon seemed to quell Charlie's hot temper, however, he still wasn't happy about the engagement. I'm not sure he'd ever think Bella old enough to get married. He just had a hard time accepting the fact that his daughter was becoming an adult and that she would do "adult" things and make "adult" decision without consulting her parents first.

Renee, on the other hand, didn't seem surprised in the least to hear of our news. Something about she knew it would only be a matter of time, and that she was shocked that we had set the date so far in the future. She predicted we would not be able to hold out that long, much to Charlie's chagrin.

After all was said and done, Renee and Esme now joined by Aunt Lily and Mrs. Hale, 'oohed' and 'aahed' over Bella's ring.

Of course Alice being Alice wanted to get started right away with the wedding plans. "It's never to soon to start Bella," she chided when Bella tried protesting. Rosalie, having already been through this with Alice, sat-back and watched in amusement.

I must admit, while things had not gone as smoothly as we would have like them have gone, it could have been a whole lot worse. Rosalie's reminder of Charlie being the proud owner of a gun briefly came to mind. After tonight's showdown I didn't know how well the girl's plan of us all living together come August was going to go over. I think I'll conveniently be busy the day they decided to bring that one up with her parents.

**/\/\/\/\/\  
A/N: I had the best time writing Charlie's reaction. But more than that, I love writing the scene with Emmett and Rose. lol So what did you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts. **

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**


	14. Cohabitation

**A/N: Rosalie made this chapter alot of fun to writed. That's enough of a hint, wouldn't want to ruin it for you. The song Bella gets caught singing is Captured by Natalie Grant. I have always thought this song should be Bella's anthem in Eclipse, she was always running away and Edward was always going and bringing her back. lol Link for the song can be found on my profile. **

**I am honored to have _BITTENEV_ step up and take over the position of beta for me until Halo is able to get her technical issues resolved. I highly recommend her story Stitches and Scars. She also has taken over writing When Fiction Becomes Reality for bella-of-the-ball, another awesome story. She is listed under my favorites on my profile. Of course big thanks go out to _Tracey_ for all her help and encouragement.**

**As we all know Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just made up this story and borrowed her characters for their star power. **

_**...and so the story continues...**_

**/\/\/\/\/\**

_Previously: EPOV (Past)_

_After all was said and done, Renee and Esme now joined by Aunt Lily and Mrs. Hale, 'oohed' and 'aahed' over Bella's ring. _

_Of course Alice being Alice wanted to get started right away with the wedding plans. "It's never too soon to start Bella," she chided when Bella tried protesting. Rosalie, having already been through this with Alice, sat-back and watched in amusement._

_I must admit, while things had not gone as smoothly as we would have like them have gone; it could have been a whole lot worse. Rosalie's reminder of Charlie being the proud owner of a gun briefly came to mind. After tonight's showdown I didn't know how well the girl's plan of us all living together come August was going to go over. I think I'll conveniently be busy the day they decide to bring that one up with her parents._

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ch. 14 Cohabitation**

**BPOV (Present)**

After putting the last of the dinner dishes away, I walked into the cozy den to find Edward lounging on the couch mesmerized by the flickering flames of the roaring fire in the large stone fireplace; the light dancing across his manly form. A sight that to this day could still take my breath away.

"Look what I got here," I said sinking down onto his lap, my black silk robe falling slightly agape. I grinned wickedly as I wagged a bottle of caramel syrup between us. "A bonus gift from Rosalie."

"Mmm," he said rubbing his lips together as he reached out to undo the ties to my robe. "I'm sure the note said something about making your dessert that much sweeter," his voice trembled with desire. His bright green eyes were now so dark they sizzled with passion. "Tonight, my love, I not only intend on worshiping every inch of your body, but I fully intend on tasting every inch as well." He possessively took the bottle of delectable sauce from my hand. The pop of the top sent shivers of anticipation down my spine. "Now, where shall I begin?"

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**BPOV (Memory)**

Alice jabbered with excitement as she steadily unpacked one of the multitudes of boxes containing what seemed like her endless supply of clothing. It appeared she had enough stuff to open her own boutique in the mall.

"Bella, I don't know if there's going to be enough room in this cracker box size of a closet to house all of our things," she whined.

I had seen this coming. Alice had grown up an only child in a four-bedroom house, where not only her own bedroom closet had been over flowing, but the guest room closet was as well. "Can't you just hang some of your things in Jasper's closet?" I asked.

"I've already done that, he's out of space too. Being that you have so little, can't you just put your things in Edward's closet? That way I'd have at least one whole closet to myself," her question was more of a plea.

I really had no problem relenting. If it weren't for her, I would most assuredly be stuffing my things into a trunk at the foot of a dorm room bed right now.

By some miracle, and with Alice's assistance, I'd been able to talk my parents into letting me live under the same roof as Edward, instead of living in the crowded and cramped dorms that was U of W's student housing. I believed a good part of that miracle had something to do with the fact that Alice owned a piece of Charlie's heart as if she was his own daughter. She had the uncanny ability to talk him into just about anything, where as I, his own flesh and blood, could not. She had the knack of reasoning with him; a skill I was more than envious of.

After all was said and done the funniest thing had been that it was Alice's parents who had put up the biggest resistance. Hence the reason it was she and I sharing a room, and not Jasper and Edward.

"NOW you tell me?" I pretended to be bothered by her request. Honestly, she could have asked me for just about anything and I would have readily agreed. I was on cloud nine, and I had no intention on letting anything bring me down anytime soon.

"Pretty please? I'll make it up to you. I promise," she pouted, fluttering her eyes lashes.

I walked into the closet and grabbed the couple dozen things I'd already hung. "All yours," I said mocking annoyance.

"You know you love me," she squealed, swatting my rearend as she ran passed me into the closet.

"Like only a sister could," I smiled; exiting the room sending air kisses her way knowing that my statement was the truth. Alice and Rosalie were the closest thing that I had, and ever would have to actual sisters.

I walked blindly down the hall towards Edwar's room. My hands were brimming with hangers weighted down by my clothes and I nearly ran into Jasper. "Whoa there Bella. Can I help you with those?"

"I got it Jasper, but thanks. I think Alice is the one who could use some assistance. Otherwise, she may be in there until the end of next week unpacking all her stuff." I giggled.

He squeezed by me. I'm sure that would be the last I'd see of him for a while. I imagine he'd be held up in our bedroom closet for the next several hours.

As I entered Edward's room I nearly tripped on the leg of a pair of pants that had escaped my grasp. As luck would have it my knight in shining armor was right there to make sure I didn't become one with the floor.

"Hey, let me get that for you. What has Alice commandeered the closet in _your_ room?" He asked retrieving the pile of clothes from me.

I kissed his cheek, rewarding him for his sweet gesture, "You guessed it. Ours, and Jasper's I might add. Do you have any room in your closet for some of my things?"

Edward set my clothes down on his neatly made bed. His room was already in order. How he had accomplished so much in such a short time was beyond me. Must have something to do with not being constantly interrupted by a pesky pixie asking for your opinion about how this looks and where that should go. Honestly, I had to admit, I was just as excited about it as she was. We'd been planning this for years and now it was actually happening. Having Edward and Jasper along for the ride was just an added bonus.

He turned back towards me pulling me into his embrace giving me a sly smile. "I'll make room if you promise that I get to wake up every morning to you rummaging through my closet dressed in something Alice has chosen for you to wear to bed each night." His purr made me weak in the knees.

I'd be more than happy to wear those things for _Edward_, but it wasn't just he and I living in this house. I'd be mortified if Emmett or Jasper saw me in one of the _barely-there_ nighties Alice had insisted was a "necessity" for college living.

"Oh really? And how would you feel about Emmett and Jasper seeing me in one of those get-ups?" I said thinking that for once I had the upper hand.

But the always "cool as a cucumber" Edward had the perfect retort, "They wouldn't have to see anything. It would be a _secret _between you and me. You just wear that fluffy robe your mom gave you, and when you slip in here each morning I would just kindly ask you to leave it at the door," he nipped at my neck.

I sighed letting my head fall back giving him better access. I wouldn't be able to allow this to continue for much longer or we'd never get anything accomplished. Plus, our parents were to be arriving at any moment to help us finish the unpacking, and they were also bringing over the last of the furniture. That's all I would need is for Charlie and Renee to find Edward and I canoodling on his bed. The very bed I'd promise, _with my fingers crossed behind my back of course_, never to take up residence on. I knew they believed that fib about as much as the villagers believed the boy who cried wolf. They just liked pretending that was the one promise I wouldn't break while living under the same roof as Edward. _"Sure Mom. Sure dad. I promise to never set foot in Edward's room." Right._ Like that was even remotely possible. That was probably going to be the one and only promise that I would not be able to keep with Edward and I shacked up in such close courtiers. Look, here I was already breaking rule numero uno.

"Of course you'd have a simple solution," I groaned. "You. Out. I can't think straight with those hands and mouth of yours molesting me." I playfully pushed him off of me, guiding him towards the door. "Go be useful by unpacking the kitchen."

He chuckled, grasping my hand pulling me once more in for a whopper of a kiss. When he released me I stumbled backwards onto the bed. He grinned triumphantly, "As you wish my dear."

And then he was gone just like that. Leaving me speechless on top of my heaping pile of clothes wondering what the heck just happened. I had once again fallen victim to the dazzling powers of the one and only Edward Cullen. And did he call me "dear"? What was that? We aren't some married couple in our forties. I'd definitely be talking to him about that later.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

When I'd finally regained use of all my faculties after being left completely in coherent by Edward, I popped my ears buds in and turned up the volume on my IPOD. My once neatly stacked pile of clothes had been left in complete disarray all over his bed and floor. As I worked on putting the items back on hangers and rearranging Edward's things to accommodate my stuff, I sang along with song currently playing...

_EVERYWHERE I GO YOU FIND ME  
EVEN WHEN I RUN_

_I'M CAPTURED  
IM CAPTURED IN YOU_

_EVERYWHERE YOUR LOVE SURROUNDS ME  
I CANNOT ESCAPE_

_I'M CAPTURED  
I'M CAPTURED IN YOU  
I'M CAPTURED_

I have always loved this song. Every time I hear it I think of the relationship I have with Edward. No matter where I go I will always be completely and utterly his. He captured my heart fully the night that now seemed like eons ago, at La Push beach, where we spent our first date.

Completely absorbed in the task at hand I didn't notice that Edward had returned until I spun around in a half-hearted attempted at a dance move Rosalie once tried teaching me. I was startled to find Edward lounging against the doorframe smiling wryly.

Clutching my chest I squeaked, "Edward, you scared the bejesus out of me."

He chuckled taking my hand. "Ah, don't stop on my behalf. I was rather enjoying the show." He really could be such a smart ass sometimes.

I tried freeing myself from his embrace without much luck. I huffed, turning my face away from him. _Yes, _the silent treatment was what he needed. _Good grief_, it was always my luck to get caught doing the most embarrassing things.

"Bella, don't be mad or...embarrassed. I was actually hoping you'd let me join you,'" he said smoothly, drawing my chin back towards him so he could see my eyes.

"Not happening mister. Your powers of persuasion aren't getting you out of this one," I pouted.

"Are you sure about that?" Did I mention the boy could definitely be cocky at times? He dragged his lips from my ear to my shoulder as we slowly began to sway to the music that only I could hear. _Dang it_, he had me. _Sheesh_, would there ever be a time he couldn't dazzle me in five seconds flat? I was even careful not to let our eyes meet.

"Umm," I moaned as my head lulled to the side. _Yep_, I'd been captured; I'd fallen straight into his devious clutches once again. I slid my arms around his neck closing what little distance there was between our bodies. "Edward," I sighed trying to figure out what exactly it was that I wanted to remember.

"Ahem." _Crap_, my memory came crashing back with the clearing of someone's throat. _Parents here…Parents in the house. _My cheeks flamed as I slowly peaked over Edward's shoulder to see who we'd been caught by _this _time. And I must say, I'd never been happier to see Carlisle in my life. I mentally wiped my brow.

"Lunch is ready kids. And if I might offer you some sound advice...I'd put some distance between yourselves before you make your way downstairs. I'm not sure how long Bella will be staying here if Charlie sees the two of you stuck together like glue," he smirked.

_Ahhh! _I screamed internally feeling completely mortified. Carlisle knew exactly where this had been headed. He knew that Edward and I...fooled around. Okay, so I'm not that naive to think he didn't, but it's just..._ahhh!_Edward never loosened his hold on me. "Thanks dad," he said kissing me behind my ear one last glorious time. I really did want to smack him a good one, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Edward Cullen," I hissed ducking under his arm. "Not in front of your _dad_."

He shook his head, "Like he doesn't already know what goes on between us behind closed doors."

"I don't care. We don't have to give him a show," I chided. "_Lord_, I can't wait for the day when you and I can fool around without the threat of someone walking in on us. Now come on, let's get down there before anything else happens. I swear, if I don't die of embarrassment today it's going to be a miracle." Tugging his hand I pulled him along behind me.

**/\/\/\/\/\**  
**  
**After finishing off our dinner, we all sat around the coffee table enjoying a slice of Esme's caramel cake with butter cream frosting. It was pure heaven. All the parentals had left around four o'clock and we were trying to decide what we could do with the rest of our evening now that they were gone. None of us wanted to spend anymore time unpacking, and we really weren't up to going out.

"I say we play spin the bottle," Emmett chimed in, a little too excited about the prospect. How Rosalie dealt with his childish antics was beyond me. She had never been one for patience except when it came to dealing with kids. I guess that's how she was able to tolerate his behavior; she just treated him like another one of the children she worked with at the daycare center. However, it was more than obvious when she was dealing with _him_; his silliness appeared to make her all hot and bothered. There was no doubt about it; Rose wore the pants in that relationship. Maybe Emmett figured this out for himself and that's why he acted like a fool at times. Domineering Rose seemed be what did it for him.

"Um…Em isn't that a bit childish? Seriously, were not in High school anymore, and we're all in committed relationships now. And for crying out loud, you're married you big goof. I don't see Rose letting you put those lips of yours on another girl _ever _again," Alice chided.

"Yeah baby," Rosalie cooed, "If you think I'm letting Bella kiss you, your out-of-your-mind. I mean, I understand your curiosity being that you are the only guy here she's never kissed before," she winked at me without missing a beat, "But I have no intention of letting her find out just how good _you_ are." She reached for his hand, closing her eyes as she licked the icing off his finger. His eyes immediately turned dark; all thoughts of a kissing game gone.

But the damage had been done. Both Edward and Alice hadn't missed any portion of Rosalie's revelation about me having kissed two of the three guys in the room. I slid my foot farther under the coffee table giving her a swift kick. I looked up hesitantly to find two pairs of shocked eyes bearing down on me. Jasper, the other traitor, was leaning back against the couch staring at nothing in particular pretending as if he was oblivious to what had just happened. _Jerk!_

Rosalie giggled at Emmett's reaction to her teasing, playfully snapping and growling at him. She abruptly turned to me with a calculating grin as she now observed the predicament she'd left me in. I guess she felt the need to finish me off. "I have an idea. Let's talk about our most embarrassing moments. I volunteer Bella to go first." I swear if she and Emmett weren't living in the tiny apartment over the garage she would be dead meat tonight. I wanted to strangle her in her sleep.

"Let's not and say we did," I said matter-of-factly, doing my best to disguise my chagrin. I stared Jasper down, begging silently for some assistance.

Before I even had a chance to think of a way out of this I was lifted up and placed on the couch, thanks to Emmett, and was now sitting side-by-side with Jasper. I looked up to see four pairs of eager eyes awaiting us across the coffee table. _Ugh!_ I gave Rose the evil eye, which only seemed to egg her on.

"Well, well. Look who we have in the hot seat," her eyes twinkled with delight. No doubt about it, she was the spawn of Satan himself.

_How could she do this to me? How could she do this to Jasper, her own flesh and blood? God, how did I get here? Calgon take me away!_ I was suddenly over come with a strong sense of foreboding; I had to get out of this…I had to get away from _here_. "Um, I'm suddenly feeling a bit ill. I think I'm going to go lie down," I said nervously, not making eye contact with anyone. My stress level was at an all time high.

I stood to make my retreat, but faster than the blink of an eye Emmett was at my side. "Bells…Bells…Bells, you can't just leave without giving us the full scoop. Now sit," he instructed.

I reluctantly did as I was told. As I returned to my position next to Jasper I pinched him in his side. The idiot had not made one peep since this entire fiasco started to unravel. I guess he was going with the whole rule that "silence is golden". He better watch out, because if I was going down he was too.

I made the unfortunate mistake of making eye contact with Alice, who surprisingly was sitting as still as a statue. Her expression was hard to read. Bewildered? Anger? Humor? I just couldn't tell, but it was obvious that Jasper had never mentioned the _incident_ to her, as I had not to Edward. It wasn't like we had planned to keep it a secret; it just happened so long ago, and we were so young.

"Begin," Alice finally spoke, very nonchalantly. _Crap_, still unreadable.

"Uh well, I uh, I mean we uh…you know…kissed. But it was like forever ago. No big deal. We were just kids. Right Jasper?" I stumbled over the words. I looked to Jasper in hopes that he'd finally returned from catatonia. Edward look rather amused about the whole thing. I didn't know if I should be happy about that or pissed. I mean he _was _finding humor in my pain. What kind of boyfriend, I'm mean _fiancé_ was he? He might just need his butt kicked too.

"Right," Jasper agreed, but apparently that's all the assistance I was going to get from him. Seriously, his ass was grass when I got my hands on him. This situation was really bringing out my violent tendencies.

"When? Where? Why?" Alice asked bluntly. I was beginning to think she was more ticked than anything. _Great_, that's all I needed. I had to sleep in the same room as her tonight.

"Oh, oh, did he slip you the tongue?" Emmett mused.

"Emmett!" Rosalie screeched elbowing him in the ribs as she smirked at me. It was all for show of course. She was going to enjoy every bit of the embarrassment that his crude question was sure to cause. "One question at a time. No need to overwhelm her," she feigned concern.

"Thanks for your assistance Rose. Maybe, you should tell the story," I said, my tone laced with sarcasm. I was willing to attempt anything to stall for more time._ Lord_, this was so embarrassing. I was surprised Emmett hadn't mentioned frying eggs or roasting marshmallow, his personal favorite on my glowing cheeks.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to ruin all your fun. Now on with it my friend," she demanded.

Friend? She was surely deluding herself. She was no friend of mine. A few choice words came to mind as I thought about what I wanted to say to her. But of course me being me, I would hold my tongue and more likely than let sleeping dogs lie once this was all said and done. I guess I was getting my first taste at what life with my _adopted_ sibling was going to be like as we resided in the same house with one another.

"Summer before seventh grade, my room, Jasper needed practice. All questions answered, now let's move on. Who's next?" I said a quick prayer that would be enough. If not, maybe I at least woke Jasper up with that last answer. I had definitely fudged on the truth with that one. Emmett's laughter bellowed throughout the house. He was laid out on his side like a fricking-beached whale. _Lovely._ Edward said nothing, but continued to look amused. _That's it_, no nookie for him for the next week, maybe that would make him think twice about ever making fun of me again.

"What?!" Jasper piped up. "I needed practice?" I could help myself; I had to smile at his reaction. It looked like the cat had finally released his tongue.

"He speaks!" I said rolling my eyes. "Jasper, if you don't like my answers then maybe you should tell the story yourself," I scolded. I was beyond done with him being close lipped about the one and only kiss we ever shared.

Turning towards me with the look of a lion about to spring, he began, "If I remember correctly, _Bella_. You were suffering a broken heart after Trevor Hamilton stood you up at the movie theater. I only kissed you because Rosalie," he paused to give his sister a death glare, "said it would cheer you up."

"Oh really?" I asked defensively.

"Really," he retorted, not willing to back down. We were in a standoff of wills, neither of us willing to given in. I was feeling more angry than embarrassed now.

"Guys, guys. Can't we all just get along?" Emmett chortled. "Plus, Bells you didn't answer my question," he pouted.

Jasper and I momentarily broke our standoff to glare at Emmett. In unison we both shouted, "NO!" He was now in full hysterics. He was going to have a stomachache if he didn't settle down soon.

"No worries baby," Rose crooned. "I'll finish up where they've left off." She stood up and faced the group. Like Alice, Rosalie was not one to shy away from the dramatics.

"Where to begin?" She giggled.

"From the beginning babe," Emmett urged.

There was still nothing coming from Edward or Alice, but they appeared to be just as eager as Emmett to get the story.

"Well you see…Bella was supposed to meet Trevor at the theater and the jerk never showed up. He left our poor little Bella standing there with no date and no ride home. She was too mortified and upset by her predicament to call anyone, so she walked the three miles home, in the freezing rain mind you. By the time she arrived home, she was soaked to the bone," Rose sighed, _again with the dramatics_.

"Poor thing ended up stuck in bed with a temp of 102. She had nothing but time on her hands to wallow in her own self-pity. When I finally had enough of her pity party, believe me she needed a pick me up in the worse way, I sent my little brother over to her house to cheer her up." Oh, for crying out loud. She and Jasper were born like what, three minutes apart?

"Imagine my shock," she laid her hand on her chest as if demonstrating her reaction to the memory, "When I walked into Bella's room to find these two," she wagged her finger at us, "In a heated lip lock. Let me just say…from what I saw, their tongues were more than getting a little acquainted." As she finished she turned her attention to Jasper and I giving us both an over exaggerated wink.

"Rosalie Hale," Jasper chided as he jumped to his feet. "You know it wasn't anything near what you've just described. I gave her a simple peck on the lips. Nothing more. Stop trying to make more out of this than there ever was." Jasper in a huff was a rarity. However, when he did lose his temper he was not one you wanted to be around.

Rosalie began to laugh like a hyena, little giggles erupted from Alice, and well Emmett he was doing what he does best. And my Edward, he leaned back on his hands, pressing his lips together, doing his best to hold in the cackle that threatened to escape. With everyone distracted by Jasper's outburst I took the  
opportunity to get the heck out of dodge. In an outstanding, or rather for me, unbelievable track and field move, I hurdle the coffee table. I made a beeline for the stairs only to be scooped up off my feet and raced up the stairs bridal style by my traitorous fiancé. He didn't stop until he'd reached my room, plopping me on my bed.

"Edward Cullen, what on earth are you doing?" I asked, completely caught off guard.

"Well, I thought if I brought you in here we could re-enacted this kiss you had with Jasper when you were mire babes," he wriggled his eyebrows at me.

If this guy thought he was getting anything of the sort from me, he had another thing coming. Okay, so there was no-way I could hold out on him for an entire week, much less a whole day, but I could at least attempt a cold shoulder for the next hour. I only had to keep his hot little hands and lips off of me so that I wouldn't lose my concentration. _Bed…getting ready for bed._ Yes, that would be the perfect excuse to keep me out of his clutches. There was no way he could melt my resolve if I locked myself behind a closed door.

"In your dreams mister. Now get out. I'm tired and I'm going to get ready for bed," I told him.

"Ah, Bella. Don't be mad." _Oh crap. Not the puppy dog eyes._ I had to get him out of my room fast. If this didn't work for him, he would turn on his dazzling powers. I grabbed his shoulders; not making eye contact, turned him towards the door and lightly shoved him out of my room. After closing the door rather hard, I fell back against it. Just maybe I had a flare for the dramatics as well. My girls had taught me well.

If tonight was any kind of indicator, the next few years were going to be quite an adventure.

**/\/\/\/\/\  
A/N: Don't shoot me, Rose made me do it. It was she that told me Bella and Jasper's little secret and them made me share it. lol**

**So what did you think? **

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**


	15. Not What You Think

Ch. 15 Not What You Think (12/29/2008)

A/N: Sorry about this, but I wanted to let you know that I didn't fall off the face of the earth. Most of you do not know that I have been dealing with a condition since late September that causes me incredible pain on a daily basis. Well that pain went into over drive three days before Christmas and has only gotten worse. I have been laid up in bed for the past four days. I have not been home or seen my babies (cats and dogs) in that time either. Fortunately I was able to see a doctor today that manages pain and he gave me an epidural shot in my neck and I am feeling better pain wise now I just have to start eating and drinking so my head will stop spinning.

Ch. 15 is about three pages from being finished and as soon as I can sit up and type I am so there. It is all outlined, I just have to fill in the blanks. I also have the remaining chapters outlined as well. Those of you waiting on your preview, I will get that to you as soon as I get to go home where I have access to my files.

Okie Dokie that's all for now. Laying down and typing takes a lot out of a person. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and I hope all of you have a happy New Year. :)

This will be replaced with the real Ch. 15 when I get it finished. Thank you for your continued support.

Teaser song for upcoming chapters: "At Last' by Etta James

**12/31/2008 UPDATE: I'm home now and I was able to get the next chapter out to my betas today. Whoo hoo!**


	16. Along Time Coming

**A/N: **_**She lives! She lives!**_** I want to thank all of you who sent me well wishes. I am doing much better since having the first epidural shot in my neck last week. The pain had been creeping back slowly, but I received another shot today, and I'll get another next Monday. Everyone I know who has had these say they have just been a bandade of sorts, but I'm praying that these will be the solution to my problem. For crying out loud I even given up lifting weights until this is over, and it's killing me. Any who, enough about me. **

**I have changed the legal age for gambling in Vegas to 18 so that it fits my story. It is actuality 21. Honestly, if I get anything wrong in this chapter or the next, about gambling or Vegas please forgive me, I have never been there. I got all my info off of the internet. **

**Just for fun...since I've been feeling better this song just makes want to get up and dance. LOL ****Can't Deny by 33 Miles, link on my profile. **

**As we all know Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just made up this story and borrowed her characters for their star power.**

**...and so the story continues...**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

_Previously...(BPOV Memory)_

_"Edward Cullen, what on earth are you doing?" I asked, completely caught off guard._

"Well, I thought if I brought you in here we could re-enacted this kiss you had with Jasper when you were mire babes," he wriggled his eyebrows at me.

If this guy thought he was getting anything of the sort from me, he had another thing coming. Okay, so there was no-way I could hold out on him for an entire week, much less a whole day, but I could at least attempt a cold shoulder for the next hour. I only had to keep his hot little hands and lips off of me so that I wouldn't lose my concentration. Bed…getting ready for bed. Yes, that would be the perfect excuse to keep me out of his clutches. There was no way he could melt my resolve if I locked myself behind a closed door.

"In your dreams mister. Now get out. I'm tired and I'm going to get ready for bed," I told him.

"Ah, Bella. Don't be mad." Oh crap. Not the puppy dog eyes. I had to get him out of my room fast. If this didn't work for him, he would turn on his dazzling powers. I grabbed his shoulders; not making eye contact, turned him towards the door and lightly shoved him out of my room. After closing the door rather hard, I fell back against it. Just maybe I had a flare for the dramatics as well. My girls had taught me well.

If tonight was any kind of indicator, the next few years were going to be quite an adventure.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ch. 15 Along Time Coming**

**BPOV (Present)**

I sat watching Edward sleep and I thought about how I must be the luckiest girl in the world to have found my other half so young. I mean, others look all their lives and never find that; and here I am not even twenty years old, married to the love of my life. I was definitely thankful for the cards I'd been dealt.

I smiled as I thought about our wedding and how it was more like the wedding Alice had always dreamed of, but didn't have. In stark contrast you would think with my stage fright, I would have been the one to end up married in Vegas, not her. I giggled remembering that day.

Edward stirred, rolling over to face me. "What's got you laughing so early in the morning?" He mumbled with his eyes still closed. He reached out for me, wanting me closer to him. I willingly obliged.

Laying back and nestling myself into his embrace I explained, "I was just recalling the crazy wedding Alice and Jasper had down in Vegas. Isn't it funny how she's the one who had the subscription to Modern Bride and I'm the one who had her dream wedding? And do you know her parents even offered to let her have the dream wedding after she nearly broke her mother's heart getting hitched the way she did? Her response was 'mom I had my dream wedding. Apparently they only thing I ever needed is Jasper. Not the ring, not the fancy dress, and not the big fancy reception.' I'd never have imagined she would have settled for jeans and a simple gold band."

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**BPOV (Memory)**

It was December 27th and we had all arrived just before lunch in Las Vegas, Nevada. It had been an uneventful flight from Seattle. Well, uneventful if you didn't count Emmett's little jaunt through the human size x-ray machine at the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. His rather erotic dance had more than made me flush with embarrassment. We were all more than willing to pretend we didn't know the lunatic. Somehow he had charmed the attendant into letting him "walk" through the thing after we'd already passed through security.

He was definitely a closet exhibitionist; wait, strike that, he was and exhibitionist. He had an extreme need to be the center of attention. Rose to say the least was more than a bit peeved at how willing he was to flaunt his merchandise. Or "her merchandise" as she so fondly referred to his goods since their wedding, for the world to see.

We were staying at the Bellagio. Edward and I currently laid sprawled across the king size bed, taking in the plush ness of the room. The room was decorated with a series of rich tans and caramels. It was definitely high class to the standard Motel 8 I was used to.

According to Alice, she had been able to finagle the travel agent into upgrading our rooms without any extra cost. _Right_, like I believed one word she that had come out of her little devious mouth. I was more than certain that her parents, or Edward's, or a combination of the two, doled out the extra cash for the exquisite room I would now be residing in for the next three nights with my very own Adonis. But being that I hated people spending money on me, I didn't push for the truth. Ignorance was definitely bliss for me when it came to this kind of thing.

All too soon, our peace and quiet was interrupted by a booming knock at the door, "Open up it's the police! We have you surrounded!"

"First the airport, now this? Rose is really going to have to get a better handle on your brother, Edward. I have a feeling he might just drive us nuts for the next three days," I sighed, not wanting to move from the comfort of his arms.

"Not to worry. He just needs a few hours to settle down. You know how he is when he gets excited. He really just can't help himself," Edward tried defending Emmett.

"Room service," someone called from the hall. It was obviously a man's voice trying to be disguised as a woman's. It was evident that Emmett was starting to get impatient. He was now rattling the handle on the door.

"Give it a rest Emmett. Maybe they're having some _alone_ time. You could possibly be interrupting a _VERY_ important milestone in their relationship," Rose giggled.

Emmett's laugher boomed. It was a good thing it wasn't early morning, he would have awakened the entire floor. "Hey guys, there is no time for any hanky panky right now. I'm starving. Get your naked butts out of bed, put your clothes back on, and get out here," he demanded.

"Dead, he's dead. Someone should invent a mouth sensor. They'd make a mint off of Emmett alone. I'm sure Rosalie would be more than willing to keep a stock pile of the things on hand," Edward groaned while rolling off the bed, offering me his hand.

"Nooo," I whined. "Let's ignore him. Maybe he'll just go away."

"Now Bella, were talking about Emmett here. You know there is no chance in hell of that happening. Come on, let's get this over with. I promise to steal you away for some you-and-me time after dinner - maybe earlier if we play our cards right. But for now, we have to play the friends and family roll and make everyone else happy," Edward said.

"Okay, okay. I must admit I am hungry. That granola bar I ate on the way to the airport this morning is long gone." I wrapped my arms around him for one last embrace before opening the door to the awaiting masses. I was definitely going to hold him to that alone time promise. The massive Jacuzzi in our room was definitely going to see action some time today.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**EPOV (Memory)**

We grabbed a quick lunch at the Café Bellagio and then headed straight to the casino. Emmett and Jasper were just itching to blow their money. The two of them were one-step away from Gamblers Anonymous if you asked me. It never ceased to amaze me that the two of them could turn just about anything into a bet. Who could finish their meal first, who would beat who to their next destination, whose girlfriend would be ready on time, the possibilities were endless.

As we walked into the casino there was an audible in take of breath. Four heads snapped, to see an awe struck Emmett and Jasper with their mouths hanging open; drool not far behind.

"Jasper my man, I do believe we've hit the mother load," Emmett chuckled darkly as he placed his large hand on Jasper's shoulder, just waiting for the go ahead.

Jasper's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Let's do this." Those were Jasper's parting words. They both tore off into the casino with Alice and Rosalie hot on their heels, cursing under their breaths. "Get back here you fools," they chided in unison.

"I do believe we've just unleashed those two maniacs like kids in a candy store, completely unrestrained," I chortled.

"Alice and Rose can handle them. However, by tonight I'm sure the both of them will be thoroughly worn out," Bella giggled as a triumphant smile spread across her face. "I'll be sure to thank those two _idiots_ later," Bella wagged her eyes at me.

_Oh yeah_, I'd be thanking them too, _later._ With the girls worn out and the guys with dollar signs in their eyes, Bella and I were sure to be left to our own accord. Free to do _whatever_ we pleased.

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked, taking her hand and lightly kissing it. I loved kissing this woman, no matter where or when; it was the highlight of my day.

"You know I'm not much for the whole betting and card game thing. Why don't we head to the slots," she smiled sweetly.

We spent the next couple hours moving from one slot machine to another. We won a few times, much to my dismay, because this seemed to be fuel for Bella's new addiction. She was rather adorable when the machine would sound. Squeals of a schoolgirl would erupt from her each time. After the first time I learned to cover my ears to protect my hearing. It wasn't like we won a ton of money. Bella reacted the same way whether it was five dollars or ten. She was just happy to get something.

Having tolerated just about as much of the slots as I could take for one day, I dragged Bella; nearly kicking and screaming, back to our room. The memory of the grin that crossed her face when she first spied the Jacuzzi tube in our room earlier was still fresh in my mind, and it was my intention to spend the rest of the afternoon finding out what that was all about.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

I went into the bathroom to get the water running in the tub, giving Bella privacy to change in the bedroom. After getting the water to the perfect temperature I slid out of my clothes and into my swim trunks. I may be known for my control, but there is no way I could maintain my almost perfect record if Bella and I were to share a bath, au natural. _No way!_

The tub was large enough for an entire family of four, but I'm sure that was not what it had been intended for. Oh the things Bella and I could do in this tub, I thought. _Stop it, _I scolded myself, or that _control_ is going to slip right through your fingers. _Ah!_ Fingers...not helping. I really did need to change the direction of my thinking. _Emmett passing gas._ Okay, enough said, that single thought seemed to do the trick.

Moments after slipping into the Jacuzzi, Bella sashayed into the room in a suit that left very little to the imagination. She bit her lip when she saw my ogling at her current state of dress, or I should say undress, and a blush spread across her entire body. _THAT _definitely didn't help my current state.

"So," she asked shyly as she did a slow turn. "What do you think?"

"Think? I'm not sure that's even possible at this moment. You are surely going to be the death of me," I groaned.

_A t-backed swimsuit?_ _What the hell was she thinking?_ I was certain this was all Alice's doing. _My_ Bella would never choose to wear something so _risqué_. I must admit she had become much bolder since we'd started college. No doubt due to the influence and guidance of the two highly skilled seductresses in our house.

It didn't seem to matter how many times we reminded Alice of our commitment to remain pure until our wedding night, she seemed determine to corrupt us in every way possible.

My resistance was waning and I wasn't sure if I would be able to hold out for another three and a half years. Living together was not helping; waking up with her in my arms more often than not was really beginning to wear on me. Especially the mornings when I woke to find her mumbling in her sleep about the things she was apparently doing to me in her dreams. I was definitely going to hell.

I had been thinking a lot lately about our extended engagement. _Why had we ever agreed to wait so long? Why? Why? Why?_ Oh, that's right, to appease her parents of course. I knew in my heart there was nothing that would ever change my desire, my need, to spend the rest of my life with her. _Why wait?_

Other than her parents, I couldn't find a reason for waiting any longer, but I was to afraid to bring it up so soon after we'd promised to wait. I wouldn't want to make her feel guilty if she didn't feel the same. And I wouldn't want her to think that because we were in Vegas it meant I wanted to take those vows right this moment, even though I would in a heart beat. I was thinking more like some time in the summer. I could hold out for another six months or so, that is if I could get Jasper to rein in Alice.

Tomorrow I would be spending the morning with just the guys. Maybe if I told them what I wanted they would be able to offer me some good advice on how to handle the situation. I mean, Emmett had gone through the very same thing in his relationship with Rose. She teased him relentlessly, with no intention of ever giving in, right up until their wedding day; but he had made through safely to the other side, unscathed from what I could tell. Although I know he wouldn't have been able to hold off for another four years. He would have definitely caved, as well as Rose, before their first year of college was even over.

As my vixen slid herself sinuously into the tub I completely lost the ability to breath. The smirk on her face told me she had me right where she wanted me. Let's just say the fun times I had as a kid playing with all my bath toys in the tub had nothing on the next hour I spent playing with Bella in the Jacuzzi.

We both exited our room for dinner grinning like idiots. There would be no doubt in anyone's mind as to what we'd been up to.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**BPOV (Memory)**

I was awakened bright and early to a chipper Alice bouncing on our bed. _For Pete's sake, who gave the pixie a key to our room?_

"Alice," I groaned, "go get Rose up first."

"Been there, done that. I already have her in the shower." Her bouncing resumed. _Gah_, I really wanted to strangle her. We had a long day and a late night the day before. After dinner we went to the Cirque du Soleil performance of "O".

The show had been amazing. The acrobatic feats that were performed were unbelievable. After the show Emmett tried in vain to convince Rosalie to run off and join the circus with him. He had all kinds of ideas for acts they could perform. Of course she looked at him liked he had grown two heads.

Alice continued bouncing on the bed and my hands searched the bed; without success, for Edward, hoping he would come to my rescue.

"You won't find him," she said in a singsong voice, laughing like the wicked witch of the west. "He is just about done in the shower. Now GET UP! I don't want to be late for our spa appointments." Tugging on my arms she dragged me straight off the bed onto the floor. _Dang_, she may be petite, but she's a he-woman.

"I'm UP. I'm UP," I growled through clenched teeth.

Edward sweetly kissed my cheek as I passed him walking into the bathroom which put me more at peace with the world. Our impending wedding seemed so far off and I had reached the decision that I just did not want to wait, _no_; I could not wait another three and a half years for that to happen. I no longer cared what my parents might say, come hell or high water; I _would_ become Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen come June. Now all I had to do is to convince him that was a good idea.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

I had never been one for pampering, but I really did look forward to spending girl time with Alice and Rosalie. Thoughts of a relaxing massage had made the prospects even more appealing.

Pierre had done wonders relieving a lot of the pent up nerves I had due to the impending conversation I had decided to have with Edward about moving up the wedding date. Edward just seemed so content with our current arrangement, and I didn't want him to feel guilty about saying no. I also didn't want to feel the disappointment I was sure to feel if he didn't agree.

Now that we were all fully relaxed, we sat out on the lanai enjoying a light snack of fresh fruit and mineral water. My thoughts were still consumed with the talk I wanted to have with Edward. I really wasn't paying much attention to the discussion Alice and Rose were having. "Bella. Earth to Bella," Rose snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry about that," I apologized.

"Bella, something has got you _completely_ distracted. So much so, that when Alice asked if you'd like to go shopping you nodded in agreement without any hesitation. You care to share what's on your mind?" Rose asked.

"It's nothing really. I've just been thinking a lot lately about my wedding." Alice squealed at my revelation, drawing the attention of others at the surrounding tables.

"Oh, Rose. I just knew she would wake up sometime and start getting excited about it," Alice wiggled in her seat and lightly clapped her hands.

"I don't think it's that Alice. I'm not sure we'll ever make a party planner, much less a shopper out of Bella. I think this is more about something that is weighing on her heart," Rose added with concern in her voice. She reached out and grasped my hand. This is what happens when you've known someone your entire life. They can read you front and back; you're like an open book to them.

"What is it Bella? You know we are here for you. We will help you work out _whatever_ it is. No need to suffer in silence," she smiled assuredly giving my hand a quick squeeze.

I sighed heavily, obviously sending out the wrong message, Alice instantly stilled, worry shrouding her face. "No, Alice. It's nothing bad. I…I just don't want to put the wedding off until after we are finished with college. I was thinking I would like to move it up to this summer."

"I knew it. I knew there'd be no way you'd be able to hold out for that long. I even think Emmett and Jasper having a running bet on how soon it would actually be," Rose giggled. _Of course they would._ I shook my head at this knowledge.

"_Sooo..._what does Edward think?" Alice inquired.

"That's just it. I haven't talked to him about it," I said, running my hands over my face.

"Why the hell not?" Rose demanded.

"What if he says no?" I whined.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" They both replied in unison.

"Bella," Rose scolded. "That boy is smitten with you. If you had let him, he would have married you the day after you graduated high school last summer. I can guarantee you that he feels the same way you do. Just talk to him. You'll see."

I looked to Alice as she nodded in agreement. I knew they were right. How to go about broaching the subject is where my problem lay. Edward and I talked about everything, how come I was having such a hard time with this one thing?

I groaned. "I know you all are right, but how do I do it?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Just bite the bullet. When the two of you go off together this evening, just tell him what you want. You know he can't deny you. Not that he would want to when it comes to _this_ matter."

"Come on," Alice spoke giddily as she sprang to her feet. "Six months, that doesn't give me much time," she spoke warily. "Were going to have to work night and day to get everything ready in time. Come on, come on, we can finish this conversation while we plan."

So my torture began. I wondered how Edward was fairing on his day out with just the guys. I hoped he was having a fun, relaxing time, free of stress and worry. I had a feeling the next six months or so were going to be anything but relaxing. They were sure to be full of stress and worry for the both of us, especially me. One thing was for sure, Edward and I were definitely going to have to figure out how to rein Alice in.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: Really, did any of you think that Bella could hold out for four years? I'd love to hear your thoughts and reactions. **

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**

**Huge thanks to my wonderful betas on this chappie...**_**bittenev**_** and **_**halojones**_**.**


	17. Friendly Advice

**A/N: Thank you for continuing to read and review. Your support gives me the encouragement I need to continue. I still find it hard to believe that this is my third chapter story, when less than a year ago I never even imagined myself writing even a one-shot. ~**_**shakes head in amazement**_**~ I owe it all to my students who insisted that I write my own story. **_**Thanks guys.**_

**Well anyway, here is the next chapter of the Vegas trip. I had a lot of fun with Emmett and Jasper in this chapter, all of course at the expense of our dear Edward. **

**FYI: If any of you have ever been to the Tower at the Stratosphere, and I got anything wrong please forgive me, as I said last chapter I have never been to Vegas and even if I had, I would have reacted just like Edward describes Esme reacting in this chapter. :) **

**I am indebted to my wonderful betas – **_**Tracey**_**, **_**bittenev**_**, and **_**halojones**_**. I couldn't do this without them and what I have learned from them about writing is immeasurable.**

**Disclaimer: We all know that the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just made up this story and used her characters for their star power. **

…**and the story continues…**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

_(Previously...BPOV)_

_I groaned. "I know you all are right, but how do I do it?"_

_Rose rolled her eyes. "Just bite the bullet. When the two of you go off together this evening, just tell him what you want. You know he can't deny you. Not that he would want to when it comes to this matter."_

_"Come on," Alice spoke giddily as she sprang to her feet. "Six months, that doesn't give me much time," she spoke warily. "Were going to have to work night and day to get everything ready in time. Come on, come on, we can finish this conversation while we plan."_

_So my torture began. I wondered how Edward was fairing on his day out with just the guys. I hoped he was having a fun, relaxing time, free of stress and worry. I had a feeling the next six months or so were going to be anything but relaxing. They were sure to be full of stress and worry for the both of us, especially me. One thing was for sure, Edward and I were definitely going to have to figure out how to rein Alice in._

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ch. 16 Friendly Advice**

**EPOV (Memory)**

The guys and I sat around a table at some fly-by-night lunch buffet that Emmett insisted on going to. "The more the merrier," he had stated. He must not realize that phrase is something used when referring to a group of people, not a crap load of artery clogging, gut burning food.

Honestly, I could not understand how he could eat anything, especially three entire plates of God knows what, after the heart-stopping experience we had just had. He obviously had a stomach made of steel. Mine was still tied up in knots, just the thought of putting anything near my mouth made me want to hurl. All the mingling aromas from the restaurant weren't helping that either.

After leaving the hotel this morning, the three of us headed over to the Stratosphere to take advantage of all the fun the Tower had to offer.

The Tower offered three outrageous rides 115 stories above the Vegas strip, none of which are for the faint of heart. I was certain just being on the platform would have been too much for my mom, Esme, who was terrified of heights. Just the thought of taking the elevator that high would have been enough to make her have a full-blown panic attack.

We rode all three rides, the Big Shot, Insanity, and X Scream. Each one was enough to take your breath away no matter how brave you claimed to be. Just the mere fact of hanging over the edge of the hotel, 900 feet above the ground, was a thrill in itself; but add the speed and motion to that and it was…well I had no words for it.

While the whole experience had been unnerving, it had been exhilarating as well. I was certain that many people exited those rides in need of a fresh pair of underwear. _"Oh shit,"_ had been the responding phrase I had heard as I rode each of the rides.

"Woo doggie," Emmett said, licking his chops as he sat down with his fourth plate piled a mile high with just about every kind of meat known to man. I sure hoped, for his sake, that Rose had thought to bring along some antacids or he was going to be in some serious pain later on today. Thank _God_ I was not sharing a room with him. I wondered where the heck he was fitting it all.

Jasper wasn't any better. He may not have eaten as much as Emmett, but he went straight for the hot fudge brownie sundae before he ate anything else. He was now washing down his enormous chili baked potato with a large raspberry Slush Puppy. Seriously, how old was this guy? Alice would absolutely freak if she saw the way he was eating.

_Ugh!_ I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take. Jasper's bright blue tongue may just be my undoing.

Even if the rides had not stirred up my stomach, I'm not sure how much I could have eaten anyway. I was anxious about my decision to ask Bella to shorten our engagement, and marry me this summer. I was planning on asking for some advice from my two brothers in arms, but I had to get passed their disgusting eating habits if I had any hopes of doing that.

"What's up with you?" Emmett looked astonished by the fact that I'd barely touched a thing on my plate, and shoveled yet another enormous bite of steak into his mouth. _Glutton._ I hope that for his sake someone in the restaurant was capable of performing the Heimlich maneuver on a beast such as him. I had a feeling he would be in need of the procedure very soon.

For the most part, I had just moved the few items I'd selected to different locations on my plate. This had been going on for at least twenty minutes, a sure sign that something was on my mind. _Could you be anymore obvious Edward?_ I chided myself.

"Honestly, watching the two of you gorge yourselves from the feeding troughs," I gestured towards the buffet, "like pigs feast on their slop, has kind of made me lose my appetite."

"Stop being such a wuss. I swear**,** you can be such a girl sometimes." Jasper choked on the last bite of what I think was his third hot fudge brownie sundae as Emmett continued to geode me. "Now grow you some balls and tell us what's really bothering you."

"It's alright, Edward," Jasper said soothingly. "We're here for you, man." He patted my hand as both he and Emmett snorted.

I was beginning to think confiding in them was not such a good idea. _Really, what kind of helpful advice could these two imbeciles have to offer me?_

"What's that word the girls are always using when they want to get information out of each other?" Emmett tapped his chin searching the shadowy corners of his empty brain. "SPILL! That's it. Now, spill it Edward." Jasper was howling like a wild dog now as Emmett joined him.

I covered my face with my hands, pinching the bridge of my nose. They are never going to let me live this down. A guy must be pretty pathetic, or desperate, to be so willing to get married so young.

_Wait a minute, Emmett, was that guy._ He nearly begged Rosalie to marry him at the age of seventeen, and even better he'd barely even known her six months. _Now that's pathetic._ _No, _I sighed, _that's love,_ and no one could deny the fact that Rosalie was his life and he loved her with every fiber of his being.

I felt the same way about Bella. One thing that was certain, the Cullen men are passionate about their women. With this being the case, why was I so nervous about my change of heart_?_ Why had I worked myself up into such a tizzy over this? _Get a grip! Like Emmett said, you're acting like a girl. Stop being such a pansy._

"Well, I kind of have a dilemma," I said sliding my hands off my face to find Jasper and Emmett hanging on my every word. _Now, who's acting like a girl?_

"Come on, Edward. You can tell us whatever it is. Maybe we can help you out," Emmett said elbowing Jasper in the ribs as if signaling him to take the next shot.

I half expected to see the fingers crossed on his other hand as a signal that he was lying, which of course he was. I was going to be the butt of his jokes tonight, I was sure of that.

"I think this is serious Emmett. Let the man speak," Jasper smirked.

Seeing as I was already in over my head, they were definitely going to be riding me the rest of the day whether or not I _spilled _my guts; I went ahead and told them what was bothering me. "I'm thinking of asking Bella to move the wedding up to this summer."

Their reaction was not what I had expected. They both grinned like fools as they listened intently. Then Emmett turned to Jasper and whacked him on the back. "Jasper my man, pay up." He put out his hand and wiggled his fingers signaling for Jasper to hand over the money, for what I wasn't exactly sure, but I had a feeling.

Without hesitation, Jasper resigning to defeat, reached into his pocket and pulled out an indeterminate amount of money, slapping it into Emmett's hand.

"What? What just happened here?" I asked incredulously. "What were the two of you betting on this time?"

I could only imagine. They probably had numerous bets running between the two of them having to do with different aspects of my relationship with Bella. The first one being, how long we'd be able to hold out on the whole 'no sex before marriage' thing.

"Just man up, little brother. I wouldn't hesitate to bet my entire life's savings that she wants this just as much as you. Just go for it," Emmett said as he shoveled his last bite of Italian sausage down his throat. Of course his advice would make reference to betting in some form or fashion.

"Life savings, eh? What's that consist of, a roll of quarters, and your prized GI Joe collection?" I joked.

"Exactly, and if I wasn't certain,I wouldn't be willing to risk it all," he chuckled as he dragged his thumb across his plate, licking his finger clean.

"What the heck Emmett? Were you raised by wolves?" I scrunched up my face in disgust as he removed hisfinger from his mouth with a loud pop.

"No, but Rose seems to like it when I act like it," he wriggled his eyebrows. Jasper, who had been chuckling at our sibling banter, instantly stilled with the mention of his sister, my deviant brother's wife.

"Dude. TMI. Me? Brother. Rose? Sister. TMI," he punched Emmett in the shoulder.

"My sentiments exactly," I said, agreeing with Jasper. "Emmett, I wasn't making reference to your sexual prowess. I was questioning your manners and trying to figure out where you're fitting it all." Of course, Emmett being Emmett took that and ran with it in a completely different direction.

"Oh, _it _fits mighty nicely if I do say so myself. Don't worry your pretty little head over that. _It_," he gestured towards his lap_, _"fits perfectly, just ask my very _satisfied_ wife." Why is it I had to get stuck with a brother who could take an ordinary conversation and steer it straight into the gutter?

I guess Jasper could ask the same question about Rosalie. There is no doubt: God knew exactly what he was doing the day he created her. She and Emmett couldn't be more perfectly suited for one another.

In the blink of an eye, Jasper attacked Emmett right there in the booth in the middle of the restaurant. I had to get these two out of here before it turned ugly. I had things I needed do before tonight, things that wouldn't get done if I had to spend the night in jail on account of these two idiots.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**BPOV (Memory)**

After our spa treatments and a light lunch, the girls and I met back up with the guys. Once they had finished buttering us up by telling us how beautiful and refreshed we looked, (more for Alice and Rose's sakes than mine-not that I minded hearing it though), we piled into the smoke black Audi Q7 Emmett and Rose had rented.

Emmett had pouted a bit when Rose refused to let him get a Jeep Wrangler Cherokee. She stated that we were all on vacation, and deserved to ride in comfort and style, not be bounced around all over creation. I had to admire Emmett though; he was definitely loyal to his carmaker.

Surprisingly once behind the wheel of the Audi, he seemed right at home, and possibly even enjoying himself. I had a feeling as long as it was a manly car he'd enjoy himself. The guy did have an immense love for cars, which he shared with his beautiful wife.

We headed over to the Lake Las Vegas Resort, where we spent the afternoon at the Floating Ice Rink. I was glad to have the distraction. Even though Alice and Rosalie had been able to quell most of my fears, and calm my nerves a bit, some of the anxiety still remained.

I felt like I was asking Edward to marry me, which I guess you could say I was. Even though I knew he already wanted to, I still couldn't talk myself out of being nervous. I now had a newfound respect for men, and what they went through when they decided to pop the question to the love of their lives.

The floating ice rank had been an interesting experience. I mean, here we were skating around on solid ice completely surrounded by water; water, mind you,that was not frozen.

Emmett of course had to be a show off, hot-dogging it around the rink. How he managed to keep himself up right I didn't know. He moved around the rink with such precision and grace it was unbelievable considering his size and build. He should seriously consider a career as a professional ice skater.

His performance just gave Rosalie one more thing to drool over. Every time I looked at her she was nibbling on her low lip and fanning herself. I'm sure her fantasies were running wild as he swooped around, glided by, and sinuously dragged her into his arms.

They would definitely not be allowed to sit in the back seat of the car on the way back to the hotel. God only knows what they'd be up to back there, and the rest of us had no desire to find out.

I shook my head in defeat as I watched Emmett pass by Edward and I. I had no doubt that I would have been sprawled out flat on the floor if I had even tried to attempt one of the amazing fleets he'd accomplished so fluidly; it was almost as if he'd been doing it his whole life.

I, on the other hand, had a hard enough time just trying to skate in a straight line. Thankfully Edward never left my side, and kept a firm grip on my hand and waist at all times.

He didn't even complain when I completely lost my footing taking us both down, with him cushioning my fall. That was probably due to the apology kiss I gave him right there on the spot that earn whoops and hollers from all our friends.

When the time came to leave, I was thankful it wasn't because I required a trip to the emergency room. Sometimes being a klutz could put a real damper on things. But I must confess, the older I get the less clumsy I've become. I still had my moments of glory, much to Emmett's sheer amusement of course. He liked to refer to me during these humiliating incidents as his own personal entertainment.

Upon returning to the hotel, we went our separate ways to change our clothes and freshen up a bit before dinner. The guys had insisted on planning the evening's events. First, we would all be having dinner at the Bellagio Italian Restaurant.

Edward promised that I would be dining on mushroom ravioli unlike any I'd ever taste. Apparently, it was one of their signature dishes, and my absolute favorite food in the world. I had instantly fallen in love with the dish when Edward and I went on our first "official" date to Bella Italia in Port Angeles.

After dinner they planned for us, as a group, to spend sometime in the casino, and then part ways for some much-needed alone time with our perspective partners. I was still fretting a bit about how I was going to broach the subject of changing the wedding date with Edward. Obviously, I would do it when we parted ways with our friends this evening, it was the how exactly I would do it was another matter.

The girls had suggested there was no need for any big speech. All I needed to do was ask him the question and wait for the answer. They said it like it should be the easiest thing in the world. It might be if I had just an ounce of their self-confidence. But unfortunately, during times like these, confidence always seemed to escape me.

"Just hold your head up high and _go for it_. If you over think this, like _you_ always tend to do, you'll never talk to him about it. Not stop your fretting," Rosalie had chided.

So that's exactly what I was going to do, I was going to hold my head up high and _go for it._

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: So are you nervous for Bella or is she nervous enough for the all of you? Who do you think will be the first to approach the other about changing the wedding date, Edward or Bella? I'd love to hear you thoughts.**

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**


	18. Sooner, Rather Than Later

**A/N: So the question is, who will ask whom? Let's read and see…**

**There are links to the gifts that Bella and Rosalie receive on my profile it you are interested.**

**Huge thanks to my betas on this chapter, **_**Tracey**_**, **_**bittenev, **_**and **_**halojones**_**. They keep my comma usage in check and make sure I'm using the proper tenses. **

**As we all know Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just made up this story and used her characters for their star power.**

…**And the story continues…**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

_(Previously...BPOV)_

_The girls had suggested there was no need for any big speech. All I needed to do was ask him the question and wait for the answer. They said it like it should be the easiest thing in the world. It might be if I had just an ounce of their self-confidence. But unfortunately, during times like these, confidence always seemed to escape me._

"_Just hold your head up high and go for it. If you over think this, like you always tend to do, you'll never talk to him about it. Not stop your fretting," Rosalie had chided._

_So that's exactly what I was going to do, I was going to hold my head up high and go for it. _

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ch. 17 Sooner, Rather than Later**

**BPOV (Memory)**

Dinner had been amazing, and even Emmett had been on his best behavior, acting like the gentleman Esme raised him to be. He was amazing like that; he could be serious on a moment's notice if the occasion required it. If you didn't know him, you would never guess that the guy could be complete a cut-up. I guess you could say Rose had the best of both worlds.

One thing that had surprised me was the fact that he had eaten very little,which had left me a little concerned; I hoped he wasn't coming down with something. It was very uncharacteristic of him not to get his fill where food was involved. He often finished his dinner as well as Rose's, and at times helped himself to the leftovers on our plates as well.

Edward assured me that he was fine, and if I'd seen the way he and Jasper had gorged themselves earlier in the day, at lunch, I would completely understand his lack of interest in food now. Jasper, however, didn't seem to have any problems at all downing a large platter of baked ziti.

Dinner had been, for the most part, quiet and relaxing; and Edward was right about the ravioli, it was splendid. My taste buds were in pure Heaven with each and every bite. If I'd been at home, I probably would have licked the plate clean, if no one was looking of course. I didn't want anyone knowing that I could be just as barbaric as Emmett sometimes.

Alice had also acted uncharacteristically throughout dinner. She'd been more giggly than usual, and laughed at inappropriate times more than once. Everyone seemed to notice except for Jasper, who seemed to be caught up ogling her up and down throughout dinner. _WEIRD!_

Rose looked at me with wide eyes and mouthed, "What's up with them?" I shrugged as I shook my head, confused by the way they were acting just as much as she was. We were definitely going to have to get to the bottom of this.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

After dinner, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and I headed into the casino. Alice said she'd left something in their room so her and Jasper headed up to retrieve whatever it was she insisted she had to have.

Her behavior had been a bit off during dinner; and if I were a betting kind of girl, I would have laid down a few bills that she and Jasper had a few cocktails or something of that nature before arriving at the restaurant.

They both seemed a bit tipsy, almost giddy if you'd ask me. Hopefully eating something would resolve that if they were indeed on their way to getting drunk. How they, two under aged teenagers, would have gotten their hands on alcohol was beyond me; but Alice was very resourceful, so anything was possible.

By the time Alice and Jasper returned nearly an hour later, it was obvious they were both three sheets to the wind. Emmett gave them a hard time about not sharing, but his chiding didn't seem to faze either of them in their state. Alice just threw her arms around his waist, apologizing in a pout, begging for forgiveness. She promised to make it up to him as she nuzzled her face into his chest, informing him that he smelled "good enough to eat".

Rose and I had to cover our mouths to stifle our giggles. Having never seen Alice is such a state, we both found it to be quite comical. Tomorrow, I'm sure Emmett wouldn't be able to resist teasing her about her sudden interest in his scent. She would surely be mortified by her behavior.

Edward literally had to pry her off of Emmett, while Jasper just stood by smiling lovingly at her; completely oblivious to the way she was acting. Once she was removed from Emmett, she grasped onto Jasper for dear life, and started sucking on his ear, which of course only made him smile wider.

Not really wanting to see anymore of their extreme public display of affections**, **it appeared to me that any minute they'd be stripping one another of their clothes right there for the world to see. I lightly elbowed Edward in the ribs signaling that it was time for us to make our exit.

Emmett assured us that he would personally see to it that our two highly intoxicated friends were safety deposited in their room before he and Rose took off to go over to the Minus 5 Lounge. The Minus 5 Lounge is a seasonal attraction where everything, and I do mean everything, is made out of ice. While it sounded fascinating and fun, I was glad Edward had opted out of this activity. I got enough of the freezing cold back home.

Grasping my hand, Edward pulled me towards the front entrance of the hotel. Luckily he'd thought to tell me to bring my heavy coat. It was cold in the evenings, with it being December.

"I thought we'd go watch the water and light show tonight, one of the many things the Bellagio is known for. It runs every fifteen minutes so there's no rush to get there. How about we just walk around and take in the sights and sounds first?" He asked.

"That sounds wonderful," I agreed. I just wanted to be near him, to be connected with him, to hold onto him. I loved moments like this; we didn't always have to fill every moment we were together with words like some couples. A simple touch was enough for us both to fill volumes of the love we shared and felt for one another.

Edward seemed so perfectly relaxed compared to how he was earlier in the day. This morning he seemed as if he were being weighted down by something that was heavy on his heart. I decided to let him be at the time, sometimes we just need time to ourselves to work out our own problems; but if it had continued this evening, I planned to get to the bottom of it. But now he seemed so at peace, so whatever had been bothering him, seemed to have resolved somewhere through the day.

His peaceful nature had a calming effect on me as well. I had been so worked up about the conversation I had decided to have with him tonight. But with his change in attitude, and Rosalie and Alice's encouragement, I too was feeling quite at peace. I was sure he would not deny me my request. I was even certain he would be just as relieved as I was to proceed with our lives united as one, starting this summer, rather than waiting years down the road.

Walking hand in hand around the plaza outside the hotel, we searched for an empty bench so that we could snuggle together and watch the water and light show. I decided the time had come and it was now or never. If I waited any longer ask, I was sure to lose my nerve.

"Edward."

"Bella," we said each other's names in unison, causing us both to laugh. He turned towards me drawing my hand to his mouth kissing it lightly.

"You first," he offered sweetly with the nod of his head. His emerald eyes reflected his undeniable love back at me. _God, he does have the most beautiful and entrancing eyes._

He drew me towards the bench we'd happen to stop in front of, settling us down before I began. "Well, I'm not sure how to go about this, but Edward I can't wait," I paused taking a deep breath.

"Can't wait?" He inquired looking a bit confused.

"Three and a half years. I can't wait that long. I have to have you now. I want to move the wedding date up. I was thinking this June possibly," I rambled. I looked up at his expression; he seemed to be shocked, but amused at the same time. _What the heck?_ _I was pouring my heart out to him, and he thinks this is funny? How embarrassing._ Now I knew what a guy felt like when a girl rejected his proposal.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. You're not ready. Just forget I ever said anything," I turned my face down to stare at our adjoining hands in my lap. _How could I have read him so wrong?_ Although, I was more than willing to wait for him forever, just the thought of him not being on the same page as me broke my heart. This was a first for us.

He released his hand from mine, moving it to my chin to turn my face up to meet his eyes. I hesitated to meet his gaze, but when I did my heart soared, for what I saw was nothing shy of pure and utter joy.

"Yes! Yes!" He laughed heartedly, firmly placing a kiss on my lips.

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Of course. Why would you think otherwise?" He shook his head in disbelief as he laid another sweet kiss on my lips.

"Well, your expression. You look shocked, not to mention amused. What was I supposed to think?" I asked shyly.

"Oh, my sweet-sweet Bella. I've wanted to make you mine in every way almost since the day I first saw you. I have and will always want you, _FOREVER! _The sooner we say those vows and sign that document, the sooner we can move towards that future we both want together. I only had that expression because I was shocked that you beat me to the punch. Once again I'd planned out this awesome speech to ask for your hand, and once again the words escaped me," he laughed.

Then he abruptly got up and then down on one knee. "Ms. Isabella Marie Swan. I would be thrilled to marry you come this June. Actually, I can't think of anything I want more at the moment. I love you with all of my being, and I can't wait to begin my life united with you as one. I know I already gave you the ring, but I bought you this necklace today," he drew a box from his coat pocket, his fingers trembled as he opened it, "because I wanted to let you know just how serious I am about this. Will you wear it as a symbol of my eternal and undying love for you?"

He handed me the box. The necklace was exquisite, almost too beautiful for words. Honestly, that was all that my mind could register at that moment. I caught that it was a vibrant emerald, the stone I loved because it reminded me of his amazing eyes, and that the color matched my engagement ring perfectly.

"Of course," I nodded exuberantly as my tears of joy began to flow.

He took the necklace from my hand and had me turn my back to him so he could put it around my neck. Once he hooked the clasp, I turned back to him. I looked down at the necklace,musing over the fact that what I'd been fretting over for at least the last month, maybe even longer, was silly because he too had been feeling and planning the very same thing. Also it amazed me that by coincidence, or maybe even divine intervention, we'd both planned to share our request with one another on the very same night.

"Do you like it? I found it at one of the jewelers in the hotel shops, and I know how you hate when I spend money on you, but I just couldn't resist. It just seemed the perfect gift for such an occasion," his smile was heart stopping.

No longer able to contain myself I propelled myself into his arms, causing him to fall back onto the bench. He grasped my waist tightly, taking me along with him. Our lips locked in a passionate breath-taking kiss.

At any other time, I'd have been mortified by such a public display of affection on our part. But tonight, I didn't care. I wanted the world to know, that this man before me, or I should say under me, was my life and wanted me just as much as I wanted him. I wanted to scream it from the rooftops so that everyone on the earth would be sure to hear.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

The next morning I couldn't wait to get to breakfast to share the good news with our friends. I knew Alice had been ecstatic about the idea of moving the wedding up even if it put a lot of pressure on her to plan, "the most perfect, amazing wedding of all time" as she put it.

I just hoped it didn't strike the nerve that Jasper was still dragging his feet with about getting married. I couldn't figure out what his problem was. He loved her with all his heart and could never live without her, but refused to take the next step, the most natural step in a relationship like theirs.

I really wanted to give him a good shake, maybe even throw in a couple of smacks for good measure,to wake him up so that he could see just how much he was hurting her with his reluctance.

Even Rosalie, his twin, couldn't figure it out. He had refused to talk to her about it. But his silence didn't just stop there; he was also tight lipped about whatever his problem was with Emmett and Edward, his two closet friends.

_Gah! Men._ They could certainly drive you out of your mind, and make you want to pull all your hair out. It was a miracle Alice had any hair left.

When Edward and I arrived at the small café down stairs we were surprised to find only Rosalie and Emmett waiting for us. "I'm guessing Alice and Jasper are still recuperating from their little experimentation with alcohol last night," I mused shaking my head at the memory of the both of them making complete fools out of themselves.

"Wouldn't know. We haven't seen them since we tucked them in safe and sound last night in their room," Emmett said as he perused the menu, more interested in feeding his hunger rather than his friends at that moment.

"Are you sure they're alright? What if something happened to them? Shouldn't we be checking on them?" My voice was laced with concern for our missing friends.

"Not to worry, love. They are not the first people on this earth to 'down one too many', and end up paying for it the next morning," Edward chuckled as he patted my hand to reassure me that they would be fine.

"They surely will be paying for their little indiscretion for the rest of the day. It's going to be hell on the flight home this afternoon for the two of them," Rosalie giggled as she picked up a menu.

Edward took a seat across from Emmett, pulling me into his lap. We just hadn't been able to let go of one another since last night. He nuzzled my neck before kissing it tenderly, sending chills through out my entire body. He was going to make me come undone if he didn't stop this soon. There was only so much I could take of those tantalizing lips of his. I blushed furiously when my eyes opened to see the goofy grins on the faces before us.

"Well, it looks like we have one _very_ happy couple this morning," Rose appraised us. "And what is that you have around your neck Bella?" She leaned across the table taking my newest engagement present in her hand. "It's beautiful. You did good Edward."

Emmett rolled his eyes as if he were calling his brother a suck up. I'm sure he and Jasper had been with Edward when he'd selected it. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't pick up something up for Rose at the time as well.

He may like to give Edward a hard time, but he spoiled her just as much, if not more, than Edward did me. He just couldn't resist putting a smile on her face, and jewelry was sure to do the trick. Now that I looked closer at her, I was sure the hoops she was wearing this morning were new.

"I'm still worried. If they haven't shown up by the time we've finished breakfast then we should go check on them," I instructed. Even if they weren't going to accompany me I was going to make sure Alice and Jasper were okay.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Alice made sure we all had keys to each other's rooms when we first arrived. I'm sure at the time she was only thinking of herself, never imagining that it would be us waking her up," Rosalie's eyes lifted deviously. "It looks like we're finally going to get some payback for all the times she rousted us before we were ready to rise," she giggled.

I briefly thought about what she said as a slow grin spread across my face. I may be worried, but if they were fine, good times were about to be had.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: So…how'd they do? Was it all you expected it to be? And what the heck is up with Alice and Jasper? Stay tuned...**

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**

**BTW:** **I posted a RxEm one-shot called OUT OF THE JUNGLE** for the SMC Contest. I'd love to get some feed back on it from all you awesome readers. You can find the link on my profile.


	19. At Last

**A/N: Final Vegas chapter. Let's not delay, I'm sure you all want to know why Rose had to cover Emmett's eyes, and why Edward looked mortified. LOL**

**Huge thanks to my betas…**_**Tracey**_**, **_**bittenev.**_** and **_**halojones.**_

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just made up this story and used her characters for their star power**

**.****...and so the story continues...**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

_(Previously...BPOV)_

"_I'm still worried. If they haven't shown up by the time we've finished breakfast then we should go check on them," I instructed. Even if they weren't going to accompany me I was going to make sure Alice and Jasper were okay._

"_That shouldn't be a problem. Alice made sure we all had keys to each other's rooms when we first arrived. I'm sure at the time she was only thinking of herself, never imagining that it would be us waking her up," Rosalie's eyes lifted deviously. "It looks like we're finally going to get some payback for all the times she rousted us before we were ready to rise," she giggled._

_I briefly thought about what she said as a slow grin spread across my face. I may be worried, but if they were fine, good times were about to be had._

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ch. 18 At Last**

**BPOV (Memory)**

As soon as we were done with breakfast, we headed straight for the elevator. It was high time that we finally got the chance to torture Alice like she'd done to us so many times before. We decided that once we had the door open we were all going to plow into the room and pounce on them in their bed, again, just as she had done to us time and time again. Poor Jasper, while an innocent bystander, would just have to take one for the team.

Once the elevator doors opened,we made our way down the corridor to their room. As we stood outside their room I noticed a small plate to the side of the door that read, "Honeymoon Suite."

"You have got to be kidding me! You mean to tell me she booked all of us standard rooms, while she and Jasper have been living it up in style down here for the past three nights? I'm going to strangle both of them, they are both going to pay for this dearly," Rose fumed as she too noticed the small sign next to the room number.

"That's it, hand over the key, and let the games commence," Emmett held out his hand to Rosalie. "It's time the pixie finally paid the piper," he chuckled darkly, taking the card from her palm.

"Wait! What if they're not decent?" I yelled in a whisper, concerned at what we might find on the other side of the door.

"I-Don't-Care! She's walked in on Emmett and me on more than one occasion as if it was no big deal. It's her turn now," Rose huffed as she snatched the key card back from Emmett. Without hesitation she swiped it across the scanner.

I closed my eyes not wanting to see Jasper with Alice in all their glory. But I couldn't resist peeking when Rosalie screeched, "OH-MY-GOD! Emmett cover you eyes!"

My eyes popped open to see Rose's hands flying up to cover Emmett's eyes for him. Apparently, he was too shocked to listen and do as he was told. Edward, who had been in front of me when we first entered the room, now stood with his back to the whole scene facing me looking completely mortified.

"Um, I think I'll go wait outside," he said looking thoroughly embarrassed. He scooted around me and made for the door. "Care to join me," he asked pausing next to me momentarily. I shook my head no. I was staying, Rose was right; for once we had the element of surprise on our side. This almost never happened when it came to Alice. I swear the girl could see the future.

Before us lay Jasper's naked behind, with Alice in the same stage of dress, lounging face up with her head on his shoulder, her hand firmly planted on his behind. _Is that a veil in her hair? _It was hard to tell. It sat cock-eyed on her head, and it was neon pink. _What the heck have they been up to?_ Emmett was sure to be telling the story of this day for years to come.

"What? What?" Jasper responded groggily being rousted by his sister's very loud exclamation. "Ali could you _please_ turn the TV down? Why the hell do you have the TV so loud?" He grumbled, never opening his eyes; he just reached for a spare pillow and dragged it over his head to drown out the phantom television. I covered my mouth to stifle my giggles.

"Shh," Alice crooked out as if it caused her great pain, patting him on the rear signaling for him to be quiet. "Jazzy, my head is about to explode. No talking, more sleeping," she instructed him as her hand fell back whacking him on the back of his head.

"Jasper Hale and Alice Brandon! Wake up and get your butts out of that bed this very instant!" Rose demanded. "What the hell is going on in here? You both have a lot of explaining to do." It was obvious Rose had no intention of leaving until she had some answers.

As I surveyed the room I noticed an empty champagne bottle on the floor next to the bed. On closer inspection I saw a gift basket on the bedside table, (not from the hotel), congratulating the bride and groom.

Grasping the tag on the large basket, I began to read the label out loud, "The Hot Tamale Deluxe package from the Some Like It Hot drive through wedding chapel. Guaranteed to help you make all your wedding night fantasies come true." Good _Lord, I hope they didn't drive themselves to this place in the state they were in last night._

I'm not even going to give details as to what was in the basket. I was too abashed, just seeing them brought heat to my cheeks. I was definitely going to put my foot down and insist that none of these types of items showed up as gifts at my bridal shower. I would surely die of embarrassment.

"_No,"_ Rose said in disbelief. "There's no way they went off last night and got hitched."

"Um, baby. I think this will answer that question," Emmett said handing over an official looking document. "As well as explain the mystery of the umm…fun filled basket," he chuckled.

"Oh my God, they did," she screeched as she read over what looked to me to be a marriage license. She grasped the black satin duvet at the foot of the bed and yanked it over Alice and Jasper's naked forms in frustration. "How? When? When we left them last night they were tucked safely in bed," she was completely flustered by what appeared to be an unsavory union of her brother and best friend.

Jasper let out a groan as he rolled onto his back. Thank God Rose had thrown the covers over him. I had no desire to see _that_ part of him, _ever._ Alice snuggled back into his side.

Edward came up behind me. With all the commotion I hadn't even notice he'd come back in the room. "I think we should give them some privacy," he nodded to the door signaling his desire for us to get the heck out of dodge. But I didn't budge, I was too caught up in the scene before me, unable to move or speak.

_How and when had they gone off and gotten married?_ _Good grief,_ I hoped that they'd taken a taxi, and not attempted to drive themselves. We better check and make sure the rental car is in one piece. _How could she do is to her mother? Neon pink? What the heck was she thinking?_ Oh, she was going to be so upset when she realized what all had transpired. The questions that ran through my head were endless. The whole thing was just so unbelievable.

"What the…," Jasper began as he sat up abruptly, with Alice sliding down his chest into his lap. He grabbed his head as if it was going to fall off. "Ugh," he groaned. "What's going on?"

"Jasper baby, not now, I can't go one more round, sleep, I need sleep. I won't forget to take care ofyou later tiger, don't you worry. Now cut the dang lights off," Alice moaned her plea as she buried her face deep into his lap causing Jasper to jump excitedly. Alice was unintentionally getting the poor guy all worked up, causing him undo pain in the head as well as his nether region.

"A..A..lice," he choked out a strangled moan, trying his best to wiggle out of their compromising position. He looked a bit green so I was ready to cover my eyes at a moments notice should he decide to bolt for the bathroom. I had no desire to see anymore of him than I had already. I've got my standards and what use would I have looking at him when I had my own personal Adonis to admire? Plus, this is Jasper were talking about, he was the brother I never had, we'd been brought up from infancy together.

"What?" Alice made the mistake of screeching as she began to sit up.

Then everything happened fast, but in slow motion like in the movies. Rose squealed, _"NO,"_ as she snatched up an oversized robe from the end of the bed. She launched herself at Alice holding the robe wide open. In her attempt to shield Alice's bare chest from the room of on lookers she slammed into Alice throwing her back as they rolled off the bed onto the floor landing with a loud thump. Alice groaned as if she were going to die.

"Rose," she moaned lazily. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Alice for the love God cover your self," Rose scolded, trying to make sure all of Alice _assets_ were shielded from view.

Once Alice seemed to have her bearings she glanced down, and her face instantly went red with the realization of her current state of undress. She pressed the robe to her chest as she squinted. Her head wobbled in a semi-circle, as she took in all the observers.

"OH GOD!" She exclaimed seemingly to come out of her fog all at once. A look of pain flitted across her face most certainly due to killer hangover she was more than likely experiencing. "What's going on? Oh God, if any of you truly love me, you'll get me some aspirin pronto, and could someone _please_ turn out the lights," she fell back onto her side beside the bed covering her face with the sleeve of her robe.

Emmett chuckled heartedly, "Little cousin, the lights _are_ out."

"Get out, you moron!" She cried immediately clutching her head as the pain shot through it.

"Emmett baby, why don't you and Edward go and find something to do that will keep you entertained for hour or so," Rose said kissing his cheek tenderly. Then she gave him a firm shove towards the door, giving him the sweetest smile, the one that always seemed to put the fear of God in him. The smile that said, "If you know what's good for you, you'll do exactly as I have instructed." Without another word he and Edward were out the door in the blink of an eye.

As the guys exited the room Jasper dragged himself to the edge of the bed, "Alice honey, are you okay?" He gently caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers, but she continued to whimper. Alice had never been a good patient. Whenever she was sick she became a big baby, making everyone around her just as miserable. This was going to be a long day.

"Alice sweetie, let's get you back in bed. Bella could you hand me that shirt?" Rose asked, pointing towards the dresser.

Before helping her, I gingerly rolled Jasper to the other side of the bed, only to have him start to dry heave. I nearly lost my breakfast listening to him.

"Oh God, I'm going to be sick," he groaned getting off the bed. On wobbly legs he made for the bathroom as fast as he could manage. I averted my eyes to keep from seeing his goods that Alice had such a great affection for. Rosalie rolled her eyes, and snatched up his sleep pants from the floor, following after him, returning a minute later.

I retrieved the shirt from the dresser. Trying my best to block out the retching noises Jasper was now making as I helped Rose dress Alice and lift her off the floor. It was a good thing she was petite and didn't weight much, because it was like lifting dead weight. She felt too sick to even assist us in our quest to get her onto the bed.

"Oh, just shoot me now. _Pleassse!_ Put me out of my misery," she pleaded, balling up into a fetal position.

"Ain't gonna happen sweetie," Rose informed her. "Maybe next time you'll think twice before you and my brother down a whole bottle of champagne in a matter of hours," she lectured. "How the heck did you get your hands on the stuff anyway?"

"It came with the room. Part of the honeymoon package," she said pulling the covers over her head.

"You mean they didn't check your I.D.?" I asked incredulously.

"I reserved the room with my parent's credit card, so they never checked for I.D. It was already in the room when we arrived. Oh, what were we thinking?" She cried. "God, I promise never to drink again if you'll just make it stop. Stop the drumming in my head," she pleaded.

Jasper returned from the bathroom, much to my relief, now wearing the sleep pants Rosalie had taken to him. They sat low and a bit cock-eyed on his hips, but it was definitely better than his previous stage of dress. He threw himself back into bed, earning another whine from Alice.

I dug inside my purse and found enough aspirin for her and Jasper. I grabbed two bottles of spring water from the mini-frig and made them both down the aspirin as well as the bottle of water. We needed to get them hydrated or they were never going to feel well enough to make our flight this afternoon.

Rose came out of the bathroom with two wash clothes she'd dampened, and laid them across both of their faces. She picked up the phone and called room service, ordering them both a bowl of chicken noodle soup with saltine crackers.

Sitting on the edge of the bed next to Alice, I soothingly stroked her hair away from her face. Her breathing evened out so I knew she had fallen back to sleep. As I looked at the time on the clock next to the bed, I noticed several Polaroid pictures lying on the corner of the bedside table.

"Rose, look at these," I whispered, holding the photos out. "At least they'll have the pictures to remind them of their crazy wedding," I giggled.

"Oh my goodness, are those plastic flowers?" She laughed along with me, pointing at one of the pictures.

I nodded, "I believe so." The pictures were of Alice and Jasper standing under a white arbor wrapped in neon green tulle with cheap white plastic roses adorning it. They were haphazardly hot glued all over the place.

Alice and Jasper were dressed in the clothes they'd worn to dinner the night before, except Alice was wearing the atrocious neon pink veil, holding a bouquet of the ugliest neon pink and purple roses I had ever seen. _What was with this place and neon colors?_

By the looks on their faces you could tell they were wasted. In one of the pictures Alice was facing Jasper, pressed tightly to him as she did her best to hitch her leg over his hip. She only accomplished the feat because he had one of his hands firmly grasping her around the waist lifting her nearly a foot off the ground. They both donned goofy grins as they held their thumbs out towards the camera making fish lips at the photographer.

"Rose, we need to make copies. With all your scrap booking supplies we could make them a wedding album like no other," I grinned as she handed the pictures back to me.

"That's an excellent idea. There's a photo center down in the lobby. These two lushes are going to be asleep for a while. Let's go make those copies now. I wouldn't put itpast Alice when she sobers up to destroy all evidence of her and Jasper's crazy wedding. Well, except for their marriage license. I have no doubt she'll be guarding that little piece of paper with her life. No way is she giving that up; no matter how terrible she thinks their wedding ceremony was," Rose said standing, linking her arm in mine.

We were off to make sure that there would always be a lasting photographic record of their _magical _day.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**EPOV (Present)**

I woke with a start to find Bella watching me sleep. Her smile was enough to light the world and it was all for me. Propping myself up against the headboard I said, "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning handsome," she returned the sentiment. She lifted herself from her current position next to me, settling herself into my lap as her lips delicately moved against mine.

With all the years we have to look forward to together, I could never see myself getting used to waking up like this. It was pure Heaven on earth. She relaxed; content to rest within the fortress of my embrace. If it were possible, I'd stay like this with her forever.

She giggled as she lightly kissed my neck. "What's going on in the crazy head of yours?" I asked, lightly dragging my fingers down her side tickling her, which in turn caused her to stir in my lap. _Okay, maybe that wasn't such a good idea._ Now, I wanted to do way more than talk.

"I was just remembering our return trip from Vegas. It was a good thing Alice and Jasper had a couple hours to sleep off some of the effects of their hangovers before we left. Even still Alice had been so needy. It was like watching a comedy show as Rosalie and I had to dress her, slip on her shoes, brush and style her hair, and even brush her teeth. She was really quite pathetic. It was like we were dealing with a helpless child," she mused.

"Well at least she did try and repay everyone once we got to the airport. I was more than pleased when I found out that she had upgraded all of our tickets to first class when we checked our bags," I recalled fondly.

You could never go wrong with first class. Those over sized seats that nearly reclined into a bed were a man's dream comes true. No sooner had we reached our cruising altitude did Emmett's head hit the back of his seat, and he was out for the rest of the flight.

"Yeah, she did feel bad about her behavior, but I think the seat upgrade was more to help with the headaches her and Jasper still had at the time," she reminded me. She slowly stroked my chest as she nuzzled her head in the crook of my neck. _Ah,_ _contentment. _I was always content when I had her in my arms.

"That trip was a lot of fun, and their memorable wedding only added to the excitement. I must say I was surprised at first when she didn't take her parents up on their offer to give her a more respectable wedding here at home," I truly had been shocked. When we were young Alice rarely wanted to play house like most girls, she wanted to play wedding day.

"I think her drive-thru wedding in Vegas may not have been the wedding she had always dreamed of, but _at last_, she'd finally gotten what she desired most in life, the commitment from Jasper to be her one and only, now and forever," she reminded me.

Sometimes Alice tended to come off as selfish and materialistic due to her obsession to fashion and style, but she actually was the complete opposite. She was actually very sweet natured, and would do anything to make another person smile. That's all she ever wants is for everyone to be happy.

"You know I have never been one for pomp and circumstance, but I am thankful that I agreedto let Alice have her way, well at least most of the time, with the planning of our wedding. It was magical; she went out of her way to make sure everything was flawless. I'll never be able to repay her for making our day perfect," Bella sighed.

"I think you letting her play an integral part in our big day was payment enough for her. She never got her "big day," well the one she'd always planned and dreamed of, but that's okay. Unbelievably she seems completely fine with that," I assured her.

"You're right, letting her take the reigns for ours gave her what she seemed to crave. I guess you could say she was living vicariously through me. Her parents are still more than willing to give her that dream wedding should she ever decide she wants it, but she's realized the only thing that she ever truly wanted and needed is Jasper. That is what truly matters to her," Bella agreed.

I glided my warm hand lazily up her thigh, nipping at the tender flesh on the back of her neck. I had no real desire to continue our conversation at this moment. Her giggling and stirring in my lap were nearly driving me mad.

As my hand continued its arduous journey up her incredible body,my ministrations elicited low moans from her. She nearly drove me crazy nibbling at the sensitive spot behind my ear as I'm sure I was doing it to her. When her face drew back from me her eyes were hot and dark. Yes, this was going to be a definite bonus waking up with her in my arms every morning for the rest of forever.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: Aww, poor AxJ all hung-over. But at least Alice got her dream come true, Jasper is hers forever. Links to their wedding attire and wedding rings can be found on my profile. So what was you favorite thing about their wedding? **

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**

**IF YOU ARE INTERESTED:** I have posted an Alice and Jasper one-shot called **COOL RIDER**, link on my profile. This is my second submission for the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest. I'd love to hear what you all think about it.


	20. One Track Mind

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. It really does make all the time spent writing worth it. In this chapter we get to see a little of wacky Renee. Watch as she makes Bella, and Charlie for that matter, squirm. Enjoy!**

**I couldn't do this without the support of my two awesome betas, **_**bittenev, **__**halojones, and Tracey**_**.  
Thanks ladies. :)**

**Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. I just wrote this story and borrowed her characters for their star power. **

…**and so the story continues…**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ch. 19 One Track Mind**

**BPOV (Memory)**

Telling my parents that Edward and I were moving up our wedding date to this June had gone just as I imagined it would. Well, at least Charlie's reaction was. Renee was predictable as well. She might not agree with our decision, but found it impossible to be unhappy when I was happy. But Charlie, I guess there's just no getting around a father that just refuses to let go of the notion that his daughter will always be a little girl. He clung to this belief for dear life.

Again he assumed that I was pregnant, big shocker there. _Seriously, his lack of faith in me was really starting to piss me off._ When he and Renee had agreed to allow me to live under the same roof as Edward when we all went off to college, they did so partially because I had vehemently assured them that Edward and I were committed to saving ourselves for marriage.

From Charlie's behavior, I could only assume he must have been one of these wild hormonal teenage boys he was so adamantly trying to protect me from. _Why else would he flip his lid every time Edward and my relationship became that much more serious? Why else would he be so suspicious of Edward?_ It was no secret that he and Renee had been up to "no good" before they were married. I was the physical proof of one of those forbidden liaisons.

Charlie was so furious, no one could get a word in edge wise. Instead,he just ran with his unfounded conclusions as to why Edward and I would want to step up our wedding date.

"I knew this would happen, Renee," he exclaimed. "We should have never allowed her to live with that...that boy. Now he's gone and knocked up our baby."

I was so glad I had decided to broach the subject this time around while Edward was not present. We'd actually argued about it, something that we never did. But I feared for Edward's well-being, and did not want a repeat of the last time we'd brokenthe news our intentions to wed.

Charlie had made me so mad I blewup at him. _Why did he have to be so hardheaded?_ He just couldn't seem to understand that we wanted to get married because we loved each other, and we didn't see any reason to wait one day longer than we had to, to be united as one. It was nearly killing us to just wait this long.

I loved Edward with all my heart and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. We also wantedour first time together to be as husband and wife. Honestly, I didn't see that happening if we have to wait another three years. The boundaries were becoming less and less as the months ticked by.

In the heat of my anger I had screamed, "Dad, if you want me to wait to have sex until after I'm married then it's going to have to happen sooner, rather than later!"

Once the words were out of my mouth, I wanted to crawl under the rug and die. While I loved my father dearly, we definitely didn't have the kind of relationship where I felt comfortable discussing physical relations with him. I was completely mortified by my outburst;and judging by his expression, so was he.

Instantly the atmosphere in the room had become thick with discomfort. You could have heard a pin drop. He looked to Renee with a silent plea for her to redirect the course of the conversation from the one it had suddenly taken. I couldn't have been more thankful than when she finally spoke.

"Charlie," she soothed. "Think about it, Bella will be only a few months shy of her twentieth birthday this summer. You and I were both just eighteen the day we eloped. We brought Bella home from the hospital five months after that. We hadn't even been out of high school that long when she came along."

"This isn't about us, Renee," he steamed. "This is about our little girl."

"Exactly," she said taking his hand as she positioned herself between us on the couch. "Bella and Edward will have a much more stable start than we ever did. They've been out on their own for a while now and will be starting their life together in their own home. That's more than I can say for us."

When my mom's parents learned of her pregnancy and their elopement, they had not been happy to say the least. She had gone against their wishes and continued to see, and then marry the boy they'd forbidden her to have any contact with. It was no surprise they put her out immediately when she returned home that following Monday.

Charlie and Renee ended up spending the first four months of their life together as newly weds sharing my father's cramped bedroom in Grandma and Grandpa Swan's house, with minimal privacy. While they both were thankful to my grandparents for taking them in, it had not been an ideal situation.

Charlie lowered his headed into his hands in defeat, still desperately wanting to remain in denial, that I was no longer a little girl. That time of course had long since passedand somehow he missed it.

"We have to trust in how we've raise her," she reached over and patted my hand. "She has a good head on her shoulders, and would never go into something so life altering without first thinking it through thoroughly. Should obstacles arise, I have no doubt they will be more than able to see them through together. Not only will they have each other to lean on, they'll also have you and me, and Carlisle and Esme to help when and where ever we are needed. "

"No, no," he mumbled under his breath, shaking his head. I swear he'd only be acting more childish if he covered his ears and started humming. I just about had all I could take from him. We were getting married with or without his approval, and there was nothing he could say or do to change that. Stubbornness was obviously an inherited gene.

"They may be young, but they have a love unmatched by any I've seen, even stronger than what you and I shared at their age. I've known since the night she returned from their first date that this day would come, and come sooner that you or I would ever be ready for. But with a love like theirs, as with ours, it is physically painful for them to be apart. You should know that," she rubbed his cheek lovingly.

_Oh, good Lord._ Please tell me she was not just referring to my relationship with Edward on an intimate level. "Mom!" I cried, completely embarrassed by her suggestion.

"What?" She asked confused. Seeing the mortification flitter across my face she realized how her words could be misconceived. "Oh, no, baby. Not painful in _that _way. But now that you bring it up, I'm sure your poor sweet Edward's comfort level has nearly reached a breaking point by now. He's got to be just about ready to burst."

Charlie's head suddenly popped up as mine fell into my hands. I let a load groan. _Could this possibly get any worse? Please God; don't let her ask how far we've gotten or what we've actually done to "help" each other maintain our virginal status._ _Seriously, was she trying to kill me with embarrassment? _Heat rose to my cheeks as they became inflamed.

Noticing my obvious embarrassment she added assuredly, "Honey, we're all adults here. Your father and I aren't stupid or naive. We know exactly what goes on behind closed doors."

"MOM!"

"RENEE!" Charlie and I both screeched. _What the heck?_ She was supposed to be getting the conversation back on track, but instead she'd parked it smack dab in the middle of the gutter. _Only my mother, _I sighed internally.

"I'm just saying we completely understand what the two of you are going through physically trying to stay apart." For a moment I half expected her to tell us to "chill". But I wasn't that lucky; no, instead she just continued with her speech about getting all worked up and then not being able to complete the task at hand when a couple was trying to abstain from sex.

"Your father and I have not lived our lives with our heads stuck in the sand, we too were young once," she giggled. My eyes widened in shock. _She did not just giggle like a schoolgirl thinking fondly back on some sexual interlude she'd had with my father did she? UGH! Why was I the one who had to be blessed with the loony mother?_

"Honey, listen to me," she said turning my chin up to face her. "When you first announced your engagement, I knew there was no way the two of you would last four years. No way, baby. It's just physically impossible. Honestly, I'm shocked that the two of you have waited this long. You and Edward have far surpassed your father's and my self-control in this matter. Truthfully, self-control never really played a role in our young relationship. Your father and I just couldn't keep our..."

My hands flew to my ears as I began to hum. At that moment I could care less how childish it was. Charlie choked out her name to stop her from continuing. "Re...Renee, I think that's a bit more information than Bella needs to know about her parents."

I nervously looked over my shoulder towards the front door, half expecting that guy from Candid Camera to come bursting through the door. Surely that could be the only explanation for what I was currently being put through. Maybe not having Edward at my side had been a mistake, _a very big mistake. _I don't think my mother would have spoken so freely about her and my father in such a way had he of been present, although we _were_ talking about Renee. She could be very bubble headed at times.

_God, could you please open the floor beneath me, and swallow me up now? _I just wanted to be anywhere but on that couch with her and Charlie at that very moment. _What had I been thinking doing this alone? Why couldn't my parents be like Carlisle and Esme, and just gather us into their embrace, and tell us how happy they are for us? Geez, Edward had it so easy!_ I was definitely kicking myself right then.

Finally seeing how uncomfortable she was making Charlie and me, she relented. She once again eased the conversation back into a more comfortable zone. However embarrassing her little speech had been, Charlie seemed to be coming to terms with the idea of my impendingnuptials with Edward this summer.

Apparently, she'd brought to his attention things he'd not even considered. All he'd seen before was some guy who would do anything to get into his baby girl's pants. But fortunately Renee had been able to make him see that us wanting to get married had nothing, _well maybe just a little_, to do with that. Our decision was centered on the love we have for one another.

Shortly there after, Charlie excused himself. He mumbled something about meeting Billy at the river for a round of fly-fishing. He was gone before Renee had a chance to protest.

Renee rolled her eyes at his escape, causing me to giggle at how childish they could still be with each other at times. She retrieved a pad of paper and a pencil from he dining room hutch, and then settled herself next to me on the couch. We spent the next couple of hours completely engrossed in wedding plans.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**BPOV (Present)**

Edward snapped at my hand as I teasingly offered him a grape, only to pop it into my own mouth. "Hey mister, I'm rather fond of my fingers, if you don't mind," I said poking him in the chest.

He grabbed hold of my hand, playfully nipping each of my fingers. "I am as well," he said seductively, nestling my hand deep into his lap. We'd been lounging on the porch swing, feasting on a plate of fresh fruit watching the fog rise for awhile.

We were snuggly wrapped in a warm blanket with me sitting in his lap facing him. Summer mornings on the peninsula could be a bit chilly, especially when we had a dense layer of fog completely blocking out the warm rays of the sun.

"You perv," I said pulling my hand away, slapping at his chest.

"You know you like it," he chuckled, pretending to bite my neck, letting out a low growl.

"You, have been hanging with Emmett _way_ too much," I giggled, twining my fingers behind his neck hoping to encourage him to continue. He was right, but I didn't have to actually admit it. He already knew that I loved it when he was playful this way with me, even when he acted like a deviant male just like his brother. If done just right he could set my insides on fire without even touching me. A skill he'd just about perfected.

"So how do you think your father will take the news when you really do get pregnant?" He grinned wickedly running his warm fingers across my stomach, causing my muscles to tense then quiver.

I kissed him lightly, turning my attention to his shoulder. "Umm...no telling. I can't wait to see his face when finally his "assumption" is correct. We'll have to come up with a creative way to play with his mind when the time does come," I smiled against his chest. He lazily ran his hands up and down my back making me completely relaxed.

"No way! There is no way I'm pulling a lark on a guy with a gun," he said seriously.

"You silly man, he's not going to use his gun on you," I tried to assure him.

"Right, just like he didn't try to strangle me when we first announced our engagement," no amusement showed on his face as he recalled the memory. "The guy has a dark side that can be unpredictable."

"It will be fun," I sang.

"NO! Not happening," he insisted, his fear of Charlie had me giggling uncontrollably.

"Okay, okay, enough about my father. Right now all I want to hear are sounds of pleasure coming from that glorious mouth of yours as I make you one very happy man," I breathed into his ear.

Before I could protest he had me laid out on my back against the swing. "Well," I said breathlessly, "someone's eager."

"You have no idea," he replied, feeding himself on the taste of my skin.

_God, I was never going to get used to this._

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: So, what did you think of Renee? Poor Bella, she not only gets tormented by her friends, but she gets it from her mom as well. Her only safe haven is within Edward's arms. :)**

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**

Lastly, I've started a** C2** called **"The Other Cullens"** for stories that feature the other Cullen couples as the main characters. Bella and Edward can be present in the story, but just not the focal couple. It you have any suggestions let me know. I'm looking for more stories, especially chapter stories. Thank you for your help. :)


	21. Shopping Day Part I

**A/N: Just to refresh your memory, Delilah is Alice's dog (mentioned in Ch. 8), and Fang is Bella's cat, a gift from Emmett (Ch. 5 of More Than A Beautiful Mess).**

**Links for all the dresses are on my profile.**

**Thank you to my betas for keeping my grammar in check: _bittenev__, __Tracey__, __halojones__._**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just made up this story and borrowed her characters for their star power.**

…**and so the story continues…**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ch. 20 Let's Go Shopping Part I**

**BPOV (Memory)**

The day had finally arrived for me to go shopping for my wedding dress, and other wedding necessities. Of course, Alice and Rosalie could not be more thrilled. I must admit for once I was actually looking forward to this outing with my friends, and _both_ of my mothers, Renee, and Esme. It wasn't hard for me to be a happy camper because honestly, I was. I, Isabella Marie Swan, soon-to-be Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, was buzzing with excitement.

I could hardly sit still waiting for Renee and Esme to arrive. _This must be what it feels like to be Alice. _How could I not be excited, this was just one more step towards Edward and I being bound together for eternity. It was impossible for me not to be happy.

I handed most aspects of the day over to Alice, who more than willingly accepted the challenge. I told her as long as our first destinations were to area bridal shops where I hoped to find my dress, then I would go along with whatever else she had planned for the day without complaint.

As I sat on the couch lazily running my feet over Delilah's plump belly trying to calm my nerves, Fang sauntered over and made himself comfortable in my lap. How is it, that pets had the uncanny ability to sense your moods, and know exactly what they need to do to help sooth your soul?

Alice had been hounding me about this day from the moment we'd arrived back in Seattle after our trip to Vegas, saying, "we have to get out there, or we're going to miss out on all the best dresses," noting that June was the busiest month for weddings. I'd put her off for three months, and now she had me worried that I wouldn't be able to find the dress that just "screamed" me.

It didn't help that I had absolutely no idea what exactly I wanted in a dress. None of the endless hours we'd spent perusing Alice's stacks and stacks of bride magazines had even begun to help me narrow my focus. I just had this strange feeling it wasn't for me to find a dress, but for a dress to find me.

Alice bounced around, prattling on and on about our plans for the day, her adorable maternity shirt sprung along with her. She had recently given up, throwing in the towel so to speak, trying to fit into "normal" clothes any longer. She unconsciously ran her hand soothingly across her now prominent baby bump. I don't know if it was her petite size or if she was just going to be one of those women that became unusually large as her little one grew inside her, but her belly was growing at an alarming rate. She was just three months along, but looked to be much, _much _farther along. _Yikes!_

While she and Jasper were ecstatic at the prospect of becoming parents, the pregnancy had in no way been planned. They had merely been too "liquored up", as Emmett liked to put it, that suiting up before the mission never even crossed their minds on their wedding night. I know it seems cliché, but they were havin' themselves a honeymoon baby. Now here they were the first in our little gang on their way to becoming parents.

_Wow, I never saw that one coming; I don't think any of us did. _Rosalie and Emmett yes, but Alice and Jasper no. It was Rose who adored children the most out of the three of us girls, and longed to be a mom more than anything else in the whole world. I mean,she already had names and everything picked out. She even had a small hope chest filled to the brim with everything baby. But, her sensible side was in control at the time, and she and Emmett vowed to do their best to hold out until the both of them had graduated from college. I had a feeling once she held Alice's little one she was going to be itching more than ever to expand her own family sooner rather than later.

No sooner did we hear Renee and Esme pull into the driveway and Alice had me on my feet, tripping over the dog and sending the cat scurrying away. Clutching my hand tightly she dragged me out the door, and towards Esme's awaiting Mercedes. Rosalie followed behind us laughing at Alice's enthusiasm. Her behavior did not surprise us in the least; it was in her nature to be over zealous, especially when it came to shopping.

"Hey moms," I smiled at Renee and Esme as I leaned over the front seat to kiss both of them on the cheek. Esme's eyes sparkled as she beamed with sheer happiness; this was the reaction I got from her every time I referred to her as mom. Calling her mom just seemed the natural thing to do with the wedding only a few months away. She had been a second mom to me since Edward and I first started dating, and I was thrilled to finally get to call her by her rightly earned title. If Renee had a problem with it, she never let on. She and Esme had become the best of friends over the past few years. She seemed honored to share the title and me with her dear friend.

I had insisted that our first stop be at Bridal Encore, an upscale consignment shop. I had no intention on blowing a crap load of money on a dress I'd never wear again. I had suggested even renting a gown, but Alice wouldn't hear of it.

"Absolutely not, Isabella Swan," she had chided. "It will be a cold day in hell when _I_ allow you to wear a _rented_ gown for the most important day of your life. Not happening." The fierceness in her eyes had been absolutely terrifying.

She wasn't thrilled about the fact that I was actually considering wearing a _used_ dress either. But I assured her that fabulous treasures could be had in consignment shops just like any other bridal store. I even showed her photographic evidence from my cousin's wedding proving what I said was true.

My cousin Mindy had the most beautiful gown I'd ever laid eyes on, and had only paid a fraction of the original price because someone else had worn it _once_. With a simple cleaning and a few alterations it fit her like it had been tailor made just for her. No one could tell someone else had worn it previously.

"Recycled bridal wear," Alice threw her hands up in disgust. "What is this world coming too? Please tell me you're not going to fill the rest of your trousseau from one of these shops. I won't hear of you wearing used panties. Rose, a little help here," she pleaded for someone to side with her.

Renee and Esme chuckled from the front seat, knowing for once this was a battle I was willing to fight, and would in the end win. But like the good mothers they were, they stayed out of the whole '_sibling'_ showdown. They would have taken my side in a heartbeat should I have needed assistance getting Alice under control though. I was the bride after all, and what the bride wants, the bride gets, even if her best friend just happens to be the world's most opinionated fashion diva.

"Really Alice, what's the harm in looking? What will it hurt? If it makes Bella happy, then that's all that matters. I'm sure if we're not successful in finding a dress at the stores she has selected she's going to ask you for advice. End of story, now quit your fussing it's not going to change a thing. Plus we are here, we may as well go in and see what they have," I sent Rose a warm smile of thanks. She was the only one Alice would ever listen to without giving any lip in return. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest like a six year old in defeat.

Rose's wedding gown my not have been second hand, but it wasn't ordered directly off the runways of Milan either. If Alice had her way, we'd all be on a plane heading to Italy right this minute.

My eyes brightened as we entered the store. I was amazed that such a little shop would have this large of a selection. Of course each dress was one of a kind and only came in one size, but that challenge only seemed to excite me more. Surely if I found my dress ina store such as this, it was a sign it was meant to be.

I quickly tried on the few dresses they had in my size, none of which I found the least bit appealing. This was obviously going to take longer than I'd first thought. We all piled back into the car, and were off to Déjà vu, the next store I had listed for Alice.

She rolled her eyes shaking her head. "Please can we go to one of _my_ stores if this one doesn't pan out," she pouted and fluttered her eyelashes at me. Neither I, nor the rest of the world would ever be able to escape the signature 'Cullen family puppy dog eyes', it was just too powerful.

"Okay, Alice. But just one," I agreed to appease her. It really was hard to see her unhappy. She did have a knack for getting her way by laying on the guilt _pretty_ thick. I was waiting for her to say the baby had a problem with my choice of stores. I definitely wouldn't put it past her.

When we got to the store, I quickly went to the rack designated for my size. Alice plopped down on the bench at the front of the store in a huff. As soon as my hands fell on the strapless corseted gown, I knew it was the dress for me. I didn't even have to try it on to know I wanted it. In Alice's own words this dressed definitely "screamed" me. My heart fluttered with anticipation of seeing what it would look like when I tried it on.

"It's perfect," the sales associate nodded, seeing my appraising expression.

"I know," I smiled. "Can you help me get it on without the others noticing," I asked. She motioned for me to move towards a fitting room. I did my best to contain my excitement that was threatening to bubble up.

With everyone else off looking at _other_ things, it wasn't hard to slip into the fitting room unnoticed, and slide the dress on. I opened the door so that the sales girl could zip me up. Exiting the dressing room, I stepped up on the platform with her assistance, still surprised that everyone else was still preoccupied with their own treasure hunts. As I turned towards the mirrors I gasped, my eyes instantly filling with tears. _This is it!_ My mind screamed.

Other than the hem, no alterations would be necessary. The bodice fit me like a glove, the pleated skirt reminded me of one of those period movies where you see the bride running through a garden with her hair and dress flowing sinuously in the wind behind her.

"This is it!" I said jovially, as the sale girl handed me a tissue so I wouldn't stain the dress. I swear she too had tears in her eyes. _Wow, it must look as good I think it does._

As I began to turn to the right to examine the dress from a different angle an ear-piercing squeal rang throughout the store. "Oh my goodness! Oh! My! Goodness!" Alice cried as she ran towards me propelling herself onto the platform. Pregnancy had not slowed her down one bit; she was just as spunky as ever.

Alice's shrieking alerted the rest of my bridal entourage, and they all immediately made their way to where she and I stood admiring the fine ensemble of silk and lace. As soon as Renee and Esme saw me they both gasped, their eyes welling with tears. I hope this store has stock in Kleenex because we were going to be using a lot of them today. Rose smiled her award-winning smile, and nodded showing me she approved. I think her and Alice were the only two with dry eyes in the store.

With my mothers on either side of me we all gazed at my reflection. As our eyes met they both said as if they shared the same mind, "It's beautiful. You're beautiful," they cooed.

Renee reached for my hair, twisting it up behind my head. "Yes," Esme agree. "You should definitely wear your hair up," she ran her hand along the side of my head to smooth my hair back.

"Great minds think a like," Alice chirped, in complete agreement with Renee and Esme.

"Wrap it up. We're taking it," Renee instructed the sales girl.

"Well, that was easy," Rosalie chimed in. "With our biggest challenge accomplished, now all we need to do is find dresses for Alice and me."

Alice jumped up and down clapping her hands, no doubt excited at the prospect of finally getting to go to a store of her choice. But unbeknownst to her, I'd already found the dresses I thought would work perfectly for the two of them. A few weeks ago I stopped at Macy's to buy my mom a birthday gift and on a whim decided to see if they had anything that would work for bridesmaid dresses.

I was thrilled to find exactly what I wanted and they even had something in a maternity size that would work for Alice. The dresses complimented each other perfectly. I had even found shoes that would look great with both dresses. I believe once they saw what I'd selected they be proud to see that all their years of fashion advice had finally come full circle.

Now all I had to do is convince Alice that brown was a perfectly acceptable color for a wedding. I mean it was neutral, and would make a perfect backdrop for the array of bright and colorful flowers Alice was insisting I had to have. I couldn't have agreed with her more on that point.

Once again Alice sat in the car and hummed and hawed about where we were going. She sure was being moody today. I wonder if she'd finally reached that point in her pregnancy. I told her that if she and Rose didn't like what I'd selected, I'd take a step back and let her have full reign on the selection of the matrons of honor dresses, but she had to at least try on what I'd picked out. I think she was more miffed about the fact that I'd taken a trip to the mall without her than the fact that I'd found dresses that I liked.

I had Rosalie's interest piqued when I explained the dresses I'd found. She was looking forward to seeing what I'd picked out, but mostly she wanted to see if all to the fashion training she and Alice had put me through had finally paid off.

I had everyone wait at the dressing rooms while I went to get the dresses I had on hold. I didn't want to risk them being gone by the time my shopping day arrived. When I met them with the dress in hand, Alice's signature mood had returned, she was bouncing with anticipation. I don't know if someone had given her a talking to or if she was just having another hormonal mood swing. Whatever it was, I was happy to see _our _Alice back in action.

"Brown, Bella, that's perfect. That is _so_ the in color now," Alice beamed as she retrieved the dresses from my hand.

"Well, Alice. It looks like all those endless hours of mall training weren't a waste after all," Rose cooed as she held her dress up for appraisal. "They're beautiful, Bella. I think they are going work perfectly with what you and Alice have planned."

My heart swelled. This was a first. I had finally arrived. Isabella Marie Swan was finally in the _know_ when it came to fashion. A thrill of satisfaction ran through me. _I wonder if this meant fewer trips to the mall? Oh, that's wishful thinking Bella;__with two shop-a-holics as your best friends, that is never going to happen._

They quickly tried them on and absolutely loved them. I'd even selected the correct sizes for both of them. Yes, I had finally arrived, fashion diva Bella was in the house.

My mind wandered as Esme drove us towards our next destination. Alice and the others chatted excitedly about what was next on our agenda. I probably should have been paying more attention; but with my dress tucked safety in the trunk of Esme's car, all was right in my world.

In my mind I had everything I needed for my perfect wedding, my Prince Charming, and the world's most beautiful dress. Seriously, what else could a girl ask for? I'd be even happier if I was marrying the love of my life this weekend. But I was a big girl; I would be patient and wait _three months_, UGH! Three months, I kept telling myself, would be here before I knew it.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: I hope you got a chance to check out the dresses. I actually based part of this chapter off of my sister's discovery of her wedding gown. Her dress was absolutely beautiful, and ****oh-my-goodness, was second hand. lol Also, I have nothing against rented dresses either, my grandmother's rented gown looked it came right out of Queen Elizabeth's wardrobe.**

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**


	22. Shopping Day Part II

**A/N: Let the torture of our dear Bella commence. lol At least she'll get some Edward lovin' at the end. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing. You all are awesome!**

**I also would like to thank _Tracey_, _bittenev_, and _halojones_. The clean up my mess and help make it more presentable for all of you.**

**There are link to pics of all the lingerie selections on my profile if you are interested.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just made up this story and borrowed her characters for their star power.**

**...and so the story continues...**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

_Previously…(BPOV)_

_My mind wandered as Esme drove us towards our next destination. Alice and the others chatted excitedly about what was next on our agenda. I probably should have been paying more attention; but with my dress tucked safety in the trunk of Esme's car, all was right in my world. _

_In my mind I had everything I needed for my perfect wedding, my Prince Charming, and the world's most beautiful dress. Seriously, what else could a girl ask for? I'd be even happier if I was marrying the love of my life this weekend. But I was a big girl; I would be patient and wait three months, UGH! Three months, I kept telling myself, would be here before I knew it._

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ch. 21 Let's Go Shopping Part II**

**BPOV (Memory)**

I was waiting rather impatiently at the check-out counter in a store called Sweet Delights; don't let the name deceive you, the store had absolutely nothing to do with candy unless you counted the chocolate and strawberry flavored massage oils. I'd been tortured for what seemed like hours trying on endless amounts of barely there lingerie.

All of them, including my own mother, _and_ Esme for that matter, were now in the back of the store collaborating on which _outfits_ they all thought were best suited for Edward and me. _Ugh! Could this get anymore embarrassing? I thought this was my wedding, don't I get a say in what I'll be wearing?_

I was beginning to rethink my agreement to hand over control of the day to Alice. I really should have been paying more attention. _What had I been thinking?_

I could just imagine on my wedding night strolling into the bedroom to show off of one those contraptions saying to Edward, "Oh by the way honey this is the one _your_ mother thought you'd like the best," nothing like ruining the moment. _How awkward would that be?_ _Where is Edward when I need him most? Calgon take me away!_If they hadn't confiscated my cell phone when we arrived at this insane store, I'd be on it right this minute calling in some reinforcements. Although once Edward found out exactly what we were shopping for, I was certain without any encouragement from Emmett or Jasper, he would side with everyone else. _Seriously, what guy wouldn't?_

I have to admit; most of what they'd chosen was very tasteful, with the exception of a few pieces Rose insisted would be the perfect thing to spice up my boudoir. _How the heck was I supposed to wear this stuff in front of Edward when I was too embarrassed to even look at my self in the mirror behind a closed door? _

I was going to have to give myself some serious pep talks between now and the wedding. I wouldn't doubt if Rose and Alice already had some kind of training sessions in the works, how to stand, how to walk, what to say,. Basically, everything I'd need to know so that I would _ooze_ sex.

I was brought out of my daydream when everyone placed the selections they'd made in front of me on the counter.

"Oh, Bella, Edward is just going to love this one on you," Alice cooed holding up the tiny piece of sky blue satin in front of me.

I ran my hand over it as I imagined Edward's reaction to seeing me wearing it. It was lovely and definitely something that I and of course Edward would approve of. I did my best to hide my approval, but I just couldn't keep the giddy smile off of my face. I didn't need her knowing that deep down I was looking forward to wearing this stuff, including Rosalie's risqué pieces, for Edward.

I was _more_ than looking forward to my wedding night, and I want nothing more than to make it perfect for Edward and me. A part of me had even enjoyed shopping for lingerie; I just would have rather of spent less time in the store. I swear Alice and the rest of them had me trying on at least one item from every rack in the place. It was a wonder I wasn't still locked up in the dressing room.

"She likes it!" Alice squealed.

A blush instantly spread across my face seeing the knowing smirks on her and the other's faces. _Dear Lord, why did Alice insist Renee and Esme be a part of this?_ It was bad enough that they knew what Edward and I were going to be up to on our wedding night; that of course was no secret. But I didn't need them seeing what I'd be wearing or should I say not wearing for him that evening.

After having each of them stand in front of me, and everyone else in the store, to show off their selections, the cashier began to ring up our purchases. Along with the four pieces of varying levels of lingerie, therewere also panties, bras, matching garter belts, stockings, and few other things I was too embarrassed to even ask what they were and what they were supposed to be used for. No worries, I'm sure that would be one of the lessons I would be having before the wedding.

Not wanting to cause a scene, I sighed. "It's okay, baby. We all wear these kinds of things, most woman do," Renee soothed, rubbing my lower back. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You should see the piece your father just…"

"STOP!" I yelped. "Mom, Too**. **Much. Information. Please, some things need to remain on a need to know basis, and _that_ I don't need to know." I covered my face with my hands shaking my head in disbelief. _Why, why, why did I have to be blessed with the mother who felt compelled to share everything about her personal life with me? UGH!_

"Can we pay? I really just want to get out of here. I feel a headache coming on." They all giggled at my discomfort. _With family and friends like this, who needs enemies?_

"Sure sweetie. We'll go have a nice lunch at that Chinese restaurant you're always raving about," Esme said tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear. At least it seemed one of them understood my pain.

"Ah, Bella these here," Alice held up the bag containing my lingerie spoils, "are just the bare essentials. There will be more to come," she wagged her eyes at me.

"Stop teasing the girl, Alice," Esme scolded. "I think we've tortured her enough today."

I hugged my savior tightly.

With the morning of dress shopping a huge success, and the lingerie torture over, we were off to my favorite restaurant, P.F. Chang's. They had the most amazing dish called Fire Cracker Shrimp. It was definitely not something for anyone who can't take the heat. It is smothered in a chili sauce that would set most people on fire. Emmett and I had a mutual love for this entrée and with his stomach of steel he even adds extra chili sauce.

As we all sat around the table enjoying our lunch, we talked about anything and everything, but mostly about Edward and my upcoming nuptials.

"Hey, Bella," Rose called for my attention. "You need to keep your Thursday afternoons open for the next two months."

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

While my clumsiness had improved significantly in the past couple of years I still didn't consider myself to be the most coordinated person. Seriously, me trying to keep up with the aerobics instructor would always lead to my feet and legs becoming a tangled mess of limbs. That mess would then lead to me becoming reacquainted with the floor I once knew on a first name basis, but had finally lost touch with.

"Alice, you, and me are going to take an _aerobics_ class together starting next week." The intonation in her voice when she said _aerobics_ was not lost on me. Something was definitely up. Alice's girlish giggles more than solidified that fact for me. My eyes bored threateningly into her willing her to fess up.

"Oh, come on Bella. Don't be a party pooper. You'll have fun, not to mention all the new _moves _you'll be learning." Alice smiled trying her to best appear innocent of any wrong doing.

_Moves? What the heck were these two up to?_ "Okay, what's so special about _this_ class? I'm guessing it's not your run of the mill aerobics class," I asked demanding answers.

"It's a…pole-dancing-class. Your-going-to-love-it. We-already-paid. You're-going. We-won't-take-no-for-an-answer!" Alice's sentences ran together as if I wouldn't catch every last word she'd screeched out. We'd been friends way to long for a trick like this to work on me.

"Oh, a pole dancing class. That sounds like so much fun," Renee squealed clapping her hands together. _Dear Lord, here we go._

All eyes at the table were now directed towards my wacky mother. Of course she'd think a _pole _dancing class was a wonderful idea. It was right up _her_ alley, not _mine._

"Esme, you and I will have to check into taking a class like this when we get home. If they don't offer one in Forks, maybe we can find one in Port Angeles," Renee smiled brightly at her friend.

While Esme's expression was one of interest, a blush rose to her cheeks. As they say, "it's always the quiet ones." I would not doubt, basing my conclusion off of my limited experiences with Edward, as well as Emmett's inability to keep his hands off of Rose, that Carlisle and Esme were hot to trot behind close doors. Fortunately for me, unlike my own mother, she didn't feel the need to share such things.

I had no doubt that Renee would have the two of them signed up for a class in their area by weeks end. Renee was definitely the Alice/Rosalie in their friendship, where Esme was me. I guess that's why they got along so well, "opposite attract" as they say. Esme was the calming presence, the voice of reason; while free spirited Renee made sure they got never bored.

I shook my head, resting my face in the palms of my hands, knowing there was no way I was going to get out of this one. I knew instructional classes of some kind were coming, but I never imagined anything to this extent. I just pictured Alice, Rosalie, and myself gathered round the coffee table enjoyed a veggie pizza while they dolled out the pertinent information every bride needs to know when preparing herself for her wedding night.

If this was just the beginning of what was going to come, I was never going see my wedding night. I was surely going to die of embarrassment before it ever arrived. _I was going to die a virgin._

If I had to live through this torture, Edward was going down with me. I was going to have to have a talk with Emmett. Maybe he and Jasper could drag Edward of to a strip tease class under the guise of going to an _aerobics_ class.

I'm sure that they'd both be more than willing to take one for the team, especially when I pointed out all the benefits they were sure to receive from their wives when they strutted their stuff after completing the class along side of Edward. If I was going to have to endure Alice and Rose's torture, I may as well get something in return.

I had to stop myself before my little daydream of Edward stripping his clothes off in a private show got out of hand. Otherwise, my signature blush was going to rear its ugly head, and then Alice and Rosalie would demand to know what was going on this "pretty little head" of mine. _God, I hated being so predictable._

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**EPOV (Present)**

Bella lounged between my legs; her head nestled on my shoulder, as my back pressed against the headboard of the massive bed. My hands lay folded palms up, across her flat stomach. She studied my hands, tracing every line and crease of my palms as if they were a master piece of sculpture she longed to caress.

Much to my displeasure her glorious body was covered in a shimmering pewter colored full length gown, with a black lace over lay that fit perfectly across her tempting breasts. I had just learned as she shared her tale of woe, that this exquisite garment had been selected by my mother.

Bella seemed quite embarrassed by the fact that my mother that had chosen this for her with me in mind, but as my eyes raked over her heavenly form I couldn't be more thankful for Esme's thoughtfulness. I would definitely be sending her a big bouquet of Cala lilies to show my appreciation when we returned from our honeymoon.

Sometimes more is better, and this case that couldn't be more true. Not that I hadn't appreciated some of the more risqué pieces (_thank you Rosalie_) she'd worn for me over the past few days, but this gown was Bella in every way. It was, beautiful, elegant, and romantically sweet. Even knowing this, the primeval man in me couldn't wait to get it off of her. _Really, I was no different than Emmett. I was just as much a cave man as him._

Her innocent shifts in my lap were really driving me mad, and my control was beginning to wane. I leaned down kissing her at the nape of her neck, dragging my teeth ever so slowly across the sensitive skin there.

"Edward," her voice full of warning breathed.

"Yes, love?" I asked innocently, my lips leaving a hot trail of wet kisses towards her ear, where I took her soft lobe into my mouth and sucked gently. This elicited a low moan from her, sending a shudder down her body. I smiled against her warm skin at my ability to make her react in such a way.

"I...I wasn't finished telling my story," she sighed, having no resistance against the restless desire my eager mouth conveyed through teasing kisses that once again found their way back down her neck and across her shoulder.

"I think we've done enough talking for now. I have other _activities_ I'd like for us to _participate_ in. Care to join me?" I asked as my nimblefingers slid the thin straps of her gown ever so slowly over her shoulders. I knew there was no way she could deny me. I was too irresistible for my own good as Bella often reminded me.

"Umm, less talking, more…" She turned in my arms, her warm, soft lips meeting mine.

I was definitely going to work in as many of these "moments" as often as possible in our forever after. There was no way I could ever tire of having her wrapped in my arms, pressed firmly against me, as her elegant mouth moved against mine.

**/\/\/\/\/\  
A/N: I tell you that Edward Cullen is just to yummy for his own good. lol So how'd I do? I'd love to hear you thoughts.**

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**


	23. It's Party Time

**A/N: Once again our dear Bella gets another healthy dose of teasing. She's just too easy, and her friends take advantage of that. But it's all in good fun. lol**

**Special thanks to _bittenev_, _halojones_, and _Tracey_ for helping me make sure every "t" and every "i" is dotted. **

**The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just wrote this story and borrowed her characters for their star power. **

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ch. 22 Its Party Time**

**BPOV (Memory)**

**Bachelorette Party**

I made it through my Bridal Shower unscathed. I absolutely hate being showered with attention, not to mention getting gifts. But fortunately Alice and Rosalie had listened to my wishes and kept the party small, just _close_ friends and family. There was no need inviting Esme's gardening club. Yes, I knew most of the ladies; being that Forks is a small town, but I didn't _know_ them on a personal level. I also didn't want them feeling obligated to purchase me a gift, nor would I feel comfortable accepting one from them either.

I lay with my eyes closed tight not wanting Alice to know I was awake. I figured she would be pouncing on me any time now so I was taking advantage of the peace and quiet that surrounded me at the moment. It was almost tooquiet though, like the calm before the storm. Today was the most dreaded of all my pre-wedding events, the Bachelorette party. _UGH!_

I had absolutely no idea what Alice and Rosalie had come up with to torture me, because no doubt that is what the day was going to be, pure torture. I just hoped they didn't feel the need to include Renee and Esme in the festivities. I would surely die of embarrassment if they were present and some half naked man came striding in, stopped directly in front of me, thrust his elephant sizedmanhood in my face as his hips gyrate to the beat of the music. _Crap, maybe I could just die right now and get it over with. _

Another reason I didn't want Renee here is the horribly embarrassing stories she always feels the need to share about her and Charlie and their "fun times" in the bedroom. I just don't think I could take any more sordid tales of the _"Adventures of Renee and Charlie Behind Closed Doors"._ I had definitely had my fill of them over the past couple of months.

"Wake up sleepy head," Alice said sweetly brushing my hair out of my face. This was uncharacteristic of her when waking me up for a full day she had planned for me. She usually pounced and shook me violently until she had me wide-awake and at full attention.

She had become a bit mellower lately though. Pregnancy definitely did her body good. She was absolutely radiant and sweet as a lollipop these days. Only every now and then would the pushy, "it's my way or the highway" Alice, make an appearance.

While I loved the new Alice, I kind of missed the old Alice. I almost felt lost without her. I couldn't remember the last time she nagged me about my fashion choices. She was even letting Jasper choose what he wanted to wear every morning, which of course he fumbled his way through having had Alice doing it for him for so many years.

I slowly opened my eyes to see her standing with a tray of all kinds of yummy breakfast foods. It smelled absolutely delicious. My stomach instantly growled when the amazing scents began to assault my nostrils.

"This is your day, Bella. So Rose and I figured you should start it out with a hearty breakfast in bed," she said, motioning for me to sit up so she could set the tray across my lap.

"This looks wonderful Alice. Thanks," I said picking up my fork trying to decide where to start.

"Would it be okay if I see Edward for just _one_ minute before he takes off?" I gave her a slight pout. It was a skill I'd quickly mastered living amongst those who were the world's most proficient at using the puppy dog pout on you.

"I guess I can allow that, but only for five minutes, not a second longer. Deal?" She said with authority.

"Deal," I readily accepted her conditions, anything to be wrapped in his arms, however briefly our time together might be. I was looking forward to the day when I would wake up every morning wrapped in his strong comforting arms.

As I dug into the enormous plate of food, I could hear Alice calling for Edward to come up to my room.

"Hey, Beautiful," he said striding across the room placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Ready for your _big_ day?"

I quickly set the tray to the side, patting the bed next to me. In one fluid movement he sat down beside me. "I think if I'm going to make it through this day, I am definitely going to need a much better kiss than _that_."

He immediately complied with my request, taking my mouth in his. I lay back against my pillows never breaking our kiss. I moaned as he deepened the kiss. _God I wish we could spend the entire day wrapped up in each other just as we were now. _

Just as he slid his hand down my thigh, hitching my leg over his hip, he was gone. I whimpered at the loss of his touch. My eyes bolted open as I shot straight up into a sitting position only to see Edward being hauled away by Emmett.

"You'll get plenty of _that_ next weekend little bro. Let's go before Alice catches the two of you and goes all Rambo on us," Emmett chuckled.

"Bye Bella," he called back to me. "I love you. Have fun today." They were gone before I had the chance to tell him that I loved him too.

"Well crap," I whined collapsing back on the bed. Leave it to Emmett to ruin the moment.

What did he care about my need to cuddle with my man? I'm sure all Emmett was thinking about right this minute was how many times he was going to pelt Edward and Jasper with his paint ball gun. I was beginning to think I'd be better off tagging along with Edward on his Bachelor adventure. Paint balling, the Crazy Buffet and Pool sounded better than the mysteriousness of the day that lay ahead of me.

Glancing at the clock, noticing it was already eight thirty, I grudgingly had to agree with Emmett. Alice would surely have lost her cool if she'd seen how far Edward and I had gone being that she'd only granted us five minutes alone.

It was getting harder and harder for us to keep our hands off of one another. We'd become clones of Emmett and Rose over the last month. This was going to be the longest week of _my_ life. I smiled hugely thinking of all the things we were finally going to get to do next Saturday withoutthe threat of being interrupted by our family or friends. _Okay, letting my mind wander__**, **__not the best idea. Is it hot in here or what?_

I blushed as soon as Rose entered the room, eyeing me with a knowing smile. If anyone knew what I was going through it was she. Although she'd been much, much smarter than me, she'd married Emmett the first chance she got, one week after graduating from High School. Two weeks mind you, _before_ her eighteenth birthday. Life was so unfair. My parents would have _never_ gone for that.

"Come on, you're only going to torture yourself by staying in bed thinking of what Edward could do to you with those happy hands of his," she said obviously having spent many a morning doing to very same thing, thinking only of Emmett.

She handed me a black robe, the kind that's so soft you never want to take it off, a pair of black yoga pants, and a white t-shirt with the word bride written in big bold letters across the chest.

I gave her incredulous look. "What, no sinfully short mini shirt, or death trap stilettos?"

"You'll see. Now get dressed, and be down stairs in ten minutes," she commanded, turning on her heal, exiting my room.

I did as she instructed. I was thrilled to be wearing comfortable clothes, and not having to play Bella Barbie. However, I was even more anxious now to see what they had planned for me. Seriously, I usually had to fight tooth and nail to be allowed to wear comfy clothes, _what was up with this?_

When I got downstairs, I was surprised and relieved to find the living room transformed in to a mini day spa. There were three massage tables, manicure and pedicure stations, tranquil music, and mood lighting; the whole nine yards.

Standing at Alice and Rosalie's side, smiling brightly, were Angela and Jessica. Everyone was dressed similarly to me, except Alice and Rosalie had the phrase Maid of Honor gracing their chests. Yes, they were both my maids of honor. I didn't want any hurt feelings, and honestly I could never have chosen between the two of them. The only other people present were five spa technicians.

I was thrilled to see that Alice and Rose had kept their word and were making this an intimate gathering of close friends. We were all obviously going to be receiving the royal treatment this morning.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

The morning had been fabulous, and had been exactly what my body and mind had desperately needed. I was completely relaxed after being thoroughly massaged and fawned over. I could have done without the plucking and waxing, but the rest of the treatments had more that made up for that momentary discomfort.

We were all sitting comfortably around the dining room table chatting excitedly about my wedding as we enjoyed a light lunch consisting of turkey sandwiches and fruit salad. With Rose's deviant mind, the conversation quickly turned to the topic of my honeymoon. I braced myself for them to begin their assault, telling me with detailed description how Edward and I should spend our first night together as husband and wife.

"So, Bella, are you in need of any pointers for your honeymoon night?" Rose teased. "With the plethora of knowledge and experience under our belts, Alice and I are sure to have you looking like a pro, more than able to give Edward the night of his life. None of that awkward and clumsy first time business."

_Oh geez, here we go._

"Rose!" Alice chided. "Pro? You make it sound like we're going to make her over into some two-bit hooker or something. _Ew!_"

"Wait. What? First time?" Jessica asked in shock. "You mean you and Edward have never done the deed? You're still a _virgin_?" She giggled as if this was the most hilarious thing on earth. Maybe inviting her wasn't such a good idea. I mean, she is still friends with Lauren Mallory; that _should_ raise a red flag as to her character.

"And Edward too," Alice chimed in. I gave her a death glare. There was no need to arm Jessica with more ammunition. I could just picture this being the next major topic of discussion in Jessica and Lauren's weekly gossip powwows they have every Thursday at the Big Bean Café on campus.

"Yes, that's right. Edward and I are virgins," I said with conviction and a bit more force than necessary. "We are committed to saving ourselves for our wedding night." Jessica's judgmental tone pissed me off and without even thinking I continued my rant, "While we may not have taken a swim in the lake, we have often dipped our feet in the water."

Once the words were out of my mouth, my cheeks flamed in embarrassment. _Why is it that my mouth always gets away from me in the heat of anger? _I just hated them insinuating that just because Edward and I are virgins that we are ignorant or incompetent. We had become quite _skilled_ over the past year at _helping_ each other stay committed to our pledge to wait until were married. In no way are we frustrated. We are _very_ _satisfied _and happy virgins.

_Good grief, where's a rock when you need one? Hide, that's exactly what I want to do right now. _I covered my face with my hands and sighed as giggles erupted from around the table.

"Well, well, Alice. Little Miss Innocent isn't so innocent after all," Rose, cackled. I had an overwhelming urged to smack the crap out of her. With the amount of heat radiating from my cheeks, I expected they would spontaneously combust at any moment.

She and Alice knew darn well that Edward and I fooled around. We have all been living under the same roof for nearly a year now. Even though we are very discreet, the walls are thin; you'd have to be quiet as a mouse not to be heard. It wasn't just that either, I had lost count of how many times we'd been rudely interrupted. Privacy was not something you found very often in a house filled with six college students. _Sheesh, would I ever be able to escape their torture?_

"It's always the quiet ones," Angela teased, patting my shoulder. As if she wasn't the epitome of quiet and innocence herself. Or…was she speaking honestly from experience? From her tone I'd say it was the latter.

All eyes shot to her. "What?" She asked shyly.

"Speaking from experience, Ang?" Alice inquired.

Now it was she who was blushing. "Umm…well…seriously Bella, I don't know how you and Edward have held out this long, and living in the same house no less. Once Ben and I were out from under the watchful eyes of our parents, that was it for us. I think we lasted a week." While embarrassed by her revelation, she smiled brightly at the memory.

"Well, well, is right. You learn something new everyday," Jessica said, apparently pleased to be adding to her arsenal of gossip topics.

I wish I could read minds to know what she was thinking. If I had to guess it would be that Jessica was jealous of the committed relationships we all shared with our significant others. She and Mike had been on again and off again throughout high school, and if the rumors were true, they'd fallen into bed with one another not long after freshman year began.

But just before we all left for college, Mike broke it off with her for the last time, saying he didn't want to be tied down to one girl; that college was a time for exploration and sowing his wild oats. She had been quite devastated finding out that she had been nothing more than a game to him for four years, or more if you count Junior high.

Honestly, I don't think she's gotten over him yet, and I wasn't sure if she ever would. Since the day she'd arrived here in Seattle she has had a new guy every mouth. It mad me sad to see her throw herself at guy after guy, none of which had anything to offer her in return except for unattached and meaningless sex.

After Angela's confession of her and Ben's first time, it seemed everyone else felt the need to share theirs as well; the conversation spiraled down from there. Thank goodness we were almost done eating; I wasn't sure how much more of their sex advice I could take.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

While we were all helping to clean up and putting away the leftovers from lunch, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Alice sang as she danced out of the kitchen, a little too chipper if you ask me about answering the door.

Excited chatter trailed from the front entry into the living room. "We'll be set up and ready to begin in about fifteen minutes," an unfamiliar voice said.

"Not a problem," Alice chirped, as she glided back into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" I asked.

I had been studying the smirks on the others threes faces when Alice went to answer the door. Obviously, they knew something that I was not privy too. Wondering what they could possibly be up to now, only caused my anxiety to rise. I prayed that what they had planned for me next was as mellow as the whole spa idea, but I had a sinking feeling it was worse. After seeing the expressions on everyone's faces I knew that it was wishful thinking.

"You'll see," Alice sang. "Rose, I need your assistance for a minute in the living room."

"Chill Bella," Rose instructed me trying to sound forceful as amusement danced in her eyes, she turned abruptly to exit the room, "you're going to love it." Jessica and Angela giggled.

Okay, now I was really nervous. Rose using a singsong voice definitely meant something was up, something that was most likely going to embarrass the pants right off me.

I plopped down into one of the kitchen chairs, taking deep breaths to calm myself. This morning had obviously been too good to be true, most definitely the calm before the storm. _Well it looks like the storm has finally arrived._

Alice and Rose came in about ten minutes later instructing us to follow them into the room of doom. I was impressed to see how quickly the two of them had put the living room back together. They seated me front and center on the couch, with them flanking my sides, Ang and Jess both made themselves comfortable on the love seat.

However, one thing that was out of place that instantly caused the heat to rise to my cheeks was the long table positioned directly in front of the television. On it was displayed every adult toy and love potion one could ever want, or imagine.

I sat mortified, wondering if there was enough room for me to squeeze under the couch and hide. I knew the next couple of hours, I assume that's how long these kinds of parties last, were going to be pure hell. All the girls, including Angela, looked as if they couldn't wait for the, "Passion Party," I think that's what I heard Jessica call it, consultant to begin. I on the other hand, braced myself for the horror to begin.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Somehow, by the grace of God alone I'm sure, I survived the "Passion Party". But still, I felt as though I was having heart palpitations. Unfortunately I had no clue what each of the party guests had decided to purchase for me. They thought it best to prolong my torture until after dinner.

I now sat in front of the mirror in Jasper and Alice's room. After their Vegas wedding Edward had taken up residence in the den until after we returned from our honeymoon, when finally he'd be moving in with me. The thought made me smile, which of course did not go unnoticed by Rosalie who was putting the finishing touches on my make-up before we left for dinner.

"What's that for?" she asked with a knowing grin. "You getting excited about next weekend?"

"Of course," I said. "But more excited that Edward won't be stuck all by his lonesome anymore down stairs. After next Saturday afternoon I get to wake up in his arms every morning for the rest of my life. Nothing can beat that." I grinned like a fool.

"I agree with you completely. You're going to get used to it rather quickly and when he's gone on an over night trip it will feel like something vital is missing. For me, I don't know how I ever made it without Emmett. He is my life now and I can't picture my life without him," she spoke nearly in a whisper as her voice caught.

"Whoa, sorry about that." She started, trying to fan away the onslaught of tears that threatened to fall.

"No, Rose. I completely understand. I feel the exact same way about Edward," I stood, hugging her tightly, brushing away a tear that had escaped my eye.

"Look at us, two blubbering fools. Who'd have ever thought that two cocky jocks would steal our hearts away? Remember the pact you and I had back in elementary school, to be independent women and take on the world?" She giggled as she stepped away from me to smooth down her dress.

"We're still independent Rose," I assured her, "we're just taking on the world with two _very_ hot men at our sides."

"Greek gods," she mused.

"Let's go before we both destroy all your work," I said motioning to my face and hair. "Plus, I'm starving; I didn't think I could sit through another round of Bella Barbie so that you could repair the damage."

She took my hand just like when we were kids, and we went down stairs to meet the rest of the group.

We arrived at _Campagne_, an upscale French restaurant just up Post Alley in the Pike Place Market, about thirty minutes later. While it was elegant, it had a very cozy feel to it. My favorite part was that it overlooked Elliott Bay giving it a very romantic atmosphere.

Opening the menu, I gasped when I noticed the prices. "Alice, Rose, this is too much."

"Stop your worrying; Esme is graciously footing the bill for the entire day. Don't worry. Rose and I are not going to the poor house over this. Please, just enjoy yourself," Alice pleaded, knowing me all too well.

"Okay," I sighed.

Looking back down at the menu, I ran my finger over the selection of entrées, everything on the menu sounded mouth watering. Narrowing it down to just one choice was hard. I finally settled on the lamb braised in red wine served with fresh pasta and green olives.

With all our girly chatter, time slipped by rather quickly. Before we knew it our entrées were set in front of us. Taking the bite of the delicious lamb, I let out a low moan of satisfaction.

"Rose, Alice, I wanted to thank for you not inviting my mother. It was embarrassing enough being in the same room with the four of you while Ilana demonstrated and displayed her…uhh…mature wares earlier." I was sure the evidence of my embarrassment still shown brightly on face.

"Oh, we invited her, as well as Esme," Alice giggled. "But they decline. Well, Esme declined, Renee only did because Esme chided her, telling her it wasn't their place to participate."

I stared at her incredulously. "I can't believe you Alice. Thank God for Esme, I'll be sure to thank her for saving me from my mother."

"Ah, Bella, you know how much Rose and I enjoy Renee's stories of her and Charlie's wild times. I just couldn't resist. Your mom is hilarious," she said, batting those infamous puppy dog eyes on at me.

I swiftly kicked her under the table, but only enough to leave a slight red mark. I didn't want my bride's maid to have a glowing bruise while up on the stage with me next Saturday.

When we got back to the house we all quickly changed into the satin two piece pajamas sets that were complements of Rose. They were all the same but each was in a different color, mine of course were blue, Edward's favorite color on me.

The coffee table was piled high with gifts. Gifts I hadn't yet opened. Obviously my torture was about to resume.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: So, what kind of gifts do you think await Bella? **

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**


	24. Party On

**A/N: Ow…Ah…It's gift opening time. Woo Hoo! ~ENJOY~**

**Special thanks to: **_**bittenev**__**, **__**halojones**__**, and **__**Tracey**__** for helping make sure this chapter is reader worthy.**_

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just made up this story and used her characters for their star power. **

**/\/\/\/\/\**

_Previously…(BPOV)_

_When we got back to the house we all quickly changed into the satin two piece pajamas sets that were complements of Rose. They were all the same but each was in a different color, mine of course were blue, Edward's favorite color on me._

_The coffee table was piled high with gifts; obviously my torture was about to resume._

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ch. 23 Party On**

**BPOV (Memory)**

**Bachelorette Party Part II**

"For the love of all that is holy, please tell me those are not for me. And more importantly, please tell me they weren't all purchased from Ilana earlier today," I said stopping dead in my tracks at the bottom of the stairs.

"Of course they're for you silly." Angela confirmed my suspicions, taking my hand leading me over to the recliner. "It is _your_ party."

All the others followed suit, sitting randomly on the couch and love seat, grinning like mad women back at me. _Great, center of attention, my favorite place to be._

"Let's get this party started," Alice cheered as she bounced in her seat, baby belly, and all. Apparently, the old excitable Alice decided to make a reappearance right at this moment. _Lovely, just lovely. _

"Oh, I want to go first," Angela bounced excitedly next to Alice. Apparently, hyperactivity is contagious. She picked up a metallic pink wrapped box off the coffee table and leaned forward to hand it to me. I wasn't sure how much more of this abuse I was going too able to endure and I hadn't even opened one gift yet.

Going painfully slow I undid the paper at the ends of the box, knowing this would get Alice's goat.

"Bella, don't make me hurt you," she threatened. A wicked grin crossed my face.

Having won this round I quickly removed the rest of the paper, carefully sliding the lid off the box. Inside lay a blue teddy made of soft lacey material. I blushed knowing how much Edward was going to enjoy seeing me in it. I was even _excited_ to share it with him.

"It's beautiful Ang," I cooed, running my hands over the soft material.

"Take it out, take it out, there's more," she encouraged.

Hidden underneath the teddy was a book, more like a coupon book. "52 weeks of Romance," I read the cover aloud. "52 scratch and win cards, 26 for him and 26 for her. Scratch to reveal intimate IOU's, tempting tasks, and sensual surprises." _Okay, not too terrible, now only if all the other gifts would be this tame, I'd be a very happy camper._ But knowing my friends, this was only wishful thinking.

"Oh Bella, you and Edward are going to have so much fun with those. I bought something similar for Emmett our first Christmas we were together as husband and wife. We had so much fun with them he bought us a new book and slipped it into my stocking this past Christmas. It's a good thing we live over the garage, otherwise we'd be driving the rest of you nuts," Rose winked at me.

"It's my turn," Alice sang.

"Alice, you've already done too much," I chided.

"It's just a little something. Nothing big, just one of Jasper's and my favorites," she smiled pressing her lips together, eyes twinkling.

I reluctantly took the small gift bag from her. It felt like a bag of air, I honestly wonderedif she forgot to put the gift in the big. Peeking inside I saw that I was wrong. I pulled out a cardboard package with two light greenish colored dice attached to it.

"What is it?" Jessica prodded. "Read the package."

"Oh geesh, Alice," I whined. She gave me the look that a mother would give a child warning them they better do as they were told. "Um…they are Dice that glow in the dark." I hoped that would be enough information to pacify the crowd. But _nooo_….

"And, what are they for," Rose smile, exposing her evil side.

Rolling my eyes, I did what I was told to do and read the box. "Glo Dice, with these dice the odds are always in _your_ favor. Roll 'em and do what they say. One gives the erogenous zone, the other a verb; like kiss, lick, etc." This was worse than I thought and I hadn't even opened what Rose was so inclined to buy me. I grabbed the pillow next to me, covering my face to hide my embarrassment.

Thank God they didn't want me to open them and give them a toss just to see what it landed on. I won't be surprised to find us doing that later. I can easily see an impromptu lesson of sorts where the dice would be rolled, and then in graphic detail each and every one of them would explain how they'd accomplish the given task with their lover. _Dear Lord, save me now._

"Oh my, I gotta get me some of those," Jessica said with conviction. Ugh, now _that_ bit of information really turned my stomach knowing the sordid relationships she has with men. Apparently, I wasn't the only one. Rose scrunched up her nose in disgust.

I could only imagine what Jessica had selected from the passion party. I just knew what ever she got for me she bought a duplicate for herself. I didn't have to wait long to find out. I peeked out from behind the pillow and had a black gift bag thrust into my face.

"Me next," she smiled wickedly, a trademark she'd learned from Lauren.

I rolled my eyes as I dumped its contents into my lap. At quick glace I notice it was a whole bunch of edible items. I held each one up as I read Jessica's card.

"Strawberry edible body pen, now you and Edward can write delicious messages on each other's bodies. Tickle Dust, an erotic tasty treat so Edward can tickle your fancy from head to toe. Tasty Tease, a flavorful cream that will enhance the sensations as Edward pleasures you…" I stopped. Therewas no way was I reading the last word of the description out loud. I might talk to Alice and Rose about everything, but _this_ was pushing the limits.

Rose reached over and snatched the card from my hand, "Orally!" She snorted, finishing the sentence. "Jessica, you're bad, so-_so_ bad."

The four sex freaks surrounding me roared with laughter. I, on the other hand, melted just a little more into the chair under me.

"Aw,Bella," Rose faked understanding, patting my knee, "no need to be nervous about the whole oral thing. You've got four experts here that are more than willing to give you some tips that will help make the whole process go more smoothly for you."

I was passed embarrassment, I was pissed now, Edward and I may be innocent, but we weren't that innocent for crying out loud. I lifted my foot, placing it squarely on her stomach, shoving her off me. She landed, much to my pleasure on her backside.

She threw me a smirk, blowing me a kiss as she gracefully got up off the floor. She picked up one of the two remaining gifts off the coffee table. Handing me the shiny red gift bag, she winked, mouthing, "You'll love it."

I grumbled as I pulled what seemed like a million sheets of black tissue paper from the bag, finally unearthing its contents.

"Oh, give it to me," Rose snapped grapping the bag from my lap. "Here we have…" she paused for the dramatic effect. "A gift certificate for stripping lessons. Seriously, Bella, with the pole dancing aerobics, and this class, you will definitely be able to handle yourself like a pro come the end of summer. Just think of the surprise you can give Edward on your birthday, and you won't even have to spend a dime," she giggled.

The others sat entranced by her. She had everyone's full attention. Alice was biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Also…" again with the dramatics, "I've included an instructional booklet and a DVD that will provide you with tips, techniques, and routines to help you get your groove on for Edward." The girl should seriously consider a career in acting or even advertising; she has a real knack for both.

"Oh, Bella, stop looking at me like that. You know you can't wait to shimmy that boys pants off and then tease him mercilessly before letting him have his way with you. You may be _innocent_ so to speak, but you're not fooling anyone. We all," she gestured to the other three in the room, "know you're a vixen behind closed doors. You're going to rock Edward's world come next Saturday night."

Alice could no longer hold back. She launched into a fit of laughter I was sure would cause her to go into early labor. The gift itself wasn't really all that embarrassing, but Rose's speech…well let's just say the girl was going to be the death of me come night's end.

I stared blankly at the last remaining gift. _Good Lord, what could it possibly be? Who could it possibly be from? _The one thing I did know is that I had no desire to find out. _Escape, I have to make an escape._

Sensing my need to bolt, Alice jumped to her feet, yelling, "Get her! She's going to make a run for it!"

Before I even had the chance to get to my feet, my arms were grabbed. I was spun around and forcefully seated on the couch with Angela and Jessica on either side of me. They had their legs looped over mine, rooting me in place. I was stuck, with no hope of escape in sight.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Rose chided evilly, "This may be _your _day, but _we_ are in control of where you go and what you do. You're ours until the stroke of midnight." Obviously they didn't get the memo, Cinderella, I am not.

I glanced at the clock noticing it was only eight o'clock, good grief, four more hours. I wasn't sure if I'd come out on the other side alive.

"Now…sit back, and relax. Things will be much more enjoyable for you, if you would cooperate with our demands," Rose said in a very menacing tone, sending a shiver of fear down my spine. _Who was this girl and what had she done with Rose?_ It appears that Rose has a personality disorder that has gone undiagnosed. _Where was Dr. House when you needed him?_

"Now here," she said holding the bag out to me. "Your really going to enjoy this, it's from one of your top five favorite people," she said in a singsong voice. Okay, case in point, one minute she's all but threatening me, the next she's pouring sugar all over me. Her mood swings were beginning to make me dizzy.

I smiled up at my captor, taking the bag enthusiastically, anything to get her to step away from me. Just the sight of the final gift made me laugh. The bag was sky blue and covered birthday balloons. The packaging was a dead give away as too who the gift was from, the clown himself, Emmett. Only he would put a Bachelorette gift in birthday gift bag.

Watching my appraisal, Alice had to put her two cents in, "Leave it my cousin…" she chuckled, shaking her head.

Crazy Rosalie sat next to Alice, her eyes sparkled with a huge grin on her face, as she looked at the gift I held in my hands, proud that her goofy husband had been so thoughtful. Good grief, that girl needed some serious therapy.

Reaching inside the bag I pulled out one of the two items I felt in the bag. "Toostie Roll pops?" _What the heck could these possibly be used for?_

"Read the card," Rose giggled.

Looking inside the bag I found the card she was talking about. "It says to ask Edward in regards to the lollipops," I said, completely oblivious to their use.

Rose and Alice fell into each other giggling. Jessica smirked as if she knew the secret as well. Thank God for Angela, she looked as lost as I felt.

"He's been informed. Not to worry," Alice smiled, motioning for me to continue.

Shaking my head, I drew out the final gift. "Oh geez, what the heck is going on?" I asked, holding the large bright orange feather duster.

"Read Bella, read!" Jessica demanded, rolling her eyes. Obviously my naïveté was really beginning to annoy her.

"Sunshine," well I hadn't heard him refer to me by that name in forever, "you may be wandering why I would give you a feather duster. Think not of it as a cleaning tool like the rest of the world. No, its uses far exceed the realm of ridding your home of those pesky particles. Oh yes, use it, and most definitely _abuse_ it, to ensure that no part of Edward's body is left out of the fun and games to two of you are going to be engaging in very-_very_ soon."

I looked in disbelief at Rose. _How could she let her husband, my soon to be brother in-law, do such a thing to me?_ But my stare was a waste of time. She sat gnawing her nails, eyes full of hot desire.

By her expression it appeared that Emmett's description of the dusters use made her all hot and bothered. I wouldn't be surprised if we woke tomorrow morning to find her missing. Oh wait, the guys were staying up in the garage apartment tonight. I laughed internally. _Suffer my friend, suffer._

I was happy this whole debacle was not being caught on tape. Emmett would never let me live it down. Knowing him, he'd suggest we roast marshmallows or better yet, wieners over the flames rising from my cheeks. Sometimes he could be so crude. The only positive thought I could bring to mind was that it was over. There were no more embarrassing gifts to be opened. I had never been a drinker, but I was seriously considering taking up the habit after the night these girls were putting me through, and it wasn't even over.

~FLASH~

I was suddenly blinded by several bright lights. Once I regained my vision, I saw Alice and Angela standing with cameras in hand. I cursed them both to bad hair days for the next week, of course, freeing them the day of my wedding.

"Aww, Bella. Just be glad Rose talked him out of his original gift idea. Originally he wanted to give you a love swing and body tape. But she thought they were a bit out of your realm, at least at this point. Don't be surprised if he sneaks it in for your birthday," Alice smirked. "I suggest you open whatever he gets you in private when that time comes. You _have_ been warned."

_Love swing? Body tape? Boy, I am naïve, innocent, sheltered, whatever you want to call it._

"Okay, with the gift giving over and done. Bella tell us what first drew you to Edward. Well besides the obvious, his mesmerizing eyes, sexy hair, chiseled abs, well sculpted backside," Jessica licked her lips, nearly drooling, as she thoroughly, and accurately I might add described in detail several of Edward's amazing physical attributes.

One of his most impressive physical attributes, that only I was privy too, one she would only ever be able to imagine in her dreams, was missing from that list. I smiled knowing that _part_ of him is for my eyes and my eyes only.

A shocked Alice, Rosalie, who was now out of her self induce Emmett stupor, and Angela stared at Jessica in disbelief.

"What?" She asked incredulously. "I have eyes and I'm _not_ blind. Edward is the epitome of a Greek god, he's got the looks, the body," she paused for the briefest moment, as if racking her eyes over the vision of him in her mind, "the brains, and the personality. He's beyond perfect. Bella, my friend, you hit the jack pot when you scored Edward."

Honestly her lustful thoughts of my soon-to-be husband did not bother me in the least. She did an amazing job of accentuating his positive points which made me smile. I'd only need to add to her description, sexy grin, smoldering eyes, sultry kisses, but most importantly, his huge heart. Plus, he _is_ mine, _all_ mine. His eyes would never fall on another woman, and he would only ever have eyes for me.

"That I did, Jess," I gloated a bit, "That I did."

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: So what did you think? I'd love to hear from you even if you only tell me what gift was your favorite? **

**I know this is not a new post, but I still love hearing from the readers. I read and reply to all reviews. **

**If you are interested, I put a link to Angela's gift on my profile…I couldn't resist, it was my favorite. lol**


	25. Boys Just Want To Have Fun

**A/N: For those of you who have been wanting for some Edward action here it is. Woo Hoo!**

**Bear hugs from Emmett to my awesome editing team…_halojones_, _bittenev_, and _Tracey_. **

**Links to pics of Jacob's dogs can be found on my profile. :)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just made up this story and used her characters for their star power.**

…**and so the story continues…**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ch. 24 Boys Just Want to Have Fun **

**The Bachelor Party Edward Style Part I**

**EPOV (Memory)**

I woke nearly blinded by light streaming through sheer curtains covering the window. The small office off the living room had been my bedroom for the last five months.

As soon as we returned from our trip to Vegas, I immediately moved out of the room I shared with Jasper so that Alice could move in with her now husband. The room instantly lost its manly charm after Alice got her hands on it. It was almost unrecognizable from the room I had once lived in. But Jasper didn't seem to mind. He emerged from their room every morning smiling like he'd just struck gold.

The uncharacteristically bright and sunny day was a match for my mood. In _one_ week Bella will be _all_ mine in _everyway_. I would be waking up with her wrapped in my arms every morning, and then it would be me who came down stairs every morning smiling like the happiest man on earth.

Grinning like a fool I stretched, preparing myself for the fun filled day ahead of me. That grin was swiftly wiped away when my body was slammed into the mattress by what felt like a wrecking ball.

"Emmett, you jackass. Get the heck off of me," I hissed, his weight making it very hard for me to breath. I was unable to move because his massive form had my arms pinned to the bed. Using my only means of defense, I bit down hard on his shoulder.

"What the hell, Edward? What are you, a vampire now? Get your lazy butt out of bed. You know if you're not in the shower in the next ten minutes there's not going to be any hot water left. We're meeting dad and Charlie at the Diner at eleven for some grub. We also have a one o'clock reservation at Butch's Paintball Park. Before we can do any of that, we have to make a quick run to the sporting goods store for more pellets and new guard to protect Rose's prize possession," he said grabbing his junk smirking as he spouted off the events of our day of fun.

I rolled my eyes. It never failed that discussions of his manhood always involved Rose and always went straight to the gutter.

"Plus, we have to stop at the grocery store to pick up whatever we're going to want to chow on later tonight. Now, get moving. Don't think we won't leave your butt behind if you're not in the jeep by nine o'clock sharp," he informed me, punching me in the shoulder as he released me from the shackle of his enormous body.

"Yes sir, Commander Emmett, sir," I saluted him as I sprung from my bed, eager for my day to begin. The two idiots and Ben didn't have to worry about me. I had no doubt I'd be in the car long before any of them; well, that was if my nymph didn't get her hands on me first.

I quickly showered, not wanting to hog all the hot water. I threw on an old pair of jeans and started pulling my shirt over my head when I heard Alice's tinkling voice. "Edward…Edward, your presence has been requested in the princess' room," she smiled radiantly from the doorway. "I have granted her five minutes with you and not a second longer. Understand me dear cousin? Not a second longer."

I nodded, grabbing my shoes and socks. I took the stairs up to Bella's room two at a time. While I wanted as much time with her as possible, I also didn't want to get left behind on the adventure that Emmett and Jasper planned entirely for me.

Taking our age and personalities, into account, our friends had designed my Bachelor and Bella's Bachelorette parties to suit our needs and desires. After brunch with the guys and the dads, we were all going paint balling, which had recently become one of my favorite past times.

Once we were done there and clean of the paint and grim, Emmett was dragging us all too some new buffet for dinner. _What was if with my brother and buffets? He was obviously a glutton for punishment._ We planned to finish off the day with an evening at the pool hall. It is going to be a day full of competition and food, definitely a man's idea of a good time.

Seeing Bella sitting in her holey oversize t-shirt she insisted on sleeping in, much to Alice's dismay, with her hair stacked like hay on top of her head, chowing on an a plate of biscuits, eggs and bacon, made my heart swell with joy. It didn't matter to me what she wore or how her hair was styled, she would always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me. In one short week, I would be able to wake up to this every morning for the rest of my life.

"Hey, Beautiful," I said striding across the room placing a gentle kiss on her soft cheek. "Ready for your big day?"

She looked up from her food giving the smile that always melted my heart. She quickly set the tray to the side and threw back the blanket, patting the bed next to her. Without hesitation I quickly obliged, diving under the covers with her, wrapping her in my embrace.

"I think if I'm going to make it through this day, I'm definitely going to need a much better kiss than that," she purred into my neck.

I knew before I came in here this might be a mistake. Making Emmett's deadline may be a problem now. I twined my fingers in her lush mahogany hair and pulled her mouth to mine. Almost instantly our tongues became tangled eliciting a moan from her causing the rest of my body to react.

If this glorious kiss lasted much longer I was surely going to lose control and there would be no way I would ever leave her bed today. _Seven days, only seven more days. _I had to keep reminding myself.

Her little moans and sighs are going to be my undoing. My hand had a mind of its own and grasped her leg. Hitching it over my hip. No sooner did my hand set off on its journey up her thigh towards her hip when I was yanked out from under her.

I looked to see Emmett's hand gripping my upper arm, hauling me out the door. "You'll get plenty of _that_ next weekend little bro. Let's go before Alice catches the two of you and goes all Rambo on us," he chuckled.

I threw Bella an apologetic look over my shoulder. "Bye, Bella. I love you. Have fun today."

I had no doubt she'd have a good time today even though I knew that Rose and Alice would not be able to pass up this opportunity to torture her with sexual innuendos and what not, making her squirm in her seat at times. But all in all she would have fun.

However annoying Emmett might be, he meant well. Had he let me continue my exploration of Bella's dazzling form, there would have been no way he could have pried me off of her body. I was nearly about to burst from my ever increasing need for her. Besides that, what he said about Alice was true, and I didn't want to face the wrath of the pregnant pixie ever. Even knowing all this, I still wanted to strangle him.

He dragged me to the end of the hall and down the stairs before I could even blink. I had no idea if Bella had heard my farewell.

Ben had arrived sometime during my little rendezvous with Bella and was waiting with Jasper by the front door.

"Hey Ben," I greeted him as Emmett, still having a firm hold on my arm drug me passed them out the front door toward our awaiting chariot. He had his jeep detailed inside and out just for this occasion.

Emmett usually did all the work on his prized "babe mobile" himself with the assistance of his lovely wife. But Rose had been so busy over the past week with the preparations for Bella's party that she didn't have the time to play sexy carwash girl. He didn't see putting out all that effort if he wasn't going to be rewarded with the view of her in a string bikini and a pair of daisy dukes. _Would the guy ever grow up?_

I can just picture it now, Emmett with his cane and Rose with her walker scrubbing down their fire red golf cart in just the same fashion. I shook my head to get the image out of my head**.**

"So, Edward, you ready for your last day out with the guys as a_ free_ man?" Ben teased, nudging me in the arm as he climbed into the back of the jeep with me.

"Oh you tease me now, but you're next. I see the way that Angela looks at you. And now with all her closest friends bound to their men for life, don't think she won't be itching to do the same," I pointed out.

I knew from what I got from Bella that Ang had been dropping him subtle hints over the past few weeks. According to Bella it was only a matter of time before we sawa ring on Angela's finger too.

"No way. No how. Not that I don't plan to marry her one-day, but it will _not _be anytime soon. We're just not there yet," he said shaking his head.

"_Right_. You keep telling yourself that," Emmett eyed him from the review mirror. "She's got the wedding bug, and I can guarantee you she's not going to let up until she gets what she wants."

"Mark my words," Jasper added. "Come next summer you'll have your very own ball and chain to carrying around."

"You want a bet?" Ben asked. "Besides, when the time comes, I'll more than gladly carry my ball and chain around."

_Let the games begin._ There was no way Emmett and Jasper would ever pass up an opportunity to bet on anything, especially when the odds are stacked in their favor.

The betting banter went on for another ten minutes or so. Until Emmett decided it was time to mess with me about my up coming physical union with Bella. It had become nearly a daily occurrence since we'd decided to up the wedding date. It happened so often I was almost numb to it.

"So, Eddie," he chuckled, knowing how much that nickname irked me. I braced myself for what was coming. With Emmett you never knew what to expect. "You think you're ready? Let me rephrase that. Are you prepared to bang Bella like a screen door in a hurricane a week from tonight? Seriously, brother, after all this time you've spent waiting I just don't see how you're going to be able to restrain yourself. When Bella moseys her way into the room naked as a jay bird, you're going to pounce on her like she's a female dog in heat."

Jasper and Ben snorted. "Emmett, please, not today. Can I just have one day free from your relentless need to inform me of how Bella and I are going to _"bang each other's brains out"_ on our wedding night? Plus, if I've told you this once I've told you a million times, I don't appreciate you referring to Bella as a female dog," I balled my hands into fists, breathing in and out knowing darn well that my little rant would never be enough to stop him or Jasper for that matter.

"Aww, come now little brother. It's all done in good fun. You know you love that blush I elicit from Bella when I let loose on you in front of her. I've seen the fiery heat that rages in your eyes for her in those moments," Emmett shot me a smug look.

"Okie, dokie my friends. Hmm… I think this calls for another one of my favorite lines. Edward I dedicate this to you and your Bride." Of course he paused first waiting for the anticipation to build within the car. Both he and Rose have a flare for the dramatics. Anyone could see they are a match made in Heaven. "As the hurricane said to the coconut, tree, hang onto your nuts, this ain't no ordinary blow job!"

A thunderous roar of laughter echoed throughout the interior of the jeep. I have to admit that was very funny. "Emmett since when did you become such a poet and expert in the area of hurricanes," Ben chocked out.

"A poet I may not be, a weather man I am definitely not, but I sure do have a way with words. Just ask my Rosie. She can't seem to get enough of my dirty talk _each _and_ every_ night," Emmett grinned like the fool he is.

"Emmett, once again that's more information about you and my sister's bedroom behavior than I need to hear, _or _I want you sharing with others. When are you going to get it through that thick head of yours that Rosalie IS MY _SISTER_?" Jasper reached across the jeep, socking Emmett in the shoulder.

"Dude, driving here," Emmett chided, swerving the jeep back into the right hand lane. "Aw, Jazz, you know you love me. And if you kill me I can guarantee you that sister or not, Rose will beat the living day lights out of you."

"Whatever Emmett, enough already. Anyway, it's my turn to have my way with Edward," Jasper wagged he brow suggestively. The car once again erupted into a fit of hysterics in reaction to his sexual innuendo. It was obvious my plea for mercy had fallen on deaf ears. Why was it that whenever we were away from the girls we became a pack of immature apes? This is going to be a long day.

"A young couple were married and celebrated their first night together," he began. "Doing what newlyweds do, time and time again, All-Night-Long. Morning comes and the groom goes into the bathroom but finds no towel when he emerges from the shower. He opens the door, exposing his body for the first time that glorious morning to his bride," he stopped, giving us all a moment to let the first part of the story sink in.

"Her eyes go up and down and at midway, they stop and stare and she asks shyly, "What's that?" pointing to a small part of his anatomy. He, also being shy, thinks for a minute and then says, "Well, Babe, that's what we had so much fun with last night." And she, in amazement, asks, "Is that all we have left?""

We had stopped at a red light during Japer's little story, and a car full of elderly ladies, most likely on their way to play Saturday morning bingo at the "Y", looked over with fear in their eyes. I could only guess they thought we were a car full of crazies who'd just escaped the loony bin just outside of town. I had to look away; the look on their faces was only making me laugh harder. My amusement was to be short lived.

"Oh, Edward," Emmett mimicked Alice's sing-song voice, "are you gonna let Bella eat-you-alive like that poor bloke in the story? Eat. You. Alive. Get it?" His voice boomed, followed by bellowing laughter.

I covered my ears as the octaves rose to an ear shattering level inside the jeep. Jasper, Emmett's "brother in arms", as they often referred to one another when they tag teamed me about my inexperience with the 'ladies', was laid over on the center console leaning his head on Emmett's shoulder, clutching his stomach, laughing just as hard as my brother. And Ben had nearly fallen out of his seat and would have had it not been for the seat belt.

We were going to be lucky not to crash into a tree. Emmett was having a hard time keeping the jeep on the road, as his body convulsed with hysterics.

I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of nose. I was holding out hope that after next Saturday Bella and I would no longer be the butt of all the house's jokes due to our lack of sexual experience. I could not wait for us to burn the scarlet "Vs" she and I'd worn so proudly since confessing our love for one another.

I was going to show them. Bella and I are going to come back after our two week honeymoon with more experience than all of them put together. Neither one of us may be able to walk up right for a while, but it would all be worth never having to endure another one of their lame jokes again.

Imagining the good times we're going to have putting them all to shame, left me grinning like a lunatic.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Arriving at Anthony's Bell Street Diner, my mouth began to water. I had a hankerin' for some fish tacos, and requested that we come here so that I could satiate my need. I tried them in many different eateries around the city, but Anthony's are hands down my favorite.

As we enteredthe restaurant I eyed my dad and Charlie sitting at a table across the room over looking the water. I was glad we'd decided to come here early. The place tended to get busy rather quickly for lunch on Saturdays, being at the heart of the Pier 66 shopping Mecca.

Carlisle and Charlie had driven over from Forks, leaving early this morning. They were staying over night in one of the area hotels. When I spoke to my dad about what time they'd be arriving this morning, it sounded like they were both just as excited about going painting balling as the rest of us were. I'm sure Charlie would have a leg up in the shooting department being the sheriff of our hometown of Forks. I would definitely see to it that he was on my team. No way was I starting _any_ kind of war with him, be it a mock war or a real war.

Unfortunately after dinner this evening, they would be parting ways with us. They had to head out early in the morning so that Charlie could get to work on time, and my dad had a shift tomorrow morning at the hospital.

Carlisle said it was for the best. This way it gave us guys a chance to pal around without the "daddy's looking on and listening in," he had chuckled on the phone when he called to confirm that he and Charlie would be joining us today.

Before we were even fully seated the waitress had arrived, and was sitting six large glasses of ice water down on the table and handing each of us a menu. She was gone before I could even look up from the table to thank her, but was back in a flash with food offerings.

Emmett nearly drooled at the sight of the large plate of crispy fried calamari. There was also a dish of Anthony's famous baked crab, shrimp, and artichoke dip with a side of hot tortilla chips straight from the fryer. Life couldn't get any better than this.

After sitting the appetizers down the server quickly took our orders noticing the ravenous way we were eyeing the appetizers.

"I think we nearly scared the poor girl to death," Charlie chucked.

There wasn't much talk as we all dug in and devoured the delectable food. When, not even a crumb was left, we all lounged back in our chairs, sighing in relief, waiting patiently for the arrival of our highly anticipated entrees.

After our lunch plates arrived the conversation remained light and casual. Mainly it was spent talking about the goings on back in Forks.

"It's too bad that the La Push boys couldn't make it today. They would have made this day insane. I'll never forget the first time Edward and I met them at Bella's seventeenth birthday party, and Jacob and I inadvertently helped in _divesting_ Lauren Mallory of her bikini top," Emmett laughed.

Sometimes, his vocabulary amazed me. In a single conversation his vocabulary could run the gamut of beach bum, skater, rap star, and a well mannered educated man. Random would definitely be a good way to describe Emmett.

"I'm sure you heard from Bella that Jacob landed an internship this summer with that Cesar Milan guy down in California. There was no way he could put it off. I'm sure you guys remember how determined he is to become an animal trainer in the movie industry, preferably working with dogs," Charlie reminded us.

As long as I've known Jacob he had an uncanny ability to communicate with animals, namely those of the canine persuasion. Seeing him work with his two wolf hybrids Sam and Emily was astonishing. It was as if the dogs and Jacob could communicate with one another using only their minds.

"That's the guy from the Dog Whisper right?" Ben asked. "Jacob must be pretty good. I don't see that being an easy internship to land."

Charlie nodded in agreement. "Jacob said he only takes on two interns during the summer."

"What about Quil and Embry?" Jasper inquired.

"Ah, ever the adventurers those two are. They both took on summer jobs working for the department of forestry in Olympic National Park. Today they're leading a group of volunteers on an overnighter deep into the park to help clear trails and help prepare the park for the up coming tourist season," Charlie said, bringing us up-to-date on our friend. "Not to worry though, they will all be at the wedding Saturday. I think if they didn't show up Bella would hunt them down herself and strangle them." We all chuckled knowing the tenacity Bella could show when something was important to her.

"Edward does Alice know this?" Emmett feigned concern. "You might want to order more food. You know how those guys like to eat." The whole group laughed. While he may have said it as a joke, it was all too true. I honestly didn't know how the La Push boys didn't eat their parents out of house and home. Now that they were all in college, I pictured them having two or three jobs to support their eating habits.

It would be nice to see all of them at the wedding. We hadn't seen Quil and Embry since Christmas, and Jacob since Thanksgiving. At this point in all our lives school and jobs really dictated when we were able to see old friends.

Bella and I had yet to return home since the end of the spring semester three weeks ago. We both had part-time jobs at the University Village Mall, her at Barnes & Noble, and me at Radio Shack. Yesterday was our last day of work until we return from our honeymoon. Monday, we would all be heading back home to Forks to help my parents with all the last minute preparations to get their house ready for the wedding and reception.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

"Let's go play us a friendly game of war," My dad said enthusiastically as we walked across the parking lot towards our cars.

"Friendly? There's not going to be anything _friendly_ about what we're getting ready to play my friend. You're going down," Charlie said as a sly grin spread across his face, sending a chill down my back. Seriously, the man carried a _real_ gun. I only hoped he would leave that gun at home next weekend. That's all I'd need is for him to change his mind about Bella and my nuptials while being armed and dangerous.

"What do you say Edward? How about you, Ben and I take on these three bozos?" I laughed at my dad's expression to his friend's challenge. Watching the rivalry between him and Charlie was quite amusing.

"I'm in. It's about time someone cuts these guys down a notch," I said starring Emmett straight in the eye.

"Oh you think so, do you? You prepared to put you money where your mouth is?" Carlisle inquired, not intimidated by Charlie's or my threats.

Charlie reached into his pocket, slapping the twenty he found there into Carlisle's hand. They both smiled at each other smugly.

"Children, children," Emmett chided. "Let's play nice. We're all grown up here. Now get in the car before you make us late."

They both nodded, chuckling as they climbed into the Mercedes. The rest of us jumped into the jeep and were on our way to play us a _friendly_ game of war.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye Emmett slipping a bill to Carlisle whispering, "I'm in for fifty, no way those pansies can take us."

It was apparent that the competitiveness was running high in all of us, and I couldn't wait to help Charlie and Ben take my father, Emmett, and Jasper down.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N:** Well there you have the first half of Edward's big day. Anything thoughts as to what surprises lay head for our beloved Edward? We all know that Emmett can possibly leave Edward with just a day of food and paintball. lol

****

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. **Seriously, they make me as happy as a big bowl of Cozy Shack tapioca pudding.

If you want to read about when Edward and Emmett first met Jacob and his gang that can be found in chapters 1 and 2 of More Than a Beautiful Mess.

If your wondering, I found Jasper's joke at psychologyhelp(dot)com. lol


	26. Let the Good Times Roll

**A/N: Sorry this update has taken so long. Blame it on life. Anyway, there will be one more part to Edward's day after this. The boys just won't shut up. lol :)**

**Thanks to _Tracey_, _bittenev_, and _halojones_ for fixin' up all my mistakes and making this look pretty. **

**I would also like to give a shout out to the following readers: **

**Charlie's "super police-man abilities" (_Amy Pau_) Girl, this was too funny not to use. :)**

**Paintball assistance (_Viper003_, _christinemarie13_, _edwardyme4ever_, _Edwardsgirl1901_, _bitemeplease235_) Warning this portion of the story is not extensive as I first planned it to be. I got nervous with my lack of knowledge and just kind of …well just read and see. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all this Twilight. I just made up this story and used her characters for their star power.**

…**and so the story continues…**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

_Previously…_

"_What do you say Edward? How about you, Ben and I take on these three bozos?" I laughed at my dad's expression to his friend's challenge. Watching the rivalry between him and Charlie was quite amusing. _

"_I'm in. It's about time someone cuts these guys down a notch," I said starring Emmett straight in the eye._

"_Oh you think so, do you? You prepared to put you money where your mouth is?" Carlisle inquired,__not intimidated by Charlie's or my threats. _

_Charlie reached into his pocket, slapping the twenty he found there into Carlisle's hand. They both smiled at each other smugly. _

"_Children, children," Emmett chided. "Let's play nice. We're all grown up here. Now get in the car before you make us late." _

_They both nodded, chuckling as they climbed into the Mercedes. The rest of us jumped into the jeep and were on our way to play us a friendly game of war. _

_I noticed out of the corner of my eye Emmett slipping a bill to Carlisle whispering, "I'm in for fifty, no way those pansies can take us."_

_It was apparent that the competitiveness was running high in all of us, and I couldn't wait to help Charlie and Ben take my father, Emmett, and Jasper down_.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ch. 25 Let the Good Times Roll**

**The Bachelor Party Edward Style Part II**

**EPOV (Memory)**

We were all nearly as giddy as Alice at an Early Bird Special at Macy's as we bounded down the ten-mile dirt road that led to Butch's Paintball Camp. The jarring ride was evidence that the road had not seen a maintenance truck in months.

The bumpy ride to the remote camp was worth the discomfort. Butch's offered the best fields and wood expanses in the area for a good old fashion game of woodsball.

"Hold up Emmett, turn around, I think you missed one," Jasper chided, as the jeep rocked in and out of yet another cavernous pothole.

"I'm doing the best I can," Emmett bit back.

He was weaving back and forth across the badly rutted road in an effort to dodge as many holes and rocks, no, make those boulders, as possible. The problem was there were so many it was nearly impossible to miss them all.

"Now quit your belly aching. Why don't you make Edward open one of those gifts I shoved under your seat this morning, "he suggested.

_Gifts? Great! I can only imagine what these two came up with. I have a feeling things are about to get interesting._

My suspicions were confirmed upon seeing a devious glint fill Jasper's eye as he nodded in response to Emmett's suggestion.

It was a good thing Bella wasn't present. She would surely have ended up with third degree burns on her beautiful cheeks when her trademark blush raged out of control. When Emmett and Jasper let their not-so-innocent thoughts fly, there would have been no stopping the fiery blaze.

I grinned like the Cheshire cat, all it took was one thought of that delicious blush to set my insides alight. _Seven days, only seven more days. _

I was brought out of my reverie when Jasper shoved a black shoebox covered in red lips into my hands.

"Open," he commanded. "And by the look on your face, you're going to need these like a race car driver needs his safety harness."

"Like a turtle needs his shell," Emmett added.

I looked at Ben; he shrugged having no clue what they were prattling on about.

I slowly lifted the lid off the box to find a random assortment of every type of condom known to man. There were ribbed and studded, scented and colored. There were even ones that glow in the dark just in case you lose your way in the night.

Nestled in the array of prophylactics was a key chain. Removing it from its bed of happy gloves; I read the inscription aloud, "Cheaper than diapers." I shook my head at the two grinning boneheads in the front seat. Ben actually squeaked in his attempt to hold back his laughter.

"Hey I have one of those," he chortled. "Ang gave it to me for Christmas. It's great when you're out and about and either you or your girl gets an inch that needs scratching. You break that bad boy open and voila, you're good to go," Ben chuckled.

"Yeah Edward, don't be a fool,cover your tool," Jasper said. While it was meant to be a joke there was an obvious warning there too. No scare tactics were really necessary though, Bella and I would not be making the same mistake as he and Alice had.

Emmett unable to keep his trap shut one second longer decided to add his two cents. "You can't go wrong if you cover your dong."

The jeep filled with roaring laughter. _Let the games begin._

"Come on Ben, your turn, take a stab at it," Emmett egged him to join in the friendly banter.

"Hmm," Ben tapped his chin like this was a serious game of wits and not some mindless play on words about wearing condoms. "Edward, don't make a mistake, cover your snake." We all laughed hysterically. I had a feeling after this day was over I'd have to invest in a good set of hearing aides. My ears hadn't recovered from this mornings round of lame jokes, and here they were being bombarded again.

I closed my eyes shaking my head. _Wow, open one gift and all hell breaks lose. _Knowing my turn was coming I racked my brain for something good, something that would make my big brother proud.

"Edward," Jasper called me to attention. "It's your turn."

"House your hose then curl her toes," I said coolly.

"Only you could speak so eloquently when saying something perverse about wrapping your _wiener_," Emmett goaded me.

"Wiener, Emmett? How old are you?" I laughed.

"Aw, Emmett cut the guy some slack, as long as he remembers it will be sweeter if he wraps his peter, all will be right in his world," Jasper said trying to mimic the tone and pitch of my voice.

"Cut the crap Jasper, he better sock his wanger before he bangs her," Emmett grinned slyly. _What is it with my brother and his fascination with the word bang?_

"Guys, guys," I warned. It was time we wrapped this little game of Round Robin up. We were nearing our destination and I had no desire to bring Charlie in on our game, a game about me protecting my manhood when having sex with his daughter, his "little girl" as he often referred to Bella.

Bringing the game full circle I said, "I think I've got it, no glove, no love. Now cut it out before Charlie catches onto what we've been talking about. All I'd need is for him to get pissed because we're making jokes about me deflowering his little girl. I wouldn't put it pasthim to shoot me in the nads by _accident_. I've waited too long to end up bed ridden with swollen nuts on my wedding night."

They all nodded, for once agreeing with me. They knew if they did anything to make me miss out on my plans with Bella after the wedding reception I would personally whack their _wieners_ off and roast them over a campfire.

_Dang, apparently sexual repression can make me violent. Note to self, NEVER let this happen again. Once I get that ring on Bella's finger next weekend I'm making it my life's mission to see to it that neither one of us is ever left unsatisfied again._

We pulled into the small gravel parking area that had been cut out of the dense forest. Emmett brought the jeep to a stop next to Carlisle's Mercedes in front of the small wooden registration shack.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

"You cheated. That's the only way your team could have beat us," Emmett argued as we entered the Crazy Buffet, an upscale Asian fusion buffet, near the college on the outskirts of Seattle.

After Charlie, Ben, and I whipped their tails, we stopped by Charlie and Carlisle's hotel to get cleaned up for dinner. It had been well over an hour since we'd left the Paintball Park and Emmett just couldn't let it go. He definitely was not a good loser.

"Aw, Emmett, cut the crap and stop your whining. We won fair and square," I chided him. Seriously, he was being a big baby. I might have to call Esme to consolehim.

"Think about it, Emmett. The odds were stacked in their favor from the beginning having Charlie's super human policeman abilities on their side," Jasper added, trying his best to get Emmett to see the light.

"Super human policeman abilities?" Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah, you've spent the last twenty or so years protecting and fighting for justice in and around the Forks _metropolis_. During that time you have gained the experience and know how on gun handling, surveillance, apprehending and taking down bad guys." It was all we could do not to laugh at Jasper's bull larky.

"There have been no murders since you've been on the force. Faced with these facts, our chances of taking your team down were slim to none," he finished with an air of seriousness in his voice.

I snorted. "Jasper, are you serious? You talk like Forks is crime central USA."

That got a chuckle out of everyone except Charlie, who seemed a bit taken aback. "Hey now, we have our share of crime. Just last month I had to run a small trail guide faction out of town. They were leading backcountry hikes and over night fishing trips without a license. It's a crime that could easily get out of control if it weren't for the vigilance of my men and me," he informed us.

"How the heck did we go from Emmett being a sore loser to the crime rate of Forks?" Ben asked.

I half expected with the way Emmett had been acting for him to say, "naw ah," but he didn't. For once he remained silent. I think maybe he'd finally come to the realization how immature he was acting.

"We won because we're better players," Ben continued as he waved his hand from himself to Charlie and then to me. "We took your bunker fair and square. We had it hot in less than fifteen minutes. It's not our fault that you guys play like a bunch of newbies. Seriously, Emmett, not filling your hopper to full capacity? What were you thinking? It's no wonder we took _you_ down first," Ben chastised, pulling the chair out from the table we'd been shown to.

I had a newfound respect for my friend, the ultimate gaming ninja. Not only was he a wiz at video games and all things ninja, he had an amazing use of the English language. He could cut a man down with the flick of his tongue.

Things settled down for a bit after that. We talked about what needed to be accomplished at the Cullen "estate" by next Friday.

"Esme is sure to have our heads if we don't have everything as she and Alice picture it," Carlisle warned.

None of us could deny that, although rare, Esme could, in times of extreme stress, blow a gasket when things didn't go her way. Not a pretty sight.

Carlisle and Charlie were preparing to leave when Emmett returned from the buffet with another plate, setting it in the center of the table; this time filled with at least six different varieties of sushi, "Sushi, anyone?" He offered.

"None for me. My gut is just about to bust with everything else I've eaten tonight." Charlie groaned, rubbing his belly. "Plus, if Renee has to let these pants out again, she's gonna have my hide."

"Son really, where do you put it all? You've eaten enough to feed a small army and that doesn't even account for what you ate at lunch." Carlisle seemed astonished.

"Aw, come on Pops," Emmett chortled. "We're men, we must eat like men."

"Like pigs you mean," I muttered under my breath, earning an eye roll from him.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Carlisle shook his head at Emmett when offered the sushi. "We really have to get going. We've got an early morning. We've got to get Charlie to the station in time for his duty."

Briefly we all stood. Carlisle hugged both Emmett and me to his sides saying, "I love you boys." He then proceeded to bonk our heads together as he released us. "Stay out of trouble. I don't want to receive any calls from jail tonight," he warned, looking more at Emmett than me.

"What?" Emmett asked incredulously. "Why am _I_ always to blame?"

"Do I really need to answer that?" Carlisle chuckled. "Just promise me you'll be safe."

"Promise," we said in unison. Emmett of course had his fingers crossed behind his back. However elementary that action might be, I instantly become worried of what he had planned for all of us later on tonight.

I turn and was met with Charlie's outstretched hand. "Edward, I know you know that I'm not happy about my baby getting married so young, hell; I'll probably never be ready. She's my little girl; she's all I've got. But know this; if I have to give her to someone I'm honored to give her to you. I'll be proud to call you my son."

I was speechless. I honestly didn't know how to reply. I decided picking my chin up off the floor would be a good start.

He continued with his heart-felt declaration, "You've always made me proud the way you've been a gentlemen with her. You've always treated her with the honor and respect every man should show a lady." When he finished he drew me in for a bear hug, and if I heard correctly he was sniffling. "Allergies," he mumbled.

"Thanks Charlie," I said giving him a quick pat on the back. I extracted myself from his embrace and rejoined Ben and Jasper at our table. _Can anyone say awkward?_ I was relieved and happy to hear Charlie voice his acceptance of me; but geez, the man was crying. I just didn't know how to handle that.

"Oh sheesh, enough of this girly mushy crap. Dad. Charlie, you guys get out of here so Edward can open my rite of passage gift," Emmett grinned mischievously.

I choked on the piece of sushi I'd just popped into my mouth. My father, the doctor, was instantly at my side ready to give me the Heimlich maneuver.

"I'm alright, I'm alright," I assured him. "It just went down the wrong pipe," I said taking a sip of my coke.

"Aw man, I was hoping to get some good pictures of dad giving Edward mouth to mouth," Emmett guffawed, waving his new camera phone around.

Jasper leaned over the chair punching Emmett in the shoulder. I smirked. More often than not Jasper and Emmett liked to tag team me; but every once in awhile, Jasper would rise above their childish ways and come to my defense.

"Hey Charlie, hold up a minute. Let's see what this "right of passage" gift is all about," Carlisle waved Charlie back to the table.

_Oh crap, not here with Charlie present. It would be bad enough in front of Carlisle, but Charlie? I'd rather not give him any reminders of my plans to ravish his daughter a week from now. I hope he didn't think to bring his gun, that's all I need. _

I really had no desire to die a virgin, especially when I'm just about to redeem that card. _Would someone shut Emmett the hell up…knock him over the head…drag his body out into the woods, and leave him to the wolves or something. Oh God, he's serious._

As my mind raced, they both had rejoined us back at the table.

"Emmett, you really shouldn't have," I said narrowing my eyes at him as he pulled a Wal-Mart bag, tied shut with a piece of green yarn, from his inside jacket pocket.

He laughed heartily. "Really it was nothing. I even wrapped it myself. Now stop stalling, open it."

My hand actually shook as I untied and removed the string from the bag. The crackling sound the bag made as is rustled in my hands was unnerving. I prayed for some kind of distraction, a server dropping a tray, a woman going into labor, anything that would get Charlie's watchful eyes off of me.

Unfortunately, luck was not on my side. "Go on, go on," Emmett encouraged as my heart nearly stopped at what I saw inside.

"Take it out so we all can see," Jasper said pressing his lips into a thin line while humor danced in his eyes.

"_Your time is a comin',"_ my expression warned Jasper. _Looks like the tag team is back together._

Hands still shaking, I glanced to make sure that Charlie wasn't packing; I pulled out the book and two cigars. _Cigars? What the heck, Bella nor I smoke._

"It's a book. Thanks Em," I said nervously, shooting him my best "you're dead look." I tried to be quick and tuck the book back into the bag.

"Not so fast, little brother. I'm sure everyone is curious about exactly _what_ the book is," Emmett said firmly. Glancing around the table I was greeted with four bobbing heads. _CRAP!_

My hands fumbled as I retrieved the book from the bag. "Oh…um…it's a marriage instruction book. Again, thanks Emmett. Really you shouldn't have, but it will come handy," I managed to sputter, saying more than I should have judging by the huge grin on my soon to be dead brother's face.

"Instructions for what?" Jasper said snatching, oh yes he snatched, the book from my trembling hands. When he looked down at the cover he started laughing hysterically looking from me to Charlie and back to me. His smirk asking, "Whose dead now?"

"Let's see what we have here," Ben said as Jasper passed him the book. _What? I thought I had at least one ally. When did Ben jump teams?_

"365 Best Sex," he snorted, "Tips _Ever_: Guaranteed to help you satisfy all your lovers' bedroom needs. Detailed…_Illustrated_…and beyond informative," he choked trying not to laugh.

My head fell to the table and I proceeded to bang my forehead repeatedly. Maybe if I inflict pain upon myself Charlie won't be inclined to strip me of my manhood. _Oh God, I am going to die a virgin. Bella is going to be so disappointed. _

"What are the cigars for?" Jasper asked innocently. _Dead, so dead. I was going to come back from the grave and take care of ALL of them!_

"Figured Edward and Bella might enjoy a little celebratory smoke while they bask in the after glow of a night of mind blowing sex," Emmett chortled.

_Dear God, please tell me he did not just say that, and in front of Charlie of all people. _I refused to sit up to judge the look on Charlie's face. My cheeks felt hot and my head was beginning to throb.

"_O…kay_," Charlie stood taking a deep breath. "I think we will be going now. I'm just going to pretend I never saw that," he said pointing towards the book in Ben's hands, "and continue pretending that you and Bella will be sleeping in separate beds in separate rooms. You can breathe son," he patted my back, "I'm not going to shoot you with my really _big_ gun _to-night_."

Charlie chuckled darkly as he and my dad walked towards the exit. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. _If that isn't a warning, I don't know what is._ A shiver ran down my spine. When I turned back to face the guys they burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Paybacks are hell Emmett. Just know your time is comin'," I seethed.

Of course he could care less; my threat meant nothing to him. It only made them all laugh harder if that were possible.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions? Come on you known you're itching to say something about Edward making Charlie cry. lol **

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**

**If you haven't already done so, I'd love for you to check out my one-shot High School Reunion  
Summary****:**It has been twenty years and no one from the Forks High School Class of 2006 has seen hide nor hair of Edward and Bella since their wedding shortly following graduation. What will the alumni think when they show up at the twenty year reunion with not a hair out of place and not a single wrinkle to be found? (Edward and Bella are vampires.) **Surprise POV.**

**Paintball Terms used in this chapter:  
****Woodball** – a generic term used to describe playing paintball in the woods, field or remote location.  
**newbie ****–** a new paintball player.  
**hot ****–** "That bunker is hot." Means an opposing player is in that bunker.  
**hopper ****–** tank that holds the paint pelts.


	27. Hot, Hot, Hot

**A/N: Here it is the final chapter of Edward's fun filled and torturous day with the guys. I give you Emmett's big surprise. :)**

**Warning: There will be disrobing and talk of body parts. Proceed with caution. I have attached a few _inspiring_ pics of Emmett(Kellan) and Edward(Robert) to my profile. You might want to take a looksie to get yourself prepared for this chapter. One word…YUM! **

**Merci beaucoup to _bittenev_ and _halojones_. You girls make everything nice and pretty. :)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just made up this story and used her characters for their star power. **

…**and so the story continues…**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

_Previously (Memory)_

"What are the cigars for?" Jasper asked innocently. _Dead, so dead. I was going to come back from the grave and take care of ALL of them!_

"Figured Edward and Bella might enjoy a little celebratory smoke while they bask in the after glow of a night of mind blowing sex," Emmett chortled.

_Dear God, please tell me he did not just say that, and in front of Charlie of all people. _I refused to sit up to judge the look on Charlie's face. My cheeks felt hot and my head was beginning to throb.

"_O…kay_," Charlie stood taking a deep breath. "I think we will be going now. I'm just going to pretend I never saw that," he said pointing towards the book in Ben's hands, "and continue pretending that you and Bella will be sleeping in separate beds in separate rooms. You can breathe son," he patted my back, "I'm not going to shoot you with my really _big_ gun _to-night_."

Charlie chuckled darkly as he and my dad walked towards the exit. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. _If that isn't a warning, I don't know what is._ A shiver ran down my spine. When I turned back to face the guys they burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Paybacks are hell Emmett. Just know your time is comin'," I seethed.

Of course he could care less; my threat meant nothing to him. It only made them all laugh harder if that were possible.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ch. 26 Hot, Hot, Hot**

**The Bachelor Party Edward Style Part III**

**EPOV (Memory)**

I popped a couple of much needed aspirin into my mouth as we pulled into the Embassy Suites down the street from the restaurant. _Hotel? What the heck was Emmett up to now? I thought we were going to play a few rounds of pool. _

My head was killing me. All I wanted to do was go home, crawl into bed, and sleep. Honestly, I wasn't sure how much more of Emmett's shenanigans I could take. _Could this night possibly get any worse?_

I already had Charlie kicking back on his hotel bed plotting my demise. That thought alone caused me enough stress to last the remaining days of my short life.

"No Emmett," I said tersely. "Take! Me! Home!"

"You're kidding, right? Rose would have my head if we showed up there now. Plus, what I have planned for us here will be the culmination of your last boy's night out as a free man. I didn't even tell Jazz what I have planned. I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone," Emmett grinned hugely, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

My hands balled into fists out of frustration. _I knew there was a reason I should have insisted on driving. Now, I was trapped like a caged dog with no way out._

I sighed in defeat as my car door was whipped open. I looked up to up to see Emmett standing with his hand out stretched directing me towards the large glass doors at the front of the hotel where Ben and Jasper stood, both looking nervous. _YES!_ At least I won't be going through this round of torture alone.

Emmett waved at the buxom red head behind the registration desk. She in turn blew him a kiss. _Hm, wouldn't Rose just get a kick out of that?_ _I'll just file that away for future usage._

"Pre-registration," he muttered gently shoving me towards the glass tube elevators standing in the center of the lobby. The lobby itself was decorated in varying shades of reds and gold throughout, giving it a very royal, high class air. The lobby ceiling rose all the way to the top floor. From every level one could look over the side and see the lobby below. Lush tropical plants adorned every nook and cranny.

I leaned against the glass wall of the elevator watching where we'd just been, getting farther and farther away. "Geez Emmett, what floor is our room on?" I inquired.

"The forty-third, we're going all the way to the top baby," he said cheerily, looking quite pleased with himself. "I got us a suite. Dad's treat." _Great! Carlisle is in on this?_ _What was he thinking giving Emmett so much power over the rest of us?_

Emmett was giddy all the way down the hall to the room, letting a chuckle escape every now and then. _Okay, Emmett chuckling was not a good sign. This is obviously going to be worse than anything I could ever dream of._

He slid the key card in the slot on the door and pushed it opened motioning for us to enter into the "room of doom." Jasper, Ben, and I shuffled into the dimly lit room, stopping dead in our tracks as we were greeted by a young, slim brunette with very noticeable blond highlights, more like stripes She was wearing a pink body suit, red leggings with pink leg warmers, and a braided sweat band fastened tightly across her forehead.

Standing in her shadows was a well-dressed man who didn't look to be much older than the rest of us. _Huh? Who were these people?_ I was still clueless as to what Emmett had planned for us.

"Guys, this is Mz. Rochelle and her partner Blain. They are from the S-Factor Workout Studio and tonight they're going to teach us some stripping techniques," Emmett said.

_Good Lord, stripping? Okay, not that bad of an idea, but not something I want to do in front of my family and friends. Seriously, I think I've watched enough television to figure this one out on my own, give your hips a little shake, a pop, a spin and poof you're naked. What else is there? _

Glancing Ben and Jasper's way, they too appeared to be having similar thoughts. Ben actually looked like he was in pain.

"Well, hello boys," Rochelle purred. "Tonight Blain and I will teach how to channel your inner tiger. How to go wild…let your pants hang low, and shake your tooshie. When you leave here, you'll be leaving with a brand new set of dance moves to take home to your girl so that you can give her a night she won't soon forget," she growled walking up to each of us as she spoke, dragging her well manicured finger nails across each of our chests, apparently sizing us up.

My stomach rolled in reaction to her touch. I really needed to sit down. _Strip? Here? Now? In front of … I can't do this._ _I'm not even sure I could do it in front of Bella._ _Take my clothes off in front of her, yes, but dancing seductively to music, um, no-way! Maybe I can slip out unnoticed. _

I turned my head nervously, scanning the room for a possible way out.

Emmett tossed us each a pair of silk sleep pants and coordinating button up silk shirts, mine were navy blue, Jasper's were smoke grey, and Ben's were black. Emmett kept a firm grip on the vibrant red pair that screamed, "Look at me, look at me".

"Compliments of my lovely Rose, now light a fire under your butts and hustle," he said more for my sake than Jasper and Ben, their anxiety seemed to have dissipated and now they appeared to be eager participants in this grand surprise. "Rochelle and her assistant Blain will be ready to go in ten minutes."

"Wait gentlemen," the long browned haired dance instructor called for our attention, "it's best if you leave what you're wearing on. We have a lot of steps to practice and the more you're wearing the smoother things will flow. Save those," she hummed as she ran her finger suggestively down Ben's arm, dragging it across his hand that held the flimsy material, "for later." Turning, she sauntered towards Blain throwing a slow wink over her shoulder to Ben.

"Dude, looks like she got the hots for you," Jasper elbowed Ben in the ribs.

Ben grinned slyly sliding his hands in his usually one to catch the attention of the ladies, Rochelle's obvious desire for him seemed to boost his ego.

"Come on, help me move this furniture out of the way," Emmett said grabbing one end of the couch.

Ben grabbed the other end and the two of them moved it in front of the French doors that led out to the balcony. While Jasper grabbed the coffee table, I pushed the arm chair to the side.

With everything out of the way, my nerves started to build again. I plopped down on the couch, letting my head fall back against the headrest, taking slow deep breaths in an effort to calm myself.

"Okay gentlemen, we're ready to get started. Come let me show you where I want each of you to stand," Rochelle instructed as she directed each of us into position, forming a line in front of the couch.

"Blain will stand in front of you and demonstrate each of the moves and I will be the observer and make sure you all are performing the moves correctly." She patted Ben's butt as she glided behind us.

Ben jumped when her hands went around his waist to maneuver him over a few inches. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head, earning a round of snorting from the rest of us.

It looks like he'd be getting _special_ attention from the teacher. His shyness with the ladies could cause him some problems tonight. He was probably too embarrassed to say anything, as long as her fondling remained harmless.

I had no doubt he'd share all the evening's events with Angela for fear she'd find out from Alice or Rose. Jasper and Emmett were sure to spill how the dance instructor had no qualms about trying to seduce Ben in front of the rest of us.

Rochelle lithely bent over thrusting her shapely butt into the air. She obviously spent a lot of time working out and enjoyed strutting her trim form in front of others. She pressed the play button on the boom box and a cabaret tune sounded from the speakers. _Typical,_ I thought.

"This evening gentlemen,you will learn how to gracefully undress in front of your _lov-ver._ Blain and I will show you how to make the common process of removing your clothing a fun and enticing event for you and your girl, which of course will lead to HOT caresses, _sensual_ kisses, and _earth shattering _sex," Rochelle purred as Blain wagged his brow as he listened to her little speech.

I briefly wondered if she was guaranteeing these outcomes or just suggesting the possibility that they might happen.

She continued, "First of all, you will start with taking off your jacket. Do it offhandedly, and toss it over the back of a chair. Then turn back to your girl and give her a slow wink, drawing her in."

Following Blain's lead we ran our hands up the flaps of our jackets, letting the jackets fall over our shoulders, catching them in our hands, and then turning to toss them over the back of the couch behind us.

"Ah, ah, ah," Rochelle tsk'ed. "Where's my wink _boys_? Try that again," she paused waiting for us to do as we were told.

"Yes, that's it. Now, let's move on to shoes and socks. Use your feet to slip them off, and gently kick them to the side, out of your way." She took a moment to make sure we were completing the task correctly, and to her specifications.

Apparently Jasper wasn't graceful enough, so she had him remove his shoes again, but only after she first _helped_ him put his shoes back on. This time it was Jasper who giggled nervously as her one hand lightly massaged his calvesand the other slipped his shoes back on.

It was a good thing that Alice wasn't here, or Rochelle would be leaving here this evening without any highlights. Alice wouldn't stand for other women, outside of the family of course, touching her man.

So far things weren't too terrible. Once we started removing the clothes that mattered,I was sure I'd get a bad case of Bella's trademark blush. Emmett and Ben seemed to be really getting into the act, swaying their hips to the music. This seemed to really make Rochelle happy.

Jasper looked as cool and laid back as always. Nothing ever seemed to faze him too much. If Alice were here and his hands were wrapped around her hips he'd be swaying just like the others, but it front a bunch of guys, no way.

I too felt that same way. I may just have to picture Bella in my arms, moving to the music to get through the rest of this night.

Rochelle's high pitched voice brought my out of my thoughts. "Now that you've got her attention, it's time to keep her interested. Remember it is your job to be the entertainer. When removing your shirt, you should start with the top button and work your way down, pausing with every other button. Maybe give your lip a little lick or send a wink her way. But always, always have that sly grin in place, and don't forget to keep moving those hips to the beat."

I did my best to do as I was told. I had no desire for Rochelle to lay another finger on me. The woman gave me the creeps. Every time she came near me, my skin crawled and prayed she'd just pass on by me. Ben and Emmett on the other hand seemed to enjoy her specialized attention. _I wonder if they'd notice if I set my camera phone the counter and pushed record. This would make for awesome blackmail._

Motioning for us to watch Blain, as if we hadn't been for the past twenty minutes, she continued with her instruction, "When you have the shirt completely unbuttoned; let it slide off just like you did with your jacket. Except, once it is in your hand, dangle it in front of you, teasing her, and then let it slip from you fingers to the floor in front of you. Give your hips a little po-p, accentuating the bulge of your fly. Show her just how much you desire her."

Emmett was really enjoying himself. If he isn't careful he'll be in need of a hip replacement before he ever hada chance to advertise his wears with his new moves in front of Rosalie.

"Po-p, po-p, po-p," he said over and over, annunciating the "p" at the end of the word each time as he moved his hands in and out like he was about to break into an MC Hammer dance or something.

There was no possible way that I or the other could keep ourselves from chuckling. Any moment I expected him to start singing, "Can't Touch This."

"Good, good," Rochelle cheered, ignoring our laughs. "You're all are doing remarkably well. Let's move on to your pants now. This is the most complicated yet sensual thing to remove. Start with your zipper. As you drag it down, skim your tongue across your lips in unison with the movement of your hands."

She paused to watch each of us perform the next move. She seemed to be enjoying the view more than I thought a teacher should. I shivered in response to her ogling.

Attract your girl's eyes to your man goods by giving it a looksie yourself. Like you're telling her, "you're in for a big surprise baby.""

Jasper started coughing in an effort not to laugh, or maybe gag. I wasn't certain at this point. All I knew is that I personally wanted to gag.

In response to Jasper's coughing, Rochelle movedto his side, stroking his back, asking him if he was in need of mouth to mouth.

I chuckled as the mortification spread across Jasper's face. He apparently wanted nothing to do with her lips coming into contact with his so he quickly gathered his composure.

"Okay, now that Jasper seems to have his second wind, let's move on. If you are wearing loose fitting pants, all you need to do once you've unfastened them is let themfall to the floor. Jeans or any other snug fitting pants you will have to remove while sitting."

Jasper and I watched as Emmett and Ben let their drawers fall to the floor with out a second thought. We on the other hand were hesitant to be so exposed in front of this feral woman.

"Aw, come on boys," she said to Jasper and I. "No need to be embarrassed in front of little ol' _me_."

I squeaked when she pinched my butt. I immediately let my pants drop. I'd do anything to keep her from touching me inappropriately again. Emmett gave me a wink and a "you go boy" nod. _Jackass!_

I thanked God that I'd gone with traditional boxers rather than my usual boxer briefs. I was definitely better off with her not knowing the contours of my "package."

"Mmm, mm, mm," Rochelle said admiringly while appraising each and every one of our derrieres. _Oh God, I hope it's just our rear ends she was admiring._

"You boys are looking mighty fine tonight, if I do say so myself." She began to fan herself. "Phew, is it hot in here or what? Blain, be a dear and run and get me some water, and crank the air down another ten degrees."

Blain trotted over to the bar in, _good grief the guy is wearing a thong. _I shielded my eyes, not wanting to have anymore nightmares than I already was sure to have about this evening. Emmett's body shook with laughter when he noticed my reaction to Blain's bare behind.

"Thank you baby," Rochelle said to Blain, taking the glass of water, giving him a searing kiss. _Well I guess they're more than just business partners, or maybe that's how she rewards her employees for a job well done. Yikes. I better start screwing up fast. __I don't want her slobbering all over me like that._

Rochelle licked her lips when Blain's parted from hers, "Yum, you always know just how to quench my thirst, don't you baby?"

Blain nodded wordlessly. I was beginning to wonder if he knew how to talk, he had yet to utter a single word the entire evening. He returned to his post looking a little too pleased in one particular area, and he didn't seem embarrassed that we all noticed. Apparently he had no qualms about showing off his treasure trove of happy parts.

"Much better, much better," Rochelle said after downing the entire glass of water. "And now for the grand finale. You need to plan ahead for your special evening. Be sure to wear your sexiest underwear."

"Mz. Rochelle," Emmett said in a submissive tone, glancing my way, giving a devious grin. "Edward doesn't have any _sexy_ undies."

"Ah baby," she approached me laying her hand firmly against my chest, moving her face within inches of mine. I leaned my head back as she continued to move in closer. "You just call little ol' me and I'll get you suited and ready for battle." She growled and snapped her teeth at me as stepped away. Bile rose in my mouth.

"Enough talking, it's time for action gentlemen. With the removal of your_ sexy_ underwear being the peak of the show, don't rush it. Turn and show her your firm, sculpted butt, take a step towards her, maybe even give her a peekat your joy stick."

_For the love of God, she did not just say" joy stick." _We'll never hear the end of that nickname now that it's forever etched into Emmett's socially stunted brain.

"Slide your thumbs under the elastic band slowly. Take your time and run them under the waist band, _enticing_ her, _inviting_ her, _teasing_ her. Then in one fell swoop take them off, and toss them to her as her reward." She turned, I think expecting us all to be standing in the buff like her love muffin Biff. I mean Blain.

_Good grief the guy was butt naked in a hotel room full of men. Does he have no couth?_

The disappointment spread over Rochelle's face when she looked up to find us all, including Emmett, still clad in our _undies._

There was no way in hell any of us were taking the final step in her presence, much less in front of one another. _That is just…uh…not-happening!_

This is a far cry from a locker room scene. There a bunch of naked men is to be expected. But five naked men in a hotel room, enough said.

"Aw, boys, are you chickening out on me now?" Rochelle pouted.

It was Ben, my friend of few words, who came to our rescue. "Mz. Rochelle, I don't think our _ladies _wouldn't take too kindly if we disrobed completely in the presence of a lovely lady such as you. We appreciate you taking the time to teach us all these moves so that we can please our loves, but we'll be saving this final step for them."

_Wow, add diploma to__his ever-growing list of can do's. _

"Oh, poo. I was really looking forward to seeing you all go through with it. Now I won't be able to give your certificates of completion." She continued to pout.

Sliding his pants on rather quickly, finally coming to his senses that the woman was C-r-a-z-y, with a capital 'C', Emmett said, "Mz. Rochelle we'll forever be in your debt for helping us learn some new moves to please our _wives._" He stressed the last word. "But we have plans, uh, reservations for a late dinner. We really don't have anymore time being that we need to get redressed and ready to go in uh," he looked down at his watch, "ten minutes. Sorry, here let me help you with your equipment."

"Mmm, _equipment_. Yes, why don't you help me with my _equipment_?" Her innuendo was not lost on any of us. Jasper, Ben, and I kicked back on the couch to watch as she dragged a boom box carrying Emmett out the door, trying everything he could think of to unlatch the leech.

All in all, the night hadn't been all that bad. It definitely ended on a happy note. I had warned Emmett after his little gift giving stunt in front of Charlie that his pay back was coming, and so it did. How was he, or any of us, to know it would be so soon, and in the form of a minx named Mz. Rochelle?

"Hey, I've worked up an appetite. Let's grab some of those munchies we bought earlier today. If I'm not mistaken, I think we can even catch the end of the ball game that came on earlier," Jasper suggested.

_Yes, munchies and a good game sound like a mighty fine ending to my day of fun and torture, indeed._

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**EPOV (Present)**

Bella sat straddling my legs facing me, running her fingers ever so slowly over the features of my face, down my neck and across my chest. The sensations were intoxicating. We were enjoying our time in the Jacuzzi that was housed in a small solarium just off the master bedroom.

I sat mesmerized watching her tantalizing lips move as she mused over the events of her Bachelorette party.

"I enjoyed the way you looked in it the little number Ang gave you, but I'm enjoying what you're wearing now even more," I said lightly kissing the emerald pendant that hung like a beacon over her heart between her breasts that were hidden just below the frothing bubbles on the surface of the churning water. Sitting back from her, I brought her wedding band up to my lips lightly kissing it too.

"I'm sure you did," she said lightly kissing my nose. "I rather have a fondness for Alice and Jasper's gift."

"Mmm, the dice. How about we move this little soiree into the bedroom and have another go at them?" I trailed feather light kisses down her jaw towards her mouth.

She pulled back from me, standing abruptly in all her glistening glory and extended her hand to me. "Shall we?"

I moved so fast, I nearly tripped getting out of the Jacuzzi. She giggled at my eagerness. "Down boy. I don't want the fun to be over before it even gets started. Even worse, I'd hate to have to call Carlisle to come fix you up in your current state of dress," she mused giving my bare behind a light smack.

"No,we wouldn't want that now would we?" I agreed grabbing towels for the both of us from the towel rack. Taking turns drying one another had become one of our favorite past times over these last few days.

After teasing each other into near madness, Bella grabbed the bag of goodies she'd received at her Bachelorette party that hung over the door knob.

As I turned to throw my damp towel over the drying rack, Bella's tummy growled. "Are you hungry, Love?" I asked.

"Only for these tasty lips of yours," she said mischievously running her tongue across my lower lip. "And your scrumptious tongue," she breathed before capturing my mouth with hers.

She kissed my thoroughly, rocking me back against the French door. She ran her manicured nails down my bare damp chest. Turning, she sashayed her way towards the bed allowing her towel to slip lithely to the floor as the bag of naughty goodies dangled dangerously from her finger.

"You coming?" She purred.

"Uh-huh…" I replied giving my head a quick shake trying to get back some sense of coherent thought.

I trotted after her like a schoolboy about to receive a prize. I swept her up, throwing us both onto the bed, her squealing and giggling the whole time. "I think its time I got back to worshipping your body as it was intended to be worshipped."

_Yes_, I planned to spend the rest of my days worshipping this woman that God had so graciously placed in my care.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: So did Emmett's surprise live up to your expectations? THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**

**Tracey? Was that what you envisioned? I hope it made you **_**smile**_**. lol **


	28. Our Time Has Come

**A/N: Woo Hoo! It's wedding time. I hope you enjoy this part of Bella and Edward's story. Links for Bella's gift from her parents, and the song are on my profile. :)**

**Show so love to my awesome betas **_**halojones**_** and **_**bittenev**_**, check out their awesome stories. They are both listed under my favorites on my profile.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just made up this story and borrowed her characters for their star power. **

…**and so the story continues…**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ch. 27 Our Time Has Come**

_**Here I Am**_

_**Bryan Adams**_

_Here I am  
This is me  
There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am  
It's just me and you  
Tonight we make our dreams come true_

It's a new world  
It's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day  
It's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am

Here we are  
We've just begun  
And after all this time  
Our time has come  
Yeah here we are  
Still goin' strong  
Right here in the place where we belong

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**BPOV (Memory)**

I awoke this morning feeling refreshed and energized. I was bubbling with excitement and jittering with nerves as I made my way over to the Cullen residence for my pre-wedding beauty regiment. I made sure to use the soaps and lotions, gels and powders prescribed by Alice and Rose the day before, when I showered this morning.

Today was the day I was cashing in my winning lottery ticket that I'd received so long ago when I walked into Biology class on the first day of my junior year at Forks high. I was met by a pair of vibrantly shining green eyes and things were never the same.

I was counting the minutes, no the seconds, for all the pomp and circumstance to be over, and to hear Pastor Weber announce Edward and I as husband and wife.

After the rehearsal dinner at the Lodge last night, I left with my parents, much to Alice's dissatisfaction, to spend one last night in my childhood bed as a single woman. However, the relaxing night at home with my parents wasn't to be, and my anxiety reached an all new level.

I went to bed early, per Alice's instructions, only to toss and turn, and pace and rock. Nothing was working; it appeared I was to have a sleepless night.

I just couldn't seem to stop the onslaught of scenarios involving possible wedding fiascos from flooding my mind. Number one, being me tripping down the aisle, crashing into a row of guests only to have the domino effect occur, sending the entire row crashing to the ground, ending only after Charlie and I landed on top of the heap of innocent bystanders.

I'd just about given up hope at getting any sleep until I heard a light tapping at my window, causing me tostumble mid-stride during one of my bouts of endless pacing.

"Edward," I shrieked, running to unlatch the window and pulling him in. "What are you doing here?" Lightly pecking my lips with his he said, "Hey," and just that one word was like a breath of fresh air for me, "I couldn't sleep and I had a feeling you were in just as bad a shape as me. After watching you for a few minutes from my perch in the tree outsideyour window, I sawmy suspicions were right. Come here."

When he pulled me into his embrace, all the crazy thoughts ceased, and all was right in my world. We both climbedunder the covers on my twin size bed, and slept wrapped in each other's arms, both waking bright and early, ready for the day that lay ahead of us.

Fearing for Edward's safety (it would definitely be my luck that if he tried climbing back down the tree,I would spend my wedding day in the emergency room), we tipped toed down the stairs and out the front door where I bid him farewell.

His kiss brought back a flood of memories, and as I watched him run across the lawn towards where ever he'd stashed his car the night before, it was like déjà vu. It seemed like ages ago that I'd stood in this very spot watching him trot off to his brother's awaiting jeep after that fated hiking trip where he and I had shared our first kiss.

I giggled at the memory and thought about how come day's end I would be Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I screamed and nearly wet my pants when I turned to go back in the house. Renee was leaning against the door jam behind me with her arms crossed over her chest and a knowing grin.

"Mom!" I screeched, "I…I can explain."

"It's okay, baby. After seeing the two of you last night, I wondered how either of you were going to get a wink of sleep. Like your father and I, you and Edward have a calming effect on one another. Plus, I may be _old_, but I'm not deaf. I heard you squeal when he showed up last night around eleven, and shortly thereafter the sound of your foot falls from pacing ceased. When the house fell silent and I knew the two of you were _behaving, _I too fell a into blissful slumber."

I stepped into her open and awaiting arms. I was overcome by all the emotions that had been building. I was happy for obvious reasons, but also sad at the same time. After tonight I was no longer, and never would be a little girl again. Tonight, I would be saying _sayonara_ to the last bit of innocence that I still possessed. I was definitely on a roller coaster where around each curve there was a different emotion; giddiness, sadness, anxiousness, fear, and happiness ran the gamut.

She wiped away my tears, assuring me that everything was going to be perfect, and no matter what, nothing could ever change the fact that I would always be her little girl. After releasing me from her loving embrace, she swatted my butt and told me to "get a move on it, time is a wasting." Alice had most definitely been rubbing off on her this past week.

I couldn't stop the smile as I pulled my truck up in front of the garage at Edward's house. I leaned over to grab the black velvet box off the passenger seat. Last night when we got back to the house from the rehearsal dinner, my parents presented me with my Grandma Swan's diamond encrusted hair comb that she'd worn on her wedding day. "For my princess," my dad had cooed as he tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. His words left me in tears. _Yes, I would always be his princess._

Climbing the steps to the front door, I prayed for the ability to keep the water works at bay. I knew deep down it was wishful thinking, but it never hurt to ask for divine intervention.

I reached for the bell, but before I touched it the door was flung open causing me to jump back. _What the heck was with people trying to give me a heart attack on my wedding day?_

"Bella!" Alice squealed. "It's about time. Good grief, I thought you were never going to get here. Four hours! Four hours and counting!" She said excitedly grabbing my hand, yanking me up the stairs where Rose and Esme stood shaking their heads.

"Sorry honey," Esme apologized. "She showed up two hours ago to get everything set up and squared away. She's an endless ball of energy, as you can see, and I just couldn't tame her. This little one," she patted Alice swollen belly, "is going to sleep for the first few months of its life. It's going to be born exhausted."

Alice's eyes twinkled at the mention of her little one and we all laughed. Esme wasn't telling us anything that hadn't already been said a million times before. We could all use a shot of Alice's energy at times. She had enough to light the whole town of Forks for a month.

I was herded down the hall to Esme and Carlisle master suite and plunked into a swiveling chair in front of the huge mirror in the master bath. I could hear Esme laughing at their enthusiasm from where I'd been standing on the stairs just moments ago.

Esme hadn't been exaggerating. The Glam Crewhad definitely showed up bright and early. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head at the arsenal of beauty products and tools that laid before me.

"Let the beauty wars begin," I teased, shaking my head in disbelief at Alice and Rose. You'd think after all this time I wouldbe used to this sort of thing. They were always going over board. They never did anything half way. I swear they must own stock in Sally Beauty Supply. How else could they afford all of this _stuff_?

"My life's goal is to see to your happiness. This is going to be the epic wedding of the century," Alice said as she and Rose both picked up brushes from the counter and began their assault.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

It seemed like I'd sat for hours. They applied more lotions and gels (the same ones I'd applied this morning, I might add). The room was filled with the constant sound of girl chatter, and as much as I dislike playing beauty shop and being the guinea pig, I was having a great time just being with them. I knew that I could count on them when ever my nerves spiked. They'd already had to quell them a few times for me since my arrival.

It wasn't that I didn't want the wedding ceremony, that couldn't be farther from the truth. It was just that I hated being in the limelight. I hated being the center of attention. I was sure to make a fool of myself. I'd be unable to avoid detection due to all eyes being on me. My traitorous mind tended to take all the bad things that _could_ happen and run with them, causing mini panic attacks.

"You have a love that transcends time," Rosalie broke me out of one such day-mare. She was twisting my hair up and pinning it as she and Alice continued their wedding night banter.

"It doesn't matter what happens tonight, you'll both look back on it as the best night of your lives," Rose said encouragingly.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Rose," I said sarcastically, feeling my nerves making the up hill trek again. I knew she hadn't said it to be mean or that with our inexperience that we'd both probably suck at it, it being sex. Honestly, I got that. It was just…my NERVES!

"Bells, you know I didn't mean anything mean by that," Rose said slightly hurt by my sarcastic tone.

"I know, sorry, it's just…oh, I don't know. I'm not just nervous about the wedding, but I'm nervous about tonight too. What if I make a fool of myself? What if my clumsiness returns and…and I hurt myself or worse, I hurt Edward?" I said biting down on my tongue to hold back the tears. _Not the time Bella_, I scolded myself.

"Oh sweetie," Rose cooed, squeezing my shoulder. "Everything is going to be perfect. You'll just have to take my word for it."

"Bella here's just a little something Rose and I couldn't resist getting you. This should give your confidence a boost tonight when you see how Edward reacts to seeing you in it," Alice giggled wagging her eye brows trying unsuccessfully to distract me with the meticulously wrapped box she placed across my lap.

"Guys," I whined, "you two are completely out of control with your gift giving."

"Bella, you know we are living in a material world, and Rose and I are just material girls." Alice said in all seriousness.

"Really Alice? Madonna?" I smiled as she preened over me, putting on the finishing touches on my face. She turned, blowing me a kiss in the mirror.

"You know you love me," she mouthed.

"Just open," Rose chided, rolling her eyes at Alice's antics.

I tore into the wrapping to find a white satin bustier, lacy panties, matching garter belts, and white thigh high stockings.

"What are you two thinking? I asked. Why I was shocked, I couldn't say. These items were definitely not out of the ordinary for these two sexed crazed lunatics.

They both giggled, no cackled, at my incredulous tone.

"Guys, I can't wear this." I sighed.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it. We've more than covered all the moves you'll need to seduce Edward. Not that he'll need much seducing_ tonight_." Rose assured me.

They then proceeded to burn a few more holes in my ears with all their sordid suggestions for my wedding night causing my stomach to churn. _Ugh! Can they just shut up?_

I was starting to get performance anxiety with all the information they were bombarding me with. Eventually I tuned them out by going to my happy place on the shore of Lake Hoh. In my day dream I was looking fondly down at the most glorious man alive as he dove into the depths of the crystal blue pool. _My Edward_, I sighed longingly.

"Bella, you know what your problem is?" Rose inquired, not really expecting an answer.

"No, please enlighten me," I huffed.

"You think too much. What's the worse that could happen?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't know…I could fall down and break my neck and remain a virgin forever," I sneered.

"You're being absurd," Alice chided."Hey, how about some simpler tips?" She offered propping herself up on the counter directly in front of me. "Start with a little kissing, slowly taking each others clothes off. That shouldn't be too hard, you've done that before," she winked at me.

"After you've let him _help_ you out of your _amazing_ dress, place your hand on his chest pushing him back slightly, and say something like…um, 'I'll be right back _honey bunny_, I need', what is it that you're always telling him?" she asked tapping her finger to her lips.

"A human moment," Rose chimed in before I could speak, leading to a round of giggles.

"Yes, that's it, a human moment. Tell him you need a human moment. Then turn slowly dragging your hand across his bare chest as you do, and then saunter away to get dressed in the bathroom. Make sure you wear that blue number Rose got you on our last lingerie shopping spree. That will surely bring him to his knees," her eyes glinted deviously.

"Oh, oh, and when you come out casually lean against the door frame," Alice continued, popping off the counter to demonstrated the seductive move, her rather swollen belly sticking out as she arched her back, her hands grabbing the jam above her head. The view was hysterical. "Release your hair from the pins, slowly drawing it out. Then give your hair a dramatic shake. You know the kind like in the hair commercials."

What I wanted to say, but thought better of it, was Edward and I had waited so long for this moment, I doubted either of us could wait for me to redress myself in any piece of lingerie they'd spent so much time selecting for me. Once my dress came off all self-control would be gone. But being the friend that I am I kept that little tidbit of information to myself.

"Perfect," Rosalie said as she ran her hands over my now slicked back hair.

"Oh, Rose," Alice cooed. "I must say this is your best work yet. You're a hair genius."

**/\/\/\/\/\**

I gazed at myself in the free standing Victorian mirror in the corner of the Esme and Carlisle's bedroom, admiring the handy work of my master stylists. As I looked over every little detail things started to get fuzzy, and I instantly started to breathe heavily, becoming suddenly lightheaded. I began to feel a tightening in my chest, robbing me of oxygen_. _

_Oh-my-God, I'm getting married._ My brain screamed; my nerves finally over taking me. I began panting, and gasping for breath. _Air, I need air._

Noticing my distress, Alice and Rose ran to my side grabbing my arms. They slowly walked me backwards, sitting me on the edge of the enormous bed.

"Breath, Bella. Take long deep breathes," Alice demanded. "You're hyperventilating." She grabbed my face between her hands, and began to demonstrate how I should be breathing.

Doing my best to do what she instructed, I took deep breaths letting them out slowly. After a few minutes the spinning room began to slow, finally coming to a stop. I sighed in relief.

"What happened?" Rose asked, the concern dripping from her voice. She had out a glass of water she must have gotten during my_ little_ episode.

"I'm getting married," I replied as if that explained everything.

"Yes, and?" she asked not understanding. _Good grief when did she start sounding like my mother?_

"MARRIED, Rose! That's huge. Oh no, I'm not going to be daddy's little girl after Edward gets his hands on me tonight," I sobbed.

"Hold it right there, Missy. If you mess your face up I will personally kick your butt." Alice said fiercely fisting her hands on her hips.

"Oh Bella," Rose sighed, dabbling away the few tears that had escaped my eyes. "This is just nerves. No matter what you will always be Charlie's little girl. Tonight, tomorrow, ten years from now, nothing can ever change that fact. Relax. Plus, correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe that you're more than happy to turn in your "little girl" title in order to get Edward's hands all over you. Now chill. I'm getting Emmett. He can do that minister impersonation for you. That will get your mind off all this nonsense."

She gave me a reassuring smile as she hurried out of the room, calling Emmett to "get his big bear butt up here NOW! Just that was enough to make me chuckle and bring the smile back to my slightly tear stained face.

She was right, it was just nerves. But my goodness, I had no clue where they'd come from. One minute I'm happy and glowing, and the next I'm on the verge of becoming a sloppy suffocating mess. Thank God this was almost over.

Once the I do's were said, I could worry about more important things like, Edward and me in a bed, alone, naked…_Stop it Bella! Stop it before you give yourself another round of unnecessary nerves._ _Remember this is what you wanted._ I couldn't wait to hand over my LG title in exchange for some Edward lovin'. I giggledjust thinking about it.

Alice smiled, knowing exactly what I was thinking about. I bit my lip as the embarrassment of being caught heated my cheeks. She patted my cheeks with a little powder to hide where my tears had fallen.

She nearly took out my eye as Emmett burst into the room, "Never fear, The Awesome Emmett is here."

"My hero," I said pretending to swoon. Alice giggled as she stepped out of the room to give Emmett and me a moment alone.

"My darling Rose has informed me that you are in need of my totally awesome fun loving stories," he said plopping on the bed next to me, he wrapped his arm around me, careful not to crush my dress. To an outsider, one would think he was being attentive, but I knew differently. He, no doubt, feared the wrath of his _darling_ wife should he mess up her handy work.

"Just your luck, I have a dozy of a story for you today Sunshine. It's called 'Honeymoon Surprises.'" As soon as he began his story I leaned into his comforting embrace. I knew from experience to let him go. If I interrupted him during his story telling we could be here all night._"A young couple left the church and arrived at the hotel where they were spending the first night of their honeymoon. They opened the champagne and began undressing. _

_  
When the bridegroom removed his socks, his new wife asked, "Eww, what's wrong with your feet? Your toes look all mangled and weird. Why are your feet so gross?"_

"I had tolio as a child," he answered.

_"You mean polio?" She asked. _

_"No, tolio. The disease only affected my toes."_

The bride was satisfied with this explanation, and they continued undressing. When the groom took off his pants, his bride once again wrinkled up her nose. "What's wrong with your knees?" She asked. "They're all lumpy and deformed!"

_"As a child, I also had kneasles," he explained. _

_"You mean measles?" She asked. _

_"No, kneasles. It was a strange illness that only affected my knees."_

The new bride had to be satisfied with this answer. As the undressing continued, her husband at last removed his underwear. "Don't tell me," she said. "Let me guess ...

.

.

.

Smallcox?"

"Cut the crap Emmett. Why do you always have to be such a horn dog?" Rosalie scolded her husband, my soon to be brother in-law, as she reentered the room.

"No, no, Rose. It was perfect," I said giggling almost uncontrollably. "Thank you Emmett. Thank you for everything." I leaned in, giving him a peck on his cheek.

He ran his fingers over his skin where my lips touched, "I've been kissed by The Bella Swan. I'll never wash my face again." He chuckled giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"You will if you know what's good for you," Rose said swatting his butt as he swaggered out of the room.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

After Alice and Rose had finished their own beauty regiments, I rose from the bed and stared one last time into the full-length mirror at the girl, no woman, staring back at me. I was speechless. What happened to the plain Jane I'd known all my life? I reached out instinctively to touch the reflection, my reflection; still not quite believing it was me. I had to bite down hard on my tongue to hold back the sob that threatened to escape.

"If you start blubbering again, and ruin your face, I'm going to strangle you," Alice threatened, on the verge of tears herself. My reaction to her and Rose's handy work spoke volumes of gratitude that I could not say. There was nothing I could ever do to repay them for everything they'd done for me.

I chanced a glance Rosalie's way, noticing her dabbing furiously at her own eyes. "Well, aren't we a sight," she laughed through her tears.

They slung their arms around my neck as I sucked back my tears. "I'm not going to make it through this with dry eyes," I mumbled.

"Sure you will," Rose said catching the single tear that escaped my eye with her tissue.

"Not to worry," Alice said holding up a tub of mascara, "waterproof."

"I can't believe it," Rose sighed, "our best friend is finally getting married. Who'd of though she'd be the last one of us to surrender?"

"Oh, Rose, you guys know I was never one of those girls who would run off and get married immediately after High school," I teased, she having done that very thing. "Who'd of thought you were that girl?"

Her eyes sparkled as she reverently thought about her life with Emmett over the last two years. Yes, Rose had turned out to be "that girl" and things couldn't have worked more perfectly for her.

The clicking of the door being opening caused us all to turn and the sight of Charlie caused the torrent of nerves to churn once again.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: I think I've caught a bit of Bella's nerves. What about you? There was a reference in here to Ch. 16 Mud Wrestling from The Project, did you catch it? THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**

**If you were wondering, I found Emmett's joke at www-dirtyjokesinc-com. I'm not that creative so Emmett was sweet enough to share one of his sources for jokes with me. lol**


	29. I Give You My Life

**A/N: I have posted a few wedding links on my profile if you are interested. (Hair, flowers, gift)**

**Huge thank yous go out to my trusted and faithful betas – _halojones__, __bittenev__,_ and _Tracey_. They make my hot mess all pretty and reader worthy. :)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just made up this story, and used her characters for their star power.**

**...and so the story continues...**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

_Previously BPOV (Memory)_

"_I can't believe it," Rose sighed, "our best friend is finally getting married. Who'd of though she'd be the last one of to surrender?"_

"_Oh, Rose, you guys know I was never one of those girls who would run off and get married immediately after High school," I teased, she having done that very thing. "Who'd of thought you were that girl?"_

_Her eyes sparkled as she reverently thought about her life with Emmett over the last two years. Yes, Rose had turned out to be "that girl" and things couldn't have worked more perfectly for her. _

_The clicking of the door being opening caused us all to turn. The sight of Charlie caused the torrent of nerves to churn once again_.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ch. 28 I Give You My Life**

_**This I Swear**_

_**by Nick Lachey**_

_You're there by my side  
In every way  
I know that you would not forsake me  
I give you my life  
Would not think twice  
Your love is all I need believe me_

I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in  
And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**BPOV (Memory)**

"Breathe baby, breathe," Charlie said stepping forward and taking me in his arms, sensing I was becoming overwhelmed. "Daddy's got you."

He rubbed my back in that comforting way that fathers do and asked, "You ready to go? It's time?"

I nodded into his chest. "As ready as I'll ever be."

We followed after Alice and Rose making our way down the stairs, stopping in front of the French doors that led out to the deck in the backyard. Much to my dismay, the aisle that lay beyond the glass door appeared to be at least a mile long.

_Good grief, could they have possibly made the aisle any longer? There was enough space out there to land a 747 with room to spare. What on earth could have ever possessed Alice to pick something so long? How could I have possibly over looked this HUGE detail when all the plans were laid out before me?_

I clutched Charlie's arm tighter. "Breathe, baby, breathe," he uttered once more, patting my hand in reassurance. "Daddy's not going to let his little girl fall, especially on her big day."

_Oh God, daddy's little girl. After tonight I wasn't going to be daddy's little girl anymore._ My bottom lip began to tremble.

_Breathe, Bella, breathe._ I began to say over and over in my head trying to keep the panic at bay. _Only happy thoughts._ I wasn't sure how much that was going to help. It seemed right at this moment the simplest thoughts were threatening to send me right over the edge into another full blown panic attack.

_You'll always be daddy's little girl._ A small voice sounded deep within my heart. _That_ thought brought the smile back to my face.

"Thanks daddy," I sniffled, biting down on my tongue in an effort to stave off the tears that threatened to flow. After all this was over I was probably going to have to have reconstructive surgery on what ever was left of my tongue.

As the music began Emmett stepped forward and opened the doors holding out his arm so that Rose could loop her arm under his.

Watching them, and then Alice and Jasper, caused my heart to race, and the thumping in my chest was reaching deafening proportions in my ears. _Breathe in, breathe out._ I continued to recite in my head.

When I heard the wedding march begin, my body began to vibrate. Charlie leaned in giving my cheek a quick peck. "I've got you baby. Just hold onto me. Now,_ let's_ _do this_, as Emmett would say."

He couldn't have said a more perfect thing to ease my nerves. As we began to move down the ridiculously long aisle (I'll be having words with Alice about it later), I looked up to find my comfort, my strength - my Edward.

As soon as my eyes met his, everything around me disappeared. It was if we were the last two people on earth. My nerves settled instantly as a peace settled over me. He smiled as bright as the sun, and his eyes twinkled like stars in a midnight sky.

_Dear God, he is so handsome._ Just the sight of him takes my breath away. He is always saying I am a vision, but he had it all wrong. It is Edward who possessed true unadulterated beauty.

With his trademark-crooked smile gracing his face he mouthed, "I love you."

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**EPOV (Memory)**

_Exquisite, _I thought the moment the love of my life stepped through door from inside the confines of the house. Bella's lush chestnut hair was wrapped up in what Alice called an "up do" helping to highlight her already flawless features. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

She held onto Charlie's arm as if her life depended on it, while her expression conveyed an ebbing panic. It was obvious she was using all the strength within her to keep it at bay.

As she and Charlie moved across the deck toward me, her elegant gown that hugged her in all the right places flowed and fanned out behind her. She looked like a fairytale princess come home to be with her prince. She was sheer perfection in human form.

How I was ever granted the role of prince in this real life fairytale, I'll never know, but I'd spend the rest of my days thanking God for it.

The instant her eyes met mine, I breathed, "I love you." The panic I'd seen on her face just moments ago blew away in the wind, as a genuine smile of relief moved across her radiant face.

Having spoken just audible enough for those around me to hear, Emmett nudged me with his elbow. "Not yet, little brother," he chuckled, sensing my eagerness to get this show on the road, performed, and over with. All I wanted at this moment was to have Bella in my arms as my forever wife.

It took everything in me to keep my feet rooted in place. I wanted to run to her, and gather her up in my arms. Keeping my emotions in check at this point was futile as a few stray tears of joy slid down my cheek.

_Yes, yes,_ my heart cheered. _In a matter of minutes this splendid creature will be all mine for the rest of eternity. _

I quickly brushed away the traitorous tears with the back of my hand hoping that no one noticed my moment of weakness.

Thankfully for me, it appeared that all eyes were on Bella making her grand entrance at this moment.

I felt a large hand firmly grip my shoulder. _Emmett_, of course he'd understand. We both shared a mutual emotional draw towards the women we loved. I took a deep breath letting it out slowly, willing away any more tears that might be considering making their presence known.

As she moved sinuously towards me, her long veil flittered behind her in the cool afternoon breeze, while the emerald earrings my mother and father had given her the night before, glimmered in the soft glow of the late afternoon sun.

I sent another prayer up to God thanking him for granting me the keys to Heaven.

When she finally reached me, it was all I could do not to reach out and touch her. My nerves were set to vibrate, and controlling them was nearly impossible. I had never in my life felt so many things at once: joy, fear, impatience, happiness, and so many more. I was nearly consumed by my emotions. If I didn't have her soft hands in mine soon, I didn't know that I could be held responsible for what I might do. _Sheesh, I wasn't even sure what I might do. _I needed her touch in order to settle myself. _Slow and even breaths Edward,_ I reminded myself.

Being at full throttle was distracting me. All I could see was the angelic beauty before me. Everything in my periphery seemed to have faded away. When Charlie began to speak, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Take care of my little girl," Charlie said in that fatherly tone.

"Always," I nodded.

Charlie lifted her veil and kissed her cheek with trembling lips, unable to hold back his emotions any longer. He realized there was no going back now; his little girl was only moments away from taking the final step into womanhood.

"I love you baby," he choked out.

All Bella could do was nod. It was more than obvious if she spoke at that moment that the floodgates would surely open to full flow.

Witnessing the emotion between the two of them left many of our witnesses in tears. I had a feeling by the time this was all over there wouldn't be a dry eye in the house, or the backyard in our case.

As he handed her over to me, a giddy excitement built within me, and it was all I could do not to jump up and down like a contestant on the Price Is Right who'd just won the grand prize. I opted instead to bite down on my lower lip as Bella often did. Alice and Rose giggled from behind Bella, seeing my reaction.

I reached out to take Bella's hand. Now it was I she was hanging onto for dear life, as it would be from this day forward. I loved her more than I ever thought was humanly possible for one person to love another, and I intended to spend the rest of my life showing her just how deep my love for her was.

While still teary eyed she turned to face me with a smile so bright, it illuminated her whole face. I couldn't resist, I just had to feel her lips against mine. I swiftly moved in and pecked her on the mouth, eliciting a chuckle from everyone including Pastor Webber.

"Soon enough, son," he chided cheerily.

My eyes never left Bella's radiant face. Even though she was now biting down slyly on her bottom lip as she looked up at me through her long mahogany lashes, her smile remained. I knew how much she hated being the center of attention, and _stupid me_ had just made it more evident to her that all eyes were watching her to see her reaction. While I would never regret kissing my girl, I did want to kick myself for causing her any undo discomfort.

I didn't realize I'd been holding my breath until it whooshed out noisily as I took Bella's other hand with mine. Pastor Webber took this as a signal to get this show on the road.

"Dearly beloved, on this blessed day we gather to witness the glorious union of Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan. Today they will join their lives as one, and commit themselves to each other forever in holy matrimony," he called everyone to attention.

"Edward, do you stand here today in the presence of these witnesses of your own accord to wed this woman?" he continued as his eyes fell on me.

"I do," I breathed, bringing Bella's hand to my lips. The unintentional seductive tone in my voice caused her eyes to go wide. Now I'd not only embarrassed her, I could feel a bit of heat rising to my own cheeks. _Get a grip Cullen, there will be plenty of time for seduction later._

"Down boy," Emmett whispered from behind me.

Jasper snorted in an attempt not to laugh, and a wolf call from the back of the small crowd surely came from Jacob.

I made the mistake of peaking over Bella's shoulder to find Alice and Rose covering their mouths in a twin like gesture to stifle giggles.

_Stick to the script, _I reminded myself._ This is not the time for improvisation. _Again, I released another nervous breath, switching my weight from my left foot to my right.

Smirking, Pastor Webber turned to Bella and continued with the ceremony, "Isabella, do you stand here today in the presence of these witnesses of your own accord to wed this man?"

"I do," she said assuredly. She brought my hand to her lips laying a sweet butterfly kiss there.

Rose and Alice sighed in unison, followed by nearly all the other females in attendance. My mother sniffled. I had a feeling it was taking everything in her not to sob. Who would blame her? Her baby was becoming a man today.

"May I have the rings please?" At Pastor Webber's request I caught Emmett's massive hand out of the corner of my eye slide past me and laid them firmly in his out stretched palm.

Holding the rings up for everyone to see, he continued. "These rings are a symbol of a never ending love, an eternal love. Where once Isabella and Edward were two they now will become one."

At his words, Renee joined Esme in a choir of sniffles.

Simultaneously Bella and I reached for each other's rings. When our fingers bumped together, her giddiness bubbled over in a small giggle. I smiled hugely at her.

"Edward," Pastor Webber proceeded, "it is time for you to say the vows you have written for Isabella as you slide her ring into place."

"I, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, take thee, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my wife, my forever love. Bella before you I was just your average teenage boy plodding along through life without any real direction. But from the moment you tripped into my life, I instantly knew where my life was headed…straight for you. And now I can say without a shadow of a doubt you are my destination. Where you go I will follow, because without you I would be a man lost in a desert with no hope of finding my way home. But fortunately for me Bella, you are my hope, and therefore I have found my way home. You are my heart, my life, my best friend, and I am honored to be your husband." After slipping her ring firmly into place, I again brought her hand to my lips kissing her ring sealing my commitment.

"And now you Isabella," Pastor Webber instructed.

"Good grief," she breathed nervously, "I'm the writer and I don't know how I'm going to ever top that." The audience chuckled as Bella mouthed, "I love you," looking lovingly into my eyes.

Taking a deep breath she began, "I, IsabellaMarie Swan, take thee, Edward Anthony MasonCullen,to be my husband, my forever love. Edward," she stammered briefly as a fresh round of tears seeped from her eyes, "From the moment you dropped me off from our first "date" I knew there was no way I could ever live without you or even go one day without hearing your voice. You are my hope, my life, and my happiness. I love you now, always, and forever, and I am honored to be your wife." She returned the loving gesture bringing my hand to her lips tenderly kissing my ring solidifying her commitment to me.

I nearly began to vibrate with joy. I couldn't imagine any other moment in my life topping this. This was most definitely the happiest day of my life.

"Isabella and Edward, you have declared today that you will live together forever as husband and wife. Having made these vows, I do now, by the authority vested in me by the state of Washington, pronounce you to be husband and wife. Edward, you may now kiss your bride."

Without hesitation I firmly pulled her to me and kissed her like I'd been longing to since she crossed the threshold of the house onto the deck. As her lips joined mine**,** and her arms locked securely behind my neck, the world around us dissolved and it was only she and I floating on our personal cloud nine.

Had she not of pulled back from me I would have stayed there all night, completely caught up in our own little world of love and happiness. "I love you," she breathed.

"And I, you," I returned. "Always."

/\/\/\/\/\

**BPOV (Memory)**

After we finally broke from the most glorious kiss I'd ever shared with Edward, he scooped me up bridal style. For a moment I thought he was going to throw me over his shoulder, tapping into his inner cave man. "Edward Cullen if you don't put me down…" I tried to sound menacing, but failed miserably as I began giggling with an overwhelming joy.

Honestly, I was too happy at this moment to care how he got me back down the aisle. As long as I was wrapped in his arms he could have carried me upside down for all I cared. _Oh, what a show that would be for everyone. _I giggled at the thought.

"I'm never letting you go," he breathed into my ear, his voice filled with pure joy.

He turned us to face the small crowd of family and friends as. Pastor Webber presented us to them as, "Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" Edward carried me all the way down the aisle and into the house. I was too happy to give him any grief. I was so over come with an all-consuming happiness that he could have carried me anywhere his little heart desired.

With our rings now firmly in place, I now had the everlasting sign that we were one. We were now tethered to each other for life. There would be no turning back for us now.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

With our nerves settled by having the ceremony go off without a hitch, we enjoyed ourselves thoroughly at the reception. We ate, and talked, and danced as the evening wore on. The garter was removed and the bouquet tossed. Of course, Angela intercepted that throw with skill and precision. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she'd been practicing.

The thrill of her accomplishment shone bright on her face as she tackled Ben, knocking him back into a chair at their table. Edward didn't even bother tossing the garter after seeing her reaction. He just walked straight over to our dear friend and handed it to him. "Like we told you, you're next my brother," Edward chuckled as Ben smiled back knowingly.

After the cutting of the cake, we were both more than ready to get on our way. While we were both nervous about the activities to come, we were a little _more_ than eager to move things along.

Alice, God love her, immediately sensed our desire to get the heck out of Dodge; and in a matter of minutes, shooed everyone out the frontdoor and had them all lined up to bid us farewell.

Taking my hand firmly in his, Edward led me down the cobblestone walkway leading to Carlisle's Astin Martin. Our family and friends said their good byes and enveloped us in a nearly constant stream of miniature bubbles.

After securing me and my mountains of silk and lace in the passenger seat, Edward jogged around the car, jumped behind the wheel and closed the door with a little more force than necessary.

He leaned across the console sighing as he kissed me tenderly, "You ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be," I said giddily, "Now let's get out of here before my dad gets any bright ideas about stopping my _husband_ from deflowering his little girl tonight."

Edward and I both looked out the driver's side window to see Charlie standing stoically next to Renee who appeared to have a firm grip on his arm as she whispered sweet nothings in his ear. He shocked both of us as he gave a slight wave mouthing, "I love you baby," while a tear slid down his cheek.

I nearly sobbed at the sight of him, but I had promised myself no more tears. So I sighed and blew him a kiss returning his loving sentiment. As the words left my lips Edward punched the gas and we were off to take our first step in our new lives, as husband and wife.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: Yay! ExB are _finally_ married. I would hope it was worth the wait. I would love to hear you thoughts.  
THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**

**Just a heads up…the next chapter will be the final chapter in this story, and will be the conclusion of "The Project" series. Wow, just saying that makes me emotional. I started this little trilogy just over a year ago having never written anything creative of my own free will in my life. I have learned so much about writing, and wouldn't have been able to do it with out the support and encouragement of my betas and all of you - my readers. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT.**


	30. Our Time Has Come and Epilogue

**A/N: *sigh* …Here we have the last chapter of "This I Swear" and the culmination of "The Project" Series. It has been an amazing, and awesome ride. I have thoroughly enjoyed all the feed back you all have given me over the past year, and hope you will join me on my next adventure in the world of fan fiction. (More information about my new story at the end of this chapter.)**

**As for my betas, I have no words that could possibly convey the thanks and gratitude I have for each and every one of them. They have taught me so much, and helped to make me a better writer in more ways than I can count. So as simple as it is I would like to thank all of them that have been with me as some point along The Project journey. _Tracey, twilightfan4life, halojones, nothingleft, tnuccio, and bittenev_….THANK YOU!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just made up this story, and borrowed her characters for their star power. **

…**and so the story comes to an end…**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ch. 29 Our Time Has Come and Epilogue**

**BPOV (Memory) **

We arrived at the cozy little cabin in the woods a mere fifteen minutes after Edward tore down his parent's long drive and hit the main highway. I had teased him asking, "If there was a fire or something?" His eagerness to get us _alone_ was comical.

But as soon as he carried me over the threshold into our home way from home for the next three nights, my nerves went into over drive and knowing Edward when it came to this matter, his did as well. Things went from humorous to serious a split second after my feet hit the floor. Our lips locked in a very heated kiss unlike any we'd ever shared before.

I had an overwhelming need for a moment alone, just a second, to collect myself. Seriously, we'd seen each other in the buff before, why was it such a big deal now? Extracting myself from his arms, I ran my finger down his chest to distract him. I was hoping he wouldn't notice just how nervous I had become.

"Human moment," I breathed, pulling away from his lips, hoping to sound seductive. Alice and Rose made this all sound so easy, but I was finding it to be anything but.

I excused myself to the bath just off the master bedroom. How we'd gotten from the front door to the master bedroom was a mystery to me. I'd been so caught out in the fiery kiss, bombs could have gone off and I wouldn't have noticed.

Resting my palms on the counter staring at myself in the mirror I chanted noiselessly, "You can do this." I snatched a washcloth out of the wicker basket next to the sink. I decided I'd remove some of my makeup now so that I wouldn't wake up in the morning looking like a deranged hag and scare Edward half to death.

The coolness of the dampened cloth on my face helped to settle me a bit. After rinsing it out, and tossing it over the towel rack, I turn to the door and flung it open before I could talk myself out of it.

Edward popped up off the bed at the sound of the bathroom door banging into the wall behind it.

"Oops," I giggled. The sound of his chuckle sent a peace over me.

"Hey," he said moving towards me.

"Hey," I mimicked his words and actions shyly. Good grief, I felt like that silly girl who shared her first date with this gorgeous man what seemed like eons ago.

Taking my hands, he led me to the large and ominous bed that would on any other occasion be warm and inviting. As we settled on the edge of the bed, Edward brought his palm to my cheek and looking directly into my eyes he said, "I love you." Before I had a chance to respond his warm soft lips met mine. Lying back on the bed he brought me with him, draping me across his chest.

The urgency he'd shown when we first arrived was gone. His kisses were sweet and tender, and as he nibbled his way across my jaw, I sighed. While I loved every minute I shared with Edward, I really wanted to move things along before any semblance of nerves had a chance to possess my body again.

"Edward," I whispered moving to sit so that I was straddling him, the puffy skirt of my gown making my efforts a bit of a chore. As I took possession of his lips with mine I began to work diligently on the knot of his tie. Once I'd accomplished that my hands wasted no time and immediately moved to the buttons of his shirt.

But before I could even work the first one lose I found myself sitting, _alone,_ on the bed. "Edward," I asked incredulously, looking up to find him pacing the floor before me nervously running his fingers through already unruly hair.

"Bella…you…you are my first and only love, you were my first _real _kiss, and you are going to be my...well you know." He cracked a shy grin. "I've never done this. What if I get it wrong? What if I'm terrible at _it_?" He was so nervous he began rambling as he paced. Funny thing was him being so nervous is exactly what I needed to quell what little of my anxiety remained. For once I felt like I was the brave one, it was rather empowering. Nervous Edward was freaking hot!

I wasn't about to let him go on any longer. Seriously, seeing him at a lost of what he should do next was a complete turn on and the fire within me now roared to life. I lithely leap from the bed and crashed myself into him causing him, to stumble backwards onto the settee.

Straddling him I seared my lips to his. With my eye on the prize my hands made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, and it soon lay in a puddle on the floor. _Wow, my fingers had never been this nibble before. _I was rather enjoying my surge of self-confidence.

Once his shirt was history, I laid a trail of hot, wet kisses down his chest stopping just shy of his belly button, circling it with my tongue. My hands went to the button of his pants and without hesitation popped it loose. If I paused to think about what we were about to do, I would be the next one losing it to nerves. Edward groaned. This boasted my virtually non-existent ego and encouraged me to continue.

Lifting me to my feet, his pants joined his shirt on the floor below us. After his hands made quick work of the zipper on the back of dress, it fell there too.

He stepped back from me for just an instant to appraise Alice and Rose's handy-work. The satin bustier and lace panties had the effect that they both, Rose and Alice, had predicted it would, when they'd force me into this get up earlier this afternoon.

"Dear God, you're beautiful. Remind me to thank those devious friends of ours when we get home. Absolute perfection," he said admiringly, his voice deep and husky. Scooping me up, he lightly tossed me onto the bed, following right behind me.

I bit my lip smiling up at him; completely relieved to see the confident and controlled Edward I'd grown to love smiling back at me.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**EPOV (Memory)**

Honestly I don't know what came over me, but when the bathroom door startled me to attention I was hit by a tidal wave of nerves so strong for a moment I thought I might lose it and start crying like a baby. As soon as I felt her soft hands in mine, a temporary calm washed over me, only to return when her eager hands sought to disrobe me.

I felt like a bumbling idiot rambling like a man who'd just lost his mind. _What must she be thinking?_ I briefly wondered.

Thank God her tackling me seemed to have knocked some sense into me. When her lips met mine, putting a stop to my word vomit, the urgency of my need came back with a vengeance and I just had to get her back on the bed. Tossing her on the bed like a sack of potatoes may have made me a cave man, but she seemed to rather enjoy it.

"I am going to explore every inch of you thoroughly, until I know what every intimate part of your body has to offer me, and I'm going to savor every moment I spend doing it," I said, running my hand over the thin bits of lace and satin covering her sides. She trembled and writhed under my touch.

Tonight I would give her all of me and she would give me all of her in return.

I stroked her tenderly, relishing each and every part of her glorious form not wanting to rush things and have them end too soon. We'd waited for this moment for a long time, and I planned to make sure we basked in it for as long as possible.

When it all became nearly too much we met, flesh on flesh, body to body, joining as one. From this day forth we would be united as one heart, one soul, and one life.

I relished each an every sigh our union elicited from her.

I held her, kissed her, worshipped her, as together we released, and road every wave of want and desire that had gone bottled up for way too long.

The raw emotion, the overwhelming love, a need so strong, one we'd so willingly held back on until this night, nearly brought me to tears as we both road the waves of pleasures, cresting together just as we reached shore.

I rolled to my side, bringing her with me, tucking her tightly against my chest.

"I love you," we both sighed, completely satiated with one another for the moment.

My goal tonight was to pleasure her, to wrap her in the love I've had to hold inside me for so long.

The moonlight dappled across her skin illuminating not only her outer beauty, but her inner beauty as well. Her love for me reflected in her eyes, sparkling as bright as the stars.

It was more than I'd ever dreamt it could and would be. I had been given the keys to Heaven when she promised to be my wife, to love, and to cherish me for all of eternity. But never in my wildest dreams would I have known it would be like this when I took those keys and unlocked the door to my eternal Heaven. Amazing, beautiful, phenomenal, there was just no words to describe what we'd just shared, none what so ever.

I nearly chuckled like a little boy at his first ball game, _this,_ what we just shared, would be mine to experience over and over for the rest of my days. Bella once compared to finding me, to hitting the jackpot in the lottery. Well I'd have to say the same about her, and tonight I finally collected my winnings.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**EPOV (Present)**

"I think that's everything," I said as I tossed the last of our bags into the back of the Aston Martin. Our time in this magical place had come to an end. We were meeting our parents for lunch in Port Angeles, and after that Carlisle and Esme were driving us to Seattle so that we could catch our flight later this evening. While we were hesitant to leave our little cabin in the woods, we were both looking forward the next leg of our adventure that awaited us in Iceland.

I moved around to the side of the car facing the cabin, wrapping Bella in my arms from behind. We both stood silently gazing back at the rustic cabin that had served as our home for the last three nights, three nights of unimaginable bliss.

She sighed as she leaned back against me, lacing her fingers with mine. "I'm going to miss this place. We've made enough memories here to last us a lifetime."

Tearing my eyes from her beautiful face I looked back at the cabin. I would never forget our time here either. We were changed forever here, changed for the better. We were leaving here more sure and confident in ourselves. We let go of the last remnant of our innocence that we'd held tightly to for so long. It was an innocence we'd both been happy to release to the wind. For we were no longer simply Edward and Bella, we were now united together forever as one with Cullen as _our_ last name.

"Mmm, me too," I replied, nuzzling her neck holding her tightly to me.

"Are you sure we can't stay another hour or two?" she asked reaching behind me to grasp my hips. "Oh, the things we could do with _just _a few more hours," she purred rubbing her backside against my now very aroused…well…you know, as she turned her head to nibble on my bottom lip.

My hands immediately grabbed her hips to steady her movements. If she kept this up we would never leave here today, tomorrow, or_ ever_. "Bella love, as much as I love kissing you, and doing _other_ things with you, we have to get out of here. You know darn well if I give you an inch, you'll take a mile, and we will never make it to the airport in time for our ten o'clock flight tonight."

"Flight-shmite," she whined turning in my arms to face me, pushing out her alluringly pouty lips. "I'll make it worth your while," she offered in a singsong voice as she slid her hands into my back pockets, groping my butt through the fabric of my jeans.

"Bella," I groaned.

I must say, _my _Bella had turned into a sex-crazed maniac over the last three days. Not that I was complaining or anything, I wasn't far behind her. But our tickets were non-refundable, so one of us had to be the mature adult here.

Paying little attention to the warning in my voice, she kissed me again. Deciding it best to appease her with one last victory, I spun her around pressing her against the car taking control of the situation as I deepened the kiss. When I knew she was beyond coherent thought I made my move. I hated to put an end to the delicious kiss because kissing her was like kissing the sun, all warm and Heavenly. She made me feel whole, we completed each other, but I had to show her, like Emmett would joke, "who wore the pants in this family." _Right, who am I kidding?_

Stepping back from her I slid my hands over her shoulders down the backs of her arms grasping her hands in mine, and said, "Bella as much as you consume me like a raging forest fire burning out of control; one I never wish to extinguish, we're going to have to leave this one smoldering until we get to our next destination."

"Okay," she sighed. "I'll concede _this_ time, but I've got your number mister, and believe me you'll be receiving my call as soon as we get to Iceland. I may just send you a text on the plane; maybe use a little _sign_ language." She fluttered her fingers in front of me, giggling as she slipped into the car.

_Oh God_, she was definitely going to be the death of me, and soon. Oh the things those delicate, soft, gentle…_not helping Cullen_, I warned myself as I stood nearly stupefied next to the car. But in my defense, those hot little hands of hers could do wondrous things to me hidden from the view of other passengers while under one of those cozy little airplane blankets.

I groaned as I plopped into the driver's seat next to her. "Bella, you're pure vixen underneath that girl next door veneer."

She smiled radiantly back at me as she buckled her seat belt. "Don't turn up the heat if you can't handle the burn babe." Leaning across the center console lightly brushing my lips with hers, she cooed, "Love you as wide as the ocean and as deep as the sea. Thank you for the most amazing weekend of my life."

"Ditto. Now, are you ready?" I asked quickly pecking her lips one last time before she could distract me _again_. But as usual I under estimated my hot little cougar.

Swiftly removing her hand from my knee she grasped my most sensitive area causing me to jump, and hit my head on the roof of the car. "I'd say _we_ are." She purred seductively, only to giggle as she sat back in her seat. She stretched her hands over her head exposing a sliver of her porcelain skin just above her low riding jeans.

"Put the pedal to the metal, big boy," she winked at me. Her face donned a triumphant smirk knowing just how much in control of the situation she was.

Dead, I was _so_ dead. How is it that Emmett and Jasper sought to school me in the wonders of a woman, and completely left out her power of leading me into temptation? This was going to be one long journey to Iceland. Hell, this was going to be one long journey for the rest of eternity. One I freely gave my heart to be a part of for the lifetime that lay ahead of us.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: I would love to hear from all of you awesome readers. With the story/series coming to an end I'm interested to hear if you had a favorite moment/line/character, etc. Plus, I'm dying to hear what your thoughts on this chapter in particular. If you drop me a REVIEW and I will send you the summary for the new story. Make my dream come true of reaching a thousand reviews. :)**

**My new story will be a bit more angsty/dramatic, however there will still be lots of humor, I just can't resist. Humor is my thing if course. Plus, dramatic Emmett and dramatic Alice while as amazing as they can be, I personally have a hard time writing them being all dramatic for great lengths of time. Honestly, these two tend to take over my mind when I write their scenes. LOL The more I work on the new story, the more humorous it is, than angsty. But there will be drama in a few places. The story will be AU/AH with Cannon Pairings.**

**If you want to be notified when I start posting the new story, be sure to add me to your author alert list. Just select it from the drop down menu and click the button below. :)**

**THANK YOU again … for all the amazing love and support you have offered me as I jumped head first into the deep end of the world of ff.**

**Sorry halo for not waiting. The ants in my pants started stinging and I was just dying to get this posted. ;)**


End file.
